Nacer de nuevo en ti (Morrilla)
by Blondeoverdosis
Summary: Fanfic sobre Lana y Jenn, sin ánimos de ofender. Si no gusta no leas! Por lo demás, lo mejor que puedes hacer si estás interesado es leer! Saludos a todas, V Swing-Blondeoverdosis Re-subido de otra plataforma
1. Nota sobre el fic

Que un fanfic empiece con una nota implica que hay algo de información que aclarar que es importante...

Simplemente, quiero decirles que este fanfic tiene una dinámica un pelín distinta. Inicialmente, leerán una serie de conversaciones de las protagonistas de la historia, Jenn y Lana, que transcurren por whatsapp. En estas historias conocerán a muy grandes rasgos la historia, pero luego, llegado un cierto punto, el fanfic retomará el hilo desde el inicio contando todos los detalles que en las conversaciones conocimos sin profundizar, intuimos o bien no supimos nunca.

Sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, sus detalles que no pueden estar dentro de una conversación. Espero que se entienda. Será como FLASHFORWARD o algo así, ir hacia adelante y luego volver hacia atrás en la narración...! ;) Parte de cómo transcurren las cosas ya la sabrán, pero creo que retomarlo y profundizarla terminará de darle mucho más condimento y contexto.

Otra cosa: es un MORILLA, sobre Lana y Jenn. No pretendo ofender a las actrices ni nada por el estilo con mi imaginación y ellas dos se pertenecen a ellas mismas, pero todos tenemos el libre albedrío que nos da la creatividad. Así que sería como mi mejor sueño sobre ellas...

Personas mencionadas son sólo suyas, como Lana y Jennifer.

Menciones a OUAT hay y todo su universo pertenece a Horowitz, Kitsis y ABC Estudios!

Historia de ficción, romance, amistad y con mucho amor entre chicas... advertid s quedan!

Sin más, espero que les guste y comenzamos!

Nota 2: Espero que el formato se lea bien!


	2. 1-Retomando el contacto

**Dedicado especialmente a Waji que quería leerlo por aquí ^^**

1- Retomando el contacto

**Jenn Morrison**: Hey

_Lana: Hey..._

**Jenn Morrison: ¿Cómo estás?**

_Lana: ¿Eres tú Jenn?_

**J: Si, Lana.**

_L: Vaya, ¿a qué se debe?_

**J: Me he enterado de tu nuevo proyecto con FOX**

**J: Quería felicitarte, dicen que tiene buena pinta**

_L: Si, tiene muy buena pinta, pero todavía está algo verde_

_L:¿Cómo lo supiste?_

**J: Mi agente. Dice que es casi un hecho.**

_L: La serie sí, mi partición más o menos_

**J: No me cabe duda que te llamaran**

**J: Nadie en su sano juicio te dejaría escapar a ti**

_L: Ok, ¿de qué va esto?_

_L: ¿Me ignoras por 3 años y apareces así? _

_L: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

**J: No pasa nada, Lana, solo quería saludar**

_L: Sí, claro, venga ya, Jenn. ¿Qué pasa?_

**J: ¿Sabes qué? Fue un error intentarlo**

**J: Olvídalo**

_L: ¿Intentar qué?_

**J: He dicho que lo olvides, bye**

_**Llamando a Jenn Morrison**_

**J: No voy a responder, Lana, déjalo estar**

_L: Y yo no dejaré de llamar_

_**Llamando a Jenn Morrison**_

**J: Vale, que llevo un tiempo tratando de reconectar con todos**

**J: Bueno, reconectando con todos los de OUAT**

**J: Solo me quedabas tú y no sé me ocurrió nada mejor**

_L:Bueno, nunca has sido muy original_

**J: Ja Ja, muy graciosa**

_L: ¿Yo?, Siempre..._

_L: Igual, podrías haber respondido y contármelo_

**J: Ya, tal vez la próxima vez**

**Llamando a Jenn Morrison**

**J: Eres una idiota**

_L: ¿Yo?, Siempre..._

_**Llamada 0:00:01**_

_**Llamada finalizada: 01:45:17**_


	3. 2-Vendetta

2- Vendetta

**Jenn Morrison: Buenos días, señorita Parrilla**

_Lana: Son las 6:15 y hace solo 4 horas que hemos hablado. _

_L: ¿Qué sería esto?_

**J: Un castigo, Lana**

**J: Por haberme mantenido despierta hasta las 2**

**J: ¡Esto se llama Vendetta!**

_L:Y luego la 'malvada' soy yo_

**J: ¿Eres malvada? Creí que solo era Regina**

_L: Puedo ser malvada si me motivo lo suficiente_

**J: Interesante...**

_L: Ya me dirás por qué lo encuentras interesante_

_**J: Si, te lo diré en nuestra próxima llamada**_

_**Llamando a Jenn Morrison**_

**J: Jajajajajajajajaja**

**J: ¡OYE! Estoy por subirme al coche en minutos**

_L: Existe el manos libres_

**J: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has prendado de mi voz?**

_L: Puede ;P_

**J: Déjame conectar el Bluetooth cuando suba**

_L: Da igual, sólo bromeo, ya me lo contaras_

**J: Mm... ¿no vas a la convención de Dortmund?**

_L: No, voy a la de Gante_

**J: Estuve en esa, es bastante buena**

_L: Espero que no empiecen con las preguntas sobre Fred_

**J: Tendrás que contármelo, ¿sabes? Si quieres, digo...**

_L: ¿Sobre Fred? Ya te dije, cuando nos veamos_

**J: Por eso**

_L: Ah, ¿por eso querías saber si voy a Dortmund?_

**J: ¡NOOOO! ¿Qué dices? Me da igual**

_L: Jajajaja, lo sé, no iré a Dortmund porque estaré en Italia con la familia_

**J: Eso es cerca**

_L: ¿Piensas hacerte una escapadita desde Alemania?_

**J: Es mi cumple, ¿sabes? Ese finde**

**J: También podrías venir tú**

_L: Tú quieres curiosear y yo tengo que tomar un avión. _

_L: ¿Cuál es mi ventaja?_

**J: Poder saludarme a las 0 horas**

**J: ¡La primera de todos! :D**

_L: Oh, vaya honor. _

_L: Estoy comprando el ticket ahora mismo, no puedo esperar. u.u_

**J: Eso espero, lo merezco**

_L: Ya me dirás el porqué_

**J: Porque me has privado de mis horas de sueño fundamentales T_T**

_L: Por favor, vas a echarte tus buenas siestas. _

_L: Y además me has despertado a mí también_

**J: Haber silenciado el teléfono**

_L: Esta noche lo haré_

**J: ¿Qué te hace pensar que te llamare?**

_L: Que si no lo haces, no sabrás si he comprado el ticket a Dortmund o no _

**Llamada entrante de Jenn Morrison**

_L: JAJAJAJAJA ¡IDIOTA!_

_**Llamada 0:00:01**_

_**Llamada finalizada: 00:33:34**_


	4. 3-Pasta rellena

3-Pasta Rellena

**Jenn Morrison: ¿Lana?**

_Lana: ¿Si, Jenn?_

**J: ¿Qué haces esta noche?**

_L: Dormir con el teléfono apagado._

**J: ¡JAJA!**

**J: No, tan tarde no, más temprano**

_L: Cenar, supongo, leer un libro, aún no lo sé_

**J: ¿Sabes hacer pasta rellena?**

_L: Hierves agua, le pones sal y aceite de oliva. _

_L: Sigues las instrucciones sobre el tiempo. La cuelas y ya..._

**J: Estupendo, me gustan los tortellini**

**J: Los de espinaca y requesón**

**J: ¿Las 7 estará bien?**

_L: ¿Perdona?_

**J: ¿Qué si las 7 es buena hora para ir a cenar?**

_L: ¿Te estás auto-invitando a cenar a mi casa?_

**J: Tal vez**

**J: Yo estaré grabando todo el día**

**J: Tú solo estás paseando a Lola**

_L: ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

**J: Porque aún no has empezado a grabar...**

_L: No, no, ¿cómo sabes que estoy paseando a Lola? _

_L: Eso es muy específico, Jenn_

**J: Mm... Instagram...**

_L: ¿Me estás stalkeando? _

_L: Si ni siquiera me sigues_

**J: Bueno, pones tus fotos en público**

_L: O sea que si me estás stalkeando_

**J: Te stalkean desconocidos todos los días, Lana**

_L: No, no querida, los fans me siguen y van detrás de mi abiertamente._

_L: tú sí que eres una stalker._

**J: ¿Tú nunca has mirado mis fotos?**

_L: No, ¿para qué? _

_L: ¿Para verte las ojeras que se suponen que son culpa mía?_

**J: Lo sabía. Sí que miras mis fotos**

**J: Entonces... ¿7 de la tarde?**

**J: Llevaré un Saint Clair que es una pasada de vino blanco**

**J: ¿Qué me dices?**

_L: Pesada..._

**J: *_* No has dicho que no...**

L: _u.u ¿Espinacas y requesón, entonces?_

**J: Eres la mejor ;) **


	5. 4- Exclusivas

**Jenn Morrison: Lola sale preciosa**

**Jenn: En la foto en la playa**

_L: Veo que sigues stalkeandome_

**J: Bueno, el caso es que no me envías las fotos por privado**

**J: así que me veo obligada, es una cuestión informativa**

_L: Si deseas ser informada sobre mis planes, puedes pedir informe a la fuente, ¿no?_

**J: ¿Me darías exclusivas?**

_L: Te he dejado comer mis sobras de pasta, ¿tú que crees?_

**J: ¿Qué comes como un pajarito?**

_L: En todo caso, eres tú la que come demasiado_

**J: Es que te salió estupenda la pasta**

_L: Solo era pasta y pesto, nada del otro mundo_

**J: Sigue pareciéndome un mundo, pero no te desvíes**

**J: ¿Vas a darme exclusividad?**

**J: Exclusivas***** (autocorrector)**

_L: ¿Qué me darás a cambio?_

_L: (más que autocorrector, se llama subconsciente)_

**J: Te daré mis exclusivas**

**J: (¿Crees que mi subconsciente te quiere?)**

_L: No quiero saber tus exclusivas_

_L: (Tu subconsciente me adora, Jenn)_

**J: Sí que quieres saber, quieres saberlo todo**

**J: (Entonces, ¿vas a querer mi exclusividad?)**

_L: Vale, sólo para venderlas a la prensa_

_L: (¿Qué ventajas me daría?)_

**J: Me vale, la verdadera exclusiva sería Lana Parrilla vendiendo exclusivas de JMo**

**J: (¿Exclusividad sobre las exclusivas?)**

_L: Jajajajaa vale, exclusiva número 1: Lola se ha prendado de ti y te echa de menos_

_L: (Que exclusividad poco interesante, cuando se te ocurra algo mejor para darme, retomamos)_

**J: ¿Lola? ¿No serás tú, verdad?**

**J: (me pensaré algo mejor para ofrecer)**

_L: Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños, ¿no?_

**J: *-* Que linda eres cuando quieres...**

_L: No te acostumbres._

**J: Aguafiestas...**

**J: Te llamo ahora, necesito hablar con mi chica**

_L: ¿Tu chica?_

**J: Claro, Lola**

_L: ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? Lola es tímida al teléfono._

**J: Pues, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre mascotas y dueños.**

**J: Estoy segura que sabrás expresarme el amor que me tiene mi Lola**

_L: Es MI LOLA_

**Llamada entrante de Jenn Morrison**

_L: Eres tonta..._

_**Llamada 0:00:01**_

_**Llamada finalizada: 01:11:56**_


	6. 5-Ansiosa

5-Ansiosa

_Lana Parrilla: Jenn..._

_Lana: ¿Jenn estás por ahí?_

_Lana: Jennifer Morrison!_

_Lana: Bueno, lo he intentado, ya me estoy yendo!_

_Lana: Cuando llegué te escribo_

**Jenn Morrison: Ay, Mierda**

**Jenn: Me quede sin carga en la grabación**

**Jenn: ¿Lana? ¿Ya te has marchado?**

**Jenn: Por la hora, imagino que si**

**Jenn: Escríbeme al llegar, por favor**

**Jenn: Me he quedado con las ganas**

_Lana:¿Las ganas de qué?_

**Jenn: Hola! ¿Ya estás en Bélgica?**

_L: Si, acabo de llegar al hotel_

_L: ¿Las ganas de qué?_

**J: De llevarte al aeropuerto**

_L: Hay taxis y muchos en la ciudad_

**J: Sí, pero yo te habría dado mejor conversación :D**

_L: Admite que sólo tenías ganas de verme_

**J: Admitido**

**J: A ti y a Lola, ¿con quién está estos días?**

_L: Mi familia..._

**J: Ava tenía ganas de conocerla, nos hubiera gustado cuidarla**

_L: Que mona es Ava, la próxima quizás._

**J: ¿Sólo Ava es mona?**

_L: Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre las mascotas y sus dueños ;)_

**J: Sé que hay taxis, pero... ¿puedo ir a buscarte al aeropuerto?**

_L: Todo sea por la conversación_

**J: Y luego me invitas a comer**

_L: Llegaré por la tarde noche_

**J: Invítame a cenar, entonces**

_L: No tengo ganas de cocinar después de un viaje de 14 horas, Jenn_

**J: Comprare sushi**

**J: Puedes invitarme a desayunar**

_L: ¿Piensas quedarte a dormir?_

**J: Pensaba volver por la mañana, pero...**

_L: ¿Para que volver?_

_L: Te quedas y compartes cama con Lola_

**J: No, no, no le quitaría su lugar a Ava**

_L: ¿La traerás? *_*_

**J: Por supuesto**

_L: Pues que comparta la cama con Lola_

_L: Suele ser una buena anfitriona_

**J: ¿Y tú? ¿Serás una buena anfitriona?**

_L: ¿Quién crees que le enseño? xD_

**J: Estupendo, tráeme chocolates**

_L: ¿Algo más?_

**J: Sí, Vuelve pronto, Lana**

_L:_ _Entiendo_, _Ava está ansiosa por verme_

**J: Sí, muy ansiosa.**


	7. 6-Fanfics

6-Fanfics

**Jenn Morrison: Lana ¿Tú alguna vez has leído fanfics?**

_Lana Parrilla: Buenos días, Jenn. Normalmente las conversaciones deberían iniciarse así._

**Jenn: "Buenos días, Jenn..."**

**Jenn: Lana, ¿has leído fanfics?**

_Lana: Ja, que graciosilla pretendes ser y que poco lo consigues_

_Lana: Y, si, he leído fanfics_

**J: ¿Swan Queen también?**

_L: ¿Fanfics sobre nosotras?_

_L: Algunos..._

**J: Fanfics sobre Emma y Regina, Lana**

**J: Sobre nosotras no jajajajaja**

_L: Es casi lo mismo ¬¬_

**J: Da igual, o sea que si has leído**

_L: Si, lo he dicho en alguna convención incluso_

**J: ¿De qué iba? ¿Género?**

_L: Mmmm ¿Amor?_

**J: O sea que, según tú, Regina lamiendo a Emma categoriza como amor**

**J: Interesante...**

_L: ¿Has estado mirando vídeos míos otra vez?_

**J: No ha sido mi culpa**

**J: Twitter me ha chivado tu panel en Gante y una cosa llevo a la otra**

_L: ¿Qué cosa llevo a un vídeo mío hablando de eso?_

**J: ¿Google?**

_L: Lo sabía, te pudo y lo googleaste_

**J: Es que estaba viendo el vídeo de la convención y unas chicas hablaban sobre ello**

**J: no pude con mi curiosidad**

_L: ¿Y? ¿Lo de preguntarme sobre si había leído era un farol?_

**J: En parte, quería saber si lo admitías**

**J: Y de paso que me recomendarás uno**

_L: ¿Recomendarte? Pero si sólo he leído unos pocos_

_L: Ese en particular y por encima_

**J: Te acuerdas bien de lo que hacia tu personaje, yo diría que lo has leído**

**J: Y bien xD**

_L: Adiós, Jenn_

**J: NOOOO, no te enfades, vuelve**

_L: ¿Qué quieres?_

**J: Leamos uno juntas, anda**

_L: ¿Un fanfic? ¿Quieres tener un club de lectura conmigo?_

**J: No, sólo quiero leer un fanfic y comentarlo contigo...**

_L: Un club de lectura jajaja. _

_L: Pues vale, no tengo nada mejor que hacer_

**J: ¿Qué leemos?**

_L: Pregúntale a tu amigo Google, ya te dio en qué pensar hoy, aparentemente :D_

**J: Google dice que los mejores fanfics Swan Queen serían uno que se llama Mensajes Recibidos y otro que se Llama La princesa y La prisionera**

_L: Buscaré Mensajes, tú busca el otro y me pasas el link_

**J: Estupendo, los leemos para ver qué tan creíbles son.**

**J: Será como cuando leíamos guiones en la serie**

_L: ¿Solo juzgaremos su credibilidad?_

**J: Eso y el número de veces que Regina lame a Emma...**

_L: Jajajajajaja no estás curiosa con eso ni nada, ¿no?_

**J: Solo quiero saber cuánto se derrite la reina malvada por mí**

_L: Por Emma será, pero creo que la rubia se va a derretir de manera literal cuando Regina haga eso ;)_

**J: Jajaja sabes mucho tú, ¿no?**

_L: Y tú finges muy bien que no tienes idea, pero no diré nada más._

_L: ¿Los comentamos cuando vengas a cenar?_

**J: Y a desayunar...**

_L: Y a desayunar también, pesada._

**J: Lana, por cierto, te he notado algo triste en los vídeos de la convención.**

**J: ¿Estás bien?**

_L: Bueno, podría estar mejor, pero eso también lo comentamos en la cena_

**J: O el desayuno**

_L: u.u Que sí, o el desayuno._

**J: ¡Perfecto! Tenemos que leer, pero oye cualquier cosa que quieras hablar estoy aquí para ti.**

_L: Lo sé. Venga, ponte a leer que parecen largos_

**J: Ya mismo!**

_L: Así me gusta, Señorita Morrison, me gusta bien obediente_

**J: Eso es porque usted es bien mandona**

_L: No se da una idea..._

**J: Ouuuu, que interesante xD**

**J: ¿Me pregunto si Regina de los fics será como tú?**

_L: Jajajaja, pues lee y lo compruebas_

**J: Si, ya no te entretengo más**

**J: Ve, sigue disfrutando de Bélgica**

_L: Ahora mismo... y Jenn, Gracias..._


	8. 7-Señorita Morrison

7-Señorita Morrison

**Jenn Morrison: Estuve pensando**

_Lana Parrilla: ¿En verdad puedes hacer eso?_

**Jenn: ¬¬ muy graciosa**

_Lana: Lo sé, es parte de mis encantos, Jenn_

**Jenn: ¿Puedo decir lo que estuve pensando?**

_Lana: Claro, tengo tiempo_

**J: Ya que Lola estará fuera de tu casa y quiero llevar a Ava, **

**J: ¿por qué no la paso a buscar por lo de tu familia antes de que llegues?**

_L: ¿Harías eso? ¿No es demasiado?_

**J: No, que va, ¿crees que Lola querrá venirse conmigo?**

_L: Claro que sí, ella es muy mona y ya te conoce_

**J: Pues está hecho, la busco a ella**

**J: Luego a ti en el aeropuerto**

**J: Me quedaré en el estacionamiento, ya sabes, por el tema de la prensa**

_L: Si, mejor, si te ven allí nos demoraremos aún más_

_L: Así, además, te encargas de las niñas_

**J: Hecho**

_L: Avisaré que pasarás._

**J: ¿Crees que se asombraran?**

_L: No, ya saben que hemos estado en contacto últimamente_

**J: Oh, has estado hablando de mí**

_L: ¿Tú no?_

**J: Casi cada día, Lana**

**J: Es inevitable**

_L: 3 años sin dirigirnos la palabra para terminar así_

**J: Mea culpa, ¿estoy redimiéndome?**

_L: Vas por buen camino, Jennifer Morrison_

**J: Me gusta más eso de Señorita Morrison**

_L: Oh, ¿recordando los "Señorita Swan"?_

**J: Bueno, en Mensajes Recibidos me llamas mucho así**

L: Regina a Emma, Jenn, Regina a Emma

**J: Es casi lo mismo u.u**

_L: Jajajajajajajajajajaja ¡pillada!_

**J: ¿Llegaste ya a la parte jugosa?**

_L: ¿Cuál?_

**J: El doble capítulo 14**

_L: Vaya, así que sexo entre nosotras (Emma y Regina :P) es lo que tú consideras jugoso. Es interesante._

**J: ¿Tú no?**

_L: Puede..._

**J: Lo sabía, además Regina me quiere**

_L: Eso tendría que decírtelo yo, no un fic, Jenn_

**J: ¿Regina me quiere?**

_L: ¿A ti o a Emma?_

**J: A Emma**

_L: Puede, Emma siempre le ha parecido sexy a Regina, bueno, sobre todo al inicio de la serie._

**J: ¿Cuánto habría cambiado la respuesta si hubiera preguntado por mí?**

_L: ¿Por ti?_

**J: Si, ¿cuánto me quiere Regina? ¿Me encuentra sexy como a Emma?**

_L: La respuesta es la misma, pero con otro horizonte temporal._

_L: Buenas noches, Jenn. Mañana salgo temprano._

**J: T_T no puedes decirme algo así y marcharte a dormir**

_L: Puedo y lo haré, lo conversaremos en nuestra cena-desayuno_

**J: Eres mala como Regina**

_L: Lo sé, yo soy mucho como ella ;)_

_L: Y lee el capítulo 34 del otro fic, es de esos que te gustan a ti... besitos, Señorita Morrison._

**J: *_* **


	9. 8-Idiota

8-Idiota

**Jenn Morrison: Lana**

**Jenn: Laaaaaaanaaaaaaaaaa**

**Jenn: Lana Maríaaaaaaa**

_Lana Parrilla: Jennifer Marieeeeeeee_

**Jenn: Fíjate! Si tenemos el mismo segundo nombre**

_Lana: Coincidencias de la vida_

_L: ¿No te has cansado ya de mí?_

_L: Hemos dormido juntas, bueno, en la misma casa_

**J: ¿Me pregunto porque no en la misma cama?**

_L: Porque roncas_

**J: OMG ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

_L: Jajajaja ¿intuición?_

**J: Me has ido a mirar mientras dormía, ¿verdad?**

_L: En absoluto._

**J: Lo sé, porque no ronco, sin embargo...**

_L: Si dices que yo sí es porque tampoco has estado haciendo bien tus investigaciones nocturnas._

**J: No, no te he investigado, eso me lo guardo para las redes sociales**

_L: ¿A qué debo su humilde intromisión en mi vida?_

**J: ¿Cómo está Ava?**

_L: Muy bien, es tan dulce, hemos ido de paseo las tres_

**J: Preciosas! Me las puedo imaginar**

_L: ¿A quiénes te imaginas tan preciosas?_

**J: A Ava y Lola, por supuesto**

**J: Tú seguro que sigues igual de despeinada que esta mañana en el desayuno**

_L: Tú tampoco estás para ganar un concurso al despertar_

**J: Jo, ¿por qué eres así? T_T**

**J: Yo no he dicho que despeinada no estés muy bella, Lana María**

_L: Ni yo he dicho que no te encuentre bellísima con los ojos hinchados de recién me despierto, Jennifer Marie_

**J: Ya lo sabía**

_L: Petulante_

**J: Petulante adorable para ti**

_L: ¡JA! Adorable dice..._

**J: Digo y afirmo**

_L: Vale, Señorita Morrison, ¿a qué hora vendrá por aquí?_

**J: Alrededor de las 5**

**J: Estaba segura de qué me echabas de menos**

_L: Has dejado a Ava aquí, Jenn, ya sabíamos que ibas a regresar_

**J: Meh, detalles, ¿me harás la cena?**

_L: ¿No quieres mudarte____a mi casa directamente?_

**J: No me importaría vivir contigo, Lana**

**J: Estoy segura de que sería todo un placer**

_L: Los mensajes son tan impersonales, no sé cómo tomarme lo último que has dicho_

**J: Tómalo como quieras, preciosa**

_L: Además de petulante eres aduladora también_

**J: Y adorable, no olvides adorable**

_L: A las 5 entonces..._

**J: ¿Me llevo mis maletas?**

_L: ¬¬ Tonta. ¿Qué querrás cenar?_

**J: Owww *-* Me vas a hacer la cena**

**J: Definitivamente me llevo las maletas y me quedo a vivir contigo...**

_L: Definitivamente no..._

**J: Vale, no te pienso invadir por ahora**

_L: Mejor_

**J: La cama de tu habitación de invitados no me agrada tanto como para intentarlo**

_L: Si un día te vienes a vivir conmigo, será porque compartiremos la cama, Jenn, y no tendrás que preocuparte por eso... _

_L: y posiblemente no tendrás que preocuparte por tener que dormir otra vez tampoco..._

**J: WOW**

**J: ¿Es verano o solo yo tengo calor?**

_L: Jajajajaja, eres una idiota_

**J: Pero la idiota más adorable que hay**

_L: Sin dudas, mi adorable y petulante idiota_


	10. 9-Ojos tristes

9-Ojos Tristes

**Jenn Morrison: Lana, ¿estás por ahí?**

_Lana Parrilla: Hola Jenn, si, ¿qué sucede?_

**Jenn: He visto tu publicación en Instagram**

_Lana: ¿Otra vez stalkeandome? ;D_

**J: Oye, hablo en serio, leí todo lo que escribiste. Llevamos casi ¿qué? **

**J: ¿Dos semanas hablando? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías así?**

_L: Porque no se dio el momento, Jenn_

**J: ¿No soy digna de tu confianza?**

_L: No digas tonterías._

**J: Pero te lo he preguntado, te he preguntado por él, por cómo estabas.**

_L: Lo sé..._

**J: ¿Por qué no decirme que estabas así?**

_L: ¿Por qué iba a arruinar un precioso momento?_

**J: ¿Por qué quisiera poder estar para ti cuando me necesites?**

**J: Esto va más allá de las bromas y las cenas me interesas mucho, me preocupas**

_L: No deberías preocuparte por mí, no sé si merezco tanto_

**J: Eso lo decido yo en cualquier caso, pero está claro que estás mal.**

**J: Tú, Lana, la que yo conozco no pensaría así jamás.**

**J: Y no me gustan esos ojos tristes, no me gustan**

_L: Si vieras mi sonrisa ahora no te preocuparías por mis ojos tristes_

**J: Yo siempre intentaré hacerte sonreír**

_L: Y es por eso que nunca te dije nada, porque contigo aquí no me siento así, ni triste, ni sola._

_L: Gracias a que has estado en mi vida estas semanas, todo me ha parecido mejor, más fácil. _

_L: Tú y Ava han sido una distracción que no podría haber llegado en mejor momento._

**J: Ava y yo estaremos siempre para ti**

**J: Aunque pronto te irás a Italia y no podremos verte tanto como quisiéramos**

_L: Tú vendrás a Europa, según tengo entendido, dos veces durante mi visita. Yo iré a verte una de ellas._

**J: Dormunt y Montreaux, pero he decidido quedarme un poco más, hasta Wales**

_L: Eso es el mismo fin de semana que es la OperationCon_

**J: Si, estaré en Londres**

_L: Y yo en Italia, quién sabe dónde durante ese tiempo_

**J: ¿Quedamos?**

_L: ¿Hablas en serio?_

**J: Bueno, vendrás a Dortmund**

**J: Creo que debería devolverte la visita**

_L: Me encantaría que lo hicieras, ¿ves? Estoy sonriendo de nuevo_

_L: Cuando estoy contigo no me siento más que así._

**J: ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que estoy afuera?**

**J: ¿Sonreirías?**

_L: Créeme, solo de pensarlo ya estoy sonriendo_

**J: Entonces, ven afuera, súbete a mi coche**

**J: La llevaré de paseo, Señorita Parrilla**

_L: ¿Seguirás haciéndome sonreír?_

**J: Todo lo que me dejes, Lana.**


	11. 10- Caricias

10-Caricias

_Lana Parrilla: Buenos días, Jenn_

**Jenn Morrison: Buenos días, Lana**

**Jenn: ¿A qué debo el honor de su mensaje?**

_Lana: A que me gustaría preguntarte si tienes planes hoy_

**J: No que yo sepa**

_L: ¿Y Ava?_

**J: Mirare en su agenda**

**J: Además de una sesión de caricias a las 3, nada ;P**

_L: ¿Podría pasar su sesión de caricias a las 5 y venir a casa a darme el gusto de dársela yo?_

**J: Le preguntaré, pero si no quiere, ¡yo me apunto!**

_L: ¿Quieres una sesión de caricias by Lana Parrilla?_

**J: ¿Por qué no? Siempre está bien probar nuevas experiencias.**

**J: ¿Qué incluye?**

_L: Caricias múltiples en la cabeza_

**J: ¿Me vas a acariciar el pelo? OMG**

**J: ¡Me las pido todas! ¡Reservo desde ya!**

_L: Jajajajajaaja, estimo que eso te hace dormir, ¿verdad?_

**J: ¡A tope!**

_L: Me aburriré como una ostra hablando sola_

**J: Podrás verme dormir, no cualquiera ha podido. **

**J: Soy muy mona durmiendo**

**J: Lo juro.**

_L: Creo que tendría que comprobarlo por mí misma_

_L: No me fío del todo, Señorita Morrison_

**J: Vale, aunque Ava dice que sí que puede**

**J: : ( Me ha estropeado el plan T_T**

_L: Subestimas mi capacidad de dar caricias, Jenn_

_L: Ya te he reservado el resto de mis sesiones del día_

**J: ¿SESIONES? ¡A las 5 estoy ahí!**

_L: Jajajajaja, vale, fuera de broma, ven a cenar conmigo_

_L: Me gustaría tener tu compañía hoy, pronto me marcho a Italia _

**J: Lo sé, no me lo recuerdes**

**J: Estoy odiando todo lo italiano, hasta la pizza. ¡Y a mí la pizza me encanta!**

_L: ¿Y si te espero cuando vengas a Italia con la mejor pizza que existe?_

**J: Puede que odie menos Italia, pero solo si viene con una de tus sesiones de caricias**

_L: Pretendes venir a visitarme y dormirte una siesta por lo que veo..._

**J: Si, y en tu cama**

_L: ¿Perdona?_

**J: Claro, no pensarás que iría a un hotel teniéndote allí...**

_L: Siempre tan aprovechada..._

**J: Siempre...**

**J: Pizza, caricias y cama**

**J: Empiezo a amar Italia**

_L: Que fácil resultaste ser, ¿no?_

**J: Tiene 4 de mis cosas favoritas**

_L: Pizza, caricias y cama me suman 3_

**J: Sí, pero si te sumas a ti misma ya son 4**

_L: En ese caso, a mí también me podría llegar a enamorar Italia_

**J: Oh, siempre supe que eras una narcisista**

_L: Jajajajajajaja idiota, mejor has la pregunta correcta_

**J: ¿Qué comenzaría por...?**

_L: ¿Cuándo...?_

**J: ¿Cuándo te podrías llegar a enamorar de Italia, Lana?**

_L: Me podría llegar a enamorar de Italia el día que te encuentre en la Fontana de Trevi para tomar café juntas... _


	12. 11-Sex Appeal

11-Sex Appeal

**Jenn Morrison: ¿Qué tal está Italia?**

**Jenn Morrison: Bueno, cuando te conectes mándame un mensajito**

_Lana Parrilla: ¡Ey! Perdona, he estado en la calle_

_Lana Parrilla: _El arte abunda aquí y los sitios bonitos

**Jenn: Pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí**

**Jenn: Lo entendería...! Suena precioso...**

_Lana: Como si fueras tan fácil de olvidar, Jenn_

_Lana: Me he pasado pensando en ti cada vez que veía cosas que te gustarían o que me gustaron a mí_

_Lana: ¿Todo listo para Dortmund?_

**J: Sí, tengo la maleta lista**

**J: Mañana salgo**

_L: Hermoso volar el día de tu cumpleaños, ¿no? xD_

**J: Bueno, voy con mi hermana para no estar tan sola**

**J: ¿Tú a qué hora llegarás? ¿Tarda mucho el vuelo?**

_L: Ese día alrededor del mediodía, hora y media desde Milán_

_L: Iré al hotel y te esperaré para cenar_

**J: Te llevaré a cenar a un lugar bellísimo**

**J: Ya veras**

_L: ¿No debería llevarte yo a cenar a ti? Es tu cumple_

**J: Bastante con que vienes a pasarlo conmigo**

_L: ¿Vendrá tu hermana con nosotras?_

**J: Si, supongo, si quiere, aún no le he dicho**

_L: ¿No le has dicho a tu hermana que pasaras tu cumple conmigo? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?_

**J: ¡Serás boba! No le he dicho que vendrías justo para mi cumpleaños, solo que te veríamos. **

**J: Me lo reservaba para el vuelo**

**J: Está con ganas de conocerte mejor**

_L: ¿Sí? ¿Qué le has dicho?_

**J: Nada, dice que con lo ilusionada que le hablo siempre de ti, ya quiere conocerte**

**J: Al parecer no dejo de hablar de ti :D**

_L: Puedo entenderlo, me han dicho lo mismo aquí. _

_L: Según dicen, Jennifer es mi nueva palabra favorita..._

**J: Puedo vivir con eso ;)**

**J: ¿Es pronto para decir que te estoy echando de menos?**

_L: Nunca es pronto para que me eches de menos. Yo estoy igual que tú..._

**J: ¿Serán esas caricias de la última vez?**

_L: No sé, igual eso aplicaría bien para ti, ¿cuál es mi excusa?_

**J: Mi carisma y mi sex-appeal**

_L: Jajajajaja eres una idiota_

**J: Claro, también puede ser mi idiotez**

_L: Pero también podría ser tu carisma..._

**J: Y mi pobrecillo sex-appeal, ¿no? : (**

_L: Puede..._

**J: Venga, di que te mueres por mi sonrisa seductora de las 8 de la mañana**

_L: ¿Esa era tu sonrisa seductora? O_O_

_L: Suerte que eres guapísima, que si no..._

**J: No sé cómo sentirme, pero prefiero ver el vaso medio lleno... ¡SOY GUAPISIMA!**

_L: Lo eres, Jenn, pero ya lo sabes, a mí no me engañas_

**J: Lo soy, pero no pensaba que tú me lo fueras a decir tan abiertamente**

**J: es como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado**

_L: ¡Pues Feliz cumpleaños, Guapísima!_

**J: Me encanta, pero me lo pido en vivo y directo**

_L: Hecho ;) _


	13. 12-Culpable

**Jenn Morrison**: Lana... te extraño

_Lana Parrilla: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y esta confesión repentina? ¿A qué se debe?_

**Jenn: A que me siento muy sola sin ti desde que te fuiste**

**Jenn: Dormunt no es igual**

_Lana: Pero si estás con Julia, Jenn._

**J: Pero no es igual T_T yo quiero estar contigo**

_L: Eres como una niñita pequeña ahora mismo, una muy mona niña pequeña_

**J: No soy una niña ¬¬**

_L: Pero he dicho que eres muy mona_

**J: Pero no me has dicho que me echas de menos como yo a ti**

_L: Te echo muchísimo de menos_

**J: ¿Lo dices sólo porque te lo pido?**

_L: Lo digo porque es verdad_

_L: Casi me estoy arrepintiendo de haber organizado un viaje tan largo a Italia_

**J: Awww pero que mona eres cuando quieres**

**J: ¿Sólo por no poder verme a mí?**

_L: No, sólo por no poder ver a Lola_

**J: Vale, es entendible**

**J: ¿Quieres que aprovechando que estaré unos días en casa vaya a buscarla para ir de paseo?**

_L: ¿Harías eso por mí?_

**J: Claro, eso y más, ¿crees que se pondrá contenta de verme?**

_L: Estará pletórica, tú eres su nueva amiga y adora a Ava_

**J: Dalo por hecho entonces**

**J: ¿Sabes? Mi hermana estuvo haciéndome preguntas cuando te has ido**

_L: ¿Preguntas? ¿De qué tipo?_

**J: Tipo indecentes, cómo si te gusta arriba o abajo**

_L: Eres una idiota_

**J: Ajá... ¿y la respuesta sería?**

_L: Arriba, abajo y en todas partes..._

**J: OMG Lana, tú sí que sabes caldear el asunto, ¿no?**

_L: ¿Tienes el asunto caldeado, Jenn?_

**J: ...**

_L: El que calla otorga, oye, pero quitando la tontería_

_L: ¿Qué te ha preguntado tu hermana?_

**J: ¿Qué si antes nos unía OUAT, que nos une ahora?**

_L: ¿Qué le has dicho?_

**J: La verdad, que teniéndote en mi vida me evito tener que hacer la cena**

_L: Claro, son mis dotes culinarias, lo sabía_

**J: Tengo una propuesta**

_L: ¿Indecente? ¿Cómo las preguntas de tu hermana?_

_L: Por cierto, me ha parecido muy simpática Julia_

**J: ¿Verdad que es genial?**

_L: Verdad, pero propuesta...?_

**J: ¿Leemos otro fic?**

_L: ¿Swan Queen?_

**J: ¿Quieres leer un Capitán Swan?**

_L: O un Outlaw Queen_

**J: No, no pienso dejar que el ambientador de pino bese a Regina**

_L: ¿El qué? ¿Ambientador de pino? Jajajaajajajajaja_

_L: ¿Has seguido leyendo más fanfics?_

_L: Y que posesiva resultaste ser con Regina, ¿no?_

**J: Por supuesto, mía**

**J: O de Emma, meh, da igual, ¡mía!**

**J: Y sí, he leído más**

_L: ¿Qué leeremos?_

**J: Es un alternativo esta vez, lo empecé a leer y creo que te gustaría**

**J: se llama "Esa mujer, ese tren, ese asiento"**

_L: Vaya nombre, ¿de qué va?_

**J: No he leído mucho, pero me gusta como escribe**

**J: Creo que te gustará, nos conocemos en un tren cuando vamos al trabajo y ¡chan! **

**J: Surgirá el amor**

_L: Perfecto, ya tengo algo para leer estos días_

_L: así me distraigo un poco y no te echo tanto de menos_

**J: Lo iremos comentando**

**J: Y sabía que me echabas de menos...**

**J: Ahora dime, ¿por qué lamentas haber organizado un viaje tan largo a Italia?**

_L: Además de Lola, porque quisiera tener más tiempo para estar contigo._

**J: En cualquier momento me harás tú las maletas para que me vaya a tu casa**

_L: Jajajajaja_

**J: No lo niegas, eh**

_L: Y tú sabes en qué condiciones sería eso y aun así insistes en compartir casa (y cama), eh_

**J: Yo nunca me he quejado de esas condiciones, Lana...**

_L: ¡Cómo te gusta provocar!_

**J: Culpable :P**


	14. 13-Shippers

13-Shippers

_Lana Parrilla: ¿En serio Kathryn es mi mujer? Eso sí que no lo vi venir_

**Jenn Morrison: Si leyeras la cantidad de fic que te lían con ella,**

**Jenn: o con Mal, o con Ruby, hasta con Marian**

**Jenn: Vamos que a Regina parece que todos le sientan bien...**

**Jenn: o ella les sienta bien a todos**

_Lana: Lo dices casi con celos, pero me inclino por lo segundo_

_Lana: ella les sienta bien a todos...incluida a ti_

**J: No te das una idea lo bien que me sienta Regina a mi...**

_L: ¿Será reciproco?_

_L: Porque lo que es a mí, está Emma me parece muy, pero que muy mona_

_L: Súper protectora..._

**J: Como yo...**

_L: ¿Hablas de Jenn o Emma Swan, la original?_

**J: Da exactamente lo mismo, misma respuesta**

_L: Fíjate tú..._

_L: Por lo que pude ver esta Kathryn me pone los cuernos ¬¬_

**J: Sí, es una cerda, te pone los cuernos con medio mundo**

_L: Tú, por el contrario, pareces demasiado hetero para este fic..._

**J: Eso es por ahora, espera llegar al capítulo 16, o mejor al 19,**

**J: y verás lo hetero que soy para este fic...**

_L: ¡Cómo te gustan los capítulos jugosos! Te sabes de memoria hasta el número._

**J: Es casualidad.**

_L: Jajajaja y yo me chupo el dedo, anda ya_

**J: ¿Lo haces? ¿Te lo chupas?**

_L: Jenn, Jenn, no me hagas responder, puedes explotar_

**J: Te enviaría un audio bufando, pero igual no quedaría lindo...**

_L: Eres una tonta, me encantas._

_L: ¿Al final Emma me salva de la arpía de mi mujer?_

**J: Te salva y te da todoooooo su amor**

_L: Que bien, me gustan los finales felices y quiero ser feliz con Emma_

**J: Yo quiero ser feliz con Regina**

_L: Esto me suena a pacto, ¿somos SQ shippers ahora?_

**J: Totalmente**

_L: ¿Y tú, Jenn, quieres ser feliz?_

**J: Si, a veces hasta lo soy y todo**

_L: ¿Cuándo?_

**J: Dortmund, cena de sábado, justo durante el postre,**

**J: cuando mi hermana se fue al baño y tú me dijiste aquello**

_L: ¿Feliz cumpleaños, Guapísima?_

**J: Si...**

_L: Mira que eres tonta eh, no puedo dejar de sonreír_

**J: Soy consciente de mis encantos, si**

_L: Jajajajajaja que tonta_

**J: Y te encanta esta tonta**

_L: Me gusta que Regina sea pianista, ¿sabes? Es interesante._

**J: Pienso que le sentaría muy bien el arte**

**J: Bueno, tú eres toda una artista**

**J: Le darías buena vida**

_L: A ti, sin embargo, te veo poco vendiendo lencería_

**J: ¿Por qué? Soy muy buena escogiéndola**

**J: Venderla no debe ser tan diferente**

_L: ¿Eres buena escogiendo lencería?_

**J: Si, ¿quieres ver?**

_L: ¿Me mandarás una foto en ropa interior? ¿Ya estamos en esa etapa? Jajajajajaja_

**J: ¡Iba a enviarte una foto de lo último que me compre versión catalogo!**

**J: No flipes, Lana. Si quieres ver mis bragas, tendrás que ganártelo...**

_L: ¿Quieres apostar?_

_**Reenviado...**_

**J: Te enviaría un audio bufando, pero igual no quedaría lindo...**

_L: Yo creo que no te quedaría tan mal_

_L: ¿Qué tal si te llamo y me bufas al oído directamente?_

**J: Lo quieres todo de mí, eh...**

_L: Puede...tú lo dijiste, siempre está bien probar nuevas experiencias_

**Llamada entrante de Jenn Morrison**

_**Llamada 0:00:01**_

_**Llamada finalizada: 02:28:27**_


	15. 14-Italia Contigo

14-Italia contigo

**Jenn Morrison**: voy a salir en poco para el aeropuerto

**Jenn: ¿Te llamo?**

_Lana Parrilla: No necesitas preguntar para llamarme, Jenn_

**Jenn: ¡Vale!**

_**Llamada entrante de Jennifer Morrison**_

_**Llamada 0:00:01**_

_**Llamada finalizada: 00:48:17**_

_**Llamada pérdida a Jenn Morrison**_

_**Llamada entrante de Jennifer Morrison**_

_**Llamada 0:00:01**_

_**Llamada finalizada: 03:25:41**_

**Jenn Morrison: deseando terminar aquí para ir a verte**

_Lana Parrilla: ¿Día Largo, Señorita Morrison?_

**Jenn: Mucho. Ya sabes, vienen todos a sacarse fotos**

**Jenn: y a que firme sus imágenes, camisetas, lo de siempre**

**Jenn: Y yo que solo quiero terminar para ir a verte**

_Lana: Qué bueno que vengas mañana._

**Jenn: Ahorraremos en batería de móvil jejeje**

**Jenn: Últimamente, no paremos de llamarnos**

_Lana: Si quieres podemos parar._

**J: Oh, no, no pares, por favor**

_L: Sacado de contexto, ese mensaje es toda una delicia_

**J: ¿Te parece una delicia oírme decir eso?**

**J: Es... interesante...**

_L: Sólo lo he leído..._

**J: Audio – 00:04 segundos**

_L: ¡JENN! ¡Joder! Pero ¿qué...? ¿Dónde te has metido para grabar eso?_

**J: ¿Quién dice que no lo he hecho delante de los fans?**

_L: ¬¬ Espero que no_

**J: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres exclusividad?**

_L: Mmm... esta me parece una exclusividad más interesante para negociar que la anterior_

**J: A partir de ahora, todos mis audios picantes serán para ti...**

_L: ¿Sólo los audios?_

**J: ¿Qué quieres entonces, Lana?**

_L: Todo... todo lo picante..._

**J: ¿Incluida mi salsa tabasco?**

_L: Especialmente tu salsa tabasco_

**J: ¿Y el wasabi?**

_L: También, pero ese lo compartiré contigo_

**J: Eres tan generosa**

_L: ¿Me das exclusividad entonces?_

**J: En todo lo que quieras**

_L: No me digas eso que me pongo muy golosa_

**J: Madre mía...**

_L: ¿Qué?_

**J: Tengo que salir del lavabo antes de que me llamen, pero estoy muy sonrojada**

_L: Lo sé, hace calor de repente_

**J: A veces, nuestras conversaciones parecen...**

**J: ya sabes...**

_L: Parecen... ya sé_

**J: Dime la verdad, ¿sólo bromeas?**

_L: ¿Y tú?_

**J: ¿Por qué me tienes que contestar con una pregunta?**

**J: ¡No es justo!**

_L: Lo sé..._

**J: ¿Qué quieres de mí, Lana?**

_L: Que vengas a verme, Jenn, quiero Italia contigo_

**J: No hay nada que pudiera impedírmelo**

_L: Ve con los fans, hay muchos que están esperando para verte_

**J: Lo sé... aunque es en vano**

**J: Parecerá que estoy aquí, pero ya no estoy**

**J: Hasta mañana, bella**

_L: Hasta mañana, Jenn_


	16. 15-No es para menos

15-No es para menos

**Jenn Morrison: Hey...**

_Lana Parrilla: Hey..._

**Jenn: ¿Qué tal la OperationCon?**

_Lana: Muy bien, ¿Wales?_

**Jenn: Muy bien también (10.23 hs)**

_Lana: A Bex le gustó el regalo que le dejaste para el nuevo bebe (12.34hs)_

**J: ¡Me alegra! ¿Le has dado mi enhorabuena?**

_L: Si, varías veces_

**J: Gracias**

_L: De nada (12.42 hs)_

**J: Lana, ¿sigues ahí? (15.15 hs)**

_L: Sí (15.15 hs)_

**J: ¿Haremos cómo si no pasara nada?**

_L: No sé. ¿Es lo que quieres?_

**J: No, si eso quisiera no sacaría el tema**

**J: Si no quieres hablarlo no lo menciono más, pero no quiero sentirte lejos**

_L: Yo también quiero hablar contigo, pero no quería presionarte, no sabía que decir_

**J: Ni yo, pero llevó horas mirando el móvil**

**J: Esperando a que me digas algo o buscando una excusa para hablarte,**

**J: empezaba a sentirme una tonta**

_L: Estoy igual, Jenn_

_L: no dejo de mirarlo y ya me han llamado la atención por no estar atenta a la conversación_

**J: Que idiotas las dos, extrañándonos, tan nerviosas**

_L: Sí, pero no es para menos_

_L: ¡Joder Jenn! Nos besamos, no es para menos_

**J: Lo sé, créeme que lo sé bien, no dejo de rememorarlo en mi cabeza**

_L: ¿Te arrepientes?_

**J: ¿Te asustaría saber que solo me arrepiento de una cosa y es no haberlo hecho antes?**

_L: Sí, pero porque me gusta mucho que solo te arrepientas de eso_

_L: Y porque yo me arrepiento de lo mismo_

**J: Lana, daría lo que sea por estar ahora contigo**

_L: Y yo_

**J: No paro de pensar en tus labios**

_L: No paro de pensar en ese lugar dónde me besaste por primera vez_

_L: No puedo recordar dónde estábamos ni siquiera_

**J: ¿Italia?**

_L: Jajajajaa tonta... si, cerca del Arco della Place, en Milán_

**J: Sí, pero ¿importa?**

**J: Sólo recuerdo que estaba pasándolo genial contigo y que pensé que tendría que irme en la mañana**

**J: tus labios eran lo único que tenía sentido para mi**

**J: Tus labios y los míos**

_L: Jenn, ¿qué significa todo esto?_

**J: Creo que lo sabes, pero ¿tenemos que ponerle ya un nombre?**

**J: Sólo nos besamos una vez**

_L: Por varios minutos_

**J: Lo cuento como un solo beso**

**J: hay que seguir intentando porque quiero saber si siempre se sentirán igual de bien**

_L: En realidad, nos besamos dos veces_

**J: ¿te refieres al beso que me robaste cuando me baje del taxi en el aeropuerto?**

**J: Eres mala, ¿sabes? No pude dejar de pensarte durante todo el vuelo**

_L: Pues yo no dejo de pensarte ni siquiera ahora._

_L: No dejo de recordar lo bien que dormí en tus brazos_

**J: ¿Crees que estuvo mal? ¿Sólo abrazarte?**

**J: ¿Debería haber continuado esos besos?**

_L: No, creo que no estábamos preparadas para más._

_L: Creo que ya era bastante para asimilar_

**J: Yo estaba casi consternada**

_L: Yo igual, pero dormir contigo así fue mi mejor noche de sueño en un tiempo_

**J: Y la mía, fue muy relajante**

_L: Me gustas mucho, Jenn, mucho más de lo apropiado para dos amigas_

**J: Tu boca lo dejó muy claro a la mía**

**J: Tú también me gustas, Lana**

_L: Casi lamento tener que quedarme más en Italia_

**J: Y yo, quiero volver a verte pronto**

**J: Lo quiero tanto que creo que haré una locura**

_L: ¿Cómo cuál?_

**J: Cambiar la fecha de mi regreso a casa**

_L: ¿Para qué?_

**J: Para verte una vez más antes de marchar**

_L: ¿Para qué, Jenn?_

**J: Para besarte una vez más antes de marchar...**


	17. 16-Fracasadas

16-Fracasadas

**Jenn Morrison: Lana, ¿dónde estarás en 2 días?**

_Lana Parrilla: Donde tú quieras, dime a dónde puedes llegar_

**Jenn: A dónde sea, preciosa, no tengo un plan definido**

**Jenn:¿Quieres volver a Roma? ¿Por café?**

_Lana: ¿Qué te parece Florencia?_

**J: Una idea preciosa, un nuevo lugar contigo**

_L: Además, pensaba tomar un curso de cocina_

_L: ¿Te apetece probar algo nuevo?_

**J: Si viene de ti, me apetece probarlo todo**

_L: Jenn... hablaba de comida, ¿sabes?_

**J: Yo también. Quiero probar tu comida**

**J: Aunque también quiero probar esa boca tuya**

_L: Estoy de acuerdo con eso último, quiero que pruebes mi boca mucho más que mi comida_

_L: Aunque si somos realistas, no sería probar_

_L: Eso ya lo has hecho la última vez_

**J: ¡Te encanta provocarme! ¡Lo tengo claro!**

**J: Que ganas de probarte la boca, o lo que sea**

**J: Ahora mismo me estoy mordiendo los labios de las ganas que tengo**

_L: Yo quiero morderlos mucho..._

**J: Lana... si sigues diciendo eso, puede que explote**

_L: ¿Ya? Si apenas estoy comenzando..._

**J: Madre mía, Lana María quiero comerte esa boca**

_L: ¿Qué esperas, Jennifer Marie?_

**J: Dos días, eso espero, dos malditos días**

**J: No me importa si es Florencia o Roma o el sitio menos conocido de Italia**

**J: quiero verte**

_L: Y morderme_

**J: Y morderte, y besarte hasta el cansancio**

_L: Estimo que no me cansaré, ve preparándote_

**J: Creo que llevo 40 años preparándome**

_L: Vaya, suena a que me esperabas desde siempre_

_L: Que romántica resultaste_

**J: Por tu culpa**

_L: No me ofende la acusación_

_L: No puedo creer que tardara todo este tiempo en intentarlo y en darme cuenta_

**J: ¿De qué te has dado cuenta, preciosa?**

_L: De que quiero besarte desde la primera vez que te vi_

_L: Desde el minuto uno y por eso odiaba que te alejaras así de mi durante las convenciones o la serie_

**J: Lo siento, estaba siendo una idiota**

_L: Siempre parecías incomoda, más si hablaban de Swan Queen._

_L: Como si la idea de las dos te molestará o te pareciera lo peor._

_L: Si alguien te preguntaba sobre nosotras hablabas de ti y de Colín de inmediato._

_L: No sabes cómo llegué a odiar eso_

_L: Sé que es tonto, pero es cierto también._

**J: Nunca me entendieron, todos dan por seguro que me incomoda hablar de ello**

**J: y yo solo quería que vieran como ponía a Swan Queen al nivel de las demás parejas, porque para mí lo ha estado siempre.**

**J: Ha sido igual de importante**

_L: ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste así? Cómo ahora mismo._

_L: Creí que por no ser canon no te parecía algo relevante_

**J: Da igual que no fuera canon, ellas se amaron desde el primer día**

_L: Hoy por fin puedo saber por qué fue así_

_L: Al menos en el caso de Regina_

**J: ¿Por qué?**

_L: Porque soy una pésima actriz, un fracaso_

**J: Entonces, somos dos fracasadas, Lana**

_L: Y que feliz que me hace que lo seamos._


	18. 17-Amigas

17-Amigas

**Llamada entrante de Jenn Morrison**

_**Llamada 0:00:01**_

_**Llamada finalizada: 00:58:41**_

**Jenn Morrison: No me dejan hablar contigo :( **

_Lana Parrilla: ¿Quién? ¿A quién tengo que poner en su sitio?_

**Jenn: Mis amigas**

**Jenn: me preguntaron que con quién estaba hablando que no dejaba el teléfono**

_Lana: ¿Qué les has dicho?_

**J: Que contigo**

_L: ¿Se los has dicho?_

**J: Claro**

**J: saben que iré a verte y por eso me han dicho que ya seguiré hablando contigo cuando te vea**

_L: ¿Amigas celosas?_

**J: Bastante, pero me da igual**

**J: Te echo de menos**

_L: Yo igual, quiero hablar contigo todo el tiempo_

_L: Me estoy perdiendo todo el arte que hay por aquí_

**J: Anda, no te lo pierdas, ya me hablarás luego**

_L: No me apetece, estoy feliz pudiendo hablar contigo_

_L: pero entiendo que quieras estar con tus amigas_

_L: Deberías aprovechar_

**J: Meh, que se apañen, lo que más me interesa eres tú**

_L: Me encantas, Jenn_

**J: Jo, ¿y eso? *_***

_L: Me encanta que me digas eso, me ha dado un saltito el corazón y estoy sonriendo._

**J: ¿Me creerías si te dijera que estoy sonriendo?**

**J: Ahora mismo estoy imaginando tu sonrisa y no puedo más que sonreír**

_L: Estamos iguales, somos como dos tontas_

**J: Dos tontas de esas...**

_L: ¿Cómo dos adolescentes quieres decir?_

**J: Sí, con la sonrisa en la cara todo el día**

_L: Es imposible no sonreír cuando pienso que te veré mañana por la tarde_

**J: No veo la hora, te echo mucho de menos**

_L: Y yo, se me está haciendo eterna la espera_

**J: Voy a hacer de buena amiga**

**J: y a tomar algunas fotos para disimular durante mi escapada a verte**

_L: Jajajajaja me parece estupendo, las que voy a subir yo, me las sacas tú_

**J: ¿Quieres que nos saquemos una juntas y la subamos?**

_L: ¿Quieres que se nos echen encima los fans?_

**J: Algunos serán amables, otros no**

**J: Todos especularían**

_L: Algunos con más razón que otros_

_L: anda, esto guardémoslo para nosotras por ahora_

**J: No podría estar más de acuerdo, es nuestro secreto especial**

_L: Lo es, hasta que coincidamos en algún evento y te miré con mi cara de enamorada_

**J: ¿Enamorada? *_***

_L: Tú ya me entiendes_

**J: Te entiendo y me gusta la palabra enamorada si sale de tus labios y es para mí**

**J: Pero no te pongas nerviosa, Lana**

**J: lo hablaremos mañana o cuando quieras**

_L: Me conoces bien, estoy temblando_

**J: Quiero abrazarte para que veas lo mucho que me ha gustado oírlo**

_L: Jo. Lo hablaremos, ¿vale?_

_L: Anda, ve, antes de que te maten o me maten._

_L: No quiero que tus amigas me odien_

**J: Me voy, pero solo si prometes llamarme**

_L: Claro, ¿piensas que aguantaré mucho sin oír tu voz?_

**J: Espero que no**

**J: porque sólo quiero escuchar la tuya y nada más en este mundo**

**Llamando a Jenn Morrison**

_**Llamada 0:00:01**_

_**Llamada finalizada: 03:33:02**_


	19. 18-Lago de Como

18-Lago de Como

**Jenn Morrison: Saliendo para el aeropuerto**

**Jenn Morrison: Nos vemos en nada, Lana**

_Lana Parrilla: ¡Aquí te espero! *-*_

_Lana Parrilla: Recién te has ido y ya estoy deseando verte otra vez_

**Jenn: Y yo a ti**

**Jenn: Estoy en Londres, en poco y nada ya salgo para casa**

_Lana: No veo la hora de estar de vuelta también_

**J: Iré a buscar a Lola, ¿podría quedármela estos días?**

_L: ¿Podrás cuidar de ella? Sé que tienes que ir al set y tienes eventos._

**J: Hasta que tenga que ir al set, tú habrás regresado**

**J: Y los eventos son unas horas en el día**

**J: No te preocupes, la cuidaré como si fueras tú**

_L: Lo sé, de eso no dudo, no quiero que te sobrecargues nada más_

_L: Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde estoy_?

**J: Si, en mi cabeza todo el tiempo**

**J: Y en mi corazón...**

_L: Vale, me he muerto_

_L: voy camino al inframundo muerta de amor..._

**J: Yo iré a por ti, mi preciosa morena**

_L: Lo sé, sé que lo harías_

**J: ¿Dónde estás?**

_L: De paseo en el Lago de Como_

**J: OMG Es mi lugar favorito en el mundo**

_L: Lo sé, recuerdo que lo mencionaste alguna vez como el sitio perfecto para vacacionar_

**J: ¿Y te has ido allí así, espontáneamente?**

**J: Si te deje bastante más al sur de allí**

_L: Lo sé, pero igual tenía que subir para ir a Milán._

_L: ¿Cómo perderme la oportunidad de pasar un ratillo en un sitio que te gusta tanto?_

**J: Eres la mujer más encantadora que he conocido**

**J: Nos vemos en el inframundo, voy para allá**

**J: Igual de muerta de amor**

_L: Mientras estemos juntas..._

_L: Hace un poco de frío, pero el lugar es precioso._

_L: Si me stalkeas en IG verás la foto que me hice... es para ti..._

**J: Lo sé, como la de las albóndigas que me comí**

**J: Y que estaban perfectas, tanto como la cocinera**

_L: No tanto como la invitada principal, pero bueno._

_L: Me gustó mucho más el postre...;P_

**J: Desde luego, una sesión de tus besos no tiene comparación con nada...**

_L: Espera y verás... aún no has visto nada con lo que valga la pena compararlo_

**J: Ufff... ya me tienes bufando...**

**J: ¿Crees que vamos muy lentas? Ya sabes, con esto**

_L: Creo que vamos al ritmo que nos hace sentir cómodas._

_L: No niego que me sentí muy tentada a quitarte la ropa varias veces, pero creo que ambas estamos tomándolo con calma y eso me gusta muchísimo..._

_L: Me gusta disfrutarte_

**J: Se me acaba de freír el cerebro**

_L: JAJAJAJAJA tonta_

**J: Te quiero, Lana**

_L: ¿Y me lo dices así? Tan tranquilamente..._

**J: ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? ¿Gritando?**

**J: TE QUIERO, LANA**

**J: Lo grito, vamos, sin problemas**

_L: Eres increíble, hermosamente increíble_

_L: Lo que quiero es que me lo digas a mí_

_L: Mirándome a los ojos..._

**J: Audio: 00:03**

**J: Por ahora, te lo susurro al oído**

L_: Yo también te quiero, Jenn_


	20. 19-Casa

19-Casa

**Jennifer Morrison: Audio: 01:23**

_Lana Parrilla: AY, ¿esa es LOLA?_

**Jenn: ¡SIIII! Estamos de paseo**

**J: creo que te echa de menos**

**J: ¿La has oído ladrando con Ava cuando dije tu nombre?**

_L: Siiiiiii, parecía entusiasmada y que felices suenan_

_L: ¿Dónde estás?_

**J: En la zona por la que sales con ella de paseo**

**J: La que está cerca de tu casa, preciosa**

_L: ¿Has ido hasta casa?_

**J: si, bueno, je**

**J: como me diste las llaves, pasamos la noche allí**

_L: ¿de verdad?_

**J: bueno, quería llevar a Lola al sitio donde está más cómoda**

**J: espero que no te enfades por haberte invadido**

_L: amor, te di las llaves para que las uses_

_L: por supuesto que no me enfado._

**J: Lo siento, he entrado en coma, me has llamado amor...**

_L: jajajaja, ha sido espontáneo._

_L: ¿sabes algo?_

**J: yo creo que ni sé mi nombre, sólo que me llamas amor...**

_L: te echo de menos, mi amor_.

**J: *el usuario al que ha tratado de dirigirse se ha desmayado***

_L: No, vuelve, quiero seguir hablando contigo._

**J: ay Lana, te quiero, por favor, vuelveeee**

_L: me quedan menos de 2 días, Jenn, en dos días seré totalmente tuya_

**J: totalmente mía**

**J: ya estoy bufando otra vez**

_L: yo quiero mucho más que hacerte bufar_

**J: Lana, para, que no respondo de mí.**

_L: vale, mi amor, ya no digo nada._

**J: adoro dormir en tu cama, huele a ti.**

_L: ¿has dormido bien?_

**J: con tu perfume rodeándome dormí como un angelito**

**J: en casa no podía conciliar bien el sueño**

**J: pero hueles tan bien, Lana, que fue inevitable**

_L: estoy a punto de convertirme en Zelena y ponerme verde de envidia_

_L: quiero dormir contigo otra vez, quiero abrazarte_

**J: y yo quiero volver a verte dormida en mis brazos**

_L: ¿me has estado mirando mientras dormía?_

**J: ¿cómo no hacerlo? Eres perfecta...**

_L; y tú eres una stalker en toda regla._

**J: ¿sólo eso?**

_L: no, eres la stalker más perfecta que he conocido_

**J: y tu amor**

_L: y mi amor_

**J: quiero decirte algo, pero esperaré a que estés en mis brazos**

_L: quiero decirte algo, pero esperaré a estar en tus brazos_

**J: puede que sea lo mismo**

_L: seguro que será lo mismo..._


	21. 20-Te necesito

20-Te necesito

_**Llamando a Jennifer Morrison**_

_**Llamada 0:00:01**_

_**Llamada finalizada: 02:25:39**_

_Lana Parilla: estoy saliendo rumbo al aeropuerto_

**Jenn Morrison: lo sé, estoy contando hasta los segundos**

_Lana: en poco estaré con ustedes_

**Jenn: estaremos esperándote**

**J: por suerte me toca ir a un evento todo el día**

**J: por la noche iré a buscarte y te llevaré a casa**

_L: lo sé, estoy deseándolo muchísimo_

**J: después de nuestra conversación de ayer, lo necesito**

**J: te necesito**

_L: yo a ti, mi amor_

_L: no dejé de pensarte en toda la noche_

**J: madre mía, ni yo**

**J: te dejaré saludar a Lola y a Ava, luego solo mía**

_L: no quiero esperar más_

**J: no podría esperar más**

_L: quiero ser tuya, Jenn_

**J: por Dios, Lana, me vas a matar**

_L: prefiero matarte de placer_

**J: vale, vas por buen camino solo con decirlo**

_L: tengo que irme_

_L: pero te juro que luego de estas 13 horas de viaje, sólo estaré para ti_

**J: te adoro, mi preciosa morena, te estaré esperando**

Jennifer se despertó de repente, casi como si hubiera estado cayendo unos metros en un sitio vacío y se diera contra la cama. Las agujetas la recorrieron por completo ante la reacción eléctrica de su cuerpo y se encontró resoplando. Sólo por unos segundos hasta que consiguió ubicarse sobre el sitio dónde estaba. Esas agujetas eran agudas, pero el dolor no. Era un dolor casi afrodisíaco si recordaba cómo lo había conseguido en primer lugar. Abrió un ojo y luego el otro. Se extasió con la respiración lenta del cuerpo a su lado, con la curva de la pelvis subiendo y bajando, junto a la respiración de Lana Parrilla.

Se lamió los labios adivinando la piel desnuda bajo la fina sábana que las cubría y su mano caminó por el torso de Lana hasta rozar por debajo de la tela el abdomen desnudo. Se apoyó contra ella con todo el cuerpo y la escuchó suspirar, acomodándose más aún. Aspiró profundamente el aroma de su cabello y de su piel, que hoy se mezclaban poderosamente con su propio perfume, dándole al resultado un toque mucho más penetrante por todas las implicancias que suponía.

Jenn se mordió los labios cuando las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la piel de abdomen de Lana y cerró los ojos rememorando sus labios haciendo ese mismo camino. Evocando cómo se había prendado de la sensación en su boca de la piel entre el ombligo y el sexo de la otra mujer, con el aroma que desprendía su intimidad y todas sus ganas de hacerla gemir, de ir más allá.

Todo lo que hoy era en esa cama, también había empezado en esa cama, pero con ella sola y una duda clavada en el pecho. Una duda que ya no existía, que hoy se había convertido en el cuerpo de Lana amoldándose al de ella y una sonrisa que no podía resistir.

**NOTA PRE-Reinicio: Como esto podrá haberles dado una pista, a partir de aquí entramos en la etapa Flashback donde vamos a conocer los detalles que no se pudieron apreciar en las conversaciones. Un fic en todas sus dimensiones, vamos. **

**Espero que esta dinámica de voy y ahora vengo sea del agrado de todas! Al menos, ya saben hacia dónde vamos, es hora de explorar mejor! ^^ **

_Nos vemos pronto para "Retomando el contacto II"_


	22. 21- Retomando el contacto II

**Retomando el contacto II**

Jennifer Morrison dio una quinta media vuelta sobre sí misma y acomodó por enésima vez la almohada. Dormir para ella siempre era una de las partes encantadoras de la vida. Poder cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar al mundo donde su inconsciente quisiera. La sensación de relajación del cuerpo y la mente frente a la puerta abierta hacia la desconexión total era algo que ella solía considerar como el Shangri-la de la vida moderna.

Ser actriz y tener un mundo al que complacer podía ser muy estresante, pero iba a peor en la era de las redes sociales. Antes, te podían perseguir los paparazzi y poco más. Hoy, todo el mundo es un paparazzi. Cada bendita persona de esta tierra tiene un teléfono, exige una foto o, simplemente, la saca sin preguntar. Todos quieren saber sobre ella hasta lo que nunca expondrían sobre sí mismos. Era consciente de que ser una persona pública conlleva un precio, pero era algo agotador.

Así que dormir era una recompensa a una vida haciendo lo que le gustaba hacer y soportando a cambio muchas cosas que no le gustaban tanto. Desde pequeña había sido algo perezosa y todos eran conscientes de sus legendarias siestas allí donde cayera, por lo que una noche en la que tuviera dificultades para dormir le resultaba una circunstancia muy inapropiada, incluso ridícula. Sin embargo, hoy era una de esas noches.

Bufó mirando el techo de su apartamento. Sentía el cuerpo agotado después de pasar la tarde con su agente revisando el contrato para _Under the bridge_ con la productora. Era un momento importante, el momento de avanzar después de años atada a un mismo personaje, tendría que estar pletórica, pero solo podía pensar en una cosa. En un dato casi curioso que le había revelado su agente.

Ella tenía contacto con todos sus ex compañeros de _Once Upon a Time _o al menos con los que era más cercana. Con algunos coincidía en convenciones, atada a un contrato casi tácito que la obligaba a viajar de sitio en sitio para firmar autógrafos y sacarse fotos. A veces, aunque cada vez menos, para participar de paneles y dar alguna entrevista con los fans. Las mismas preguntas, las mismas respuestas. Con el tiempo, casi que se había ensayado de memoria las réplicas porque seguro alguna de las preguntas del repertorio caería, o todas. Todo sus ex compañeros de reparto y ella lo pasaban una o varias veces al año.

Ella veía a la mayoría en estos casi improvisados encuentros y a otros, con quienes mantenía mejor relación, los veía porque quería y quedaba con ellos para pasar el rato. Como con Jaime. Aunque había otras personas con las que no coincidía y tampoco intentaba coincidir. ¿Para qué mentir? Había una única persona con la que no intentaba coincidir nunca. Habían comenzado con buen pie en el show, pero a mediados de la cuarta temporada la relación se fue al garete. Simplemente, se alejaron y dejaron de insistir en acercarse.

Lana y ella, según el mundo entero, no se soportaban, pero ella sabía que durante casi cuatro años habían compartido muchos momentos y se habían animado a hacerse bromas y a tener detalles la una con la otra. Incluso, en los cuartos de hora en los que no grababan durante los años siguientes, aún con parte del peso emocional de sus personajes encima, se atrevían a abrazarse fuera de cámara o a tomarse las manos. Pero una vez que el maquillaje quedaba a un lado y que Regina o Emma terminaban en algun cajón del camerino junto al guion del día siguiente, la relación se tensaba y desaparecía ni bien cada una tomaba su rumbo.

No se trataba de una cuestión de cartel o de envidia. Jenn era perfectamente consciente de que Regina Mills fue uno de los personajes mejor construidos de la serie y que gran parte de eso era mérito le pertenecía a Lana. Ella no se sentía ni más ni menos por compartir el protagonismo de la serie con ella. Al contrario, la sinergia entre los personajes siempre le había parecido atractiva y la relación Emma-Regina era de sus favoritas. Lana y ella habían disfrutado mucho de sus momentos en pantalla, trabajaban bien juntas. Aunque fuera de cámara simplemente rozaban la apatía. Cuando abandonó la serie, la apatía transmutó a nada. Absolutamente nada.

En las convenciones ya no se cruzaban, tampoco en las entrevistas. Vivían las dos en Los Ángeles, pero jamás hacían una tentativa para quedar, incluso si había otras personas presentes, como tampoco se cruzaban en algún evento siquiera por casualidad. Así es como había pasado los últimos 3 años, haciendo de cuenta que Lana no existía. Que sólo importaba Regina en la medida que se trataba de una pregunta que tuviera que contestar sobre la serie.

Desde hacía unos meses intentaba contactar con sus ex compañeros. Se había dado cuenta que sus años como Emma la habían ayudado a conocer gente que merecía la pena y se había esforzado por mantener el contacto o retomarlo. Como con Ginni o Joshua, con quienes había quedado alguna vez, o con Jared y Robert. A Colin, Bex y Emilie los veía en las convenciones. Incluso, cuando estuvo en Londres, quedó un día con Colín y su mujer Helena.

Quedaba Lana. Quería hablarle, saber cómo estaba. Era tan estúpido si se lo ponía a pensar. Después de todo este tiempo, ¿por qué ahora? Quizás, porque recordaba lo bien que lo pasaban juntas cuando querían. Quizás, porque ella era la única con la que no había retomado el contacto. Quizás, porque su agente, que normalmente nunca le hablaba de nadie, había elegido este día para contarle que Lana podría llegar a filmar con Fox por una serie. Una serie sobre la que su agente le había consultado ofrecer una audición. Ella ya estaba con Under the bridge y no había aceptado, pero se preguntaba que hubiera sucedido si hubiera dicho que sí.

Las dos otra vez en una misma serie. Sería algo particular, ¿verdad? Todo el mundo habría dado por sentado que se conocían bien y que serían buenas compañeras. Y, quizás por fuerza de la casualidad, ellas hubieran tenido que actuar así.

¿Qué tan raro podría ser intentar hablar con Lana hoy?

Su móvil volvió a sonar. Había dejado las notificaciones encendidas y no paraba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no solía mirar nada de las redes, si quería algo lo buscaba. Por lo demás lo que caía eran miles de comentarios que no podía leer porque le tomaría el día entero. Mensajes de amor de absolutos desconocidos y desconocidas. ¿Sabrían los fans que era muy difícil poder leerlos a todos y que, por no discriminar, los artistas dejaban de intentarlo? ¿Sabrían que los mensajes bonitos eran en vano individualizados?

¿Qué harían si supieran que ahora mismo ella deseaba poder hablar con Lana Parrilla aunque fuera unos segundos?

Probablemente, alucinar. Tomó su móvil y rastreó el número. Nunca habían hablado después de la quinta temporada de OUAT de forma privada por teléfono.

¿Tendría Lana el mismo número de siempre o lo habría cambiado?

Ella no había borrado el que tenía registrado. Puede que no se siguieran en las redes, pero tenía aquel contacto guardado como una promesa así misma de que ella era más humana que una estrella que juega a la indiferencia con una colega. Al fin y al cabo, gran parte de la culpa de que estuvieran así era suya. Puede que Lana no hiciera muchos esfuerzos para generar un reencuentro, pero ella había comenzado aquel odioso círculo de desinterés.

Ella, que un día cualquiera había decidido no compartir el almuerzo, al otro no fue a una cena con el grupo porque estaba Lana, al siguiente evadió cualquier conversación surgida que no tuviera que ver con la serie. No sabía decir muy bien por qué y nunca quiso cuestionárselo tampoco. Algo que sucedió durante el cuarto año de la serie, la empujó hacia esa situación, pero ella prefería no ahondar demasiado en busca de las causas de su comportamiento. Había decidido mirar para otro lado.

¿Qué haría Lana si ella le mandará un mensaje ahora?

Eran las 23:45 de la noche. Lana aún estaría despierta porque era del tipo de mujer que dormía lo justo y nada más. No como ella que era una perezosa. Abrió el chat y recordó a Emma Swan encontrándose a Regina, saludándola con un simplísimo "Hey". Y lo hizo. Escribió las tres letras y le dio a enviar. Soltó el móvil como si le quemará y se tapó la cara con las manos, tratando de no imaginarse la cara de Lana cuando recibiera aquel mensaje.

Su teléfono timbró de inmediato y la vibración le dio escalofríos. Lo tomó notando como le temblaban las manos y sentándose en la cama. Lana respondió con aquel "Hey" como si quisiera enviarle un mensaje neutral. ¿O habría pensado como ella en Emma y Regina? Responder con una pregunta cortés era lo más sencillo. Y Lana acabó por preguntarle si era ella, seguro que no se lo creía. Hablaron de Fox y de la nueva serie hasta que, cuando volvió a ser amable, Lana no soportó la extraña presión y la cuestionó por esta conversación inesperada.

Le entró el calor y se empezó a arrepentir, sobre todo cuando Lana no se creyó aquel argumento llamado "nada". No. No lo creyó y, más, no lo quiso olvidar. Comenzó a llamarla. Al final se vio obligada a decirle la verdad y a aceptar esa llamada. Estaba claro que Lana siempre había sido más honesta que ella, mucho más transparente.

Respiró profundo antes de decir nada y apretó el botón de aceptar llamada.

-Hola – su voz sonó algo temblorosa así que cerró los ojos, mientras ponía una mueca de fastidio.

-Hola Jenn – la voz de Lana llegó mucho más segura a sus oídos y a ella la recorrió un temblor más fuerte al oírla – entonces, ¿sí que eres tú?

Jenn sonrió de medio lado todavía nerviosa - ¿aún no te lo creías?

-No y teniendo en cuenta que hemos pasado casi 3 años sin hablar, creo que es lógico mi escepticismo, ¿no?

-Sí, lo es – Jenn pudo sentir a Lana suspirar suavemente.

-Bueno, ¿y cómo es eso de querer retomar el contacto con todos? Aunque, sinceramente, pensé que yo no formaba parte de ese todo tuyo – había un retintín de cinismo en la voz de la actriz.

-Me merezco todo lo que me digas – la rubia se levantó de la cama y caminó por la cocina de su apartamento abriendo la nevera y sirviéndose un vaso de agua, mientras hablaba – sé que yo rompí el contacto entre las dos y que soy yo la que tiene la intención de retomarlo, así que me esforzaré para que dejes de pensar en mi como esa apática con la que trabajabas.

Escuchó a Lana soltar un ruido que no puedo identificar - ¿y en qué quieres convertirte, Jenn?

-En la ex compañera con la que compartir el sushi no es algo tan malo.

-Veo que sigues pensando en comida antes que en cualquier otra cosa – Jenn sonrió sentándose en el sofá al oír las palabras de Lana, abandonando el vaso sobre la mesilla sin beber ni un sorbo -, pero entiendo el concepto – sentenció la morena.

-Y tú sigues entendiéndome más que la media igual que siempre, ¿no?

-Si tú lo dices – por un momento entre las dos reinó una pasiva calma que Lana rompió carraspeando - así que nueva serie, ¿eh?

-Sí, las noticias vuelan por lo que veo – la rubia se acarició el cabello – tengo que ir a grabar mañana algunas secuencias, muy temprano, pero sólo son pruebas previas a la grabación de piloto – dejó caer la mano sobre el reposa brazos acariciando el cuero del sofá – ya sabes cómo funciona.

-Lo sé – Lana hizo una pausa antes de continuar – es tedioso porque no está del todo definido, pero es importante para la pre-producción.

-Ya, bueno, pero no hablemos de mi – pidió Jennifer – cuéntame que tal estas.

-Pues ya sabes, pendiente de tener trabajo, de evento en evento y superando un divorcio – Lana río débilmente – lo mismo que muchos de los mortales, lamentablemente.

-Escuché que te habías divorciado – la rubia se tensó un momento por hablar del tema.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó Lana.

-Me lo dijo Ginnifer la última vez que la vi, espero no te enfades porque me lo contó – Jenn quería dejar claro que su amiga en común no había sido tan indiscreta sin una razón – la verdad es que le pregunté por ti y por Fred, no tuvo otra opción que decírmelo.

-No pasa nada, no es un secreto tampoco – Lana suspiró con evidente cansancio – se me ocurrió comentarlo en una convención porque lo vi lógico, bueno, sólo dije que estaba soltera, pero todos sacaron la conclusión rápidamente.

-¿Creías que se las pasaría algo así? – le preguntó Jennifer.

-Estaba en Holanda, ¿cómo iba a saber que se enteraría todo el mundo tan rápidamente?

-¿Eres Lana o te han cambiado por una versión de ti un poco más ingenua? Este es el mundo de las redes, lo sabían todos antes de que terminarás de decir la palabra "soltera".

Escuchó la risa de Lana por el auricular del teléfono y le pareció particularmente encantadora. No recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba oírla o verla reír. Tenía un efecto de contagio muy particular así que se notó sonriendo de inmediato.

-Tienes razón, fue totalmente una tontería decirlo.

-¿Estuvo muy mal? – Jenn notó como Lana se quedó en silencio expectante así que aclaró – el divorcio quiero decir.

Lana se tomó unos segundos – tan malo como cualquier otro, supongo, las cosas dejaron de funcionar entre nosotros dos y no vimos la razón para seguir intentándolo.

-Lo siento – no sabía por qué se sentía obligada a decir eso, pero lo dijo – lamento que las cosas no hayan salido como esperabas.

-Bueno, por algo será, ¿no?

-Claro, perdona por preguntarte, lo último que quiero es hostigarte con un tema que te moleste en la primera llamada – se volvió a disculpar.

-No te preocupes, Jenn, era lógico que preguntaras, yo lo mencioné en primer lugar – la voz de Lana sonó sosegada – eso sí, los detalles me los guardaré para algún otro momento.

-Vale, lo siento de nuevo.

-Deja de disculparte ya, por favor.

Jennifer iba a decir "Lo siento", pero se mordió la lengua – creo que es inercial, ¿sabes? Igual estoy disculpándome por todas las putadas que te hice en los últimos tiempos en la serie.

-¿Cómo no hablarme o evitarme como una apestada o no querer comer más sushi conmigo?

-Por ejemplo – Jennifer tragó saliva – me fascina que lleves una lista de todas las putadas.

-Quizás porque siempre he estado esperando a que volvieras para cobrármelas una por una – la voz de Lana sonaba divertida y Jennifer sonrió sintiéndose muy relajada de repente.

-Es usted una rencorosa, Señorita Parrilla.

-Tengo fibra latina, ¿qué esperabas? – contestó Lana siguiéndole la corriente.

-Y tu lado italiano, no lo olvides.

-Oh si, ¡Vendetta! – las dos se rieron y fue como si se reencontraran con una sensación que habían dejado atrás, que habían resignado. Una sensación familiar.

Ambas respiraron profundo – aceptaré que me obligues a hacer cualquier cosa si me permites seguir llamándote de vez en cuando – dijo Jenn de repente.

Se hizo una pequeña pausa y luego Lana habló – realmente quieres retomar el contacto.

-Sí, ya te lo había dicho – la actriz rubia se encogió de hombros – pretendo molestarte hasta que me des el _sí, quiero_ – Jennifer se golpeó mentalmente por haber usado esa mal escogida manera de picar a Lana, estaba por disculparse cuando fue interrumpida por la voz de la otra mujer.

-Si piensas proponerte espera a que al menos me haya tomado una copa – le respondió Lana divertida – no creo que pueda darte una respuesta apropiada sin un grado de alcohol en sangre.

-Ok, anoto en mi agenda invisible – Jenn escribió en el aire – emborrachar a Lana antes de proponerme.

-Hablando de eso, ¿tú qué? – le preguntó Lana - ¿sigues siendo un espíritu libre?

-Ya sabes como soy, me interesan las cosas sencillas – Jenn se cuadró de hombros - la comida, un puñado de amigos y el libre albedrío.

-¿Piensas seguir así para siempre?

-¿Piensas que tienes algo mejor para proponerme?

Escuchó la risilla de Lana – oh, ahora intercambiamos lo de la propuesta – dijo - sigue siendo la misma respuesta, sin alcohol no hay trato, Jenn.

-Vale, vale – respondió la rubia – ¿y a ti? ¿Qué te interesa?

-Hoy diría que un buen libro, un poco de tiempo para gastar energía con ejercicio físico, un paseo con Lola – Jennifer se perdió en la voz de Lana que se volvió apacible, tan sosegada que se sintió arrastrada por esa sensación – un puñado de amigos, una buena charla.

-Creo que me gusta tu manera de pensar, Lana.

-Gracias, ya ves que también me interesan las cosas sencillas.

-Sí – Jennifer suspiró haciendo una mueca de tranquilidad - ¿cómo está Lola, por cierto?

-Muy bien – la voz de Lana se mostró mucho más agradada con el tema de conversación todavía – es mi consentida favorita, mi compañera. ¿Ava? – preguntó la morena entonces.

-También muy bien, es mi pequeña consentida – Jenn se acomodó en el sofá estirando los pies en la mesa – me da pena tener que dejarla tanto, ¿sabes? Mi hermana la cuida o mis padres, pero no es lo mismo.

-Lo sé, sé lo que se siente, cuando tengo evento por el país trató de llevar a Lola conmigo – confesó Lana – a veces es una faena, pero no me gusta dejarla sola o, bueno, con otras personas.

-Te entiendo, lo hago también, pero si me toca en Europa no hay manera.

-Sí, lo sé – la morena agregó entonces – es bonito ir a eventos o convenciones, pasar tiempo con los fans, pero siempre hay concesiones para hacer.

-Toda magia conlleva un precio – replicó Jenn.

Lana río como muchas veces desde que la había llamado y Jenn supo que le gustaría oírla reír mucho más – tranquila, Dark One, aunque llevas razón – entonces agregó – por cierto, siempre me pregunta alguien por ti.

-Y a mí por ti, Lana – le aseguró Jennifer – no hay convención en que alguien no me pregunte si estamos peleadas o si hablamos.

-¿Qué dirás ahora? ¿La verdad?

-¿Quieres que se nos echen encima, Lana?

-No, así que mejor sonríe y ya, dejemos esto para nosotras dos.

Jenn asintió al teléfono – estoy de acuerdo, así puedo invitarte a cenar sin que nadie nos persiga.

-¿Piensas invitarme a cenar? – la voz de Lana sonó un poco más aguda de lo normal.

-Por supuesto, ahora que te tengo casi convencida por teléfono, me toca llevarlo al plano real – respondió Jenn.

-Te sientes muy confiada tú, ¿no? – Lana sonreía de manera evidente mientras hablaba.

-Todo lo que me deja mi actual estado de euforia por estar hablando contigo después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Tan importante era para ti? – quiso saber Lana.

-Mucho – contestó Jenn – y que sepas que me esmeraré muchísimo más para cenar contigo cualquier día de estos.

-Veremos cómo lo consigues – Lana río mientras lo decía.

-Daré mi mayor esfuerzo – le aseguró la rubia.

Siguieron hablando y riendo durante casi tres cuartos de hora más. Se despidieron con un _buenas noches_ mutuo cuando ambas bostezaron aparatosamente. Jennifer se dejó caer en la cama con una sonrisa totalmente renovada en el rostro y, contrario a lo que le pasaba al intentar dormir antes de la llamada, cerró los ojos y en dos segundos ya estuvo relajada en el mundo de los sueños.


	23. 22- Vendetta II

**Vendetta II**

Lana estuvo mirando el techo de su apartamento por las siguientes cuatro horas. Puede que la conversación por teléfono hubiera salido muy bien, pero el shock de tenerla la había dejado ansiosa y sintiéndose extraña. Recordaba que esa sensación comenzó cuando desbloqueó su móvil y encontró aquel "Hey", justo a un lado de la foto y el nombre de Jennifer Morrison. Así como si nada, así como si no se hubiera pasado varios años dirigiéndole la palabra sólo si no tenía una mejor opción.

Contestar fue una formalidad y, quizás, una reacción movida por la curiosidad. Quería saber qué era lo que movía a su ex compañera, la apática Jennifer Morrison, a hablarle después de tanto tiempo. No había una razón aparente. No había novedades de la producción de la serie, ni nada para celebrar o rememorar. Se impresionó cuando la actriz la felicitó por su posible contrato con la FOX, aunque no se creyó bajo ninguna circunstancia que esa era la razón de su repentino mensaje. Y acertó.

Al final, Jenn le dijo que quería retomar el contacto con ella y, siendo como era, quería escuchárselo decir. Quería oírlo de su voz, para saber que no le estaba tomando el pelo. Fueron tantas las veces que Lana intentó acercarse a su compañera de elenco y tantas las que fue rechazada sistemáticamente, que necesitaba saber que aquello no era una burla cruel o un ataque impulsivo. La voz de Jennifer contestó a su llamada con aquel tembloroso "Hola" y ella se vio pestañeando tanto como cuando llegó el primer mensaje. Los nervios eran evidentes en el timbre de voz de la rubia y se encontró sonriendo de medio lado. No es que le interesará demasiado incomodarla, pero está era algo así como su tímida revancha y usó todas sus armas, como recordarle que se había pasado 3 años sin hablarle.

Esperando a que Jennifer reaccionará a ello de mala forma o como la insensible que recordaba, le costó asimilar el oírla acceder a sus reclamos. Tanto que sólo pudo suspirar. Esperaba más resistencia. Atacó de nuevo porque no hacerlo le parecía una muestra de debilidad y Jenn sólo se dejó hacer, como si fuera consciente de sus errores y quisiera enmendarlos. Como sí dejarse atacar fuera un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar solo por hablarle.

Lana no pudo evitar un bufido a pesar que lo intento, lo ahogó y salió de su boca en forma extraña. Se sintió contrariada con ese carácter aparentemente sumiso porque si Jenn reaccionará ella sabría por dónde darle. Podría batallar con sus emociones de igual a igual, pero intentar molestar a alguien que no se defiende es como darle un puñetazo a una pared. Al final el único que sale peor parado es quién lo da.

Se tomó unos segundos, algo que su ex compañera aprovechó para mostrar sus cartas. Quería convertirse en algo diferente. Quería ser la Jennifer que ella conoció cuando Once Upon a Time vio la vida por primera vez, una con la que compartir cosas sencillas. Siguió sintiéndose contrariada por algunos instantes, pero de un segundo a otro se oyó a ella misma riendo y disfrutando la conversación. Haciéndole la clase de bromas que le hacía a Jenn cuando todavía eran amigas, cuando eran algo más que simples compañeras de trabajo.

Y cuando colgaron la invadió la nostalgia. Tenía el corazón lleno para variar. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sentirse del todo bien a la hora de dormir y, últimamente, se replanteaba cada retazo de su vida. Tener esa sensación de satisfacción era especialmente nuevo para cualquier momento posterior a su divorcio y al final de la serie. Pero más que disfrutarla, lo que hizo fue preocuparse. ¿Por qué en tan solo unos minutos Jennifer Morrison podía hacerla sentirse mejor que nada de lo que ya había en su vida? ¿Era acaso un efecto colateral de ser una novedad o la expectativa de recobrar algo que había sido y se perdió? O Ambas. No podía saberlo y eso le molestaba. Aunque más molesto fue darse cuenta de que seguía teniendo ese lado tan dependiente a algunas personas.

Desde que Lana dejó de ser amiga de Jenn nunca sintió la misma complacencia al ir a trabajar que antes. Incluso, después de dejar la serie, ella siempre sintió una punzada de impotencia al pensar en la rubia. La bien trabajada distancia que Jenn ponía entre las dos sumada a esa incapacidad para comunicarse ni compartir siquiera el mismo espacio con ella, eran una fuente de disconformidad constante. Trataba de mostrarse neutral, pero era tan difícil que se miraba a ella misma en los videos que subían y cada vez que le hablaban de Jenn o de Emma, si se observaba con detenimiento, había alguna línea de expresión que se marcaba con fuerza en su rostro. No podía disimular su molestia.

Quería pensar que no le importaba después de tantos años, pero le importaba y la parecía como si al mirarse al espejo pudiera ver un "frágil" tatuado en la frente. Con esta conversación podía ver que no era la única, que a Jenn parecía importarle tanto como a ella esa distancia y que deseaba recortarla. Sin embargo, todos eso momentos de lejanía eran un recordatorio de lo mal que podía pasarla si los viejos comportamientos se repetían. Ya había tenido demasiados desencantos durante el último año como para vivir uno más de la mano de Jennifer Morrison. Porque ella era dependiente a Jenn por razones que no podía adivinar y que tampoco quería. Estaban ligadas por sus papeles en una serie sobre cuentos de hadas de una manera mucho más profunda que la coincidencia o el talento. De alguna manera, había puesto tanto de ella misma en su Regina que Emma y Jenn formaban parte de ella misma, en la medida que condimentaba a la reina malvada o a la alcaldesa. Porque Regina Mills tenía una asignatura pendiente con Emma Swan. Una que ella quería creer que, de existir esa segunda oportunidad que su personaje predecía para su final, había decidido aprobar de una vez.

¿Era poco profesional sentirse unida a una persona a través de un personaje? ¿O sólo un problema? Algo como para hablar con un analista, quizás. ¿Qué iba a decirle si lo hiciera? ¿No puedo desprenderme de una colega porque mi personaje no consiguió su final feliz así que yo lo estoy volviendo real y personal? Definitivamente, poco profesional y para hacerse ver.

Como fuera, la contrariedad no la dejaba dormir. Se sentía temerosa a cuál sería el siguiente movimiento. ¿Qué iba a hacer Jenn? ¿Realmente la invitaría a cenar? ¿O simplemente desaparecería como antes? Esa opción prefería no pensarla. Entre memorias y desencantos, la pilló el amanecer sin pegar ojo. Pero más sorpresa le causó su móvil vibrando pasadas las 6 de la mañana. Se quedó sin aliento al ver a Jennifer enviándole un mensaje tan temprano. ¿Tampoco había podido dormir? ¿También la perseguían esos recuerdos?

Al parecer nada parecido. Sólo quería "vengarse" por haberla mantenido despierta más de lo esperado. Lana no pudo evitar sentirse divertida con esa irreverente versión de su ex compañera que, medio en broma, medio en serio, conseguía seguir comunicada con ella. ¿Estaba mal percibirlo como una buena señal?

Jennifer le preguntó si iría a Dortmund y la instó a visitarla, a pesar de que no tenía planes, con la excusa de su cumpleaños. Y ella se vio a si misma buscando vuelos y preguntándose como tenía ese poder sobre sus acciones. Jugaron mientras se escribían y consiguió algo que quería, pero que nunca admitiría en voz alta. Volver a hablar con ella.

Sonrió anticipadamente al ver la llamada en la pantalla de su móvil, pero serenó su temple para que no la pillará – Buenos días – murmuró tratando de que su voz sonará límpida.

-Buenos días, Señorita Parrilla – la voz de Jenn se escuchó un poco más lejana, pero seguramente era porque estaba conduciendo con el manos libres.

-Aún no he comprado nada, Jenn – anunció Lana – dije que esta noche.

-Lo sé – la rubia hizo una pequeña pausa - ¿no puedo llamar a una amiga en la madrugada solo por el placer que me causa conversar con ella?

Lana sonrió de medio lado, pero mantuvo el tipo lo mejor que pudo – poder puedes, pero lo has dicho, madrugada.

-Pero si estás despierta – se defendió la rubia – y, por cierto, aunque me gusta la idea de la vendetta italiana, ¿cómo puedes despertarte tan rápido? La verdad es que cuando envíe el mensaje pensé que no me responderías.

Lana sopesó sus opciones, decir la verdad o no decir nada. Optó por la primera.

-Bueno, para que veas que tu faceta de mafiosa está muy por debajo de la media, tendré que confesar que estaba despierta – dijo tratando de quitarle consideración al dato.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías que despertarte tan pronto, Lana? Te habría instado a dormir más temprano – le aseguró Jennifer, mientras se notaba como detenía el coche en un semáforo.

Lana la imaginó allí recién despierta y sin un gramo de maquillaje, en su versión más honesta y con el rostro preocupado por ella. Se sintió confortada por ese interés tan genuino.

-Porque no tenía que hacerlo, es sólo que no he podido dormir – reveló.

-¿Y eso?

-Me has dejado pensando en muchas cosas, Jenn.

-Lo siento – la voz de la rubia se coló en su oído suavemente después de unos segundos.

-Te he pedido una vez que no te disculpes, ¿me harás repetirlo? – le preguntó Lana.

-Bueno, es que no pensaba que te dejaría sin dormir, ¿qué te preocupa? ¿Puedo ayudarte? – Jenn pareció sopesar su siguiente frase y la morena le dio el tiempo para que se expresará completamente - ¿hay algo que pueda decir o hacer que te ayude con lo que te agobia?

Lana se debatió entre mostrar más debilidad o hacerse fuerte a pesar de sus emociones encontradas – no, está bien, son tonterías mías – tentó a la suerte con voz poco convincente.

-Sabes que no es verdad, pero no voy a insistirte para que me cuentes nada – la tranquilidad en la voz de Jennifer le provocó una dulce sensación contraria a la soledad.

-¿Eres sincera? – la pregunta surgió de ella sin que pudiera darse tiempo a pensarlo.

-¿Sobre qué? – quiso saber la rubia.

-Sobre lo de querer retomar el contacto, sobre lo de que quieres ser esa Jennifer con la que compartir cosas sencillas – cerró los ojos enfadándose con ella por ser siempre tan honesta.

-Hace demasiado tiempo que no soy tan sincera con alguien, Lana – la voz de Jenn fue como un bálsamo – ¿crees que mandaría un mensaje a las 6 de la mañana a cualquier persona?

-¿No?

-No, de hecho, no le enviaría nada a nadie – Jenn suspiró – mi vida consiste en levantarme, saludar a Ava, tomar café y ver qué es lo siguiente en mi agenda – Lana se quedó prendada de su voz, – estos momentos son los únicos que suelen ser míos, no los comparto mucho – pudo sentir cierta timidez en la voz de Jenn.

Tuvo que tragar saliva porque se dio cuenta que, al exponer sus dudas, también vulnerabilizaba a su ex compañera de trabajo, la obligaba a decir lo que tal vez se hubiera callado normalmente – robarme algún momento para mí no es fácil así que los apreció, me alejó de mi teléfono todo lo que puedo y me dejo llevar por una vida que parece normal, ¿sabes? – la respiración de Jenn se agitó un momento -, pero hoy sentí deseos de traerlo a mi rutina, traerlo para tenerte cerca en estos momentos – resopló y Lana sintió que tenía deseos de hacer lo mismo porque su respiración estaba descontrolada.

El peso de las palabras le estaba apretando la garganta, aunque ella no las pronunciará - no esperaba que me contestaras, pero me alegré muchísimo cuando lo hiciste y es porque anoche me sentí como hace tiempo no me sentía – continuó Jenn con un hilo de voz – lo siento, no sé por qué te estoy diciendo estas cosas.

-Gracias – se hizo un silencio entre las dos después de esa declaración y Lana se obligó a seguir para darle a Jenn un descanso – por decírmelo, porque lo necesitaba – aprovechó el momento para aspirar profundamente – el hecho de que quieras retomar el contacto es importante para mí, dar este paso me afecta, pero todo lo que has dicho me hace pensar que no estoy sola.

-No lo estás, Lana – pudo adivinar la sonrisa en el rostro de Jenn y era gratificante – quiero retomar el contacto y que puedas decir que tienes una amiga en la que apoyarte, si eso es lo que quieres.

-Gracias, Jenn – la morena suspiró profundamente – es muy difícil decir que es lo que quiero porque a veces ni yo lo sé con certeza, pero me gusta que nos contactemos y que quieras tener tu teléfono cerca sólo para hablarme.

-También para convencerte de venir a Dortmund conmigo – agregó Jenn.

-Tú lo que quieres es chismosear – replicó Lana con una risilla.

-Yo lo que quiero es hacerte compañía siempre que quieras.

El rostro de Lana se tornó serio – uno no dice esas cosas si no está dispuesto a mantenerlo, ¿sabes? – había fuerza repentina en su voz – mi padre me enseñó eso.

-El día en que te canses de tenerme cerca, te recordaré este momento – Jenn no pareció dejarse amedrentar – te recordaré que tú lo quisiste así.

-Ya podrás esperar sentada a ese día.

-Si es hablando contigo, me da igual esperar de pie.

Lana meneó la cabeza - ¿desde cuando eres tan valiente y atrevida?

-Desde siempre, pero ahora podrás comprobarlo – Jennifer se río suavemente - ¿vendrás a Dortmund?

-Iré.

-¿Tan rápido? Pensé que me obligarías a insistir y sacar mis mejores armas – la risa de Jennifer invadió su espacio vital, mientras se estiraba en la cama.

-¿Cuáles serían esas armas? – quiso saber curiosa.

-Haber sido más fuerte a mis encantos y te habrías enterado – sentenció Jenn y ambas rieron.

-Idiota – dijo finalmente Lana.

-No me importa serlo si sigues hablando conmigo hasta que termine mi recorrido al estudio – aseveró Jennifer – sé que soy un encanto, pero te prometo que quedan poco kilómetros.

-Como si quieres pasarte de largo y volver – Lana se cuadró de hombros, mientras lo decía – creo que podré soportarlo – agregó acomodándose mejor para continuar hablando con Jenn, sintiéndose más liviana.


	24. 23- Pasta Rellena II

**Pasta Rellena II**

¿Cómo se había metido en esto? Apretó los puños en el volante del coche tratando de no perder el control. ¿A quién se le ocurría ser tan valiente un mediodía cualquiera? Solo a Jennifer Morrison se le había ocurrido pensar en auto invitarse a cenar a casa de Lana Parrilla. Y lo peor de todo no era su descaro, era que Lana había aceptado. Jenn estuvo maravillada durante al menos una hora por su hazaña, luego pasó hacia una leve consternación que fue progresando hasta el terror infinito con el que llegó a su piso. Se lanzó en el sofá todo lo larga que era, enterrando la cara en un cojín que le servía de almohada a veces.

Ava merodeó a su alrededor haciéndose notar. Jenn giró la cabeza y acarició a su pequeña amiga que se encaramó en el sofá encantada de verla de nuevo.

-Hola preciosa - le dijo la rubia levantándose y viendo como la pequeña perra la seguía - ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? - le preguntó - ¿quieres saber cómo estuvo el mío? He hecho una tontería grande como una casa y ahora tengo que ir a ver a Lana.

La perra botó a su alrededor y se dirigió hasta el sitio donde solía tener su comida.

-Sé que no lo podrás creer, pero voy a cenar con Lana - observó cómo Ava se sentó frente a su plato vacío - muestra un poco de sorpresa, ¿no? Es como si yo no te importará - la perra movió la cabeza a un lado interesada por su insistencia en solo hablar - vale, no puedes entenderme si no tienes tu comida, lo comprendo y lo respeto - Jenn tomó el alimento seco y llenó el recipiente con la medida justa.

Ava se lanzó sobre su cena con fijación.

-Tranquila, cariño, come despacio - Jenn la acarició mientras devoraba los granos que emulaban una equilibrada combinación entre pescado, arroz y verduras - yo comeré pasta, tortellinis hechos por Lana - la perra siguió comiendo sin preocuparse y ella se sentó a su lado en el suelo para compartir sus inquietudes con su compañera de piso - ¿qué me pongo?, ¿un vestido o una blusa y pantalón? - bufó y Ava la observó un momento - no puedo cancelar, Lana está algo nerviosa con mi insistencia en retomar el contacto, si cancelo no confiará en mí - la perra continuó comiendo - además, quiero verla - la actriz meneó la cabeza - ya, no sé entonces porque me siento con tantísimo miedo - se rascó la cabeza - es que es Lana, ¿sabes?

Ava no le hizo ningún caso, más interesada en su comida que en su dueña así que Jenn se puso de pie y se fue a cambiar de ropa. Cuando regresó a la sala, Ava ya reposaba sobre el sofá dormitando.

-¿Cómo me veo? - dijo mostrando su elección. Una sencilla blusa y una falda del mismo color. Zapatos sin mucho tacón - ¿debería llevarle flores? - se golpeó la frente al cabo de unos segundos - ni que fuera una cita - caminó a la puerta y recogió su bolso en el recorrido.

Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a entrar - ¡el vino! - dijo viendo como Ava levantaba la cabeza hacia ella al verla entrar con tanto ímpetu - buscó la botella - no sé dónde tengo la cabeza y tú - señaló a su perra - podrías mostrar algo de interés - cerró la puerta detrás de ella y la volvió a abrir - o al menos fingir que te interesa, ¿a quién has salido tan indiferente?

La pequeña perra sólo soltó un pequeño gemido de desentendimiento - meh, no me lo digas - sentenció cerrando la puerta y marchándose, mientras Ava volvía a dormir.

Respiró profundo antes de tocar el timbre. Podía oír a Lana hablando con alguien dentro y se preguntó si se había adelantado, pero eran las 7:03 en su reloj. La puerta se abrió de par en par y una sonriente Lana la recibió con el teléfono en el oído. Ambas se quedaron observando un momento hasta que el interlocutor en la línea pareció llamar la atención de la morena. Le hizo señas de que enseguida volvía, que pasará y Jennifer agradeció a quién fuera que interrumpiera el momento por volverlo menos complicado. Entró sintiéndose algo cohibida por el espacio que hasta ahora desconocía, caminando más lento de lo habitual, observando y perdiendo el rumbo de la dueña de casa en el camino. Podía encontrarla por su voz, pero se tomó el tiempo de mirar.

Los ladridos de Lola la despertaron del ensueño de observar la decoración moderna y ecléctica de la casa de Lana.

-Ey - Jenn se inclinó para recibir a la compañera de Lana - ¿cómo estás, Lola? - el nombre surgió con un marcado acento de no cotidianeidad - que grande - dijo notando como la mascota era tremendamente adorable y cariñosa - que preciosa - la acarició y vio como la perra la olisqueaba - sí, sí, huelo a Ava, lo sé.

Se sintió bien acogida para avanzar por los pasillos hasta el interior siguiendo la voz de Lana y encontrándosela en la sala cuando colgaba el teléfono. Se quedaron viendo un poco más.

-Jennifer Morrison - dijo Lana finalmente.

-Lana Parrilla - retrucó ella aliviada al ver que a Lana le costaba lo mismo que ella empezar esa conversación.

-Perdona que te he dejado sola así, era mi agente con algunos comentarios para las próximas semanas - le explicó la morena.

-No te preocupes, tu compañera de piso ha venido a recibirme - Lola giraba entre las dos mujeres aprovechando los metros que las distanciaban -, pero oye ni siquiera te he saludado - dijo Jenn quebrando la distancia que las separaba y dándole a Lana un beso de cortesía. Algo que en Estados Unidos eran una señal de amistad y confianza, pero ella no iba a plantearse si estaban o no en ese punto de reencuentro. Sólo hizo lo que le pareció apropiado y aprobó porque Lana aceptó correspondiendo a su decisión de igual forma.

-El vino - dijo pasándoselo a la dueña de casa.

-Oh, tiene razón, este es muy bueno - comentó Lana mirando la etiqueta.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Fred tenía botellas en su bodega, solía beberlo a veces - dijo Lana y Jenn notó la tensión en sus hombros.

-Bueno, ahora que sea un sinónimo de cenar conmigo, ¿no te parece? - Lana la observó mientras descorchaba la botella y le servía una copa - la próxima vez que una idiota metida te pregunté si lo conoces con tan poco tacto, puedes decir que fue el vino que bebiste en una cena con Jennifer Morrison.

-Claro, seguramente en la próxima entrevista que me hagan me lo preguntaran - aseguró Lana y extendió su copa para chocarla con la de Jenn antes de brindar - por las idiotas y los reencuentros.

-Por las llamadas a las 12 de la noche.

-Y las que hacemos a las 6 de la mañana siguiente - ambas se rieron relajándose - ¿tienes hambre? - Jenn asintió - normal, es tarde, ven.

Caminaron hasta una mesa que Lana había preparado con anticipación para las dos - wow, te has lucido, ¿no? - dijo la rubia viendo que la mujer le había puesto mucho detalle al orden de las cosas y sentándose dónde imaginó que sería su sitio ya que la otra mujer había rodeado la mesa y caminado hasta la cocina - siempre tan detallista.

Lana se encogió de hombros - ¿qué puedo decir? No he cambiado, sabes que me gusta que todo sea agradable.

-Lo sé - Jenn observó cómo Lana puso frente a ella un plato de tortellinis que tenía pesto muy aromático por encima - vaya, que buena pinta y que bien huele.

-Que sepas que he bajado a por ellos, sólo por ti - le advirtió la morena sentándose delante con un plato similar - el pesto es una receta mía.

Jenn engulló uno de los tortellini y de inmediato hizo una mueca maravillada - por favor, esto es un manjar.

-Es solo pasta rellena, Jenn - Lana meneó la cabeza - sé muy bien que cocinas estupendo, aún recuerdo tus almuerzos tan saludables.

-Bueno, si fuera por la comida del set no pasaría de los donuts o las hamburguesas - recordó la actriz - y una línea no se mantiene ni con ejercicio así, tú ya sabes, además están mis migrañas, debo cuidarme con lo que como, pero la pasta no es lo mío.

-¿No? Con lo sencillo que es - expuso la morena.

-Ya, pero o se me pasa o me queda dura, he renunciado a prepararlas y las pido siempre - explicó Jennifer - prefiero algo sencillo como arroz, pescado y vegetales para mis preparaciones.

-Esto es sencillo también, pero siempre que quieras puedes venir a por algo de pasta a la 'Maison Parrilla' - Lana le guiñó el ojo.

-Lo tomó, me parece perfecta la idea - Jenn saboreó la pasta - por cierto, este pesto tiene un sabor especial.

-Sí, bueno, uso piñones tostados y molidos como extra - le confesó Lana - es una receta familiar.

-Impecable, como tú - y rápidamente agregó - ¿cómo puedes estar tan perfecta sin haber dormido?

Lana se río en voz alta y Jenn se vio a si misma mordiéndose el labio con cierta satisfacción ante el sonido. Se metió un bocado más en la boca para evitar el gesto involuntario.

-Eso es porque dormí luego de que colgaste al menos unas tres horas y al volver de la calle otro poco más.

-Y la de las siestas legendarias soy yo, ¿sabes? - Jennifer fingió indignación - yo, sin embargo, renuncié a mi siesta por hablar contigo - hizo una mohín tristón para remarcar su perdida.

-Oh - Lana fingió conmoverse y le tocó la nariz, en un gesto casi infantil, antes de agregar - a cambio has conseguido la cena gratis, anda, no te quejes tanto, guapa.

-Vale, pero porque esto está buenísimo y mira - mostró como ya casi se lo acababa - no me ha durado nada.

-Te daré lo que no coma, lo prometo - le aseguró Lana dando un par de bocados a su cena - ¿qué tal hoy en el set?

-Bueno, ya sabes, cansado y un poco reconociendo el terreno - Jenn buscó las palabras para describirlo - está todo incompleto - Lana asintió -¿quieres oír algo gracioso? Casi hago una audición para la misma serie que tú.

-¿Qué dices? - Lana abrió los ojos como platos.

-Mi agente me lo propuso, pero ya sabes como soy, me gusta concentrarme un poco a la vez y como ya esto estaba más encaminado le dije que no.

-¿Te imaginas que hubiéramos terminado en la misma serie de nuevo? - le preguntó Lana - no nos habríamos sacado a los fans más de encima.

La rubia estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa - nos habrían analizado hasta el infinito y habrían reclamado que todo era obra del...

-_Destino..._ \- corearon las dos recordando todas las teorías que circulaban por la red sobre su cercanía y su alejamiento.

Que si estaban juntas, pero lo negaban. Que si nunca habían sido amigas. Que si lo habían sido, pero habían peleado por una foto de Amaury Nolasco, el ex novio de Jenn, con Lana en el verano del 2013. Que si eran problemas de cartel. Que si era tanta la tensión sexual entre las dos que tenían que grabar a más de 3 metros para evitar accidentes del tipo escandalosos. Que si fueron amigas, se habían peleado por alguna razón desconocida, pero que luego se habían reencontrado, pero en secreto para evitar la prensa. Si era por teorías las existían a montones y cada cual deseaba pensar lo que quisiera de ella. Desde los que preferían verlas montárselos con sus co-estrellas canónicas en la televisión, aun cuando los dos estaban casados, hasta los que las imaginaban teniendo sexo agresivo en algún rincón del set cuando nadie las veía. Lo bueno y malo del libre albedrío es que cada cual puede pensar e imaginar lo que quiera, y decirlo abiertamente aunque nunca lo pueda probar.

Y alguna vez, una que otra fan había hablado de destino y de que las casualidades casi nunca lo son. Por eso, ellas se reían de aquellos comentarios, impresionadas con que alguna parte de los mismos se estaba haciendo realidad. Al menos lo de que volvían a ser amigas o que se habían acercado de nuevo.

-Da igual, me hubiera encantado formar parte del mismo elenco que tú, Lana - admitió Jennifer.

-Admite que solo quieres volver a comer sushi conmigo - respondió la morena sonriendo.

-Eso también, pero sobre todo creo que eres una magnifica actriz y que trabajar otra vez contigo sería volver a crecer como profesional, aprender más - Jennifer se sinceró totalmente - tu manera de trabajar rozaba incluso lo perfeccionista, pero sin ella Regina no sería ni la mitad de lo increíble que fue, es mi personaje favorito de todos - confesó la rubia - su camino lo marcaron muy bien, pero no hubiera sido posible sin ti, Lana, tú les diste la clave para convertirlo en lo grande que fue.

-¿Yo? - la morena parecía sacudida por esa enorme confesión que era un tributo a su trabajo como actriz y una fuente de motivación también.

-Tú cuando te plantaste en la segunda temporada y les dijiste que no debían hacer que Regina fuera mala con su hijo, que su hijo era la fuente de su redención, ellos lo habrían arruinado solos, créeme - Jennifer bufó al decir lo último.

-¿Cómo arruinaron a Emma? - ambas se quedaron mirando y la rubia asintió - ¿por eso dejaste de querer interpretarla?

-La estropearon, la convirtieron en algo que Emma nunca había querido, igual que hundieron a Hook, pero sin el peso muerto de esa relación a él le dieron un nueva identidad - la actriz lo dijo casi resignada - a él le pudieron dar algo realmente bueno por lo que vivir, no sólo un amor tóxico, cegado de los estándares tradicionales y que les obligaba a ambos a renunciar a lo que eran.

-Es duro verlo así, pero creo que han desperdiciado mucho a ambos personajes, aunque también creo que Colín ha estado muy feliz de sacarse ese "peso muerto" que tú dices- repitió las palabras de Jenn - de encima en la séptima temporada - se quedaron mirando un momento - al menos, has vuelto al final, con tu incansable chaqueta.

Jenn suspiró - ¿sabes que fue idea mía?

-¿Lo de la chaqueta?

-Sí, lo pedí, no tenía sentido porque si ella era feliz no habría necesitado su armadura, pero yo sentía que no lo era y que Emma necesitaba llevarla más que nunca.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ver a Regina era un recordatorio de lo que podría haber sido y no fue, de cómo se había desperdiciado - ambas se quedaron en silencio - tu personaje creció y se volvió mejor, el mío se fue a la ruina.

-No seas tan dura - le pidió Lana - Emma tuvo sus buenos momentos.

-Sí, normalmente si involucraban a Henry y a Regina eran épicos más que buenos, ¿no? - Lana tuvo que asentir porque no hacerlo sería mentir -, pero sabes, la chaqueta también era un símbolo de que ella buscaba recuperar lo que fue.

-¿De verdad? - preguntó la morena asombrada.

-Claro, Adam y Ed nunca prestan atención al detalle y leen entre líneas solo lo obvio, yo que elegí ese atuendo para Emma te lo puedo asegurar - Jenn afirmó con la cabeza para sentenciar la frase - Emma iba a buscar su segunda oportunidad también.

Las dos se quedaron mirando un momento, perdidas la una en la otra, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que pasaba por sus cabezas, pero sin lograrlo.

-Así que nuestro alejamiento no fue un problema de cartel entonces - Lana rompió el silencio - puedo ir descartando esa teoría.

-En absoluto, me parece que todo lo que obtenías era merecido y que, incluso, hubiera hecho falta más - aseveró la rubia.

-Entonces, ¿por qué? - Lana vio como Jennifer fruncía el ceño sin entender del todo - ¿por qué te alejaste de mí?

Estaba claro por su expresión que la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa. Jennifer sentía el corazón bombearle a mil por horas en ese momento. ¿Qué iba a responder? O mejor, ¿cómo responder a algo que no se sabe con certeza? Sin poder evitarlo tomó la mano de Lana por encima de la mesa.

-Te prometo que si alguna vez encuentro una respuesta que no sea tan ambigua y difícil de explicar como la que se me ocurre ahora, te lo diré - vio la expresión de Lana rozar el límite del desconcierto - es una pregunta a la que no puedo dar una respuesta clara y ya te he hecho padecer bastante con mi actitud como para no poder responder como es debido, lo sé, pero no tengo una respuesta, Lana.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea que estés pensando, aunque no lo puedas explicar todavía - le pidió la morena.

-Puedo, pero quiero que por ahora te quedes con que esta vez no va a suceder.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo si ni siquiera estás segura de por qué ha sucedido la primera vez? - quiso saber Lana.

-Porque te aseguro que esta vez lo hablaré contigo y lo compartiremos ni bien me sienta así de extraña como esa vez.

-Lo guardaré como una promesa, Jenn - Lana le sonrió y finalmente soltó su mano de la otra mujer - y hablando de compartir, ¿querrás las sobras de mi pasta?

-¿Cómo decir que no a ese ofrecimiento? - Jenn se encargó de acabar con los rastros finales de la cena y ambas poco a poco se fueron acabando el vino que Jenn llevó a la cena.

La respuesta que por ahora Jenn tenía para la pregunta de Lana, la que no quería compartir porque encontraba incompleta e insatisfactoria, era que ella no conseguía sentirse parte de la vida de Lana cuando comenzó a alejarse de ella. Momento que coincidía con la boda de la actriz, con ella formando una familia. Y había pensado que, quizás, fue por perderla como una colega que vivía casi en las mismas condiciones que ella, sin compromisos ni ataduras. Pero Jenn podía concebir su vida con Ginni y Josh que también eran una familia así que su teoría perdía sentido. No se lo había podido explicar y por eso no quería agobiar a Lana con una duda mayor. Lo cierto es que ella no conseguía mirar a su compañera de la misma forma que antes de que se casará y se sentía incomoda teniendo que hablar de su marido o de sus hijos. Y como Jennifer Morrison no tenía tiempo para sentirse más incómoda de lo que ya se sentía con el hostigamiento mediático había optado por alejarse de la fuente de molestia.

Siguieron hablando sobre sus planes y el viaje a Italia de Lana. La morena se levantó cuando su copa de vino terminó de vaciarse trayendo una bandeja pequeña y tapada a la mesa. La puso delante de Jennifer.

-Bien, este es tu postre, Jenn.

-¿Me has hecho postre?

-Algo así.

La rubia lo destapó y se quedó dos segundos mirando aquel papel que contenía el recipiente.

-Milán, Dortmund - leyó pestañando - 12 de abril... - levantó la vista con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - lo has comprado, el vuelo, sí que vendrás.

-Sí que iré, ya ves, está confirmado.

-Es lo más maravilloso del día, pasaré mi cumpleaños contigo en Alemania, ¿qué más puedo pedir? - se preguntó Jennifer encantada.

-Ni que te hubieras sacado la lotería, Jenn - Lana sonó sarcástica - sólo seré yo en una ciudad alemana haciéndote compañía.

-¿Eso no te parece encantador? Porque a mí me parece una maravilla.

-Hemos pasado algunos cumpleaños juntas.

-Pero nunca solas - replicó la rubia - en un país lejano, es toda una aventura por delante.

-Lo dices cómo si fuéramos a transgredir algunas reglas - Lana se río ante el entusiasmo de la rubia - una suerte de "lo que sucede en Vegas, se queda en Vegas".

Jennifer sopesó aquello unos instantes - bueno, ¿por qué no? ¿No eres lo suficientemente osada para romper algunas de tus propias reglas acaso, al menos por una vez?

-¿Qué propones?

-Libre albedrío, Lana Parrilla, libre albedrío.

-Me gusta como suena.

-Iremos viendo, pero esa noche, la que pases en Dortmund haremos algo loco, muy loco - afirmó la rubia como si fuera una máxima vital.

-Está claro que estás en plena crisis de los 40 - Lana se mofó de ella riéndose -, pero a mí no me llamarán jamás cobarde, así que haremos lo que quieras esa noche.

-Tenemos un trato - lo sellaron dándose las manos.

_Cuando Jennifer llegó a su piso otra vez, Ava seguía dormitando en el mismo lugar. Solo bostezó al verla abrir la puerta. La rubia se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos llevándola a su cama._

-Ven, pequeña, vamos a dormir - la dejó en la cama y se tomó unos minutos para desmaquillarse y reemplazar la ropa por el pijama - se metió y la pequeña perra se le acercó para que la acariciará - ¿sabes? Ha ido genial la noche, Ava, Lana sigue siendo igual de maravillosa que siempre - su compañera roncó como respuesta y ella suspiró - buenas noches, pequeña.

En su piso, Lana se ocupó de darle unas caricias de buenas noches a Lola - ¿qué piensas? ¿Te ha gustado la visita? ¿Crees que debería repetir? - Lola meneó la cola como respuesta - yo también creo lo mismo - le respondió la morena - te quiero, mi Lola.


	25. 24- Exclusivas II

**Exclusivas II**

Lana se mordió el labio antes de hacer lo que iba a hacer. No es que nunca lo hubiera hecho antes, pero tampoco le era tan habitual. Así que ahí estaba cuidando que su toque fuese lo más suave y a consciencia posible, evitando que las yemas de sus dedos hicieran una tontería. Como dar un like que no estaba autorizado. Los gajes del stalker, pensó. Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que por alguna razón terminaba en el perfil de Jennifer, pero si cometía un desliz como hacerse notar sabía que esta vez no sólo los fans se le echarían encima, sino que posiblemente la propia rubia se mofaría de ella durante años. Aunque lo borrará a tiempo como para que nadie lo viera sabía que la notificación le llegaría a Jenn de inmediato.

Así que si iba a hacer esto, tenía que hacerlo bien. Con cuidado.

Vio las fotografías que Jennifer había escogido los últimos días. Estaba claro que trataba de promocionar su nueva serie y ella entendía perfectamente. Las fotos con sus posibles nuevos compañeros y el hecho de haber sido elegida para una nueva serie eran el evento mediático más importante de su amiga. La vio sonreír en una de las imágenes y sonrío ella por inercia. Si Jenn la viera ahora se mofaría de ella, definitivamente. Le lanzaría alguna de esas idioteces que solía decir.

Recordaba la primera vez que cayó en el perfil de Jenn después de dejar de seguirla. Quizás, dos o tres meses desde su última aparición oficial en OUAT. Verla en esas fotos donde se la veía perfectamente bien y sentirse miserable había sido parte de aquel momento. Ella y su expectativa por algo diferente a lo que tuvo que ver. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? Quizás que Jenn echará de menos la serie, lo de que la echará de menos a ella lo descartaba. Cuando dejaron de trabajar juntas, le pareció razonable dejar de seguirla. Se convenció a si misma que no tenía ya mayor sentido, pero en el fondo sabía que lo único que le pasaba era que no deseaba verla más. Verla seguir adelante, superarlos a todos le causaba un sentimiento que no podía ni quería definir. Uno que le hacía apretar los dientes con fuerza, casi como cada vez que Jenn actuaba indiferente con ella. Incapaz de soltarse, así se sentía y eso la frustraba.

Aquí estaba de nuevo y agarrándose más fuerte. ¿Acaso no tenía fuerza de voluntad? En dos días, Jenn la había llamado en dos ocasiones, se había presentado en su casa y la había convencido de ir a visitarla en Europa. Le bastaron ¿cuántas?, ¿tres horas de su vida para tenerla comiendo de su mano de nuevo? Apretó los dientes de nuevo sintiéndose demasiado vulnerable. Estaba en un momento de su vida de transición y la aparición de Jenn era algo con lo que empezaba a lidiar. No paraba de tener cambios de humor al pensar en ella. Cambios de humor que, quizás, sólo eran temor o desconfianza.

Jenn no se había comunicado en todo el día y eso la tenía un poco desquiciada. No porque no entendiera que la rubia tenía que atender a sus compromisos, sino porque después de un día escuchándola, leyéndola, quería más. Y el hecho de quererlo le crispaba los nervios a un punto que desconocía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Jenn tenía ese poder sobre ella?

Pasarse el día enfadada no le ayudó a sentirse menos exaltada cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar a eso de las 5 de la tarde. Se dio de bruces contra la verdad y esa era tan sencilla como que la atención de Jenn llenaba parte de su día, fuera por la novedad o por algo menos superficial que eso. Y nada más empezar la conversación se notó sonriendo. Una frase y ahí estaba, rendida, resignada a agarrarse más fuerte. Que débil resultaba ser.

Se mordió el labio cuando Jenn le manifestó abiertamente haberla stalkeado y se descubrió a si misma casi jugueteando con las palabras cuando la propia actriz le brindó en bandeja aquel "exclusividad". Negaría hasta la muerte que le temblaron los dedos la escribir aquel "tu subconsciente me adora, Jenn" y mientras esperaba la respuesta. Una respuesta que llegó en forma de silencio y que dijo más que un emocionado si o que un disimulado no. Lo dijo todo. Jennifer Morrison en verdad la tenía presente en ese subconsciente suyo. Tanto como para elegirla de entre los mortales que la rodeaban y llamarla.

La excusa era Lola, pero Lana sabía que Jenn quería hablar con ella y eso la conmovía al igual que la consolaba. Esa indefensión que la enfadaba quedaba menos a la vista si eran dos las que se podían dar el gusto de ser vulnerables y necesitar atención.

Lana atendió a la llamada casi de inmediato y puso a Jenn en altavoz.

-Hola – dijo la rubia y Lana pudo oír el asombro en su respiración al oír a Lola ladrar - ¡HEY LOLA! – vociferó la rubia.

-Lola... ¿quién es esa que habla? – Lola se agitó con la combinación de la voz de Jenn y Lana – es Jenn, tu amiga, ¿has visto? ¿Quiere saludar? – la perra gruñó dulcemente y soltó sonidos de entusiasmo, moviendo la cola casi sin cesar – si vieras lo contenta que esta, es una belleza.

-Oix mi Lola – Jenn sonreía como evidenciaba su voz y no dudó en seguir intentando comunicarse – Lola, cariño, ¿me echas de menos? – la perra ladró en respuesta como si la entendiera– a que sí, ¿verdad? Yo también te echo de menos, pequeña.

Lana se notó sonriendo de par en par - ¿has visto, mi amor? – le dijo a su mascota – parece que eres irresistible, un día y ya la tienes hechizada.

-Por supuesto que si – la voz de la rubia sonó divertida – no la conoces bien – anunció – no es para nada tímida al teléfono – hizo una pausa y agregó – me la puedo imaginar totalmente emocionada moviendo su cola de aquí para allá.

-¿Y qué esperabas? – Lana le siguió la corriente – es mi Lola y ya sabes lo que dicen sobre las mascotas y sus dueños.

-¿Tú también estás moviendo la cola cuando me escuchas hablar? – la picardía en la voz de la otra mujer hizo que Lana riera abiertamente.

-Y ahí está la idiotez del día – respondió simplemente.

-Que puedo decir, soy como soy.

-Una idiota.

-Si – la voz de Jenn retumbó en la sala vacía de Lana - ¿qué puedo decir?

Así es como la vida cambia de un momento para otro. Basta con que una persona te quiera hacer sentir mejor. Lana había perdido demasiado últimamente, había perdido el lazo con su personaje y a los que creía que serían su familia, así que es sumamente consciente de que los momentos son tesoros. No era sorprendente que se descubriera escribiendo este momento en su memoria. Los momentos como este con Jenn, como todos los que había vivido con ella desde aquel segundo "Hey" de sus vidas, los estaba atesorando como algo que apreciaba, por mucho que le disgustará querer retenerla tanto. Así de sencillo. Lo que fuera que la inquietará, Jennifer lo domaba con una pincelada de locuacidad.

-¿Estás en el coche? – preguntó siendo consciente de los ruidos de la carretera que rodeaban la llamada.

-Sí, acabo de salir del trabajo y decidí llamarte, ya sabes, para que me acompañes en el regreso.

-Creí que te interesaba hablar con Lola – la picó Lana sonriendo anticipadamente.

-También – la voz de Jenn no se amedrentó en lo más mínimo - ¿cómo llevas todo para Gent?

Lana bufó antes de responder – lo llevo, pero ni me lo recuerdes, cero ganas.

-Eso es porque no es Dortmund – le aseguró Jenn – si fuera Dortmund no verías la hora de llegar.

-Que descarada, espero que realmente valga la pena que estés creando tanta expectativa – le retrucó la morena sentándose en el sofá -, pero sí, estoy lista para Gent, el avión sale mañana por la tarde.

-Lo sé, me lo comentaste ayer – Jenn hizo una pausa y luego agregó – trata de no pasarlo mal, ¿vale?

-Trataré – le respondió ella simplemente – se agradece el consejo.

-¿Te puedo escribir mientras estés allí? – preguntó la rubia de repente.

-Claro, esperaba a que lo hicieras, así no me sentiré tan sola – confesó dejando salir un poco de esa vulnerabilidad que invadía mucho de su espacio desde el divorcio.

-Lana, ¿estás bien? – quiso saber Jenn.

-Sí, claro, no te preocupes.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, Jenn – se obligó a sonreír para no romper el momento, tenía miedo de que si la notaba deprimida se asustará o no la entendiera. Además, ella se sentía mejor hablando con Jenn – estoy perfectamente, más cuando una rubia idiota me llama espontáneamente con la excusa de hablar con mi perra.

-Que no era una excusa – las dos hicieron silencio – bueno, sí, sí que lo era.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo, Señorita Morrison? – cuestionó Lana.

-Quería, Señorita Parrilla, estaba deseando salir para llamarla y que me hiciera compañía en mi regreso a casa – admitió Jenn.

-Eso me gusta – confesó Lana - ¿sería inapropiado si admitiera que estaba deseando que lo hicieras?

-No, ¿por qué sería algo malo? – para Lana aquella revelación era todo un desafío, pero Jennifer lo recibía como si no supusiera nada preocupante – olvidas que apenas anoche hemos cenado juntas.

-No lo olvido, pero no lo entiendo.

-¿Qué cosa no entiendes, Lana?

-Nada, no me hagas caso – cortó el tema rápidamente.

-Hey Lana, puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Lana notó que se escapa un suspiro antes de poder decir nada – que me preocupa estar tan pendiente de lo que haces o no, si llamas o no, creo que me estoy volviendo una especie de "fangirl" tuya.

-¿Quieres que deje de llamarte? ¿O de escribirte? – la voz de Jenn sonó ligeramente quebrada y la oyó carraspear para modularse – quizás me he sobrepasado en mi afán de retomar el contacto contigo y te estoy complicando nada más, sólo lo sentí natural.

-No, lo que me preocupa es justamente que ya no lo hagas, así que si no te importa que comience a stalkearte, porque hoy lo he hecho, a estar pendiente de ti – le pareció una locura lo que estaba confesando, pero esperaba a que Jenn lo viera por el lado menos malo – incluso, que comience a llamarte o a escribirte, me gustaría que sigas siendo natural.

-Jamás me importaría que me llamarás o que me escribieras – la voz de la rubia sonó algo más aguda – no sé porque tienes dudas, pero créeme, me encantaría que lo hicieras – Lana se mordió el labio inconscientemente – si es por stalkearme tú te estarás volviendo mi "fangirl", pero yo llevó siendo una tuya desde hace algún tiempo.

-Cuéntame más – a la morena le interesó esa parte.

-Pues que llevo algunas semanas mirando tus fotos y tus historias, escuchando la música que pones, viendo que es de tu vida – Jenn bufó entre divertida y avergonzada – creo que de verdad soy una stalker un pelín retorcida.

-No – Lana se río – estás describiendo la vida de nuestros fans, Jenn, tal vez sí que seamos unas fangirls más.

-Puede, ¿no te molesta?

-No, aunque prefiero que seamos amigas.

-Lo somos, pero seguiré stalkeandote aunque me mandes exclusivas por privado – le advirtió la rubia.

-Eso espero porque yo también – le dejo claro sintiéndose aliviada de no ser la única.

-No deberías preocuparte de estar pendiente, por la razón que sea yo también lo estoy – la voz de Jenn bajo algunos niveles – hoy me he pasado mi descanso viéndote en línea y preguntándome con quién hablarías o por qué no me hablabas a mí – soltó una risilla – hablando de psicópatas aquí me tienes.

El pecho de Lana subía y bajaba ante esa confesión, pero mantuvo la calma – entonces, tendré que escribirte, no puedo dejar que te hagas tantas preguntas y te pierdas tus siestas por eso.

-Gracias por cuidarme. Señorita Parrilla – la respuesta llegó desde una otra vez sonriente Jennifer.

-Siempre será un placer.

-Lana, por cierto – Jenn suspiró – mis amigos me están organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños adelantada porque no estaré aquí, me preguntaba si te apetecería venir.

La morena parpadeó con avidez – no sé si estaré.

-Estarás, si – dijo muy segura Jenn haciéndola sonreír.

-Aunque me encantaría, creo que diré que no – Lana aclaró rápidamente – me quiero reservar el derecho al festejo sin fotógrafos ni muchísima gente alrededor que consuman tu atención – fue completamente sincera – en lo que a mí respecta, nuestro plan de Dortmund es el que vale.

Jenn sonrió – sabía que ibas a decir eso y, ¿sabes?, tienes toda la razón, sólo puedo pensar en mi cumpleaños, el día real.

-Pero pásatelo bien y quiero fotos, ¿vale?

-Ya sabes dónde puedes verlas, pero te mandaré mis exclusivas – le contestó Jenn.

Lana miró el reloj de pared y se quedó pensativa un momento – Jenn ha pasado demasiado tiempo para que llegarás a casa, ¿estás en un atasco?

Jennifer carraspeó – bueno, puede que me haya pasado de mi destino y ahora tenga que volver.

-¡Jenn!, pero ¿qué haces?

-Dijiste que si me quería pasar del recorrido me aguantarías igual – se defendió la rubia.

-Pero no deberías, es tarde y tienes que descansar.

-Pero quería seguir hablando contigo, Lana.

-Pues haberme llamado al llegar a casa de nuevo – recriminó la morena.

-Pero es que sé que debes descansar también, hoy no quiero abusar, tienes un largo viaje por delante mañana.

Ambas se quedaron un momento en silencio – tienes razón – dijo Lana – siempre puedes seguir stalkeandome si me echas mucho de menos.

-Y tú a mí.

-Puede que lo haga.

-Yo seguro que lo haré – escuchó a Jenn suspirar profundamente – ya voy camino a casa de nuevo y no saliendo del Estado como antes.

-Eres una buena chica, Jenn – Lana sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

-¿Me acompañas mientras vuelvo a casa? – preguntó la rubia.

-No sé me ocurriría nada mejor que hacer – admitió sin mucho pesar esta vez - además, parece que soy una Jenn dependiente– le respondió ella dulcemente, mientras oía como Jenn sonreía a través de la línea.

-Bienvenida al mundo de las adicciones.

**Y bien? Qué piensan?**


	26. 25- Ansiosas II y Fanfics II

**Ansiosa II + Fanfics II**

Jennifer se tapó la cara y gritó ahogadamente. ¿Acababa de quedar de acuerdo con Lana para dormir en su casa? Pero ¿qué estaba pasando con ella? Después de hablar con la morena la última vez, se quedó pensando que igual exageraba en su interés por ella. Que se estaba pasando. En tan poco tiempo habían pasado por tantas cosas que igual era un poco excesivo.

Así que esa mañana se levantó y pensó 'hoy no voy a hablar con Lana, no la molestaré'. Sabía que igual su amiga se iría a Bélgica por la tarde así que cumplirlo sería pan comido. No es que ella fuera en verdad una mujer dependiente. No, era la reina del libre albedrío. De verdad lo era. Miró su móvil en un pequeño descanso y abrió el chat. 'No, Jenn, no'. Se marchó a seguir con su toma final, la cual llevó más de lo que esperaba por algunos cambios de cámara y esos momentos muertos de "a la izquierda, ahora a la derecha", la llevaron a tomar una decisión. Llevaría a Lana al aeropuerto para que tomará el avión. Si bien no tenía idea exacta de cuándo salía lo intentaría.

Al llegar a su camerino vio el teléfono muerto sin batería y se dio un golpe en la frente por no haber traído el cargador. Un productor entró a pedirle que se tomará algunas fotos para la promoción y ella quiso decir que no, que quería marcharse, pero no tenía opción así que se resignó a hacerle caso esperando que aquellas fotos no llevarán mucho tiempo. Aprovechando que sus compañeros estaban alistándose se acercó a Sarayu.

-¿Tienes un cargador de móvil?

-No, mi batería está completa, normalmente no lo necesito – la observó un minuto antes de agregar – estos días andas muy pegada al móvil, Morrison, ¿estás cocinando algún asunto por ahí?

Jenn sonrió y contestó – no nos conocemos tanto como para que te lo diga, Blue.

-No has dicho que no – contestó la actriz con una tonada cantarina.

-Necesitaba hablar con una amiga – respondió de inmediato la rubia.

-¿Una amiga o una "amiga"? – la mujer expresó las comillas con los dedos y viendo la mueca de Jennifer agregó - ¿qué? No le vería nada de malo.

-No nos conocemos tanto como para que te lo diga, Blue – repitió Jenn.

-No has dicho que no, Morrison, no has dicho que no.

Ambas salieron mientras la rubia le daba un golpe en el hombro a la otra, más bien divertida que acomplejada. Era solo una broma, ¿verdad? Ella no estaba cocinando nada, sólo quería llevar a Lana hasta el aeropuerto. Quería ser una buena amiga.

Entró a casa corriendo y Ava la observó dando botes alrededor, clamando su atención sin conseguirla. Conectó su móvil y se sentó a su lado a esperar a que se encendiera. El aparato pitó agresivamente. A ella sólo le importó una cosa, el whatsapp.

-¡Mierda! – gruñó al ver los mensajes de Lana y acarició a Ava consciente de que tal vez era demasiado tarde.

Le escribió, pero al poco tuvo claro que no iba a contestar. Su última hora de conexión había sido algo así como hora y media antes, así que supuso que ya se había marchado. Le dejó unos cuantos mensajes y siguió con su rutina. Sabía que Lana no le respondería en al menos 13 o 14 horas, así que pensó que mejor se distraía un poco. Y por primera vez en unos días, se olvidó de su teléfono y se marchó a pasar el rato con amigos.

A la mañana del día siguiente, Lana le respondió y así, casi sin meditarlo, acabaron con un montón de planes que nada tenía que ver con su meta de "no molestar a Lana". Que va. Lo que empezó como un 'no voy a hablar con ella', terminó en 'subiré a Ava al coche, pararemos a comprar sushi y luego iremos a buscarte al aeropuerto, iremos a tu casa, cenaremos, dormiremos y desayunaremos'. Casi lo mismo, ¿verdad? Era una burla a su aparente objetivo, pero ¿cómo podía evitarlo si le salía solo cuando era espontanea? ¿Cómo podía evitarlo si Lana parecía tan conforme con que sucediera? La morena estaba encantada con la idea de ver a Ava en su casa.

La rubia se pasó el sábado en internet viendo a videos de la convención. El hecho de que muchas cosas sucedieran en horario europeo le permitía estar atenta a todo lo que twitter o Instagram publicará antes de la hora en la que tenía que ir a los eventos de siempre. Así fue como se percató de la mención de Lana sobre su divorcio y de que se veía triste. Lana seguía asegurándole que todo iba bien, pero sus fans comentaban que no parecía que fuera así, que se la veía más afectada. Cuando le preguntaron si seguía en contacto con el elenco, comentó aquello de los cambios en las vidas de todos y que, mientras algunos se habían casado, otros ya estaban divorciados. Estaba claro que se refería a sí misma, pero Jenn no había visto en sus encuentros, telefónicos o físico, casi ningún síntoma de que la estuviera pasando mal.

Luego se entretuvo leyendo comentarios y allí se percató de algo que llamó su atención. Lana, al parecer, había leído fanfics. Jenn también en algún momento, aunque no eran especialmente fan de este tipo de lecturas, conocía de su existencia, pero no se había detenido a leer ninguno. Sabía que OUAT daba de sí para crear toda clase de parejas que podían o no ser oficiales. La de ella con Lana, bueno, la de Regina y Emma mejor dicho, era una de las que habían superado las barreras de todas las que eran oficiales. La gente seguía mencionándolas en las convenciones y hasta habían ganado premios. Tenía que admitir que nunca le había disgustado. Si era totalmente sincera habría sido un final épico. Siempre se había preguntado porque no decidieron explotarlo mejor.

Al principio, cuando Ed y Adam hablaron de Emma con ella, dijeron que el tema "amoroso" del personaje era un asunto no prioritario, que ya se vería. Estaba claro que intentaron encauzar un triángulo amoroso entre las dos madres de Henry y Graham, pero que la gente lo tomó para otro lado. Como el personaje del sheriff salió de la serie de manera temprana, y estúpida considerando la evolución de Regina a posterior, nada estuvo claro hasta cuando en la segunda y tercera contrataron a Colín, y luego a Sean. ¿No hubiera sido más épico un 'seudo cuadrado romántico' donde las dos mujeres lucharan por su amor contra los condicionamientos clásicos? Jennifer creía que mucha gente habría adorado un final tan poco convencional. Habría sido visionario, pero al parecer casi nadie en la industria es tan desafiante y, desde luego, no lo eran los creadores de Emma y Regina. Y todo quedó en nada o en algo que nunca se haría explícito.

Así que Lana había leído fanfics Swan Queen. Esto tenía que utilizarlo en su contra o como excusa para hablarle, daba igual. Le preguntó así como quien no quiere la cosa y la mujer no lo negó, pero le quitó peso. Se lanzó a preguntar por el género de lo que se suponía que había leído y, cuando Lana respondió amor, no dudo en mofarse un pelín de su definición de tal género. Podía imaginarse a Lana completamente sonrojada por haber sido pillada, pero había que reconocer que también se había expuesto a ser blanco de las tonterías al admitir aquel farol y que la había podido la curiosidad. Porque se sentía curiosa, extremadamente curiosa. ¿Sería un romance entre Emma y Regina como ella lo imaginaba? ¿Sería tan bueno? Y lo más importante, ¿estaría Lana dispuesta a compartir esa experiencia con ella?

Y sí que lo estuvo. No solo accedió a leer, sino que quedaron en comentarlos. Ella misma se encargó de buscar dos nombres de historias que se suponían populares y los compartieron mutuamente. Ya tenían tarea para un tiempo y a Jenn le emocionaba saber si sus fantasías en cuanto a Swan Queen se verían representadas en la potestad de los fans, en su creatividad.

Lana hizo notar que Jenn estaba especialmente interesada en las partes sexuales de la historia y ella no lo negó, pero lo atribuyó a un genuino interés de lector. Y se hizo la desentendida, aunque a alguien como Lana no había como engañarla. Ella la tenía experiencias en el tema, esa era la verdad. Conocía del placer con otra mujer y jamás se había atrevido a comentarlo con nadie que no fuera algún confidente, mucho menos con Lana Parrilla. Tuvieron una relación cercana, pero no tanto tampoco. Quizás algún día llegarán al tema. Hoy se planteaba que, tal vez, si la morena le preguntará más por el tema se sentía lo suficiente a gusto con ella como para contárselo.

Por alguna razón tenía claro que ella y Lana estaban forjando algo mucho más profundo que cuando trabajaban juntas y se veían necesariamente casi cada día durante meses. ¿Por qué pensaba que era diferente esta vez? Porque sin tener la necesidad de verse o hablarse, se estaban viendo y hablando cada día. Por absoluta y propia voluntad. Por la sencilla satisfacción que les causaba y eso no era una relación entre colegas. Era algo más.

Aprovechó para preguntarle a Lana si se encontraba bien, pero esta le pidió que lo dejarán para la cena-desayuno sin permitirle saber mucho más. Ella solo quería dejar claro que si la necesitaba estaba allí y lo expresó explícitamente. Zanjado, volvieron al tema de los fics y lo cierto es que Jenn estaba especialmente curiosa con el tema y le costaba horrores controlarlo. Quería saber si Regina era o no era una obsesa del control, incluso en esas circunstancias. Si le daría órdenes a Emma. Se encontró meneando las cejas al pensarlo.

Ni bien comenzó a leer el primer párrafo supo que no imaginarse a Lana y a ella realizando aquellas acciones como Regina y Emma sería un total imposible. Estaba claro que vincularía a los personajes con las personas. Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo, pero al tercer párrafo ya se había olvidado de todo. Literalmente, de todo. De que era sábado y había prometido ir a la inauguración de un bar. De que le había prometido a su madre llamarla. Apenas, se acordó de Ava porque la vio retozar a su lado esperando comida. Incluso, pasó de cenar y se conformó con un poco de comida que guardaba en la nevera para emergencias. No sé despegó del ordenador.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar a las 9. Era su agente.

-Hola.

-Jenn – su voz sonó ahogada por el ruido ambiente - ¿qué te ha pasado? Te esperábamos en la inauguración del bar.

La rubia se tomó la frente – lo siento – dijo dándose cuenta de todo lo que se había evadido de la realidad con la lectura.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Pensó que decir una mentirilla no le haría mal a nadie – bueno, he estado algo cansada hoy con lo de ir al set casi toda la semana – se excusó a duras penas y fingiendo pasividad para que se comprarán su historia.

-No pasa nada – dijo su agente – lo entiendo, es normal, descansa, ya sabes que aquí no tienes un compromiso real que cumplir, te excusaré con los dueños y en otra ocasión te vienes a saludar.

-Claro, pídeles disculpas a Paul y Amber de mi parte, iré pronto – hizo una pausa – y gracias por ocuparte.

-De nada, era sobre todo para asegurarme que estés bien, descansa Jenn, tienes mucho que hacer la próxima semana – su agente colgó después de un ciao final y ella suspiró.

La pequeña Ava bostezó tumbada a su lado y Jenn observó la hora con una mueca de interés.

-¿Crees que Lana aún este levantada? – la pequeña mascota no le hizo mayor caso que mover la cabeza siguiendo su voz. Jenn revisó el chat de su teléfono y vio que Lana llevaba varias horas sin conectarse.

Buscó en su reloj la hora en Bélgica. Eran las 6 de la mañana en ese país.

-Debe estar durmiendo – dijo en un suspiro – mejor si la molestamos mañana, ¿verdad? – agregó hablando con Ava aunque a ésta le importó bien poco lo que decía. Como siempre.

Para entretenerse releyó un poco la última conversación y sonrió de medio lado ante el "Señorita Morrison". Le gustaba como sonaba. Luego aquello de "ser obediente" y "ser mandona". Lo leyó otra vez y le dio la impresión de que últimamente parecían estar coqueteando. Sacudió la cabeza. No, era la influencia del fic. Por cierto, el fanfic. Se había quedado en una parte importante. Se preparó un té y decidió seguir leyendo.

_No tenía ni idea que al otro lado del mundo, o casi, Lana Parrilla seguía en vela con el ordenador apoyado en la cama, devorando esos fics como si fueran lo mejor de la vida. Jennifer Morrison había tenido una idea estupenda sugiriendo leer estas historias justo en uno de los días más bajos que había tenido los últimos meses. _

_El choque de tener que hablar del divorcio la había agitado un poco por dentro y sumado al sentirse cada vez más lejos de Regina no le habían dado un buen marco ni gusto a la convención. Quería que se terminará y volver a casa. Pero Jenn había propuesto lo de leer juntas y todo empezaba a tener un mejor sabor. Estaba claro que cuando su amiga se entrometía en su vida, aún sin saberlo, conseguía darle un mejor sentido a las cosas. Dieron las 6 y se recostó en la almohada bostezando, preguntándose que estaría haciendo la rubia. Seguro por quién sabe qué evento viviendo la vida. Ella había gastado su sábado en leer y tratar de no confundir a esa Regina con ella misma. Y, debía reconocerlo, a Emma con Jenn. _

**En el próximo toca solo Fanfics II... creo que les va a gustar! y espero que este también les haya GUSTADO!**


	27. 26- Fanfics II

_Nota inicial y necesaria:__ este capítulo contendrá detalles de los dos fics que les han mencionado en los "cortitos" del inicio: Mensajes recibidos (Incoming Messages de __**hunnyfresh**__) y La princesa y la prisionera (The Princess and the Prisoner de __**Chrmdpoet**__). Ambas traducciones al español están publicadas en FF y recomiendo googlear los nombres para encontrarlos. Las traducciones son de __**mydearnotsoevilqueen**__ y __**SoloUnaLocaMás **__respectivamente. Alerta: spoilers en alguna medida y todo el mérito de las historias originales a sus creadoras y traductoras._

**Fanfics II**

Lana Parrilla en Ghent, Bélgica, a las 23 horas en esa zona europea acababa de conversar con Jennifer sobre leer aquellos fanfics. ¿Por qué no intentarlo ya mismo?, se preguntó. Después de todo, estaba sola en esa ciudad y no le interesaba salir a ningún sitio con un puñado de desconocidos. Jennifer Morrison en Los Ángeles a las 14 horas ya tenía preparado su café para estar más atenta a la historia que le había propuesto a Lana. Poco sabían que se quedarían pegadas frente a sus ordenadores durante todo el sábado o la madrugada del domingo. Experimentaban a ciegas, sin saber si les iba a gustar o no esto de leer historias escritas por fans. Pero el hecho de entender que la otra mujer fuera a hacer lo mismo que ellas en algún momento era suficiente aliciente.

Jennifer llevaba ya unas cuantas líneas y aquella historia se dibujaba en su cabeza a la perfección. Henry convenciendo a Regina de tener un perfil online para una cita. O sea, era tan poco de Regina esa actitud y por lo mismo tenía sentido. Sin que lo supiera se lo habían encasquetado y la morena había flaqueado solo porque Henry le había sonreído con esos ojazos que Jared tenía para su personaje.

Lana sonrió de medio lado – que débiles somos a Henry, Regina – dijo, mientras lo leía. "MadameRegia" es algo bastante obvio, pensó repitiendo entre dientes el nombre de usuario que le habían escogido.

Y cómo era lógico a Emma también le hacían un perfil, sino no habría historia aquí. Ruby justamente, tenía sentido. Lana sonrió al ver la exageración de Emma como respuesta a la revelación de su ayudante a tiempo parcial. ¿Un hombre? Lana abrió la boca completamente divertida. En Los Ángeles, Jenn casi escupe el café.

-¡¿Cómo que me han hecho un perfil de un tío!? ¡Ruby! ¿En qué estabas pensando? – se quejó.

Y las chiquillas habían caído a los pies de "CaballeroDeOxidadaArmadura". Vaya nombre. Jenn meneó la cabeza. Se partió de risa como su personaje cuando leyó el perfil. "Rubio de treinta y pocos años", pero si tenía 28 cuando Ruby era su ayudante, "...sentido del humor que, según dicen, rivaliza con el de un niño". Vale, en verdad se estaba divirtiendo con este creativo perfil. Puede que ella también le hubiera escrito a Caballero si fuera una transeúnte en la web, mínimo se habría divertido.

Fue leyendo los mensajes que le dejaban a su personaje en la web y todos le parecían para morirse de risa o de sordidez. "No me importaría dar brillo a tu armadura". La carcajada de Jenn llenó la habitación y se lo anotó mentalmente, tenía que usarlo con Lana en algún momento idiota de los suyos. Llegó a la parte donde Emma encontraba el perfil de Regina.

"Soy una morena atractiva de treinta y tantos años. Soy madre soltera de un niño y mi hijo es una parte extremadamente importante de mi vida". Había que reconocer que era bastante preciso y fiel con la realidad, no como su desparpajo de perfil. Morena atractiva, definitivamente si, se dijo, Regina era hermosísima y se sorprendió al ver que Emma estaba consciente, al parecer muy consciente, de lo atractiva que era la alcaldesa.

-¿Así que Emma ya notó que soy muy atractiva? – se dijo sonriendo Lana – bien hecho, Emma Swan. Y le dio al siguiente conforme de que Emma fuera la valiente porque, conociendo a su personaje, Regina nunca daría el primer paso en una web de citas.

¿Cómo explicar lo que se siente pasar por todas las emociones posibles? Es decir, esa historia tenía sus puntos débiles y sus puntos fuertes como cualquier historia, pero había que reconocer que la escritora había cuidado detalles y había mimado muchos otros también. A Lana le fascinaban los intercambios de mails del inicio, los encontraba estimulantes y frescos, mucho más que las conversaciones casi atragantadas que tenía que interpretar durante la primera temporada. Toda esa carga de tensión continua le quitaba la sencillez de lo cotidiano que tenía este fic. Emma y Regina siempre estaban en tensión y es verdad que muchas veces sus intercambios eran divinos para quienes leen más allá de lo que se ve a simple vista. Pero estas Regina y Emma (o su versión hombre virtual) intercambiando información y coqueteos era algo delicioso para los sentidos.

Jenn, por su parte, había entrado en un absoluto cortocircuito en el mismo momento que Emma Swan se había imaginado a Regina desnuda en la ducha. Sintió calor en las orejas y luego en las mejillas.

-Aquí vamos – le dijo a la nada acomodándose mejor en el sofá y sintió que sus hombros se estremecían involuntariamente – venga ya, no es para tanto - le quitó peso a sus sentidos.

Regina desnuda, Regina desnuda en la ducha. Todo lo que dentro suyo todavía era de Emma se conmovió como respuesta a su imaginación. Y ella reprimió repetir el nombre que se formó en su mente y que quería ocupar el lugar del de Regina, casi como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Pero ¿era lógico no? Al fin y al cabo, eran prácticamente las mismas personas. ¿Le pasaría a Lana lo mismo en algún momento?

-No la cagues, Emma, no la cagues – le pidió a su personaje casi como si pudiera ser una consejera a la distancia – díselo de una vez, díselo.

Bufó cuando su personaje no le confesó a tiempo a Regina que era ella la de los mensajes y no aquel supuesto caballero. La morena se enfadó muchísimo, creyó que solo se burlaba de ella. Hasta le pegó y por lo visto bien fuerte. Al principio, Jenn pensó que siendo como Emma era aquello era una muerte súbita asegurada, de ahí no salía, pero está Emma Swan estaba lista para dar batalla y se encontró en poco de regreso a la emoción total de ver a su yo ficcional ir ganándose poco a poco a su chica de nuevo.

Desde luego no estaba tan emocionada como Lana que al cabo de un capítulo siendo especialmente dulce e insistente, se notó completamente atrapada por esa preciosa y rubia sheriff que no se dejaba amedrentar. Hasta que se dejó. Emma llevaba unos días sin enviarle nada a la alcaldesa y Lana lo sufría tanto como ella. Tenía mono. Quería notitas y detalles, y que confabulará con todo Storybrooke para hacerle saber que lo sentía mucho. Para recordarle que en algún momento, antes de saber que era Emma, ella le gustaba. Que Emma le enviará mensajitos en medio de una reunión y que acabarán por pillarla sin prestar atención. Quería a Emma tratando de conquistarla, quería que la rubia le hablará y le sonriera con esa sonrisa única que tenía. Que Jenn le siguiera contando esas cosas que no le contaba a nadie, era feliz con esa atención. Quería que Jenn le enviará flores y que le dijera que coqueteará con ella.

Su mente se detuvo en seco. En algún punto, había cambiado de nombre propio, había cambiado de dirección. De esa Emma completamente diferente a lo que ella recordaba, había pasado a Jennifer sin darse cuenta como, de la misma manera, confundía a Regina con ella misma. Hacía tiempo que en su mente las imágenes del fic ya no eran Regina y Emma, como en una película, sino ella misma viendo a Emma acercarse y sonreír. Invadir su espacio. Y, ahora mismo, por 4 medios segundos, había cambiado a Emma por Jenn. Se había evadido de Storybrooke y tenía que reconocer que se había entusiasmado más de lo que era apropiado para tratarse de dos amigas. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Qué tontería, Lana, dejarte engañar por una historia bonita.

Quizás la culpa la tuviera Jenn. La pausa de Emma le recordaba al abandono de Jennifer en el pasado, al día que decidió que ya no quería tenerla cerca. Quizás por eso se había identificado tanto con la situación. Para despejarse un poco se levantó de la cama y observó la noche de Bélgica. Era demasiado tarde y debería dormir, pero aquella historia le tenía comida la cabeza y se veía incapaz sin terminarla. Llamó al servicio de habitación y pidió café.

Jennifer estaba tratando de no sentirse tan agitada con la forma en que Emma y Regina comenzaban a hablar abiertamente como si pretendieran tener una relación. Al menos Emma, quién estaba claro que babeaba públicamente por la alcaldesa. Normal, pensó. Regina era tan bella y atrayente. Tan sexy. Se mordió el labio cuando su deseo se verbalizó de forma de pensamiento. "Quisiera ser por un segundo Emma Swan". Sonrió haciéndose casi daño con los dientes. Cuando el primer beso llegó por fin se encontró a si misma proyectando algo inesperado en su cabeza. ¿Qué habría pasado si esto hubiera estado en los guiones de OAUT? Este o cualquier otro beso entre ellas dos.

Se imaginó muriendo de nervios cuando el día llegará. No como cuando debía interpretar besos con Colín o con Michael antes. Ella dominaba lo de besar en cámara a un hombre. Antes de ellos hubo otros. Josh Radnor, Jesse Spencer. Bueno, sin contar con que el último fue su pareja. Podía ser incomodo, pero era algo que debían hacer por su profesión.

Pero al imaginarse teniendo que ponerse a las órdenes de un director con Lana Parrilla como su pareja de ficción se sentía bullir de sentimientos encontrados. _Se las imaginaba conversando unos minutos antes de la escena, quizás rozándose los dedos sutilmente para sentirse más cercanas, para ponerse en personaje. Se imaginaba a Lana acomodándole el cabello o el cuello de la chaqueta y sonriéndole picara, pero tiernamente._

_El director se acerca a las dos, pregunta si están preparadas y da las indicaciones necesarias. Ambas se preparan para la escena y ella traga saliva respirando con profundidad para que la voz no le falle. Hace lo que debe hacer aunque todo pase en cámara muy, pero muy lenta y cuando por fin el roce ocurre todo se detiene a su alrededor. En su mente, los labios de Regina besan a Emma y los de Lana la besan a ella. No sabe qué hacer, excepto besar, besar, besar. No hay nada más que esos labios. No escucha el corte y de repente se encuentra en su sofá soltando todo el aire que contuvo cuando se dejó llevar por su imaginación_.

¿Qué ha sido eso? Jenn se removió de su lugar diligentemente, mirando a Ava que la miraba a ella tratando de entender ese movimiento repentino. Es culpa del fic, se repitió. Lo más gracioso es que no se sentía mal, sólo abrumada por todas esas vibraciones que la atacaron.

Lana bebió café como si fuera agua. El hotel tenía un servicio fenomenal dispuesto para ella a todas horas. Ok, hoy no dormirá. Lo tiene claro, nada que un poco de maquillaje no arreglé. Al cabo de una hora está literalmente bufando. Las conversaciones que habían tenido Regina y Emma sobre fantasías por teléfono la han hecho sonrojarse. Puede que otras cosas, es el comienzo de la primavera y un fin de semana algo ventoso, pero ya no hace frío dónde está. Lo que menos hace es frío. Cuando los personajes se enemistan momentáneamente vuelve a sufrir, pero de repente todo cambia y ella consigue lo que quiere, verlas por fin juntas.

El capítulo sin ser explicito dice lo suficiente, no disgusta para nada. Es cuidadoso con el detalle. Un beso por una verdad, una proposición sencilla que las llevó a la alcaldesa y a la sheriff hasta la cama. Hasta el placer. Pero Lana encontró la cúspide con el primer te quiero. Lo encontró con lágrimas de emoción. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no habían dejado que alguien amará así a su Regina?

Esto de leer historias alternativas es una droga, una vez que comienzas a leer no lo puedes dejar. Siente tanto cansancio que dormir no sería suficiente. Tiene que ver cómo termina, espera que terminen bien. Que tengan el final que Regina no tuvo explícitamente. El teléfono sonó justo cuando Jenn estaba llegando a ese final que tanto deseaba. Una vez que Emma y Regina consiguieron hacer el amor todo le pareció tan perfecto que no conseguía destronar la sonrisa de su rostro. Esta nerviosa y, al mismo tiempo, encantada. Como si fuera ella la que está a punto de formar una familia con la mujer que ama. ¿Todas las lectoras y lectores se sentirán así al leer un fanfic? ¿Es eso lo que tanto les gusta?

Desde luego, ella lo tiene claro. No hay nada mejor que Swan Queen y ella quiere leer como Emma hace feliz a Regina, y viceversa, todas las veces que pueda. De la forma que quiera y en las posiciones que quiera. Pestañea al darse cuanto lo mucho que le fascina esa parte de la cuestión. Pensar en Emma y Regina de esa manera. A ver cómo se lo va a explicar a Lana cuando se vean. Seguro le sacará el tema.

Celebra abiertamente cuando, por fin, Emma se propone a Regina y ella acepta. Cuando organizan su boda, cuando ya están allí para casarse. Y ¡BAM! Storybrooke y la magia. Han roto la maldición. Se había olvidado completamente de eso. Tan absorbida estaba con el romance que no recordó que se trataba de la salvadora y la reina malvada. Para males el final se queda abierto.

-¡VENGA! ¡NO ME JODAS! – por suerte hay continuación y suspira. Casi que creyó que le daría un ataque.

En Bélgica, Lana también estuvo a punto de tener un ataque emocional con ese final estrepitoso, pero encontró en el mismo perfil la continuación y suspiró aliviada. Las 8 de la mañana la encontraron suspirando de cansancio, pero con un montón de nuevas memorias creadas por una desconocida para Emma y Regina. No se iba a quejar de su suerte aunque bostezará todo el resto del día.

Jenn terminó por caer dormida en las últimas líneas de la continuación. El sofá fue su hábitat esta noche tranquila. Soñaba con barreras de energía mágica y besos que llegan cuando menos te lo espera. Y con los labios de Lana Parrilla o de Regina. En un sueño daban igual, no había control y siempre podría culpar al fanfic. Su ordenador se apagó cuando la batería encontró su final, con un ruidoso pitido. El cursor se movió por horas justo sobre lo último que había leído Jenn.

_"Emma era una trotamundos, eso estaba claro, pero besar a Regina, sentirse envuelta en sus brazos, hizo a la rubia darse cuenta de que no importaba adónde fuera, allí mismo siempre tendría su hogar."_

**Ghent, Bélgica. Unas horas después.**

Lana miró alrededor y vio a toda aquella gente caminando de un lado a otro. Si quisiera podría acercarse y conversar con los famosos que estaban, al igual que ella, esperando para firmar autógrafos y hacerse fotos, pero su móvil le quemaba en las manos. Quería leer el otro fic, ver de qué iba aunque sea. Le parecía más divertido que mezclarse entre publicistas y actores. Le habían tomado una foto con su café por la mañana frente al río Lys. Era parte de la publicidad de la convención y, además, así mantenía contento a los fans. Ella ocultó lo mejor que pudo sus ojos cansados y, bueno, que no era el mejor momento de su vida. Quizás por eso leer esas historias le parecía un paraíso, le ayudaban a evadirse de su caos emocional. Como siempre, Jenn hacía mella en ella aún sin saberlo.

-_La princesa y la prisionera_ – susurró más para sí misma que para nadie.

Alrededor el mundo siguió girando como siempre. Ella se volvió a sentir atrapada al cabo de unas pocas líneas. Vaya cambio más excepcional que le habían dado a la serie en esta historia. Una Regina que no había podido lanzar una maldición, una Emma que desde pequeñita se obsesiona con ella. Unos encuentros clandestinos en una mazmorra, la ignorancia de la niña sobre la identidad de la prisionera. Lana palideció cuando Emma utilizó la palabra 'amante' para definir su relación onírica con Regina y se sintió igual de aliviada que su personaje al saber que la pequeña princesa desconocía el sentido habitual de la palabra. Cuando dijo amante se refería a amada, prometida. Lana sonrió cuando Emma le dijo a Regina que encontraría una princesa para ser su novia ideal. Esta Emma no era nada como la Emma de Storybrooke, pero le agradaba muchísimo también.

Enamorarse de esa Emma le fue tan sencillo como a Regina y, bajo la promesa de un amor como ese, ella también se dejaría arrasar por cualquier maldición. El salto en el tiempo le dio el espacio moral para no sentirse extraña por adorar a una niña como pasaba en el fic. Todo su cuerpo tembló cuando una joven princesa le pidió a Regina que le hiciera el amor. Cerró los ojos y pudo oír la voz de Jenn en una sintonía familiar. Tendría que buscar una manera de disimular todas las sensaciones que le provocó el momento en que la "reina malvada" tomaba la última barrera que separaba a la princesa de la vida adulta. La forma adorable en que se entregaron la una a la otra volvió a provocarle calor y cosquillas. ¿Qué pensaría Jenn cuando lo leyera? ¿Se sentiría como ella? Invadida por esa inquietud extraña, por esa emoción que parecía ser tan personal.

**Si alguna consiguió sentirse un mínimo identificada o emocionada con su imaginación... yo ya FELIZ!**


	28. 27- Señorita Morrison II

**Señorita Morrison II**

Jenn aceleraba el coche rumbo a las afuera del estado del California, donde residía la hermana de Lana por su trabajo. Había hecho un trato con Lana vía mensajitos, ella buscaría a la preciosa Lola para que las acompañara junto con Ava hasta el aeropuerto. Esperarían a Lana en el estacionamiento. La morena estaba encantada con la idea de ver a Ava en su casa y le había confiado el ir a buscar a Lola. Le avisaría a su hermana Deena que pasaría por ella el lunes por la tarde por su casa.

Eso también la tenía un poco nerviosa durante el domingo, pero era una amiga haciendo un favor. No tenía por qué sentirse así. Lana hablaba de ella con su familia y mentiría si dijera que ella no había mencionado a Lana durante esta semana a Julia y a su madre. Ambas se habían alegrado de que hubiera retomado el contacto con otra de sus ex colegas. Ahora mirándose en el retrovisor del coche pensaba que igual se había vestido demasiado casual teniendo en cuenta que vería a parte de la familia de su amiga, a una parte importante de hecho. Su hermana. Pero había pensado que mejor estar cómoda para el ir y venir, y así cuando saliera del coche para ayudar a Lana con las maletas pasaría más desapercibida. La gorra de Chicago Cubs la pilló de salida, sin pensárselo mucho.

Se detuvo frente a la casa que le indicaba el GPS y la observó un momento. Era una casa estándar en tamaño, pero muy bonita. Bajó del coche y empujó a Ava a seguirla, sería la primera vez que vería a Lola y quería que se conocieran de manera natural. Su pequeña solía ser muy tranquila y mona, aunque como buen perro pequeño era un pelín escandalosa ante la novedad. Al parecer, no le gustaban los cambios, al menos no momentáneamente.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y Jennifer observó como la hermana de Lana salía con Lola a su lado, mientras le ponía la correa de paseo. Levantó la mano en señal de saludo antes de hablar de verdad.

-Hola Jennifer – fue lo primero que dijo la joven que se parecía a Lana, al menos un poco.

-Hola Deena, ¿cómo estás? – Lola al oír su voz comenzó a ladrar para acercarse provocando que Ava ladrará también.

-Oh, pero si es Ava, Lana me dijo que tal vez vendrías con ella – la instó con la mano – pasa dentro de la verja así tienen espacio para conocerse.

Jenn lo hizo y Ava avanzó cautelosamente hasta la otra mujer, la cual soltó la correa. Lola dio un par de pasos y ambas perras se olfatearon la naríz con cierta tensión, luego giraron una alrededor de la otra. Olerse era una forma de descubrir al otro perro y Jenn sabía que había que mostrarse relajado para no causarles nervios. Contuvo la respiración un segundo y soltó todo el aire al ver que, como si hubieran escuchado una alarma invisible, Lola y Ava se pusieron a corretear por el patio jugando un poco.

-Menos mal que se llevan bien – dijo finalmente.

-Por supuesto – Deena no parecía preocupada para nada – Lolita es muy dulce y estoy segura que entiende la importancia que Ava tiene para ti, está tratando de llevarse bien con la compañera de su amiga.

-Su amiga – susurró Jenn sonriente – me gusta ser su amiga, ven aquí Lola – la llamó y la perra acudió a su atención, mientras Deena aprovechaba para darle unos mimos a Ava y la atención que le solicitaba - ¿qué sucede, preciosa? ¿Nos vamos a buscar a Lana al aeropuerto?

Al oír el nombre de Lana, Lola gimió entusiasmada. Jennifer río encantada, estaba claro que la devoción de Lana y su mascota era mutua.

-Gracias por cuidar de ella – le agradeció la hermana de la morena – estoy segura que Lana estará más que feliz de ver a Lola hoy mismo, no se la habría podido llevar hasta mañana.

-No te preocupes, igualmente quería buscarla al aeropuerto y tenía el día libre – le explicó la rubia – así que ¿por qué no acaparar a Lola para mi sola por un rato? – le hizo unas caricias y dejo que volviera a sus asuntos con Ava.

-Es muy amable de tu parte – volvió a repetir Deena.

-Nada, nada, siento haberte molestado a ti, Lana me dijo que te quedarías esperándome.

-No te preocupes, por favor, no todos los días una ex colega de mi hermana pasa por mi casa – comentó la mujer – bueno, jamás ha sucedido algo como eso, para que mentirte.

Ambas mujeres se rieron – tenía que haber una primera vez – objetó Jenn.

-Me han contado que hoy te harás cargo de la cena – Deena le guiñó el ojo – te han tocado las ocupaciones de la casa, ¿eh? – haciendo una clara y divertida alusión a Jenn y Lana como una pareja.

-Como venganza le haré sacar la basura esta noche – bromeó la rubia sintiéndose muy cómoda con esta casi desconocida mujer – bah, no voy a mentirte, sólo compraré sushi para dos.

-Es más de lo que han hecho otros por Lana, créeme – Deena meneó la cabeza positivamente. Jenn no pudo evitar pensar en Fred. ¿A eso se referiría la hermana de Lana? – además, a mi hermana le encanta el sushi.

-Lo sé, solíamos compartir durante la serie algún almuerzo – Jenn observó su reloj – es tarde, si no quiero pillar el atasco de las 5 será mejor que me apresuré.

-Es cierto, pues la próxima le pides a mi hermana que te traiga con ella y te vienes a pasar un domingo con nosotras – Deena lo dijo tan tranquilamente y Jenn pensó que tenía que ser la sangre latina o italiana, porque no era tan común para ella o su familia invitar a alguien a casa para una reunión más íntima.

-Se lo haré saber, no te preocupes – le aseguró – gracias por esperarme.

-De nada, por cierto, indícale cuál es su sitio – dijo señalando a Lola – ella se quedará muy quieta durante el viaje, mi hermana la adiestrado muy bien – le aseguró.

-Gracias, ahora mismo – Jenn se iba a marchar y, de repente, la asaltó una duda – oye, Deena, ¿a tu hermana siguen gustándole las mismas cosas que durante la serie?

La hermana de la morena sonrió de medio lado en un gesto que a Jenn le pareció querer decir algo que no entendió – yo creo que si – la mujer río audiblemente -, pero si me preguntas por el sushi, también.

Sin darle mucho más margen que para despedirse, volvió dentro de la casa y Jenn se mantuvo con su cara de no entiendo nada por unos segundos, mientras le indicaba a Lola quedarse en el asiento trasero. Ava se acomodó a un lado de su nueva amiga y ambas perras bostezaron a la vez.

-Algunas que yo me sé se van a dormir una buena siesta y, vaya, no soy yo – dijo poniendo en marcha el auto y llamando a su restaurante de sushi favorito por el manos libres. ¿Qué habrá querido decir Deena con ese "yo creo que si"? se preguntó, pero no tuvo tiempo para responderse nada porque del otro lado de la llamaba le dijeron 'Buenas tardes'.

Ya en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto miró su reloj, dándose cuenta que Lana no tardaría en encontrarlas. Cómo conocían muy bien el aeropuerto quedaron en verse en una zona de carga y descarga rápida que solía estar más despejada. Jenn veía como las personas iban y venían a su alrededor sin percatarse del coche aparcado. Solo era un vehículo más. El ascensor que llevaba a la zona pitó y Lana con su maleta apareció a la vista de la rubia que sonrió. Salió del coche de inmediato, justo cuando Lana repasaba la zona con su mirada y al verse ambas sonrieron más si podía ser posible.

-Señorita Parrilla – dijo Jenn – su carruaje la aguarda y sus princesas también.

-Oh, ¿se señala a usted misma, Señorita Morrison?, que narcisista ha resultado ser – le replicó la morena y Jenn no dudó un segundo en estrecharla en sus brazos.

Se quedaron así un momento. Jennifer notando como Lana se relajó mientras la abrazaba. Se separaron, entonces la morena le quitó la gorra que llevaba y se la puso ella.

-Bienvenida – le dijo la rubia – guardo la maleta y nos marchamos –y agregó rápidamente – por cierto, no me refería a mi cuando hablaba de princesas, sino a ese par que esperan en el coche.

Lana abrió la puerta de atrás haciendo un sonido encantador al ver a Lola completamente entusiasmada acompañada de Ava – mi amor – le dijo a Lola - ¿tienes una nueva amiga? – su perra gimió casi desesperadamente – claro que si, cariño, yo también te he echado de menos.

Jennifer entró al coche luego de dejar la maleta. Observó cómo Lana se dividía entre acariciar a Lola y a Ava – no te preocupes por la pequeña, creo que tu chica te necesita más que ella.

-Lo sé – dijo Lana acariciando las orejas de Lola con las dos manos -, pero no está de más darle mimos a esta cosita preciosa – y le hizo una carantoña a Ava - ¿verdad, bonita?

La pequeña perra gruñó positivamente y finalmente Lana dejó a ambas, entrando al coche y sentándose en el asiento del acompañante.

Jenn le señaló las bolsas con la cena que reposaban entre ambos asientos – la cena está lista, cariño – su tono emulaba a alguna publicidad familiar de televisión.

-Lo fácil que te ha resultado – Lana la observó sospechosamente – no creo que te hayas levantado a las 4 de la mañana para prepararla.

-Después del esfuerzo que he hecho llamando por teléfono y así me pagas – la rubia meneó la cabeza - ¿vamos a casa?

-Será a MI casa – replicó Lana – le das la mano y te toma del brazo – se quejó divertida.

-Por hoy y mañana, será mi casa también – contestó Jenn – luego veremos – Lana rodó los ojos al escucharla – no te quejes, que al menos te he preparado la cena.

Lana meneó la cabeza afirmativamente – es cierto, me has venido a buscar al aeropuerto, me has traído a mi Lola y me has preparado un seguramente que riquísimo sushi - sopesó un segundo – es más de lo que muchos han hecho por mí antes, Jenn.

La otra actriz se quedó pensando en eso. Otra vez aquel comentario, pero no quería tocar el tema si Lana no estaba preparada para decírselo por sí sola. Además, acababa de llegar de un vuelo de 14 horas, mejor era darle un respiro. Condujo el coche fuera del aparcamiento y puso rumbo a casa de Lana.

-¿Qué tal estuvo Ghent?

-Ghent en sí mismo es hermoso aunque lo demás aburrido, ya sabes que disfruto con la gente, pero a veces es repetitivo.

-Lo sé – comentó Jenn – las mismas preguntas – vio como Lana asentía – las mismas respuestas.

-El público se renueva y siempre hay alguien que quiere preguntarte algo que ya te preguntaron mil veces – Lana hizo una mueca de cansancio – a veces me conformaría con que alguien me preguntará algo sobre mi carrera hoy, ¿sabes?

Jenn se río – ¿y no preguntar sobre Regina? O mejor, sobre Bex, Sean, Jared...

-Y sobre ti – añadió la morena haciendo que Jennifer sonriera.

-Y sobre mí, eso es inevitable – suspiró – al menos en tu próxima convención estarás con los chicos.

-Cierto, tú no – respondió Lana – te aburrirás.

-Por suerte, te tendré a ti para entretenerme.

-Vaya, tendré un fin de semana de muchos mensajes, ¿no?

La rubia río audiblemente – créeme que tendrás que vaciar la memoria.

-Espero recibir muchas exclusivas – aseveró Lana.

-¿Ahora si quieres mis exclusivas? – Jenn vio como la morena asentía divertida y agregó - ¿quién entiende a las mujeres?

Lana soltó una carcajada que hizo que las dos perras se pusieran alerta en el asiento trasero – tranquilas – dijo luego y levantó el dedo para que Lola no se entusiasmará demasiado intentando llegar a ella.

-Parece que se emociona al oírte reír – comentó Jenn.

-Seguro lo hace, pero debe comportarse como niña buena – Lana volvió a advertirle cuando su mascota trató de acercarse y Lola obedeció sentándose donde estaba de inmediato – anda, conduce a casa que muero de hambre.

Jenn hundió el shashimi de salmón en la salsa de soja y le dio un bocado, mientras Lana le contaba anécdotas graciosas de su paso por Ghent y los fans. Habían hablado de muchas cosas sobre el fin de semana y ambas estaban muy relajadas. Lana no había querido darse una ducha la llegar, a pesar de asegurar que le vendría muy bien. Prefirió pasar directo a la cena.

-En fin, que al final me pase toda la tarde del domingo con fotos y autógrafos, quedé cansadísima – dijo la morena y se dedicó a dar cuenta de una nigiri de tamago que se veía delicioso según ella. Y que lo estaba de acuerdo a Jenn.

-¿Qué tal el panel del sábado? – preguntó Jennifer.

Lana saboreó su cena – que sabroso – admitió – ya lo has visto, es lo que has seguido por las redes sociales.

-Sólo he visto no sé, medio hora.

-¿Cuánto crees que duró en primer lugar? – la morena se cuadró de hombros y bebió un poco de vino – quizás un poco más de una hora y ya te dije que lo que preguntaron es más o menos lo mismo de siempre.

Jenn hizo una mueca de indiferencia – no me culparás por no interesarme – dijo haciendo que Lana sonriera y negará con la cabeza.

La rubia se quedó un segundo en silencio recordando que en los videos había notado a Lana algo triste y que está le había dicho que era algo que hablarían en otro momento. Su compañera levantó la mirada y se quedó atrapada por sus ojos que la observaban intensamente.

-¿Qué? – preguntó.

-¿Estás bien?

Lana abrió los ojos algo sorprendida y bufó como si no entendiera - ¿te parece que no? Ahora mismo, me siento estupenda.

-No digo ahora, digo en general – le aclaró la rubia – ya sabes que hay momentos en que no te he visto bien en los videos.

Lana suspiró haciendo una mueca de cierto desasosiego. En silencio pareció plantearse alguna cosa – no es nada, en verdad, un momento bajo como lo puede tener cualquiera, ¿sabes?

-Yo sé – Jenn no se sintió del todo convencida, tenía la sensación de que la respuesta no era totalmente sincera, pero no se sentía en condiciones de insistir – yo no te voy a insistir con el tema porque creo que tú sabes que estoy aquí.

Lana le acarició la mano con la suya y ella se perdió en el gesto – lo sé, Jenn, y créeme cuando te digo que aquí contigo estoy fenomenal – la morena desvió su mirada y de paso la caricia observando a Ava y Lola – y con ellas también.

-Míralas que cómodas que se quedan las dos juntas, ¿no? – comentó Jenn viendo como Lola y Ava habían hecho suyo el sofá de Lana – se toman muchas atribuciones yo creo.

-Se crecen porque confabulan contra nosotras con sus monerías – Lana sonrió – que hermosas y lo bien que se han llevado de inmediato.

-¿Será porque se parecen a sus dueñas? – preguntó la rubia.

-Si se parecieran a sus dueñas, Ava se marcharía en mitad de la noche al otro sofá sin decir una palabra – picó Lana riéndose en voz alta.

-¡OYE! Pero volvería para desayunar – replicó entonces Jenn.

-Sí, la comida siempre atrae como moscas a las Morrison – Lana fingió desencanto.

-Yo diría que son las Parrillas, pero vale, la comida puede ser también.

-Tonta – Lana meneó la cabeza – ahora mismo, demasiado parecida a Emma Swan y su aparente obsesión con la comida.

-Soy bastante más como Emma de lo que esperarías – aseguró Jenn – aunque no tanto como para casarme con un pirata con una sola mano.

-No olvidemos que ese pirata apesta a ron y no se baña.

-Y usa delineador – las dos se rieron con fuerza – en el fondo, eso tiene que ser un síntoma, ¿sabes?

-¿De qué? – quiso saber Lana.

-Piénsalo, de todos los hombres que pasaron por la vida de Emma, se queda con el único que usa maquillaje y con complejo de metrosexual – la rubia se encogió de hombros – yo me lo haría ver.

-Yo creo que es un síntoma de que no le importaría compartir el delineador con alguien, aunque podría buscarse alguna persona a la que le quedará mejor – respondió Lana.

-Me da a mí que a la que le queda genial el delineador es a Regina – Jenn le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? – Lana sonrió de medio lado – por supuesto que a Regina le queda mucho mejor el delineador que al piratilla, Señorita Morrison.

Jenn se mordió el labio y sonrió también – no tengo ninguna duda, me basta con mirarte.

-Touché – la morena no hizo otro comentario, sólo le acercó la copa y brindaron antes de beber un sorbo – veo que los fanfics te sirvieron para enterarte de un par de cosas, ¿no?

Jennifer asintió. Aún no habían sacado el tema, pero sabía que no tardarían. Después de todas las emociones que había acumulado leyendo esas historias se preguntaba cómo podría encarar el tema y hablar de ellas con Lana. ¿Por dónde podría empezar? Parece que Lana lo tenía más naturalizado porque sacó el tema ella misma. Aun así tuvo que carraspear para que no se le notará demasiado que estaba más que entusiasmada con ese tema. De hecho, había seguido leyendo fanfics después de terminar los dos que se pasaron mutuamente.

-Pues si – dijo y notó que su voz surgió un poco más aguda de lo esperado – ha sido una experiencia interesante, algo que no me esperaba.

Lana entornó los ojos - ¿sólo eso? – preguntó.

Jenn suspiró – me encantaron, ¿vale? – admitió – hacia mucho que algo no me gustaba tanto como esos estúpidos fanfics.

-¡Ey! No insultes a esas maravillas que crea la obsesión por nosotras, bastante mejor que en la serie nos han dejado– se quejó Lana.

-Los insulto sólo porque me han gustado muchísimo y me molesta tanto que se note lo débil que soy ante Regina – Jenn se corrigió rápidamente – que es Emma quiero decir.

-Claro – Lana sonrió de medio lado – solo Emma.

-Oye, no te pases, eh – Jennifer la señaló con un dedo – anda que Regina no babea ni nada por Emma en los dos fics.

-Regina, no yo – aseguró Lana y Jenn frunció el ceño, haciéndola reír – va, cuenta, ¿cuál te gusto más?

-Creo que Mensajes es mi favorito de los dos, aunque el otro es una maravilla – afirmó Jennifer.

-En esto estamos de acuerdo, aunque reconozco que me fascinó La princesa y la prisionera, creo que es una vuelta de página a la historia que ni siquiera me había planteado y que han desarrollado de forma soberbia – argumentó Lana – la historia camina lento y seguro, a pesar de que incorpora otras opciones inesperadas como la historia de Emma con Red, o de Blue y Red, incluso la evolución del Snow y David – se notaba que a la morena realmente la había atrapado la historia, Jenn sonrió con su emoción latente sintiéndose menos sola en este mundo nuevo de sensaciones – en este sentido, creo que Mensajes peca de ser más rápido y menos original.

Jennifer meneó la cabeza -, pero tiene la virtud de ser más fiel a la serie y de que puedas imaginarte que esto pude pasar perfectamente en la historia original, bastaría con cambiar un poco el guion y ya estaríamos en el camino – la rubia tomó aire – si quisieran llevar a la serie el otro fic sería como hacer una serie totalmente diferente – expuso – de hecho, lo es, es un OUAT totalmente distinto.

Lana meditó durante unos segundos – eso es cierto, ¿te hubiera gustado que algo así sucediera en la serie? – preguntó.

Jenn tragó saliva antes de responder - ¿por qué no? Ellas se aman de una manera que vale la pena contar.

Lana la observó intensamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima. A la rubia le parecía que le absorbía la respiración solo con mirarla. La miraba de una manera que no lograba comprender, pero sentía que detrás de esos ojos había una gran curiosidad y también incertidumbre.

-A Regina nadie la ha amado así – la morena habló de repente – como Emma la ama en Mensajes Recibidos – sus ojos clavados en la copa que movía en su mano – me sentí dolida por el final que tuvo al leer esa posibilidad.

-No eres la única – Jenn atrajo la atención de Lana – me sentí dolida y al mismo tiempo encantada con esa alternativa – vio como la otra mujer sonreía – abrumada, pero muy satisfecha.

-Lo mismo, yo me sentí tan encantada que no dormí por leer entero el primer fic – confesó Lana.

Jenn desorbitó los ojos - ¿no dormiste? – Lana negó - ¿por eso te sentías tan cansada durante el domingo?

-Si – contestó simplemente la morena – no puedo evitarlo, tenía que leerlo – se notaba que estaba incomoda al contarlo.

-Yo no fui al evento – Jenn pensaba en reservarse ese detalle, pero no pudo al presenciar ese momento de sinceridad – me olvide que tenía que ir a la inauguración de un bar – se cuadró de hombro – le dije a mi agente que estaba cansada con la grabación y me creyó, pero la verdad es que me pase el sábado leyendo sin poder evitar sentirme tan, pero tan emocionada, que no podía casi ni procesarlo.

Lana sonrió de medio lado controlando visiblemente la respiración - ¿por qué nos afecta tanto? Mi cabeza no ha parado de darle vueltas.

-Porque sabemos que nos merecíamos algo mejor y verlo, leerlo, aunque pudiera frustrarnos, hace justo lo contrario – Jenn se perdió en los ojos de Lana que no parecía dispuesta a soltarla – nos da una esperanza, nos muestra esta realidad que parece tan correcta que es imposible no deleitarse, no disfrutarla.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Lana parecía recluida en algún misterioso pensamiento que causaba muchísima curiosidad a la rubia.

-Gracias – le dijo de repente – gracias por compartir esta experiencia conmigo, por convencerme, hizo que el fin de semana fuera mucho mejor.

-A ti – Jenn sonrió -, pero no creas que he terminado de hablar esto, tengo mucho para preguntar y comentar.

-Pregunta – le respondió Lana.

-No, primero un comentario – Jennifer sonrió de medio lado – no era consciente de tu vena de asalta cunas, Señorita Parrilla.

Lana soltó una carcajada – no, por favor, casi me muero cuando Emma dice amantes, pero por suerte era sólo un error conceptual – aclaró – al menos hasta cierto capítulo del que ya hablamos.

-Oh sí, lo tengo muy presente, el capítulo 34 – la rubia hizo un gesto de entendimiento – debo reconocer que tu fanfic favorito hace un mejor trabajo con este tema.

-¿No te quejarás de que Mensajes Recibidos tiene sus momento tensos también? – Lana se sentía tan relajada que no podía evitar ser sincera – esos mensajes que intercambian fueron – hizo una pausa para buscar una palabra apropiada con el interés evidente de Jenn clavado en su rostro – sugestivos.

-¿Sugestivos? Venga ya, dilo abiertamente – replicó la rubia – vamos, te fascinaron, te hicieron cosquillas.

-¡JENN! – la morena soltó una carcajada - ¿a ti no?

-Yo no dije lo contrario – contestó la rubia – y tú tampoco.

-No me líes – respondió Lana – anda, ¿qué es eso que guardaste en la nevera la llegar?

-Sí, sí, tú cambia de tema, pero volveremos a tocarlo más adelante – la actriz sacó de dentro de la nevera lo que había traído de postre, viendo como Lana bostezaba abiertamente – ¡uy!, pero que sueño tienes.

-Estoy bien – manifestó Lana – estoy bien.

-Estás agotada, después del postre a la cama – dijo imperativamente.

-Sí, mamá – contestó Lana con tono condescendiente, al ver como Jenn rodó los ojos agregó – sí, Jenn, tienes razón, pasa que no quiero enviarte a la cama a las 10 de la noche.

-Me vendrá perfecto descansar, mañana a las 10 tengo que estar en el set y tendremos mucho por hablar en el desayuno, a las 8 te iré a golpear la puerta – le advirtió.

-Es buena hora – Lana tenía la mirada fija en el recipiente que contenía dos pequeños pastelitos verdes - ¿qué es eso?

-Mochis helados de té Matcha – explicó Jenn.

-¿Mochis?

Jennifer se sorprendió de la expresión de duda de Lana - ¿Mochis?, ¿el postre japonés? – Lana negó - ¿En serio?, pues siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no? Me juego la cabeza a que te gustarán.

La rubia tomó uno entre sus dedos y lo acercó a los labios de Lana – despacio, que está frío, es un helado – le sugirió, dándose cuenta lo íntimo de esta acción.

Lana no le dio tiempo a retroceder tomando su mano y acercándola más a sus labios. Mordió el pastelito sintiendo el impacto del frío con sus labios y dientes. El momento en que hundió los dientes en el postre a Jenn la recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza, casi como si alguien pasará aquel pequeño pastelito helado por su espina dorsal. Espasmo que trató de disimular respirando profundo.

Lana cerró los ojos saboreando el sabor a té verde, azúcar y vainilla, mezclado con la pasta que envolvía el helado – sabe bien – dijo provocando la satisfacción de Jenn, que terminó por pasarle el Mochi para que se lo acabará por su cuenta. Ambas comieron su postre sin hablar y dirigiéndose alguna mirada sonriente.

La morena acompañó a Jenn a su habitación - ¿estarás bien aquí?

Jenn asintió – si, no te preocupes, ve a descansar, se te cierran los ojos – dijo acomodándole un mechón rebelde de cabello que insistía con tapar los ojos de Lana – mañana te despertaré para desayunar.

-Siento estar tan cansada – se disculpó la mujer.

-Viaje en avión de más de 13 horas, ¿qué esperabas? – le respondió simplemente Jenn – buenas noches, Lana – le deseó dándole un beso innecesario en la mejilla. Ninguna opuso queja. Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta, Lana llamó su atención por última vez.

-Jenn... si hubiera pasado en la serie lo de Emma y Regina, ¿hubieras estado de acuerdo con interpretarla?

-Ya te dije, ¿por qué no? – contestó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, pero digo si hubiera incluido esas escenas, las que son más íntimas – la voz de Lana se volvió más bajita a medida que hablaba – va, no me hagas caso – dijo sintiéndose desatinada y girándose a su cuarto.

-¿Por qué no? – la voz de Jenn la detuvo y la hizo girar por completo - ¿por qué no? – repitió simplemente – hasta mañana, Lana.

La morena suspiró – hasta mañana, Jenn – respondió sonriendo y guardándose toda la turbación que sintió al escuchar esa pregunta como respuesta, sintiéndose muy poco profesional por tenerla.

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Quiero saber cosillas!**


	29. 28- Idiota II

**Idiota II**

Suerte que el sueño la tumbó al cabo de diez minutos porque Lana había sufrido de intoxicación por Jennifer Morrison durante todo su aletargada preparación para dormir. Lo mal que le supo haberle preguntado si interpretaría a Emma sabiendo que tendría que filmar escenas intimas con Regina quedó eclipsado por el _¿Por qué no?_ de Jenn. Absolutamente eclipsado.

Es que ¿por qué no? Es decir, eran actrices y actuar es lo que hacían. Si a ella le ofrecieran un papel de lesbiana y la historia valiera la pena, también lo interpretaría sin dudar. Sin siquiera preguntárselo. Se apoyó las manos en las mejillas notando el calor en las yemas de sus dedos. Debía estar sonrojada. ¿Qué pensaría Jenn de qué le hubiera preguntado eso en primer lugar? Suerte que las 13 horas de viaje le pasaron factura y se durmió casi de inmediato porque de estar entera no habría podido reprimir los deseos de imaginar lo que hubiera podido ser. De la serie, de los personajes y de ella misma.

Jenn por su parte se lanzó sobre la cama y hundió en la almohada tratando de que su cabecita de rubia no le enseñará escenas de Emma y Regina en su mente. 'No, no, no, Jenn, ¿en qué estás pensando?'. Era consciente que por mucho que trataba de ubicar a los personajes, la pregunta de la morena había desatado una vorágine de fantasías que incluían a Lana y a Regina en una telaraña confusa. Esto tenía que ser culpa de haber seguido leyendo fanfics, pero tuvo que seguir, era demasiado bonito para dejarlo.

Suspiró metiéndose en la cama quince minutos después. ¿Por qué Lana pensaría que ella no querría hacer una escena de esa clase? ¿Por qué no con ella? ¿Tan poco profesional la veía o es que...? No, descartado, no podía ser eso. No podía ser nada personal. Solo era una pregunta, una pregunta sin importancia. Jenn pasó su mano por las sabanas suaves e impolutas de la cama. Tomó su móvil y configuró una alarma, media hora antes de las 8. Lo suficiente para prepararse, ver que desayunaban y llamar a Lana. Se durmió tratando de dejar de jugar con su imaginación y las cosas que no sucedieron, ni sucederán porque la serie ya había terminado.

Se levantó rápido al escuchar la alarma y la desconectó. Fue al lavabo y se lavó la cara para estar un poco más presentable. Como tenía un pijama de dos piezas, no sintió deseos de usar una bata. Realmente, pocas veces las utilizaba estando en su casa. Salió rumbo a la cocina. Lola y Ava la atraparon cuando iba por el pasillo.

-¿Qué tal han dormido, pequeñajas? – las saludó a las dos - ¿preparamos el desayuno?

Estuvo fisgoneando en todos los cajones hasta hallar el café. A Lana no le iba a importar, ¿verdad? Bueno, eso esperaba. Hizo unas tostadas y las dejó en el microondas para mantenerlas calientes en el ambiente cerrado. Lavó y cortó trozos de frutas colocando todo en la mesa que había en el balcón. El sol no daba de frente y era un sitio perfecto para empezar bien el día. Caminó por el pasillo de regreso a las habitaciones y golpeó la puerta de Lana con los nudillos de forma suave.

-Voy – escuchó su voz rasposa de recién levantada y sonrió imaginándola.

La puerta se abrió y Lana apareció con unos ojos que se negaban a mirarla del todo envuelta en una bata de seda italiana. Su cabello enmarañado la hacía verse especialmente natural.

-Una Lana salvaje aparece de entre las sábanas – Jenn remedó al juego Pokemon, mientras se reía – estás despeinada – le comentó notando que le fue inevitable acariciar algunos mechones de pelo de Lana.

La mujer hizo una mueca de indiferencia – si alguien te ha dicho que amaneces peinada, te ha mentido descaradamente.

-Buenos días, Lana – Jenn le restó importancia a su comentario - ¿quieres desayunar conmigo? – preguntó – he hecho café.

-Se huele – respondió la morena bostezando y desperezándose – me lavo la cara y voy.

-Estaré en el balcón, esperando.

-Desayuno al aire libre después de la primera noche, que romántica – aventuró Lana riéndose y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Jennifer meneó la cabeza y llevó los últimos detalles a la mesa de afuera, como las tostadas y una mermelada que había encontrado en la nevera de Lana. La morena no tardó en aparecer. Saludo de camino a las dos preciosas compañeras de piso que tenía además de Jenn y luego vino hasta donde la rubia esperaba.

-¿Has dormido bien? – le preguntó al verla sentarse delante de ella.

-Estaba agotadísima, así que casi no me he dado cuenta de que he dormido.

-Entiendo, es lo que hace el cansancio cuando nos sobrepasa.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué tal la noche en la habitación de invitados? – preguntó Lana – gracias – agregó cuando Jenn le sirvió café.

-Bien, bien – Jennifer se cuadró de hombros – la verdad es que también dormí bien, me desperté con la alarma.

-Me engañaste – aseveró Lana y Jenn entrecerró los ojos – pensé que me llamarías para preparar el desayuno, pero te adelantaste.

La rubia sonrió – tú necesitabas dormir más que yo y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer teniendo en cuenta que te invadí la casa.

-No me quejo que conste, no todos los días te preparan el desayuno – Lana sonrió y bebió el primer sorbo de café -, pero reconozco que me hubiera gustado que lo preparáramos juntas.

-Pues la próxima será – replicó Jenn y Lana abrió los ojos en señal de curiosidad – no me mires así, seguro que habrá más oportunidades.

Lana se río en voz alta – seguro que sí – luego de tomar un trozo de albaricoque con su tenedor, agregó – por cierto, ¿vas directo al set?

Jenn negó – debo ir a casa a dejar a Ava, luego iré al set.

-Pero ¿tienes lo necesario para ir desde aquí?- quiso saber la morena.

-Repito – anunció Jennifer – debo llevar a Ava a casa primero, no puedo llevarla al set, se aburriría, creo que no me darán tregua hasta la tarde.

-No me has contestado – Lana rodó los ojos al tener que insistir.

-Sí, sí que lo tengo todo – contestó la rubia rodando los ojos también.

-Pues vete desde aquí al set y yo me quedo cuidando a Ava durante el día – Lana aprovechó una pausa para respirar para tomar una tostada – luego la vienes a buscar.

Jenn observó a Ava jugar con Lola en el interior y sonrió ante la iniciativa – me parece que Ava estará más que feliz de quedarse contigo.

-No se hable más, así de paso no tienes que salir tan pronto de aquí, creo que con media hora de camino te bastará.

-Lo tienes todo muy bien pensado y controlado, ¿no? – la rubia le guiñó el ojo a Lana -, pero mejor así podemos hablar de las cosquillas que te hicieron sentir los fics en sus partes jugosas.

-¡Pero que insistente! – Lana tuvo que dominarse para no gritar y no sonrojarse, además de no atragantarse con el café – como te gusta hablar de eso, ¿no?

-Solo me gusta lo nerviosa que te pones, no te voy a mentir.

-Ya veo que sólo soy un juego para ti – Lana dramatizó la situación fingiendo irritación.

Jennifer sonrió y luego volvió a guiñarle un ojo – el mejor de los juegos para las 8 de la mañana.

-Y dígame, Señorita Morrison, ¿qué clases de cosquillas le ha generado a usted esos encuentros de Emma y Regina? – soltó Lana devolviendo la pelota a su campo.

La rubia no se amedrentó – muchas y de las buenas – dijo viendo como Lana entornaba los ojos – va, en verdad me gustaron, se sintieron naturales, no cómo Regina teniendo sexo con el ladronzuelo ese.

Lana abrió los ojos – el sexo más incómodo, menos natural y en el momento menos apropiado del mundo – bufó – porque lo único que necesita una mujer como Regina en un momento en que el mundo mismo se resquebraja bajo sus pies es un poco de amor heterosexual para encontrarse así misma – meneó la cabeza – es que si lo analizas con calma es casi una ofensa al personaje.

-Te he visto hablando bien de ese evento durante las convenciones, bueno, al menos decir que ellos lo habían hecho – Jenn la quedó mirando – podrías haber dicho que no, no había un embarazo de por medio para probar nada.

-Yo digo lo que ellos me piden que diga, no lo olvides – le aclaró – además, Sean y yo nos llevamos bien y no quería que entendiera que su personaje a veces me resultaba tan poco especial.

-¿Te refieres al hecho de que se te lanza encima olvidándose de sus obligaciones maritales o su honor?

-Por ejemplo, no es mejor que el resto de muchos los hombres que existen, ¿no? – Jenn meneó la cabeza en aprobación ante las palabras de Lana – vale, luego se sacrificó por mí en el inframundo, pero ya sabes.

-A esa altura ya tenía una hija con tu hermana, sabemos que era un personaje casi olvidable – ahora fue Lana la que asintió en aprobación a Jenn – por eso me gusto como las historias llevaron hacia el momento en que ellas intimaban, eran especiales y no había cabos sueltos.

Lana meneó la cabeza – voy a confesar que el momento que pasan Emma y la reina en La princesa y la prisionera me pareció algo sublime y perfecto.

-Ahí sí hay cosquillas – Jenn sonrió de medio lado, pero contestó de inmediato para no molestar a Lana – lo cierto es que puedo asegurar que si esa Emma fuera real habría estado más que feliz de interpretarla.

-¿Verdad?

-La verdad que sí, me gusta pensar que Emma tiene una primera vez que no resulta en un caos o una tragedia dónde debe dejar a su hijo en manos de nadie más.

-Es una primera vez bonita, es cierto – Lana suspira – llena de amor, ellas se adoran profundamente.

-En Mensajes Recibidos también, aunque es todo más errático, más enredado, bueno, más realista.

-Tu Emma no parece para nada en desacuerdo con decirles algunas cosillas a la alcaldesa y ponerla en tono – Lana sintió que se sonrojaba, pero carraspeó para evitar que se notará lo mucho que la habían cautivado esos mensajes entre Emma y Regina.

-Sí que te han gustado que lo del sex-texto eh.

-¡JENN!

-¿Qué? Niégalo – Lana no lo hizo y a cambio, como concesión, rodó lo ojos – a mí también, no te creas que no.

-¿Lo has hecho alguna vez? – la pregunta salió de Lana sin que se lo pensará mucho – quiero decir tú misma.

Jenn se encogió de hombros – puede, aunque más lo del sexo telefónico, quiero decir no como costumbre – la rubia se sintió enredar para explicarse – es que lo he hecho en más ocasiones.

Lana comenzó a tratar de no rebotar por las antenas de su imaginación sobre la voz de Jenn diciendo según qué cosas – ya veo, así que eres una experta en el tema y podrás valorar mejor que yo lo que has leído.

-¿Me dirás que nunca lo has intentado? – Jenn la miró sospechosamente – venga ya, eres Lana Parrilla, expulsas sensualidad por dónde se miré.

-No sabía que estuvieras tan atenta a mi sensualidad – Lana aprovechó el desliz de Jenn para lanzarle una pulla -, pero sí, sí que lo he hecho antes aunque más lo del sex-texto que lo del sexo telefónico.

-Vaya, entonces la experta eres tú, _cariño_ – había un retintín en la voz de Jennifer que demostraba que sólo hacía una broma. Estaba mofándose de la aparente incapacidad de Lana para mantener una conversación sobre esto sin estar levemente inquieta con ella. Que equivocada estaba. Debía haber recordado lo mucho que su amiga se crecía frente a los desafíos.

Se detuvo de inmediato al ver la mirada que le lanzó Lana como respuesta. Esos ojos tan expresivos la atravesaron. No lo esperaba.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe? – dijo la morena en el tono más sensual que le había oído jamás la rubia - ¿quieres que te enseñe lo que se siente?

A Jenn se le secó la boca de sólo pensarlo y toda su seguridad se desvaneció. Aquella voz y aquella mirada rompieron sus esquemas de una manera inesperada. Si Lana estuviera más cerca podría haber notado los poros de su piel estremecidos.

-¡Es broma! – agregó Lana de inmediato – deberías ver tu cara – no podía parar de reírse – finalmente te he encontrado las cosquillas, Señorita Morrison, ahora ya sé hasta dónde debo llegar para incomodarte.

-Eres mala – la rubia meneó la cabeza -, pero no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿hacen o no hacen un buen trabajo Emma y Regina con esos mensajes?

-Hacen un perfecto trabajo – repuso Lana con sencillez – es una buena manera para caldear el ambiente.

-Estoy de acuerdo – completó Jennifer.

Terminaron su café llamando al silencio por unos segundos, antes de empezar a hablar del día y de sus planes. No volvieron a tocar el tema porque en sus mentes todo estaba dicho. Ambas habían confesado sentirse bien con la relación íntima de Emma y Regina, además de no ser indiferente a las situaciones. Era mucho más de lo que hubieran compartido nunca y por eso se sentían satisfechas con el final de la conversación.

Cuando Jenn salió de la casa le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida a Lana y les deseó un buen día a las tres. Ava estuvo inquieta al verla salir y cerrar la puerta por unos minutos, pero Lola y Lana fueron un aliciente para que olvidará que Jenn no estaba en la casa.

Lana pensó que siendo un día tan bonito podría llevarlas de paseo. Para su suerte tenía una correa extra y decidió que Lola y Ava agradecerían el gastar un poco de energía bajo el sol. Caminaron durante un par de horas, tomando pequeños descanso. Lola quería correr, pero Lana no quería exigir a su nueva amiga así que les permitió un pequeño trote que ella misma utilizó para ejercitar sus piernas. Hicieron una parada en medio de la senda por la que conducía a las dos pequeñas y aprovechó para tomarles una foto al verlas sentadas jadeando a sus pies. Un árbol les sirvió de amparo el sol del medio y Lana estimó que estaría bien regresar por donde vinieron, llegar a casa, beber agua y en su caso darse una ducha. Les ofreció agua a ambas perras. Tenía una táctica con Lola, dejaba caer el agua de la botella y la perra bebía la mayor parte antes de que llegará hasta su mano. Ava comprendió al cabo del primer intento su intención y bebió como su compañera. Las tres compartieron el agua en la misma proporción.

-Si algún día salimos a caminar con Jenn traeremos más agua – le aseguró a la pequeña que ladró con cierto entusiasmo al oír el nombre – oh, la echas de menos, ¿verdad? – acarició sus orejas – yo también – admitió mordiéndose el labio inconscientemente - ¿crees que debería invitarla a cenar? – le preguntó a la mascota de su amiga – no, ¿verdad? Tú también crees que se auto-invitará por tener que venir a buscarte o que puedo dejarlo caer sin que se noté que es una invitación directa – sonrió acariciando más a la pequeña perra – sí, creo que me guardaré esa carta para otro día.

Regresaron a la casa y poco después de su ducha comprobó que tenía razón porque, como pensaba, había dejado caer lo de cenar y Jenn como mucho había exagerado sus intenciones de mudarse a su casa. Cómo siempre la rubia le había lanzado algunas frases directas en plan broma que si alguien de afuera las leyera estimaría que su relación era de otra clase. Y ella le había seguido la corriente, aunque aclarando que a veces no sabía cómo entender los mensajes que cruzaban. El asunto de la cama es un excelente ejemplo. Cuando Jenn dijo que la cama de invitados no le bastaba para irse a vivir con ella, Lana decidió responderle que si se fueran a vivir juntas no dormiría en esa cama. La referencia era clara ya, pero para que no quedarán dudas agregó aquello de que no dormirían. A cambio, Jenn le hizo una broma que hablaba de que aquella idea le levantaba la temperatura. Lana mentiría si dijera que al darle enviar había pensado seriamente en abrir la nevera y dejar que le diera el airecillo que suelta en sus apabulladas mejillas.

¿Qué es lo que hacían últimamente? ¿Coqueteaban? Si solo fuera eso, coqueteaban y no poco, pero además se acercaban, se acercaban y se acercaban. ¿Qué era todo esto entre Jennifer y ella? No se parecía casi en nada a su etapa anterior de amistad, era algo totalmente desenfadado y diferente. Y muy agradable. ¡Joder! No podía dejar de pensar en todo el bien que le producían los mensajes y las charlas. Los detalles de Jenn.

Y si dejaba de pensar en ella, la vida solía darle menos mensajes bonitos. Como todos los que había desatado su mención del divorcio en la convención. Si hasta su agente le había consultado si se encontraba bien.

Jennifer le hacía olvidar que su vida era un errático camino en el que tenía que terminar de soltarse de lo que ya no le pertenecía. Como Regina.

Cocinó con cariño para la rubia, cuidando los ingredientes que utilizaba para que no le trajeran malas consecuencias a su problema de la migraña. Trató toda la tarde de no pensar en las cosas malas que la vida le daba, o en las que le quitaba, y se centró en cuidar de sus invitadas que tan bien se habían portado. Jenn apareció a las 17 horas con una sonrisa y una rosa.

-Aquí llego la idiota petulante – dijo al entrar por la puerta y le ofreció la flor a Lana.

-¿Para mí?

-No, para Lola – dijo Jenn y luego agregó un "dah" – claro que para ti, tonta – se lanzó sobre Ava y la levantó en brazos dándole mimos. Luego le dedicó sus atenciones a Lola - ¿se ha portado bien? – quiso saber volviendo sus ojos a la morena que se sentía atornillada al suelo con esa rosa en la mano - ¿Lana?

-¡Eh! Sí, sí, claro – respondió rápidamente bajando a la tierra - ¿de dónde has sacado la rosa?

-Hay una floristería justo a la salida del estudio y las rosas hoy olían muy bien – se acercó a Lana y tomando la rosa la hizo bailotear cerca de su nariz - así que pensé que con una sola bastaba para compartir su perfume contigo.

Lana acabó por volver a tomar aquella rosa y respiró profundamente su aroma – gracias – contestó sonriendo - ¿qué tal tu día?

Vio como Jenn se sentaba en la mesa ya preparada con un bufido cansado – cansado, pero bueno, grabar un piloto es lo que tiene – observó como la morena le servía vino tinto a temperatura ambiente – gracias.

-Lo recuerdo bien – Lana recordaba perfectamente el piloto de OUAT, la incertidumbre, el saber que todo dependía de un grupo de productores que cuidaban sobre todo las finanzas - ¿qué te parece a ti? ¿Tiene lo que hay que tener?

Vio a Jennifer sopesar su pregunta en silencio – la verdad, no lo sé bien – respondió – es decir, la premisa es fantástica, pero debes dejar a la productora con la boca un poco abierta para que decidan que vale la pena apostar y siento que el piloto no lo va a conseguir.

-Bueno, eso no lo sabes – argumentó Lana.

-No es nada que no hayas visto antes, Lana – le comentó la mujer cuadrándose de hombros – es una especie de combinación de varios géneros con el incentivo médico, creo que no lo están manejando para generar esa tensión que se necesita.

-¿Por qué mejor no brindamos con este riquísimo vino y dejamos que los señores del dinero decidan si lo tiene o no? – Lana levantó la copa y Jenn asintió – venga, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-Tienes razón – Jennifer chocó su copa con la de Lana – oye, mañana es mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

-¿La que me has dicho que te organizan los amigos? – Jennifer asintió ante la pregunta de Lana – pues espero que me envíes algunas exclusivas, ya sabes que las espero.

-¿Quieres fotos de la fiesta o de la cumpleañera? – le preguntó la rubia.

Lana se río – ambas, Jenn, quiero las fotos graciosas de los borrachos de turno, pero también al menos una tuya.

-Me haré un selfie especial para ti – Jennifer le guiñó un ojo.

-Ahora que lo pienso, me pido el selfie y también una tuya de cuerpo entero, tendrás que pedirle a algún amigo que te saqué una foto – sugirió Lana.

-Sabía que no puedes vivir sin ver estos bíceps hermosos y mis piernas de infarto – Jenn sonrió de medio lado al decirlo y Lana negó con la cabeza divertida.

-Estaba interesada en ver tu atuendo de cumpleaños, pero vale, ¿por qué privarme de las vistas extra?

Las dos se miraron de manera divertida. Luego Jenn consultó - ¿segura que no quieres venir? – le volvió a preguntar Jennifer.

-Seguro – ratificó Lana.

-Vale – la rubia se quedó en silencio un momento y luego inquirió - ¿qué cenaremos?

-Merluza a la plancha, espárragos al vapor y ensalada tabulé – anunció Lana.

-Todo muy saludable – apreció Jenn.

-Bueno, estuve averiguando que cosillas hacen bien para prevenir las migrañas – comentó Lana al pasar y la rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja - ¿qué? No quiero que por venir a casa te sientas mal.

-Eres encantadora, Lana Parrilla – reveló la rubia – muy encantadora.

-Y tú una idiota.

-Pero una idiota adorable.

-Y petulante, no lo olvides – luego suspiró – creo que te has portado tan bien conmigo que te mereces cada mimo – admitió Lana – además una mujer siempre merece exigir lo mejor.

-Concuerdo y por eso voy a exigir trato favorable otra vez – agregó Jenn llamando la atención de Lana al levantar la copa – exijo que esto se repita tantas veces como sea posible.

-Concuerdo – chocaron de nuevos sus copas y Lana se reservó para ella que ya había ideado 'robarse a Jennifer Morrison' para otra cena en los próximos días.

Puede que al día siguiente se invente una distracción para no tenerla cerca y dejarla celebrar su cumpleaños, pero, más pronto que tarde, volvería a buscarla otra vez. Le gustaba tenerla cerca.


	30. 29- Ojos Tristes II

**Ojos Tristes II**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? ¿Por qué tenía que enterarse como todo el mundo? Por internet y solo porque la stalkeaba. Si no lo hiciera ni siquiera se enteraría. Jenn le daba vueltas mientras conducía el coche hasta la residencia de Lana. Recordaba los detalles del post y le parecía imposible que esa mujer fuera la misma con la que había chocado copas durante varios momentos en la cena que habían compartido 2 días antes. Puede que ella estuviera ausente por su cumpleaños, pero incluso así habían estado enviándose fotografías, como habían pactado. ¿Por qué Lana no le había contado nada sobre su ánimo decaído, a pesar de que se lo había preguntado? Siempre que le habló del divorcio y de cómo se encontraba evadió la mayor parte de las preguntas dándole largas y ella no quería molestarla, ni presionarla así que respeto su silencio. Pero podía salir y decírselo al mundo. No a ella, a todos, como si ella no fuera alguien importante.

Esa posibilidad la tenía ligeramente desquiciada. ¿No se había ganado su confianza? ¿No era digna de una confesión más personal? No quería esa información para congraciarse, ni para nada que no fuera acompañarla, estar presente en ese mundo que Lana sentía derrumbarse y cambiar. Estar para darle la mano y que pudiera seguir.

Si se lo ponía a pensar tenía un enorme deseo de protegerla, de cuidar de ella. El pecho le dolía con esa necesidad latente. Era esa clase de dolor parecido al momento en que se ve algo tan bello que no puede dejar de mirarse y duele en los ojos porque no es parte de nuestra vida. Duele en el cuerpo su falta. Y Jennifer Morrison tenía claro que, por lo que fuera, necesitaba ver a Lana contenta, feliz como la había sentido en sus tontas excusas para pasar tiempo juntas.

Detuvo su coche ante la entrada a la casa de Lana. Le escribió, incluso le reclamó su falta de confidencia, pero no podía. No le gustaban los ojos tristes de Lana en esa foto. La miraba y quería cambiarla. Quería verla sonreír. Así que todos sus reclamos se murieron cuando Lana le aseguró que ella era lo mejor que pudiera haberle pasado en los últimos tiempos, que no hubo mentiras porque con ella en su vida se sentía distraída y mejor. Sin embargo, un solo día en que no estuvo cerca parecía haberle provocado a la morena una vuelta a la realidad que la había obligado a escribir aquella confesión pública. Quizás para ver si de esa manera los fans y los medios dejaban de ponerle presión a su vida, más de la que ya tenía al parecer.

Jenn terminó por confesarle a Lana que iría a verla en Italia. No lo había reflexionado pragmáticamente, pero quería. Su primer impulso era hacerlo y pensó que por qué debería negarse a él. De todas maneras estaría en Europa. A Lana la noticia pareció sentarle como un bálsamo y demostró su alegría al respecto, asegurándole que le había devuelto la sonrisa. La rubia supo que tenía que hacer lo que la había traído aquí en primero lugar. Le contó que estaba en la puerta y que le esperaba. Suspiró al saber que Lana bajaría en cualquier momento y repitió el plan en su cabeza, casi segura de que a su amiga le encantaría ir con ella hasta dónde irían. Quería salir de casa, cambiar de aire, manejar su coche, oír música y detenerse en el lugar perfecto para cobijar a Lana de sus fantasmas. Un lugar íntimo, pero diferente a su manera, donde dejar lo de siempre fuera.

Vio a Lana salir al cabo de cinco minutos, impecable como siempre, como si este plan fuera algo menos improvisado. Rodeó el coche y entró sentándose en el asiento del acompañante. Se quedaron mirando un momento. La respiración de Lana era más agresiva de lo normal y de repente sonrió tanto que Jenn no pudo evitar contagiarse.

-¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

La rubia le sonrió y arrancó el coche – ¿importa? – preguntó y subió el volumen a la música.

La radio delineó la voz de Selena Gómez. Una de sus canciones del año anterior, Back to you, lo llenó todo. La voz de Lana se escuchó por encima de todo el sonido.

-¿No vas a decirme?

-¿Siempre quieres controlarlo todo? – Jenn respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Y tú siempre respondes con una pregunta? – replicó la morena.

-¿Quieres dejar de preguntar ya y hacerme el coro en la canción? – contestó Jenn y Lana se rio.

-No me la sé – confesó.

-Pues apréndela que esta es bastante buena – fue su respuesta final, mientras deslizaba un poco los vidrios de las ventanillas del coche y dejaba entrar el aire de la carretera.

Jennifer comenzó a tararear la letra de la canción y Lana pareció perderse un momento en silencio, mientras las palabras se sucedían. Para Jenn, en ese mismo momento, los pensamientos de la morena valían millones, pero no la quería interrumpir en su momento de reflexión. Una de K-pop le siguió y como ninguna de las dos la sabía se dedicaron a bailotear con los hombros, y llegaron a la conclusión que escuchar la radio era aceptar que los coreanos se habían colado en la cultura general, como antes ya lo habían hecho los latinos. Ambas coincidían en lo bueno que era ese multiculturalismo en la música y en tantas otras cosas más. No coincidía para nada con el contexto que solían vivir en su país todos los días, pero ninguna protestaba por lo que la política no podría detener por muchos muros que levantaran.

Lana tenía raíces europeas y latinas, por consiguiente decía no tener ninguna queja con eso. Y Jennifer Morrison se perdió pensando que no se oponía para nada a los efectos que las raíces no estadounidenses de Lana Parrilla le habían otorgado. Como esos ojos profundos y su actitud desafiante. Y Las curvas. Meneó la cabeza preguntándose desde cuando ella pensaba en eso y Lana la observó interesada, pero el lugar al que se dirigían apareció delante y la expresión de Jenn se comió la curiosidad de la morena.

-¿Qué sitio es este?

-Un secreto muy personal – dijo Jennifer y detuvo el coche, aparcándolo entre los que estaban allí.

Lana descendió y vio el pequeño cartel de madera que decía en letra románica "Dreams Garden". El jardín de los sueños, Lana no había oído de este sitio jamás. Tan escondido como estaba no parecía más que un tímido sitio de barrio periférico, pero la naturalidad con la que Jennifer tomaba las escaleras al lugar y la instaba a entrar, le hicieron pensar que era un lugar importante para ella.

Jenn colocó su mano sobre la espalda de Lana para instalarla a pasar dentro delante de ella. Fue inmediato, pudo ver los ojos de Lana abrirse de par en par. El aroma particular recorría aquel lugar, el aroma que sólo un buen lector puede y sabe apreciar. Jenn sabía que la idea no era totalmente original, pero su pequeño jardín de los sueños tenía un particular encanto que no tenían los otros bares que decoraban sus paredes con pilas de libros viejos y nuevos. El aroma de los libros era algo que fascinaba a cualquier que tuviera algo de amor por leer y Jenn sabía que Lana era de esas personas. Los ojos de Lana se iluminaron denodadamente.

-Dios – susurró suavemente y Jenn podía ver cómo sus ojos trataban de atrapar cada palabra que había cubría las paredes sin poder absorber ninguna. Reconocía esa fascinación, esa necesidad de acaparar, la ilusión de saber que esas paredes guardaban miles de historias contadas desde que la vida eran letras – no me alcanzaría el resto de mis días para leer cada uno de estos libros – dijo la morena finalmente saliendo de su hechizo.

-Lo sé – Jenn suspiró dejando al perfume del lugar en sus fosas nasales -, pero ¿dime que no te dan ganas de olvidarlo todo y empezar a soñar de nuevo?

Vio como Lana la observaba intensamente por un momento, pero fueron interrumpidas por el dueño del sitio y conocido de Jenn.

-Jennifer – dijo el hombre – que bueno verte por aquí, Michelle me dijo que habías llamado.

-Anthony – la rubia saludó al hombre de mediana edad - ¿cómo estás? – luego se dirigió a su acompañante – está es Lana Parrilla – anunció – y él es el dueño de este maravilloso jardín, Anthony Piggot.

-Es un gusto conocerla, Señorita Parrilla – anunció el hombre dándole la mano – hemos seguido la serie en que trabajaban y creo que usted ha rozado la perfección con su personaje.

-Otro fan – dijo Jennifer riéndose – la gracia sería encontrar un sitio donde no los tuvieras.

-Seguro que algún día encontraremos uno – comentó Lana rápidamente – gracias, Señor Piggot, este lugar es una maravilla.

-Este sitio es un sueño, además del jardín de muchos otros más, mi sueño y el de mi esposa – explicó con una sonrisa – hemos decidido compartirlo porque sabíamos que hay muchas otras personas que lo apreciarían, aunque lo mantenemos reservado para quienes consideramos más – al ver como Lana no dejaba de mirar alrededor agregó – sepa que será bienvenida si decide regresar.

-Muchas gracias, es bastante posible que lo haga.

-¿Tienes listo mi rincón, Tony? – preguntó la rubia.

-Si, por supuesto, pasen por aquí y la primera copa es cortesía – indicó el camino – tú ya sabes cómo llegar, Jenn.

-Gracias – Jenn apoyó su mano en el hombro del dueño – y saluda a Michelle de mi parte cuando la veas por favor.

Caminaron unos pasos y salieron por una puerta a la derecha del sitio, subieron unas cuantas escaleras para terminar en una sala igual que la principal, pero mucho más parecida a la biblioteca de una casa. Lana llegó a la conclusión de que era una zona más exclusiva.

-He pensado que preferirías que estuviéramos más solas – Jenn abrió una puerta de vidrio antigua y se escucharon los ruidos de la noche entrando por un amplio balcón.

Lana se sentó en el enorme sofá delante de una mesa baja – este sitio es perfecto por donde se lo miré – sus ojos revisaron los libros alrededor – Shakespeare, Wilde, Kafka, Dickens – giró la cabeza – Rice, Woolf, Austen, Shelley – es como estar en una habitación viva, tiene tanto para contar.

-Tanto que tampoco te lo acabarías, ni viniendo cada día – Jenn tomó un libro de uno de los libreros laterales – "Tiene que seguir adelante, haga lo que haga, o aunque no haga nada. Aun en el caso de que deje que la tierra se convierta en barbecho, no podrá evitar que crezcan las hierbas y los zarzales. Siempre brotará algo" – recitó acercándole el libro a Lana – Al este del edén, de John Steinbeck, uno de mis libros favoritos.

Lana sopesó aquel libro – recuerdo la película, James Dean – comentó para remarcar que la recordaba – no lo he leído, debería – dijo.

-Sí, es realmente bueno – le aseguró la rubia – mejor que la película, aunque no creo que puedas separar la imagen de James Dean del protagonista.

-Como cuando lees Harry Potter y solo puedes imaginar a Radcliffe o a Emma Watson – argumentó Lana sonriendo.

-No te hacía fan de Harry Potter – contestó Jennifer.

-Bueno, sus libros han llegado a mi mesilla en alguna ocasión, es inevitable cuando lees – la morena se cuadró de hombros.

-Es cierto, quién adora leer suele leer todo lo que cae en sus manos – Jenn levantó un telefonillo con aspecto antiguo - ¿qué quieres beber? – le preguntó a su compañera.

-Lo que a ti te parezca mejor, no tengo ninguna preferencia – Lana se levantó y pilló otro libro del librero frente a ella.

Jennifer sonrió de medio lado viéndola tan distraída – dos Saint George Negroni, por favor – cerró la conversación y se sentó a un lado de la morena que leía el prólogo de una obra de la Anne Brontë – Agnes Grey – leyó - ¿parece interesante? – preguntó.

-Parece, he escuchado que es un libro con una prosa perfecta – Lana observó a su compañera – nunca se me había ocurrido leerlo hasta ahora, aunque puede que sea que estoy invadida por tantos libros.

-Puede, la primera vez que vine recuerdo haber hecho una lista de todos los libros que quería leer – le contó – y lo cierto es que no leí más que tres de los la lista, pero cada vez que vengo leo por encima alguno de ellos y si me gusta, más adelante me lo compró – explico.

-Gracias – le dijo Lana de repente – por traerme, me ha hecho muy feliz ver este lugar.

-De nada – respondió Jenn – hace unos días que quería volver y pensé que te gustaría venir conmigo.

-Si vuelves, avísame – le pidió Lana.

-Prometido, pero si haces lo mismo – la rubia levantó la mano como si hiciera un pacto con ella y Lana río de forma suave.

Un camarero les dejó las bebidas y Lana descubrió que además de la literatura había que valorar positivamente los cocteles que preparaban. Observó de reojo que Jennifer no le quitaba la mirada de encima y supo que no le preguntaba, pero esperaba a que le dijera algo respecto de su publicación.

-¿Qué quieres saber? – dijo suspirando.

-Lo que tú quieras decirme – respondió Jenn.

-¿Y si no quisiera decirte nada?

-No te presionaría como nunca lo he hecho, sólo me gustaría enterarme sin andar de cotilla como todo el mundo, ¿vale?, pero incluso así creo que has de decidir si lo quieres compartir conmigo o no – Jennifer sonrió a sus palabras, pero Lana sintió la necesidad de disculparse.

-Perdóname, creo que no he sido justa contigo, te he hecho pensar que no me importabas lo suficiente – expuso – no he respondido como debería a estos días que pasamos juntas.

-Oye Lana, no te disculpes, discúlpame tú a mí por haberte reclamado – suspiró audiblemente - pensándolo mejor, apenas nos estamos conociendo otra vez, ¿no? – Jenn se cuadró de hombros – con la forma en la que me he comportado contigo...

Lana no la dejó continuar – con la forma en la que te has comportado conmigo, me has demostrado que todos mis prejuicios sobre ti están errados.

-No quita que yo me alejé de ti en primer lugar.

-No quita tampoco que has vuelto.

-No – Jenn sonrió – un brindis por los nuevos comienzos.

-Por las segundas oportunidades – Lana recordó que el parlamento final de Regina rezaba así.

-Vaya, como la reina buena – dijo y luego meneó la cabeza – que nombre más chungo para Regina.

-Lo sé, supongo, pero sabemos de dónde viene – agregó Lana.

-De dos mentes que estaban escasas de ideas a esa altura aparentemente – Jenn carraspeó luego de beber un sorbo de su copa - ¿estabas...? – sopesó mejor la pregunta - ¿tenías ya algunos problemas con Fred cuando filmamos las escenas finales?

Lana asintió – sí, comenzábamos a tenerlos de manera más decisiva.

-Vaya, parecías tan relajada.

-Mi trabajo siempre ha sido una escapatoria – comentó Lana – y, además, no habría demostrado nada delante de ti, tampoco.

Jennifer hizo una mueca de dolor – me lo merezco claramente, tampoco me acerque demasiado a ti.

-Solo lo estrictamente necesario para ser una buena profesional – dictaminó Lana – como casi siempre en los últimos años.

-Cuando no nos dejábamos comer por los personajes – agregó Jennifer – a veces nos acercábamos más de la cuenta por el impulso de Emma o de Regina.

-Lo sé, me daba cuenta, abrazos inesperados en medio de la grabación – Lana sonrió encantadoramente.

-¿Qué fue lo que no funcionó? – le preguntó entonces la rubia al verla más distendida – con Fred quiero decir.

Lana suspiró – estábamos en lugares de la vida diferentes, él tenía una estructura de vida en la que creo que yo no terminé de encajar – la morena hizo una pausa pensándose la siguiente frase – él quería una cosa, yo quería otra, simplemente no funcionó, dejamos de disfrutar el hecho de estar juntos.

-¿Han terminado bien?

-Bueno, dentro de lo que es posible para un divorcio de común acuerdo, aunque yo insistí un poco más en la separación, debo reconocerlo, pero sigue siendo duro empezar de nuevo – admitió Lana.

-Lo puedo imaginar – Jennifer sabía que terminar una relación era siempre un asunto espinoso, fuera buena o mala.

Los vacíos que deja una relación pueden ser una fuente de depresión y el recuerdo una señal de fracaso, pero ella tenía la certeza de que las relaciones terminan porque no funcionan como deberían, porque hay algo mal con ellas. Así que normalmente el cambio es para bien. Claro, ella no ha pasado por un divorcio nunca así que tampoco podía asegurar nada.

-Cuando acepté casarme con él teníamos mucho en común y con el tiempo todo eso se fue disipando – confesó la morena – aunque es cierto que se fue disipando muchos antes del matrimonio, pero creo que no quise verlo.

-Las relaciones no son fáciles –comentó Jenn – es casi como un trabajo.

-Si te las tomas así difícilmente consigas sentirte feliz con alguien, Jenn – Lana se había quedado en silencio antes de decirle esto, pensando en quién sabe qué.

-¿Me ves muy comprometida? – replicó la rubia – no tengo una relación hace un buen tiempo, eso debería decirte mucho.

-El espíritu libre, lo sé – Lana sonrió – y creo que entiendo lo que dices, es decir, para arriesgarte tiene que ser alguien especial.

-Es más que eso – agregó la rubia – tiene que motivarme como para querer salir de mi rutina, ser detallista, querer estar con esa persona.

Lana rodó los ojos – pues lo haces muy bien fuera de una relación romántica – señaló alrededor como mostrándole a Jenn lo mucho que se esmeraba por ella – de hecho, eres la única de mis amigos que me ha llamado y se ha preocupado por mi hoy.

La rubia sopesó en silencio aquellas palabras – creo que hay personas con las que surge natural.

-¿Aunque no obtengas una recompensa amorosa? – preguntó Lana con una expresión picara.

-Aunque me hagas dormir en la habitación de invitados – replicó Jenn haciéndola reír un poco más. Lana le dio un golpe en el hombro - ¿y qué pasa con Regina? ¿Te hace mal que leamos fanfics?

-No, que va, me encanta que hagamos eso, es solo que de repente me encuentro teniendo que romper demasiados esquemas de mi vida, ¿sabes? – le explicó – conocí a Fred en 2009 y tres años después me dan el papel más importante de mi vida – suspiró audiblemente – y el mismo año que mi relación con Fred termina, también debo decirle adiós a Regina, es como tener que superar dos divorcios a la vez.

-Lo entiendo, me costó mucho dejar a Emma Swan – admitió Jenn.

-¿De verdad?- Lana se mostró intrigada – parecías feliz de abandonarnos.

-No digas eso, no los abandoné, pero ya sabes que no me gustaba lo que le hacían a Emma – indicó – no quería que la corrompieran más – se mordió el labio – lo que no quiere decir que no me costará muchísimo pasar página.

-Pensaba que te había sido muy fácil – la morena bebió un sorbo de su cóctel y vio como Jenn hacía lo propio – no te imagino con el mono de Emma Swan.

-No sé si la extrañaba a ella o verlos a ustedes, extrañaba lo que Emma sentía en el set – ambas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, quizás asimilando lo que significaba.

-A veces me pregunto si soy realmente tan talentosa como todos dicen – dijo Lana de repente.

-¿Por qué te lo cuestionas? – preguntó Jenn impresionada.

-Porque desde hace mucho que no consigo remontar mi carrera, me he quedado clavada en Regina Mills y por mucho que audicioné no lo consigo.

-¡Ey! – Jenn le hizo una pequeña caricia en la espalda – eres la actriz mejor reputada de todo el elenco, hiciste un trabajo fenomenal y eres muy talentosa, esta industria no es fácil, es sólo eso.

-¿Es? Tú pareces haber hecho tu paso después de Once Upon a Time – le dijo la morena.

-Que va, sólo unas pelis y algo de doblaje, si lo piensas no tengo grandes proyectos en televisión desde la serie – Jenn le dio vueltas aún más a la historia – ni Ginni, ni Bex, ni Emilie, ni Colín, ni siquiera Robert – agregó – ninguno hemos vuelto a tener un proyecto en televisión como ese y eso no es por ti, Lana, es porque la vida del actor es así.

-Lo sé, pero cuando tengo el ánimo por el suelo, como estos días, me lo pregunto – Lana agitó la cabeza negativamente – es tonto, pero es así, tampoco es que lo necesite para vivir, tengo dinero suficiente para no tener que preocuparme por ello.

-Pero te gustaría poder volver y lo entiendo.

-Si.

-Llegará como ha llegado Regina, lo sé, eres talentosa y tarde o temprano sucederá como siempre, nos sucederá a las dos – le aseguró.

-A ti ya te ha sucedido – le dijo Lana sonriendo.

-Un piloto aun no es volver, preciosa – Lana pestañeó al oír aquel apelativo, pero Jenn agregó algo para quitarle peso a sus palabras – imagínate que nos tocará a las dos juntas de nuevo.

-¿Y tener que verte todos los días? – la morena exageró su voz para mostrar aversión.

-Y todas las noches, te aseguro que ahí sí que me mudo contigo así compartimos el coche, ahorramos y no contaminamos tanto el medio ambiente – anunció Jennifer, después de la carcajada de Lana añadió – lo sé, sigo siendo una tonta.

-Sigues siendo una tonta, pero también eres una persona que vale la pena conocer, casi que envidio a tus compañeros de serie – concluyó Lana.

-Eso no lo dirás cuando veas que pasa el tiempo y sigo invadiendo tu casa – repuso la rubia.

-Mi solitaria casa, Lola y yo estaremos felices de que nos vengas a ver siempre que quieras, Jenn – le respondió Lana – haces que mi vida se vuelva más simple, más – buscó la palabra para expresarse – feliz – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – te estoy muy agradecida por estar presente.

Suspiró y luego su expresión alegre se diluyó. Sus ojos recayeron sobre el libro de Anne Bronë que había olvidado en la mesilla.

Jennifer no pudo evitar que sus manos fueran solas hacia el rostro de su amiga, lo levantó para que la mirará – no me gustan esos ojos tristes, pero si necesitas sentirte así para avanzar me gustaría acompañarte – respiró profundamente – es posible que yo no sepa exactamente por lo que estás pasando y no pueda darte un consejo certero, pero me gustaría ser testigo de cómo encuentras razones para estar menos vulnerable.

-Eres totalmente diferente a lo que recordaba – la voz de Lana tomó sus sentidos y la mirada profunda la acompañó – eres tú, pero no te conocía así.

-Ya te he dicho que soy un poco idiota – Jenn sonrió.

-Me encantaría saber por qué, ¿sabes? – Lana suspiró – ¿qué hice para que te alejarás así de mí?, para que de repente no quisieras ni verme – meneó la cabeza – entiendo que me has dicho que no lo sabes bien, pero quisiera no repetirlo.

-No lo harás, Lana – Jenn sonrió – no pienses eso, lo cierto es que en aquel momento yo sentí que no encajaba en tu vida.

-¿Qué? – Lana abrió los ojos al escuchar esa confesión.

-No lo sé, de repente te casaste en secreto y tenías hijos porque eran tuyos aunque no lo fueran, siempre hablabas de tu familia o de Fred y yo no supe como participar de todo, me sentí, no lo sé, de más – Lana pestañeaba sin parar y Jenn trató de serenar sus evidentes nervios – lo siento, ha sido estúpido, ¿verdad? ¿Me podrías perdonar?

-Eso significa que de alguna forma casarme con Fred me quitó tu amistad – resolvió Lana tratando de tomarse un segundo para pensar con calma.

-Ey, ey – Jenn la tomó por los hombros – no digas eso, yo te quité mi amistad porque actúe como una estúpida que creía no poder coincidir nunca contigo sólo porque tu estatus civil hubiera cambiado.

-Pero te eché en falta, Jennifer, muchísimo – Jenn no pudo evitarlo y la estrechó en sus brazos y se quedaron así un momento – y si ahora te fueras sería mucho peor porque puedo ver lo asombrosa que eres y tu sola presencia me ayuda a avanzar.

Lana se dejó mecer suavemente y todo su cuerpo se relajó – no me voy a ir a ningún sitio, Lana – le prometió Jenn – te lo aseguro, estaré aquí cuando esto que ahora te hace sentir tan frágil no sea más que una huella del pasado.

Se quedaron abrazadas y ambas sabían que era más tiempo del normal, pero Lana no quería apartarse y Jenn tampoco. Así hablaron de libros sin separarse una de la otra hasta que la hora de marcharse fue inminente y no tuvieron más remedio. Volvieron a casa de Lana, con el sonido de la radio como banda sonora y la mano de Lana reposando sobre la de Jenn en la palanca de cambios del coche. Como el gesto más natural con el que podían expresar la cercanía que sentían.

**Quiero que me cuenten cosas! Que opinan de como marcha la historia! Han pasado cosas importantes en este capi...! al menos yo creo jajajajaa**


	31. 30-Caricias II

**Caricias II**

Lana observaba aquellos rizos entre sus dedos. Dudaba si ella los acariciaba o eran ellos los que acariciaban su mano. Jenn reposaba con los ojos cerrados sobre sus piernas, en una postura intima que necesitaba una cercanía completamente diferente. Y es que todo el día, desde las 5 de la tarde, la cercanía de ellas dos había prosperado a nuevas dimensiones. Quizás como corolario de la última noche que compartieron en aquel trocito del cielo que era de Jenn y que ahora les pertenecía a las dos.

La tarde y la llegada de Ava y Jenn comenzaron diferente. Ava para empezar entró corriendo y ladrando feliz al interior de su casa, pasando de Lana y yendo directa a Lola quién también estuvo más que entusiasta de verla. Y cuando Lana se giró sonriendo a expresar su fingido disgusto por ser rechazada, tropezó con los brazos de Jenn que se cerraron a su alrededor. Se habían abrazado en la noche anterior y ahora ese límite no tenía por qué regresar. Al menos eso pensaba Jenn aparentemente y al cabo de los primeros 2 segundos de tensión, la propia Lana se relajó y acordó en silencio que un abrazo de bienvenida no era una mala opción.

-¿Cómo estás, Lana? – fue la forma que escogió Jennifer para saludar después de separarse.

-Bien, Jenn, ¿y tú? – preguntó – bien aunque un poco rechazada, ha pasado de mí – dijo señalando a la mascota de la rubia.

-Lo sé, cuando ha visto que veníamos aquí comenzó entusiasmarse – explicó Jennifer – fue bajar del coche y casi no puedo sostenerla, tuve que soltarla aquí frente a la puerta.

-Parece que Lola es buena anfitriona después de todo – expresó Lana quién por fin consiguió algo de atención de Ava y de dedicó a acariciarla un poco.

-Se parece a su dueña, al parecer – indicó Jenn aprovechando para saludar a Lola – hola Lolita bonita – dijo en un apretado intento de español.

Lana se sonrió - ¿y eso? ¿Desde cuando eres hispano-parlante?

-Desde que esta hermosura ha llegado a mi vida – comentó y luego agregó – bueno, ya sabes que no es el primer contacto que tengo con el español y aunque mi acento es nefasto, cierta señorita se merece todo mi esfuerzo – acarició más decididamente a Lola y Lana sonrió.

-No es tan malo tu acento – contestó finalmente – sólo es que no hablas lo suficiente, al igual que yo.

-Ya – Jenn se puso de pie - ¿estás bien entonces?

-Ya te dije que si – insistió Lana – en verdad.

Lo cierto es que la noche con Jenn había servido para quitarse mucha carga de los hombros y la morena se sentía especialmente liviana después de eso. Menos dolida, más en camino a pasar página. Jennifer la había alentado lo suficiente a buscarle lo positivo a las cosas que sucedían. El hecho de que tuviera la entereza para confesarle que había dejado de hablarle al casarse por no sentirse cómoda, le había dado una pauta extra para entender que su divorcio había traído más que un par de cosas positivas. Le había dado una segunda oportunidad con alguien a quién apreciaba en el pasado.

Y que elogiará su trabajo y su talento, más señalarle lo dura que puede ser la industria, habían hecho que tumbará de un plumazo sus dudas sobre si era alguien que valía para actriz. Esa mañana había llamado a su agente y organizado su agenda sin preocuparse de qué le depararía el destino. Incluso, su agente le había mencionado que la notaba mucho mejor. Ella sólo dijo que una amiga le había dado razones para creer que las cosas pasan por una razón y cuando tocan. Su agente estuvo de acuerdo.

Salió al mercado temprano y buscó lo mejor para una cena compartida. Tenía la intención de invitar a Jennifer desde que se despertó, en poco se marcharía a Italia y sus posibilidades de verla serían nulas, a excepción de los días de mutua visita. Los cuales eran pocos. No eran suficiente, hoy lo tenía claro, necesitaba más. Siempre pensando en cuidar de la rubia compró los ingredientes más sanos que pudo encontrar y se detuvo a por el postre en una pastelería del vecindario. Cuando le propuso venir tenía casi todo preparado, aún cuando no supiera si la respuesta era favorable. Lo que no esperaba era que Jenn manifestará deseos de tomar el lugar de Ava en sus caricias, pero jugando se había comprometido a dedicarle sus atenciones. Porque hablaba en serio, ¿no? Igual solo la estaba molestando para mofarse de ella. Sería algo propio de Jenn.

Ahora, con la rubia en casa, lo único que podía pensar era en tratar de mostrarse natural.

-¿Un Martini Royal? ¿Te apetece?

Jenn asintió – claro, no sabía que también tenías habilidades preparando cocteles – dijo cuando la vio tomando la coctelera.

-Tengo muchas más habilidades que no conoces, Jenn – le respondió guiñándole el ojo.

-Que interesante – Jenn sonrió de medio lado - ¿crees que podré conocerlas todas alguna vez? – soltó.

-¿Segura que quieres conocerlas todas? – la rubia asintió y ambas se rieron – no la tenía a usted tan aventurera, Señorita Morrison.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una caja de sorpresas – Lana le dio su coctel a Jenn y esta lo probó mostrándose agradada con el sabor – que sabroso, tendré que recomendarte con Anthony.

-No me molestaría trabajar allí – aseguró Lana -, pero me despediría por distraerme con los libros.

-Posiblemente – estuvo de acuerdo la rubia - ¿brindamos?

Lana se cuadró de hombro – brindamos cada vez que nos vemos, así que ¿por qué no? – acercó su copa a la de Jenn - ¿por qué brindamos?

-Por el mejor Martini Royal que he bebido en mi vida – Jennifer chocó su copa con la de ella.

-Eso que aún no has probado la quiché que acabo de preparar – replicó la morena.

-¡Quiché! Creo que tengo que contratarte como mi cocinera personal, Lana – dijo Jennifer de manera determinada.

-No te alcanzaría el dinero para pagarme – le aseguró la otra mujer y vio como Jenn hizo una mueca de picardía antes de acotar.

-Creo que encontraría como pagarte satisfactoriamente.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, las dos mirándose antes de que Jennifer estallará en una risa que relajó el ambiente.

-Tendrías que ver tu cara, ahora mismo – le dijo la rubia.

-Eres de lo peor.

-Y así te gusto.

-Asumes mucho tú, ¿no? – Lana sonrió de medio lado y la instó a salir al balcón – ven, trae tu copa, cuando el sol cae se ve precioso desde aquí.

Se sentaron en silencio a ver la puesta de sol. Jenn pensando en algo que Lana no podía saber, ella en lo equivocada que estaba Jennifer si pensaba que se había sentido incomoda por la insinuación sobre su pago. Tenía que reconocer que no era incomodidad lo que había sentido, solo ansiedad. Quería entender si Jenn sólo bromeaba o escondía alguna verdad detrás de esas tonterías que soltaba, detrás de las insinuaciones jocosas. No lo preguntaría, pero quería saberlo.

Ava se acercó a ella y, cumpliendo su compromiso, Lana la alzó a su falda y la acarició mientras le detallaba a Jenn sus planes de viaje.

-Creo que es estupendo que quieras explorar todo el país – comentó la rubia mientras bebía otro sorbo de su Martini – es decir, Italia es precioso, tiene sitios que son una maravilla como el Lago de Como o Venecia, Florencia – comenzó a numerar – creo que cambiar de aire un tiempo, salir de lo mismo te enchufa de nueva energía, es una buena idea que te tomes este mes.

-Es casi un mes, no llega, pero tienes razón – Lana sopesó un momento en silencio – además, Europa tiene la particularidad de que se llega a todos lados relativamente rápido, podría hacer más que sólo recorrer Italia, podría ir a Grecia, está prácticamente al lado.

-O a Francia, aunque creo que hemos estado bastante por allí, ¿no?

Lana sonrió – sí, yo voy casi cada año, ¿tú? ¿Sigues yendo? – preguntó.

-Menos, pero también voy normalmente – luego añadió – mi agente dice que somos las más solicitadas en convenciones y eventos.

-Sí, lo sé – Lana hizo una mueca de curiosidad – tu agente te habla mucho de mí, ¿no?

Jennifer se río audiblemente – realmente no, sólo te ha mencionado las dos veces que te he dicho, pero he de reconocer que le caes mejor que el resto de los actores, a ellos no los ha mencionado nunca.

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que si se filtra que volvimos a pasar tiempo juntas no te dirá que no soy buena para tu carrera cuando los fans enloquezcan.

-Como si me importaría su opinión – argumentó Jenn.

-¿No le harías caso a tu agente si te dijera que es mejor dejar de contactarme? Se supone que es quién sabe que es mejor para tu carrera – inquirió Lana interesada en la reacción de su amiga.

-Exacto, mi carrera, esto es mi vida personal y sólo yo sé lo que es mejor para mí – levantó la copa y Lana la chocó con la suya sonriendo de medio lado.

La morena no pudo evitar morderse el labio de lo exageramente feliz que se sentía. Sentía que sus pulmones querían tomar más aire del apropiado y tuvo que tragar saliva para contener sus emociones. Que Jenn tuviera tan claro que su vida estaba mejor con ella que sin ella era mucho más de lo que pudiera procesar. Se la quedó mirando un segundo sin decir una palabra.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te impresiona, Lana? – quiso saber Jenn - ¿qué me da igual lo que digan o qué piense que tú vales tanto?

-Lo siento, es solo que siempre he pensado que te incomodaba que se inventarán toda clase de historias sobre nosotras y sé que amas tu profesión – explicó – así que oírte decir que rehusarías a un consejo de tu agente me ha llamado la atención.

-¿Tú aceptarías que tu agente te dijera que no te conviene verme? – Lana negó con la cabeza – pues entonces ¿por qué me crees diferente a ti? – Jenn suspiró notando que la morena se mantenía en silencio – es porque me alejé de ti – bufó – vale, supongo que me lo merezco.

Lana se sintió fatal al ver como la mueca, habitualmente dulce y alegre de Jenn, se volvía amarga. No pudo evitar que sus manos se acercaran solas al rostro de la rubia – ey, no, no digas eso, lo siento, Jenn, no era lo que quería decir – se disculpó.

-No me alejé de ti por mi carrera, nunca habría hecho eso.

-Lo sé, perdóname si te di a entender eso -, pero parecía que Jenn no la escuchaba.

-¿Nunca vas a volver a confiar en mí? – le preguntó la rubia mirándola profundamente.

Lana suspiró – por Dios, Jenn, lo hago, claro que confió en ti, mírame – señaló alrededor – estas en mi casa, compartiendo mi mundo, te he contado cosas que ni siquiera le he confiado a mi madre, ¿crees que no confío en ti, realmente?

-Pero no esperas lo mejor de mí, esperas lo peor – retrucó Jenn.

-No, descubro lo mejor de ti – Lana la observó tratando de tranquilizarla – no estoy esperando nada malo de ti porque no espero nada, pero cada vez que abres la boca o que haces algo me muestras una Jennifer que yo no conocía.

La mirada de la rubia se suavizó – nunca pienses que renegaría de ti por mi carrera, soy celosa de mi intimidad y por eso no publico abiertamente que hemos vuelto a hablar, pero yo jamás dejaría que alguien dijera que no debería verte.

Lana sonrió – lo sé, ni yo.

-Vale, lo siento, me he puesto un poco vehemente – Jennifer sonrió un momento – es que no me gusta que pienses que no te valoro.

-Y no lo pienso, te lo dije ya, nadie se preocupa de mí como tú – Lana sonrió de medio lado contagiándose de Jenn – ven, es hora de cenar, nos hace falta.

Volvieron al interior de la casa y se sentaron a la mesa. Lana reveló su elaborada cena y Jenn aseguró que le costaría mucho pagar por sus servicios de cocinera, haciendo que la morena le diera un golpe en el hombro. Lana trató de no pensar en qué clase de pagos eran los que Jenn estaba cotejando para pagar, trato de no pensar mal sobre todo o al menos de no pensar mucho. Últimamente, sentía que su mente jugaba con ella misma, tejiendo ideas que eran nuevas sobre ella y Jenn. Por eso las reprimía todo lo que podía.

-¿Vemos una peli? – preguntó Lana cuando estaban terminando de cenar.

-Vale, ¿qué peli?

-La que te apetezca a ti, eres la invitada.

-Yo quiero ver Wonder Woman – dijo entonces Jenn.

-Oh, Gal Gadot, ¿quién pudiera resistirse? – admitió Lana.

Acabaron de cenar y se sentaron a ver a esta hermosa mujer morena combatir con sus hermanas amazonas contra las fuerzas de los nazis que llegaron allí casi por casualidad. Lana no pudo evitar pensar lo muy a gusto que se sentía al estar en una situación tan rutinaria con Jennifer.

-¿DC o Marvel? – preguntó a mitad de la película para atraer la atención de la su compañera.

-¿Por qué elegir si podemos tener lo mejor de ambos mundos?

-No seas aburrida y contesta – le recriminó la morena.

-Bueno, supongo que Marvel, las películas me gustan más, aunque DC tiene a Wonder Woman que me encanta, por ejemplo – se rascó la frente y agregó – y yo doblo a Selina Kyle en su nueva animación, aunque hace unos años doble a La Avispa en una animación para Marvel – hizo una mueca de reflexión – no sabría que decirte, pero supongo que Marvel más.

Lana se río – no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes.

-¿Y tú? – quiso saber Jenn.

-DC, amo a Batman – aseguró rápidamente la morena – es mi favorito.

-¿Y ya?

-Sí, es cierto que me gustan las películas de Marvel, sería tonto no decir que Stan Lee fue un absoluto genio.

-¿Algún súper héroe que te llame la atención de Marvel?

-Tony Stark – aventuró la morena -, pero lo mejor de Marvel a mi manera de ver es lo bien que tratan a las mujeres, mejor que DC al menos por ahora – comentó – a DC le falta mayor representación, Marvel tiene a Capitana Marvel y Brie lo hace perfecto.

-Lo sé, no olvidemos a las chicas de Guardianes o a Viuda Negra y La Avispa de mi querida Evangeline – estuvo de acuerdo Jennifer – Wonder Woman es como el gran símbolo entre los súper héroes, pero ahí se quedaron.

-Sí.

-O sea que en realidad sí que te cae mejor Marvel – estableció Jennifer sacándole la lengua Lana y haciendo que esta meneará la cabeza – no saldrá de estas paredes tampoco.

Siguieron mirando la película luego de esa conversación. Tomó unos segundos, pero de repente Lana se vio levantando la mano y acercándola a la cabeza de Jenn. Sus dedos se colaron entre aquellos brillantes mechones de cabello y se sintió temblar al notar como Jenn se tensionó un segundo. La vio pestañear rápidamente sin dejar de mirar la película y luego suspiró profundamente antes de relajarse a su toque. ¿Cuándo fue que ella era tan aventurada como para romper sus propios límites? Jenn suspiró más audiblemente y las yemas de los dedos de Lana percibieron la vibración. Poco a poco, la rubia fue inclinando la cabeza y dejándose hacer.

Contrario a lo que pudiera pensarse, Lana no se sentía apenada para nada. Se sentía bien. Se sentía relajada. Ver a Jennifer inclinar más la cabeza la hizo sentir más audaz.

-Ven aquí – le indicó señalando sus rodillas – apóyate, estarás más cómoda.

Jenn no dijo nada, pero no se negó y con un suspiro se acomodó en sus piernas observando la pantalla. Lana continuó acariciando su cabeza. Sintiéndose acariciada por la suavidad del cabello de Jenn. El perfume que desprendía su pelo le llegaba a borbotones a medida que pasaba sus dedos. Se sentía casi hipnotizada por esta situación que distaba mucho de una amistad habitual. No era algo tan común entre amigas este tipo de cercanía, ¿o sí? Notó como Jenn comenzaba a respirar más suavemente. ¿En verdad se quedaba dormida cuando la acariciaban así? ¿Para qué iba a mentir? Ella podría quedarse dormida haciendo esto mismo. Gal Gadot quedó olvidada porque a Lana le pareció mucho más atractivo mirar a Jennifer tan serena. Tan sosegada. ¿Ella había causado eso? Tenía que reconocer que verla descansar suavemente era en verdad encantador. Jenn tenía razón.

Tenía razón en muchas cosas. Mirarla dormida en su regazo era una confesión silenciosa de que Jennifer confiaba tanto en ella como para dejarse llevar por el sueño, con la seguridad de estar a salvo con Lana. Aunque Jenn era una persona conocida por sus siestas, solía taparse para dormir cuando no estaba en su casa. Se tapaba con un abrigo o lo que encontrará. Respondía a una necesidad física, ya que al dormir el cuerpo desciende de temperatura, pero también podía ser una forma de crear una barrera de defensa. Como un sistema de invulnerabilidad, algo que al parecer no necesitaba con ella porque bastaron unos minutos de sus dedos enredados en el cabello de la rubia para quedarse dormida. Aunque Jenn asegurará que podía suceder, entre que pasará y que no había mucha fuerza de voluntad que su amiga no estuvo dispuesta a utilizar. Esa era la clase de confianza que le brindaba. No se sentía vulnerable con ella.

Lana se detuvo un momento en la respiración de la mujer. En su hombro subiendo y bajando, en su piel. La piel que iba justo entre el cuello y el hombro. Había algo hipnótico en esos poros relajados, en su movimiento en vaivén. Se encontró a si misma lamiendo sus labios y tragando saliva. Levantó la mano libre y pasó un dedo todo a lo largo desde el cuello hasta el hombro, superando la barrera de la pequeña pieza de ropa que sostenía blusa de la rubia a su hombro. Dibujó un círculo al llegar a este, primero en contra de las agujas del reloj y luego a favor. Volver el tiempo hacia atrás no era posible, pero podía aceptar lo que venía adelante. Podía aceptarlo. Podía vivir con ello. Giró sus dedos con el reloj nuevamente y volvió hasta el cuello del Jenn.

Los poros de la piel que tocaba se inquietaron y ella observó un instante a Jennifer que no se movió. La caricia que ejercía con su otra mano en el cabello de Jenn se volvió un poco más intensa a medida que notaba como sus labios demandaban sentir aunque no fuera apropiado. No era apropiado, pero podía aceptarlo. Quería aceptarlo. Respiró cortadamente dejándose llevar. Podía vivir con ello, quería vivir con ello. Quería sentir en sus labios la sensación de la piel de Jennifer. Y lo hizo. Justo en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, apoyó dulcemente su boca y la besó. Besó a Jenn instintivamente y cerró los ojos mientras lo hacía. Sus labios cosquillearon allí donde tocaban haciendo que su cuerpo flotará unos instantes. Olvidó todo, su mano en el cabello de la rubia se cerró un segundo apretadamente, como si quisiera mantener el momento vivo por mayor tiempo.

Se echó hacia atrás y el cuerpo de Jenn moviéndose la volvió a la realidad. La rubia abrió los ojos pestañeando muy lento. Carraspeó – me he quedado dormida – anunció.

Lana sintió que había hecho algo imperdonable, que tenía que salir de allí cuánto antes – sí, sí – dijo apresuradamente – creo que Gal Gadot no ha surtido efecto hoy.

-Yo creo que no ha sido culpa de Gal Gadot – aventuró Jenn con una sonrisa ligero.

-¿Podrías – Lana tuvo que carraspear para que su voz se suavizará – podrías dejarme ir a lavabo, Jenn?

Jennifer entonces terminó de despertar – oh, lo siento, yo aquí inmovilizándote con la tontería – se hizo a un lado. Lana tardó medio segundo en estar de pie y marcharse al lavabo de invitados de su casa.

Antes de entrar dijo para tranquilizar a Jenn – no te preocupes, ha sido un placer – sonrió automáticamente y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Apoyó las manos en la pila y bufó. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a besar a Jenn de esa manera? ¿Y por qué solo se avergonzaba de haberle robado ese beso y no de haberlo querido en primer lugar? La había conseguido despertar con su osadía, pero, al parecer, Jenn no recordaba nada. Por suerte, se dijo. Por suerte se había separado justo a tiempo. ¿Cómo se lo hubiera explicado si la pillaba? ¿Cómo le hubiera explicado que le resultaba atractiva como para querer sentir su piel en los labios? No, no, había tenido suerte.

Fuera, Jennifer miraba los créditos de la película y su mano se apoyó en el punto que le quemaba justo a un lado de su cuello. Desde el mismo momento en que Lana acarició con su dedo la piel de su hombro ella despertó, pero no pudo moverse. Se quedó quieta esperando a ver que le deparaba aquella improvisaba invasión y el resultado fue mucho mayor de lo que esperaba. Cuando sintió como el aliento de Lana abrasaba su piel, todo su cuerpo se estremeció y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo particular para no tener un espasmo evidente. Cuando sintió los labios de la morena todo su ser se estremeció hormigueando. Tenía que mirarla, tenía que ver lo que guardaban sus ojos. Conocer que pensaba, que quería. Lana tenía los ojos cerrados al mirarla la primera vez, pero cuando pestañeó ya los tenía abiertos y clavados en los suyos. Casi aterrada. Jenn supo que debía ocultar lo que sabía, lo que había vivido. Lana ya parecía demasiado abrumada para tener que lidiar también con las dudas de Jenn. Puede que no tuviera una respuesta ni siquiera ella misma. Fingió no recordarlo y siguió fingiendo todo el tiempo que se quedó con Lana. Sólo se marchó cuando volvieron a bromear de nuevo, deseándole con un abrazo un feliz viaje.

En su coche y regresando a casa llegó a la conclusión que en algún momento se lo contaría. Cuando llegará el momento oportuno, le revelaría que había sentido su beso y que no la había dejado indiferente.

**Buenooooo y ¿qué les ha parecido esto? **


	32. 31- Sex Appeal II (Dortmund)

**Sex Appeal II (Dortmund)**

Jenn estaba en Dortmund desde hacía unas horas, había cumplido con el protocolo de enviar un videíto para que la gente se acercará a la convención y ya había firmado unos cuantos autógrafos. Lo cierto es que desde las 12 del mediodía sólo podía pensar que Lana ya estaba en la ciudad, más precisamente en el hotel esperando. Era bastante duro no salir corriendo y escaquearse de sus fans para verla. Mucho más difícil de lo que hubiera esperado, sinceramente.

El viaje hasta Alemania con su hermana estuvo compuesto de dos hitos. El primero, una demora inesperada en Ámsterdam. El segundo, explicarle a Julia que irían a cenar con Lana, la cual venía específicamente a verla hoy por su cumpleaños. Eso y todo lo que se habían involucrado estos últimos tiempos porque Julia quiso saberlo todo, desde cómo habían retomado el contacto hasta que tanto lo habían reconstruido como para que Lana Parrilla decidiera planificar un viaje al país vecino para un encuentro de 24 horas. Y Jenn se lo contó todo, bueno, casi todo. No le contó lo que no había ni siquiera hablado con Lana, como el beso que la morena le dio la última vez que estuvo en su casa a expensas de creerla dormida. No, esa era una memoria que conservaba para ella sola. No solo la conservaba sino que la rememoraba bastante más seguido y a consciencia de lo que pudiera presumirse como apropiado.

Bufó en la pausa entre autógrafo y autógrafo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Lana porque últimamente pensar en ella le creaba cierto vacío en el estómago que le parecía demasiado difícil de evadir. Se dejaba llevar en esa sensación desconectándose de todo y pensando solo en ellas dos. Jenn le sonrió a una joven castaña que con un inglés punzante propio de la dialéctica de la zona. Firmó la fotografía de Emma y Hook con un gesto fingido de agrado, inconsciente de que hoy sólo había sonreído de manera espontánea ante las imágenes de Swan Queen. Llegar a las 6 de la tarde nunca le había parecido algo tan, pero tan eterno.

Caminó por el lobby del hotel en que se hospedaba y le preguntó al recepcionista si había un mensaje para ella. El hombre le dijo que la ocupante de la habitación 26 dejó el aviso de que ya estaba en el hotel. Jennifer sonrió de medio lado y subió a su habitación que estaba en la misma planta. Se cambió de ropa y aprovechó para arreglarse el maquillaje. Al salir dudó un momento, ir a ver a Lana directamente o buscar primero a Julia. Las tres estaban en la misma planta. Primero, Lana. Sobre todo para poder abrazarla y hablar con ella a solas aunque sea por 3 segundos.

Cuando estuvo a la altura de la puerta suspiró y golpeó con los nudillos. Escuchó los pasos de los tacones y la sonrisa de Lana llenó sus ojos a medida que abrió la puerta.

-¡Ey, 'unbekannt'! – le dijo y no dudó en abrazarla - ¿te has perdido por Dortmund?

Lana la retuvo en sus brazos un momento – lo mismo te diría, pero prefiero decir Feliz cumpleaños, Jenn – la morena se inclinó y selló su saludo con un beso lento en la mejilla. Por suerte, no tenía ángulo para ver los ojos cerrados de Jennifer porque parecía haber entrado en un estado de letargo nada más esos labios tocaron su piel.

-Gracias – suspiró pronunciadamente la rubia y luego se hizo hacia atrás para ver mejor a su acompañante – estás hermosísima – meneó la cabeza en señal de no creerse lo bella que era y que estaba Lana. Vestía una falda y una camiseta, lo más sencillo del mundo, pero aun así estaba perfecta.

-Y tú sigues siendo la misma aduladora tanto en casa como en Alemania – Lana tiró de ella – ven aquí – dijo haciéndola pasar y mostrándole un paquete con enorme moño de satén gris que la esperaba en el recibidor.

-¿Para mí?

-No sé, ¿alguien más cumple años hoy? – replicó Lana.

-No creía que fueras a ser tan detallista – Jenn caminó los pasos hasta el regalo y lo abrió con el entusiasmo de un niño en Navidad – eres una persona preciosa – sentenció abriendo la caja.

-Anda, mira quién fue a hablar – contestó Lana riendo suavemente.

Jenn llegó por fin al final de la caja y abrió los ojos – esto es un Christian Clive – dijo girándose y sacando de dentro la caja más pequeña – es uno de los perfumes más caros del mundo – pestañeó - ¿estás loca o qué? – preguntó.

-¿De qué serviría el dinero si no es para darnos un gustillo de vez en cuando? – comentó Lana sin preocuparse para nada – estaba caminando por una de las avenidas comerciales más importantes de Milán y ahí estaba ese Christian Clive mirándome, tentándome – explicó – preguntándome si no tenía una buena amiga que cumplía años pronto.

Jenn abrió el perfume – chico listo, Christian – anunció antes de soltar un poco de perfume en el aire y oler el aroma – por favor, esto es lo que diferencia a los perfumes de "los perfumes" – su deleite era evidente – mi vida no será igual luego de Christian – exageró sacando la lengua, para lanzar sobre su piel un poco de la esencia de rosas.

-Ya llevas perfume, Jenn – resaltó Lana riéndose.

-Esta maravilla tapa cualquier otra cosa – y luego le lanzó también un poco del perfume a la morena - ¿ves?

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora combinaremos nuestros perfumes también?

-No, por ahora – Jenn le guiñó un ojo a Lana pícaramente, sacando esa imprudencia de quién sabe qué sitio de su valentía y asombrándose así misma – espero que tú también te hayas comprado uno porque valen una pasta.

-No, ya sabes que yo soy muy sencilla, muy de pachulí – indicó Lana cuadrándose de hombros.

-Y siempre hueles de una manera exquisita, Lana María – expuso la rubia.

-Entonces estás desperdiciando perfume, Jennifer Marie – acotó la morena siguiéndole el juego.

Jenn se acercó y respiró profundamente por su nariz – hoy un poco más – sentenció notando la cercanía y lo íntimo de ese gesto.

-Basta de halagos, ¿no? – cortó la otra mujer – ahora dime ¿por qué tenía que vestirme lo más normal y corriente que pudiera?

-Porque esta noche, Lana Parrilla, tú y yo – Jenn se corrigió rápidamente – y mi hermana, por supuesto, nos mezclaremos con el resto del mundo alemán y viviremos locas aventuras en Dortmund – Lana arqueó una ceja – ¿ya no te acuerdas que íbamos a hacer un locura durante este viaje? – se señaló a sí misma, con su camiseta y sus jeans, las botas de tacos altos y un cinturón a juego – seremos dos unbekannts en busca de aventuras.

-Veo que has aprendido una palabra nueva, ¿no?

-Puede, esa y bier – confirmó Jenn – así que prepárate para beber cerveza toda la noche.

Lana se río – no me importaría – observó a la rubia con los ojos llenos de curiosidad - ¿qué locas aventuras quiere vivir la cumpleañera en Dortmund conmigo?

Jenn reflexionó – no es una locura, pero lo que la cumpleañera quiere es bailar contigo – tomó a Lana de la mano – busquemos a mi hermana y salgamos de aquí.

Aunque la morena se asombró de que Jennifer no se cortará ni un pelo en llevarla de la mano hasta la puerta de Julia y llamar, no tuvo tiempo de pensárselo mucho cuando la puerta se abrió y mostró a una versión de Jennifer un poco más baja, de cabellos más oscuros. Lana recordaba haber visto a Julia anteriormente en algún evento, pero apenas de paso.

-Ya estamos aquí – dijo Jenn al ver a su hermana.

-Hola Lana – Julia se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla como declaración de confianza – ¿cómo estás? Es un gusto volver a verte, aunque la única vez que nos vimos fue muy de paso.

-Lo sé, creo que fue en una entrega de premios o una premiere, ¿verdad? – Julia asintió – es un gusto volver a verte y que no sea de paso nada más – agregó sonriendo y ganándose una sonrisa igual de la hermana de Jenn.

-Qué bueno que hayas podido venir a ver a mi hermana en su cumpleaños – contestó la joven, mientras las tres caminaban hacia el ascensor – si vieras lo emocionada que estaba con tu llegada, tuvieron que atarla a la silla en la convención, por poco y no deja a medio salón sin autógrafo para venir a recibirte.

-¡Oye! No cuentes esas cosas que luego creerá que sólo pienso en ella – fingió quejarse Jenn.

-Ah ¿y no piensas solo en mí? – la morena le guiñó el ojo y las tres se rieron, entrando en el ascensor – por cierto, ¿sabes que en el hotel puede haber fans y los hay en la ciudad por tu presencia en la convención?

-Lo sé y por eso iremos a los sitios dónde no van los turistas, vestidas como 3 turistas en busca de pasar bien la noche – Jenn marcó el parking del hotel – y el servicio de transporte del hotel se hará cargo de llevarnos y traernos.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué Julia puede usar un vestido tan mono y nosotras estamos con estas pintas? – se quejó Lana.

-Eso es porque yo no soy una salvadora ni una bruja malvada que lanza bolas de fuego en una serie de televisión, no llamó la atención como ustedes dos, super-estrellitas – dijo Julia muy tranquilamente – los beneficios de ser una total desconocida – agregó luciendo el modelo que llevaba con una media vuelta.

El chofer del hotel las llevó hasta el lugar que Jenn le pidió y cuando bajaron del coche Julia hizo una mueca de grima.

-¿Un sitio de hamburguesas? ¿En serio, Jenn? – preguntó.

-No es un sitio de hamburguesas, es EL sitio de hamburguesas – explicó su hermana – anda Juls, no te quejes que sé que te encantan.

-Pero a ti normalmente te gustaría más la pizza – Julia hizo una mueca de interés - ¿a qué se debe esta elección?

Jennifer carraspeó y dijo muy rápidamente – a que es la comida favorita de Lana.

-Oh, ya veo – comentó su hermana sonriendo de medio lado.

-No hace falta que hagas esto por mí, Jenn – Lana sonreía sin parar, mientras Jenn la empujaba hacia dentro del sitio - ¿puede alguien ser más dulce que tu hermana? – le preguntó a Julia.

-Créeme que cuando está interesada en hacer sentir bien a alguien, todo va en escalada – le aseguró Julia.

-¿Quieres decir que será aún más tierna y detallista? – quiso saber Lana.

-Parece que eres su nuevo objeto de afecto – respondió Julia a la morena – seguramente sí.

-No sé si mi corazón pueda soportarlo – Lana suspiró exageradamente.

-¿Quieren las dos dejar de hablar cómo si no estuviera yo aquí? – se quejó Jenn.

-¡Perdón! – Julia y Lana se rieron cómplices por haber abochornado a la cumpleañera.

-Ya verás cuando visitemos a Deena, complotaré con ella en tu contra también – aseguró la rubia acercándose a la barra para pedir mesa.

Las tres se sentaron y al cabo de unos minutos Jennifer volvió a levantarse para pedir la cena porque según ella había escogido lo mejor del menú a gusto de cada comensal. Es decir, la hamburguesa más épica para Lana, una de pollo para su hermana y una no tan suntuosa que la de Lana para ella. Así que como escogería el menú por ser la cumpleañera se fue a la barra dejando a las otras dos mujeres juntas.

-Gracias por haber venido, Lana – Julia aprovechó el momento para hablar a solas con la morena – realmente hace tiempo que no la veo tan espontánea y feliz estando en público.

-Bueno, yo creo que estar en un país un tanto desconocido ayuda – comentó Lana sonriendo y viendo como Jenn se acodaba en la barra de manera irreverente entendiéndose a media lengua con los empleados del local – no tienes nada que agradecer, Jenn ha sido un gran soporte para mí últimamente, estoy muy feliz de tenerla de regreso en mi vida.

-Algo me contó sobre que te ha estado viendo en varias ocasiones estas semanas – contestó la chica.

-Sí, estaba pasando un momento personal algo difícil y ha sido una fuente de distracciones maravillosas – Lana suspiró y fijó los ojos en sus manos inquietas – tu hermana es muy detallista cuando quiere.

-Y por lo visto te quiere a ti – la mirada de Lana viajó rápidamente a la de Julia ante esa afirmación y vio una señal casi imperceptible de perspicacia en ella – digo – aclaró – en su vida.

-Ya, bueno, no me voy a quejar de que me quiera – Lana tragó saliva – en su vida – añadió con prisa – me hace bien.

-Entonces, las dos estarán bien – Julia se detuvo porque Jenn apareció en la mesa con tres jarras enormes de cerveza que apenas podía sostener.

-¿Te puedes creer que este es el vaso pequeño? – dijo soltando una risa muy alegre – medio litro, tía – añadió apoyándolas en la mesa - ¿brindamos?

Las tres estrecharon sus jarras de medio litro y bebieron por Jennifer. La hamburguesa épica sí que lo era, tenía tres porciones de carne, bacón, lechuga, tomate, pepinillos, cebolla y queso gratinado. Todo aderezado con extra de barbacoa y mayonesa. Aunque lo realmente épico para Julia fue ver como Lana con mucha paciencia se la terminó. Desde ese momento aseguró que no vería a Lana Parrilla nunca más de la misma manera, que en su baremo de gente había ganado 15 puntos de experiencia.

Cuando Julia se disculpó marchándose al lavabo y Lana aprovechó los segundos que les dejaba la hermana de la rubia – Jenn – la otra mujer la miró - ¿te gustó el regalo?

-¿Lo dudas? – respondió la rubia.

-Es sólo un perfume, nada original.

-Me lo regalas tú así que tiene un extra que no puede valorarse – indicó Jenn.

-Eres un encanto - Lana levantó la vista y observó a Jenn un momento – por cierto, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, guapísima!

Jenn sonrió ampliamente - ¿y me llamas encanto a mí?

Cuando acabaron de beber sus cervezas, se marcharon a un bar en las profundidades de la ciudad que el chofer del coche les recomendó. Allí sólo había gente nativa y no era zona turística, él se quedó fuera a esperarlas. Tomaron cocteles durante una hora y Jennifer quiso empezar con el tequila, pero Julia se levantó de su sitio.

-No, no, no – dijo moviendo las manos – muero de sueño y nunca he sido muy buena bebedora estando tan cansada – las señaló – ustedes sigan, yo me vuelvo al hotel, pero, Jenn, no abuses – le advirtió – tienes un día largo mañana.

-Deberíamos volver también – repuso Lana.

-No, si esta aburrida se quiere ir que se vaya – Jenn le hizo un mueca de desencanto a su hermana y luego le sacó la lengua – tú y yo aún tenemos que bailar.

-Por eso mismo – Julia se alejó de la mesa y le lanzó un beso a ambas – yo vuelvo al hotel ahora con el chofer y les enviamos a alguien para buscarlas más tarde – pilló su bolso de la silla – aprovechen la noche, tortolitas – dijo soltando una risa y marchándose dejando a unas abochornadas mujeres detrás.

-Se le sube rápido el alcohol a la cabeza cuando está cansada – se disculpó Jenn - ¿tequila?

Lana asintió y ambas pidieron dos chupitos de tequila. Siguieron el ritual de la sal y el limón. Se marcharon hacia la trastienda del bar donde la gente estaba bailando. La música era la típica, un poco de latino, pop y rock con clave algo más electrónica, más DJs comerciales. No estaba mal. Tontearon las dos olvidándose del mundo y cantando a voz viva si conocían las canciones. El tequila se repitió y solo eran Jenn y Lana, dos chicas perdidas en la noche de Dortmund disfrutando de una ocasión común.

Dos hombres jóvenes se les acercaron al cabo de un par de canciones y les hablaron en alemán. Jenn se disculpó porque no les entendían así que los chicos aprontaron un acerado acento inglés que solucionó el problema, al menos el del idioma.

-¿Extranjeras? ¿Están haciendo turismo por Dortmund?

Jenn y Lana contuvieron la risa pensando que estos hombres no debían haberlas visto mucho en televisión porque parecían completamente ajenos a quienes eran.

-Somos de Estados Unidos – explicó Jenn – hemos venido a pasar unos días.

-Oh, americanas – dijo uno de ellos, tenía una barba muy rubia y a Lana le hacía gracia porque se veía realmente un chico de como mucho 20 y pocos años que parecía mirarla con interés a ella que le doblaba la edad, pero él otro tampoco parecía mucho mayor.

-Sí – dijo ella sonriendo.

-Buen cine – dijo el otro chico, un castaño de ojos muy claros. Lana y Jenn asintieron complacientemente – nos preguntábamos si podríamos invitarlas a beber algo y, no sé, quizás bailar – había un matiz en su voz que indicaba que el interés iba por otro lado.

-Realmente les agradecemos – cortó Jennifer -, pero estamos bien así – dijo tratando de ser agradable.

-Sin dudas – insistió el otro chico -, pero solo somos 2 desconocidos interesados en 2 desconocidas preciosas, ¿por qué no beber y bailar? Pasarla bien y, quizás, portarse mal.

-Porque no estamos interesadas – repitió Jenn tratando de no mostrarse demasiado cansada por la insistencia innecesaria.

-Escúchame, preciosa – el joven que tenía sus ojos fijos en Jenn se acercó peligrosamente – creo que no pasa nada si nosotros...

-Lo siento – Lana se interpuso entre los dos para alejarlos, pero luego retrocedió y tomó a Jenn de la cintura – resulta que no está disponible – dijo ejerciendo presión en su agarre- ¿creías acaso que una mujer tan bella como mi compañera estaría sola?

Los dos jóvenes levantaron las manos – lo sentimos – dijeron los dos a la vez.

-¡Perdónennos! Las miramos un momento y pensamos que eran solo amigas divirtiéndose, lo sentimos muchísimo – dijo el más rubio de los dos.

-No pasa nada – Jenn apretó a Lana más contra ella y en gesto protector colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja – y claro que si esta preciosa mujer quiere portarse mal puede, pero conmigo.

-Sí, claro, lo sentimos mucho, hemos bebido demasiado, no somos de esa clase de personas, créannos – le aseguró el joven.

-La próxima vez acepten el primero no, ¿vale? – agregó Lana.

-¿Podemos comprarles algo de beber al menos? – les pidió el chico castaño – es decir, nos hemos portado fatal, como compensación les traeremos la siguiente ronda.

-Estábamos tomando tequila, pero no hace falta.

-Tequila, ya mismo – y los dos desaparecieron a la barra del local dónde había una tremenda línea de gente esperando para comprar bebidas.

Lana se río al verlos salir casi corriendo de donde estaban – no parecen malos, pero se lo merecían.

-Totalmente – Jenn escuchó como empezaba una canción que le sonaba aunque no supiera cuál era - ¿así que soy demasiado bella para estar sola? – giró a Lana tomándola de la mano – ven a bailar conmigo, Señorita Parrilla.

Lana sonrió y se dejó llevar. La melodía tenía cierta cadencia sugerente que su cuerpo con sangre latina no puedo más que descomponer en menear las caderas y Jenn por impulso ante el movimiento la volvió a girar, pegando la espalda de Lana contra su cuerpo. Era una postura extraña para dos amigas, pero ninguna se inmutó. Siguieron así y Jenn vagó sus ojos por las curvas perfectas de Lana, imaginando lo que se sentiría al pasar sus manos por ellas. No creía que nada le causará más delirio que sólo imaginar esas curvas a su merced. Lana al notar el aliento de Jenn tan cerca de su nuca quiso volver sobre sí misma y evitar tanto acercamiento porque no le era indiferente, pero los brazos de la rubia detuvieron.

La respuesta de su cuerpo al agarre mucho más intenso de la rubia fue pegarse aún más ella. ¿Qué era esto si no una declaración de intenciones? ¿Qué era si no era un dejarse llevar? ¿Un tomar impulso y saltar? Lana no estaba en sus cabales, embriagada por la cercanía y el calor que le provocaba. Estos nuevos sentimientos que se le despertaban en el cuerpo al sentir cerca a Jennifer estaban dando saltos por su cuerpo y su mente, por su pecho en forma de latidos trastornados. No podía respirar.

Jennifer encontró en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Lana una nueva fijación. ¿Por qué no recuperar lo robado? ¿Por qué no podía ella probar con sus labios aquel hueco que Lana había conquistado en su sofá mientras creía que dormía? Eligió la forma menos sutil para hacer esta declaración de conocimiento. Para decir que no había secretos entre las dos y que, al mismo tiempo, tenían mucho por descubrir. Apoyó sus labios en el mismo sitio donde su cuerpo le había incendiado el raciocinio durante esos últimos días, pero en la piel de Lana.

Lana sintió primero el aliento y después el roce. La conciencia del mensaje de Jennifer le golpeó el cuerpo. Jenn lo sabía, conocía el delito que había cometido y la estaba castigando con una tortura mucho más atroz que la sensación de pérdida que había sentido en su boca después de la experiencia. La castigaba con la sensación de pérdida que todo su cuerpo sintió al desprenderse los labios de Jenn de su piel. Era un castigo que recorría su espina dorsal como un hambre desatado y desesperado. Como si todo estuviera incompleto de repente.

A Jenn los labios le hormigueaban intensamente en plena protesta por más. Protestaban por esa piel que seguía allí a unos centímetros y no pudo contenerlos. Tampoco lo intento. Ella era sus labios y sus labios querían volver a sentirse victoriosos ganando terreno en aquel juego que ambas iniciaron en un bar perdido de una vieja ciudad que no conocían. Lana y Jenn, las dos chicas comunes en busca de aventuras, haciendo lo más loco que hasta ahora habían conocido, dejarse llevar por la intuición del cuerpo. El siguiente roce provocó un estremecimiento en Lana que lo detuvo.

Los brazos de Jenn se aflojaron y Lana liberada de su prisión se giró hacia ella, los ojos hundidos en un mar esmeralda que no contenía nada de lo que podía expresar y era tan expresivo que no le cabía en la mirada. Se miraron sin mirar respirando de forma agitada. Lana lamió sus labios y su boca se abrió para decir algo.

-¡Tequila!

Las dos dieron un salto que las hizo retroceder unos pasos – eh, si, tequila.

Sus ahora ex interesados estaban allí con una ronda que corría por su cuenta y ambas fingieron no estar tan alteradas por lo que acaba de pasar. Bebieron esa y otra ronda más antes de decirse a marchar. El episodio olvidado en los asuntos a resolver por ahora, pero presente en sus memorias. Los dos chicos las acompañaron a su coche y se despidieron con una sonrisa.

El chofer les sonrió al entrar al vehículo - ¿volvemos? – preguntó.

-Sí, volvemos – Jenn se cuadró de hombros.

-A la vida de siempre, ¿no? – dijo Lana suspirando y dejándose caer en el asiento.

-Si, a la vida huidiza de siempre – Jenn le dio la mano y con la otra se tapó la boca bostezando – igual gracias por acompañarme a ser una chica normal, fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podrías haberme dado.

-¿Mejor que Christian? – preguntó Lana sonriendo y viendo como Jenn volvía a bostezar abiertamente – uy, pero cuanto sueño veo yo aquí.

-Sí, directa a dormir, creo que necesito todas las horas de sueño que me queden hasta el desayuno antes de que te marches – aseveró la rubia.

-Puedes quedarte a dormir hasta la hora de la convención – le recomendó Lana – así dormirás más, yo desayunaré y me marcharé, puede que incluso pueda desayunar con tu hermana si se despierta.

Jenn la miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿tú estás tonta o qué? Ni loca me pierdo de despedirme de ti – hizo un mohín de tristeza – no te veré hasta dentro de muchos días en Milán.

Lana sonrió – pues esta vez te despierto yo para desayunar, ¿quieres? – Jenn asintió – trato hecho.

Llegaron al hotel. Jenn dejó a Lana en la puerta de la habitación 26 con un beso en la mejilla y un Buenas Noches. No fue hasta que no estuvieron solas que ambas suspiraron aparatosamente pensando que con menos tequila en el cuerpo tendrían mucho para plantearse. Ahora sólo les bastaba con repetir hasta dormirse aquel baile del final y el beso que lo coronó.

**AJA! Comentenme por favor! Me apetece mucho feedback hoy! necesito saber que piensan de lo que acaba de suceder!**


	33. 32- Culpable II

**Culpable II**

Jenn se despertó con el toque en la puerta y la abrió consciente de que encontraría a Lana del otro lado. Abrió la puerta bostezando y estirándose.

-Lana – dijo con una sonrisa y con los ojos achinados – Buenos días.

-Oh, la sonrisa seductora de las 8 de la mañana – se mofó graciosamente la morena y luego observó el reloj – bueno, de las 9 de la mañana – y entonces sonrió - ¿te lavas la cara y desayunas conmigo?

-Ahora mismo, ¿has dormido bien?

-Sí, venga Jenn que me voy en dos horas – le pidió Lana.

Jenn hizo una mueca de pena – no – gimió – no te vayas, por fa – le pidió a la morena.

-Oh, por favor, eres como una niña – Lana meneó la cabeza encantada – anda, cara, vestirse, desayuno – y le sonrió acomodando el cabello desalineado de Jenn – tal vez un poco de peine también, te espero en mi cuarto, nos hice subir algo rico para recuperar energías.

Lana cerró la puerta de Jenn y volvió a su habitación. Julia salía de su propio cuarto cuando ella caminaba por el pasillo.

-Buenos días, trasnochadora – la saludó - ¿qué tal lo han pasado mi hermana y tú?

-Muy bien – respondió Lana – hemos dormido poco, pero ha valido la pena, ¿vienes a desayunar con nosotras?

-No, ya he desayunado un poco más temprano – se excusó Julia – quiero aprovechar a ir de compras, recuerdos para la familia, ya sabes cómo es eso.

-Lo imagino – consintió Lana mientras sonreía – pues creo que ya no te veré, ha sido un gusto pasar un rato contigo, Julia, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

-Lo mismo digo – le dio un abrazo a la morena – oye y cuida de mi hermana cuando vaya a Italia a verte – le advirtió.

-Eso dalo por hecho.

Lana regresó a su habitación, dejando la puerta sin cerrar del todo, apenas apoyada en el marco para que la rubia pudiera entrar. Suspiró sentándose en la mesa donde esperaba la primera comida del día. Había dormido porque era demasiado el cansancio acumulado. De no haberlo tenido era posible que pasará la noche en vela. Ella y Jenn parecían haber empezado a recorrer un rumbo demasiado diferente al que una vez recorrieron, diferente al de unas amigas preocupadas. Esto era otra cosa. Al menos ella cada vez estaba más segura que sentía algo distinto a una amistad. Se sentía irremediablemente atraída hacia Jennifer. Fueron sus labios los primeros en traicionar lo que todos llamarían amistad. Los besos de Jenn llegaron como una reacción a esa acción, pero de todas maneras dijeron mucho. O casi nada porque ahora sólo tenía un montón de vacilaciones.

Jennifer entró apoyándose en la puerta manteniendo su rostro somnoliento a pesar de haberse refrescado. Sonrió de medio lado al ver a la morena esperando. Llevaba una bata de seda abierta sobre el pijama de dos piezas. Lana la encontró especialmente atractiva así, pero reprimió cualquier pensamiento.

-No debo olvidarme de mi regalo – dijo Jenn señalando al Christian Clive que seguía allí desde la noche anterior.

-Puede que el servicio de habitaciones este de parabienes si lo olvidas – la morena se río apresuradamente.

-Prefiero darles una propina – Jennifer desestimó las palabras de Lana con un gesto – bien, ¿qué desayunamos?

-Por lo pronto un café – Lana sirvió una taza - ¿con leche? – preguntó y Jenn asintió – vegetal, ¿verdad? – inquirió, pero no espero respuesta, ya la sabía - ¿azúcar? – Jenn hizo un gesto de 2 con los dedos – estamos apenas comunicativa hoy, ¿no?

Jenn se río suavemente – sólo por unos segundos, luego no pararé de hablar – tomó la taza que le pasaba Lana y preguntó - ¿qué prefieres? ¿La de chocolate o la crema? – preguntó señalando las pastas que el hotel les había dejado en la mesa.

-No tengo preferencias – comentó Lana preparando su propio café.

-Entonces compartamos – cortó ambas por la mitad y dejó una parte de cada una en una plato para Lana - ¿en verdad tienes que irte? –la pregunta salió de su boca tras 3 segundos de silencio.

La morena la observó un momento – mi avión sale en dos horas – Jenn puso una mueca desencantada y Lana sonrió de medio lado – además, en poco más tú tendrás que irte a la segunda jornada de la convención y yo me habría quedado sola.

-Ya, lo sé – Jenn sonrió un segundo – sólo por eso te lo perdono y porque nos veremos en unos diez días.

Lana meneó la cabeza divertida – muchas gracias por su concesiones, Señorita Morrison – probó su café y luego observó a Jenn que estaba concentrada en el suyo – ha sido muy divertido venir a verte y hacernos pasar por unas turistas corrientes, para variar.

-Siempre somos turistas corrientes o, incluso, ciudadanas corrientes – Jenn suspiró – la pena es que la gente ya no nos ve así.

-Es el precio a pagar, a veces debemos cruzar la mitad del mundo para encontrar algo de normalidad – admitió Lana.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido – le dijo Jenn.

-¿Perdernos por Alemania?

-No, perdernos juntas por cualquier sitio y pasarlo bien, aunque en Estados Unidos lo veo más complicado – estrechó la boca en una mueca de escepticismo -, pero en Italia quien sabe.

-Creo que hay aquí mucha gente que nos conoce, pero corremos con la ventaja de que es difícil que esperen encontrarnos en cualquier ciudad y, aunque lo hicieran, siempre podemos mezclarnos con el resto de los turistas o lugareños y pasar desapercibidas con unas gafas o un sombrero – Jenn comenzó a reír - ¿qué? Me dirás que alguna vez no te has disfrazado un poco para pasar desapercibida.

-Claro que si, en realidad más que disfrazarme me he "desnudado" metafóricamente hablando – aclaró – digamos que si te quitas las toneladas de maquillaje y sales al natural puede que ni pillen que eres tú – luego añadió antes de morder su croissant de chocolate – un complemento y ya, es mi manera más sencilla para abordar aviones.

-Lo podré comprobar en Italia dentro de poco – ambas sonrieron – yo suelo salir así para hacer compras en la zona donde vivimos, al fin y al cabo, allí es donde más nos conocen así que con un poco de suerte puede pasar una tarde de compras con un saldo máximo de 2 autógrafos o 1 foto con algún súper obsesivo u obsesiva que descubre a Lana detrás de las gafas y la gorra.

-Es que tu belleza es difícil de esconder, Señorita Parrilla – le respondió Jenn.

-Veo que ya estás bastante despierta, vuelves a ser la idiota aduladora de siempre – Lana se mordió el labio mientras meneaba la cabeza reprimiendo la sonrisa que nació en su rostro.

-Venga, ya me estabas echando de menos siendo bien, pero bien tonta – respondió Jenn.

Ambas siguieron desayunando y conversando sobre todas las tonterías que se les ocurriera, riendo relajadas y pasándola muy bien juntas, como siempre estos últimos tiempos. Los minutos pasaban y cuando la salida de la morena estaba al caer, la mano de Jenn caminó por la mesa y tomó la de Lana acercándola a su boca para besarla de forma suave y lenta.

La ceja de Lana sufrió un pequeño espasmo inconsciente siguiendo el vacío que sintió en su estómago con el gesto.

-Gracias, Lana – le dijo sin soltar la mano – este cumpleaños es una de las mejores memorias que puedo guardar, ha sido una maravilla que estuvieras aquí conmigo para mejorarlo tanto.

-Jenn – Lana tragó saliva serenando su voz – tú mereces eso y mucho más.

-Quisiera raptarte y no dejar que te fueras, pero por ahora me conformaré con pensar que pronto estaré contigo en Roma y Milán.

-Dos días completos con Lana Parrilla en Italia, ¿quién pudiera? – alardeó la morena con una sonrisa pícara.

-Me sigue pareciendo poco – aseguró Jenn – realmente poco.

Lana tragó saliva y suspiró. Quería preguntar, quería decir, pero todo se agolpaba en su garganta y los ojos de Jenn que estaban fijos en ella sin parpadear convertían pronunciar una palabra en una proeza. Una alarma anunció la llegada del coche que llevaría a Lana al aeropuerto y esta cuadró sus hombros poniéndose de pie.

-Hasta Italia, Jenn – le dijo y la rubia la abrazó intensamente – gracias por un fin de semana extraordinario.

Jenn sonrió y luego suspiró – gracias a ti, ya te estoy echando de menos – se separaron y Jenn la acompañó a la puerta recogiendo su regalo de camino – escríbeme estos días, por favor.

-¿Lo dudas? Lo mismo te pido – dijo Lana – te escribiré al llegar para que sepas que estoy bien.

-Creo que acabaré por escribir antes que tú, me puede la ansiedad – Jennifer se mordió el labio y ambas se quedaron quietas mirándose un momento – hasta Italia, Lana – se despidió entonces la rubia rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Hasta Italia – Lana caminó al ascensor con su maleta pequeña y siguió observando a Jenn hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

La rubia suspiró y se apoyó sobre la puerta 26 mirando la nada. Cruzó el pasillo y golpeó la puerta de su hermana quién abrió al cabo de un minuto.

-Acabo de regresar de la calle, ¿ya se fue Lana? –Julia vio como Jenn entró sin hacerle ningún caso y se lanzó todo lo larga que era en su cama escondiendo el rostro entre las menos apoyadas – veo que sí.

Jenn soltó un bufido de desencanto y siguió sin responder.

-Jennifer, en dos horas debemos irnos a la segunda jornada de la convención – Julia se sentó al lado del su hermana en la cama - ¿te has duchado al menos? – Jenn negó con la cabeza – pues deberías.

-Con 10 minutos me sobra – hizo una pausa- quiero que vuelva Lana – se quejó Jenn con la voz ahogada entre las manos, casi como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Pero si acaba de irse, harás que pierda el avión – Jenn encogió los hombros argumentando con ese gesto que no le importaba y Julia se río – además, tienes que ir a la convención.

-La convención me da igual - protestó su hermana.

-¿Sabes que hemos venido a Dortmund por la convención? Que te hayas encontrado a Lana aquí ha sucedido por esa razón, en primer lugar – Julia sonrió al ver a su hermana suspirar -, pero a ti te da igual eso, sólo quieres a tu Lana contigo.

-No es mía – fue más una queja que una afirmación.

-¿Eso es lo único que te parece mal, Jenn? – finalmente obtuvo la atención de su hermana que se giró a verla con curiosidad – te digo que es tuya y lo que dices es que no lastimoso y pesimista, ¿no ves nada extraño en tu reacción?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿En serio? ¿No lo notas? – Julia agitó la cabeza – que una amiga diría es "mi amiga", pero no expresaría deseos de posesividad tan espontáneos ni actuaría deprimida porque no está.

Jenn se puso de rodillas en la cama – sólo fue una respuesta tonta, Lana es una buena amiga y disfruto estar con ella – su hermana le hizo un gesto de escepticismo y Jenn resopló -, pero ¿qué quieres que te diga?

-La verdad – Julia tiró de su hermana y las dos cayeron en la cama, ante la pasividad de Jennifer se abrazó a ella - ¿cuánto hace que nos conocemos?

-Desde que naciste, idiota.

Julia se río audiblemente – vale, por tanto sabes que te conozco bastante bien por mucho que intentes ocultarte de todos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver? – preguntó con la cara contra el hombro de su hermana

-No sueles ser muy demostrativa ni detallista, solo lo has hecho pocas veces y coincidió con tus fases de enamoramiento – puntualizó la hermana de la rubia, haciendo que Jenn sacará la cabeza y la observará con el ceño fruncido.

-No me vengas con esas – replicó.

-No, tú no me vengas con esas – Julia levantó el mentón de su hermana y se miraron inquisidoramente la una a la otra – niégame que sientes algo por ella.

-Siento amistad.

-¡Jenn!

-¡Juls!

Julia la observó entrecerrando los ojos – por favor – le pidió – si no lo tienes claro admítelo, no pasa nada, pero no me niegues algo que salta a la vista.

-¿Qué salta a la vista?

-Que ustedes dos se traen algo entre manos – Jennifer comenzó a reír entre nerviosa y jocosamente – me da igual que te rías para despistar – Julia no se dejó inhibir – yo sé lo que vi, lo que noté – expuso – ambas estaban encantadas de quedarse sola y tu entusiasmo cuando llegó más tu depresión ahora terminan por ser señales bastante concretas.

-No todos los días viene una amiga a otro país a celebrar el cumpleaños con una – se excusó Jenn.

-Por eso mismo.

-¿Todo lo que argumente lo vas a usar en mi contra? – quiso saber la rubia.

-Seguramente – dijo Julia muy tranquila – Lana Parrilla se marcha de sus vacaciones por Italia solo para encontrarte a ti en otro país y cenar juntas, porque es lo que han hecho, Jenn, cenar y trasnochar – indicó con una sonrisa – tomar dos aviones y salir de la zona de confort por una cena y unas copas es más de lo que haría una amiga.

-Tampoco invite a nadie más – replicó Jennifer.

-Y eso no ayuda a tus excusas – Julia le acarició la cabeza tratando de serenarla – tampoco es que muchas amigas habrían hecho esto por ti, hermanita.

-¿Crees que no lo valgo?

-Creo que lo vales y mucho, pero todas tus amigas y amigos están demasiado ocupados, por eso te festejaron el cumpleaños antes de tiempo – la joven suspiró – Lana también lo está, pero ella tuvo el incentivo para romper sus planes y venir a pesar de ello, eso no lo hace cualquier amiga.

-Lo hace una buena amiga.

-O alguien que también se siente igual de entusiasmada y, posiblemente, tan deprimida como tú cuando no están cerca – sentenció Julia.

Jenn la observó un momento y suspiró - ¿qué quieres que te diga, Juls?

-Lo que tú quieres, Jenn, no te voy a presionar, pero soy tu hermana y te conozco mucho más de lo que crees.

Jenn la abrazó apretadamente y Julia notó que temblaba en su agarre. Para la rubia esta conversación era algo que no tenía planificado. Que su hermana cuestionará la presencia de Lana o lo que estuviera pasando entre ellas era un síntoma de que estos nuevos sentimientos que tenía por la morena se estaban haciendo más y más evidente. Ella siempre había sido tan celosa de su intimidad que esta conversación la cohibía como si estuviera ante las cámaras, pero ¡joder!, sólo era su hermana menor. Una persona en la que confiar. Ni siquiera la estaba juzgando, sólo deseaba saber.

-¡Ey! ¡Jenn! Tranquila – Julia trató de que se relajará – sólo somos tú y yo.

-Siento algo por ella, aún no estoy segura qué exactamente – hizo una pausa – no es cierto, si sé lo que es – dijo la rubia de repente – creo que me estoy enamorando de Lana.

Julia le acarició la mejilla suavemente - ¿ves? No era tan difícil después de todo, ¿verdad?

-No, pero me cuesta, me cuesta mucho admitirlo.

-¿Por qué es una mujer?

-Porque es Lana, no quiero lastimarla, quiero pensar que si algo pasará entre nosotras sería lo suficientemente fuerte para no causarle ningún dolor, ya ha sufrido demasiado.

-Jenn – Julia se sentó delante de ella – quien no arriesga, nunca gana – la rubia rodó los ojos como si el argumento no le sirviera de mucho – yo creo que ella siente algo por ti también.

-Puede ser – Jenn se cuadró de hombros – siento que estamos cerca de una forma diferente a antes de este momento.

-¿Cuándo estaban en la serie no sentías nada por ella? – quiso saber Julia.

-No lo sé, quizás ya sentía algo por ella, pero no tuve tiempo de planteármelo o de sentirlo del todo, ella se casó y yo no soportaba... - se quedó en silencio como si sopesará por fin lo que estaba diciendo – creo que ya sentía algo por ella.

-¿No soportaste que se hubiera casado? ¿Por eso rompieron el contacto? – Jenn asintió y Julia resopló – por lenta, vaya.

-¡Oye! – Jenn le dio un golpe en el brazo – yo estaba en pareja durante parte de la serie y ella ya estaba con Fred, ni siquiera era una opción real.

-Pero dejarla a un lado cuando se casó sí que era razonable, ¿no? – Julia hizo gesto de desencanto.

-Ya lo sé, ya sé que no fue nada razonable hacer eso.

-No sólo no era razonable, sino que además fue cruel e inmaduro – concluyó Julia sin dudar.

Jenn se enfurruñó consciente que Julia tenía razón -, pero ¿tú de qué lado estas? ¿De ella o del mío? Menos mal que eres mi hermana.

-Soy tu hermana, pero ella pronto será mi cuñada, soy terreno neutro.

La rubia se sonrojó de pies a cabeza – no lo sabes, ni siquiera sé se mi corresponde.

-Me duele el rostro de tanto poner cara de incredulidad, Jenn – le advirtió su hermana.

La actriz suspiró – vale, creo que ella puede sentir algo por mí también, siempre tonteamos por teléfono y coqueteamos en plan broma – y luego sonrió de medio lado – me besó.

-Perdona, ¿te planteas si te corresponde o no y resulta que ya te besó? – le preguntó su hermana con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No, bueno si, pero no – Jenn hizo un gesto señalando un punto entre su cuello y su hombro – me besó aquí, creía que estaba dormida y nada, me besó – dijo mordiéndose el labio – y ayer, estando en el bar, yo la besé a ella.

-¿La besaste?

-Aquí también – graficó Jenn mostrando el mismo sitio que antes señaló para indicar el beso de Lana.

-A ver, ¿qué les pasa?, ¿tienen las dos algún tipo de fetiche por su cuello-hombro? – preguntó Julia sonriendo.

-No – Jenn se río ante las palabras de su hermana – pasa que ayer unos tíos se nos acercaron para bailar y se pusieron un poco pesados – explicó – entonces, Lana les dijo que estábamos juntas...

-Oh, la cuñadita marcando territorio – Julia asintió divertida.

-Deja de llamarla así – se quejó Jenn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Deja de sonrojarte y quizás no la llamé así, venga – Julia le sacó la lengua – te encanta la idea.

-Va, estoy contando una historia – Jenn tomó aire – el caso es que nos pusimos a bailar y quedamos su espalda contra mi cuerpo, fue demasiado para mí – la rubia bufó y se mordió el labio – sus curvas son una perdición – admitió haciendo que Julia pestañeará ante el letargo en el que había caído su hermana mayor hablando de Lana – me dolía en los labios tenerla tan cerca y acabé haciendo justicia – Jenn estaba en trance y arrastraba a su hermana con ella sin notarlo – rocé su piel y todo el cuerpo me estalló, no podía detenerlo, no podía – dijo – los labios me quemaban y su piel era como un remanso de agua fresca, la sostuve evitando que girará y volví a rozarlos contra su piel – Jenn bufó – la solté y se giró hacia mí, sus ojos me miraron como nunca, Julia, como nunca.

-¿Y? – preguntó Julia ansiosamente.

-Nos interrumpieron – Jenn se cuadró de hombros.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡JODER! – se quejó Julia – justo en lo mejor.

-Lo sé, ni que fuera un fanfic – Jennifer se río y Julia la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Un fanfic?

-Sí, una historia sobre dos personajes...

-¡Ya sé lo que es un fanfic, Jenn! Pero ¿desde cuándo tú lees fanfics? – le preguntó Julia.

-Lana y yo llevamos un tiempo leyendo algunos de la serie.

-Oh, a que sobre sus dos personajes – Julia se río divertida – tú lees para imaginarte cosillas con Lana, ¿verdad?

-¡Cállate! – la reprendió la rubia riéndose y dándole un pellizco que acabó en una guerra de cosquillas como la que tenían cuando eran pequeñas.

Las dos terminaron desternilladas de risa y, cuando no podían más, cayeron redondas en la cama mirando el techo.

-Jenn – la voz de su hermana la sacó del ensueño – prométeme que serás valiente, te mereces vivir esto – dijo con ternura – hace mucho que no te veo tan bien, tan comprometida con algo, por eso quiero que dejes a un lado lo que te inhibe – Julia entendió el silencio de Jennifer como una autorización a continuar – si sale mal estoy segura que Lana sabrá cuidarte y seguirán siendo cercanas, pero si sale bien, que es lo que estoy segura pasará, será aún más maravilloso – hizo un pausa y agregó – se lo celosa de tu vida personal que eres, pero no hace falta que lo publiquen o lo ventilen a viva voz, basta con que puedan vivirlo – y de inmediato añadió – y se lo cuentes a tu hermanita.

-¿Sólo a ti?

-Bueno, a Danny también – respondió Julia – voy a cobrarme los 20 pavos que apostamos hace un par de años.

-¿Apostaron sobre qué? – quiso saber la rubia.

-Sobre si saldrías con una mujer o un hombre la próxima vez – dijo Julia tranquilamente.

Jenn desorbitó los ojos -¿Y desde cuando yo saldría con una mujer?

-Venga ya, Jenn – le contestó su hermana - ¿crees que tu hermano y yo no nos dimos cuenta de cómo tonteabas con aquella compañera tuya en la universidad? – le respondió con una mirada de perspicacia – o esa maquilladora con la que te llevabas "súper bien" un tiempo más tarde.

-¡Joder! Soy transparente – se quejó la rubia.

-Pero nadie como Lana, anda, prométeme que hablarás con ella, ¿sí? - le pidió – y luego me cuentas que tal son esas curvas que te tienen ten pérdida, chica lista – Jenn sintió sus mejillas en combustión y Julia se río aparatosamente – anda, ve a ducharte que nos espera un largo día.

Jenn la abrazó y se sintió aliviada de haberle confesado a su hermana como se sentía. Llegó al cuarto y escribió lo primero que le vino a la mente en el chat de Lana. Sabía que posiblemente estuviera en el avión, pero daba igual. La echaba de menos. Tomó la Tablet y buscó el fanfic que tenía pendiente de leer hacía tiempo. "Mejor con Lana", pensó cerrándola y metiéndose en la ducha. 

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido?**


	34. 33- Shippers II

_Nota inicial y necesaria:__ este capítulo contendrá detalles de los dos fics, uno que se ha mencionado en los cortitos del inicio: Ese Tren, Esa Mujer, Ese asiento, traducción de Natalia Trujillo del fic francés Ce train, cette femme, cette place de EvilQueen3381 disponible en wattpad y por lo que vi hiperconocido por todas! Todo el mérito de ambas, escritora y traductora. Igual no será mucho lo que se pueda "spoilear". También se hace mención a un fic en inglés disponible en FF que se llama Photograph y es de justanoutlaw, ya verán porqué exactamente jajajaja_

**¡Sin mucho más que decir, vamos allá!**

**Shippers II**

-Bueno ¿y qué quieres? – dijo Jenn sonriendo al teléfono mientras Lana no dejaba de repetir "venga, venga" del otro lado de la línea.

-Has estado amenazando reiteradamente con bufar – contestó la morena – no me hagas esperar.

-Dije que bufaría sólo porque tú apostaste que te mostraría mis bragas – Jennifer sintió que el calor le subía por las mejillas y agradeció a no estar frente a frente – así que...

-¿Quiere que te convenza para que me muestres las bragas? – la voz de la morena sonaba juguetona del otro lado de la línea - ¿Qué es lo que gano yo?

-¿Saber que Jennifer Morrison ha sido débil a tus encantos?

Lana hizo un sonido de siseo – eso es tremendamente tentador – luego comenzó a reír de manera tal que Jenn tuvo que menear la cabeza para no suspirar como posesa -, pero no, prefiero que el día que te haga bufar sea por algo más placentero o interesante.

Vale, definitivamente era una suerte que no estuviera en el mismo lugar que Lana. La rubia mordía su labio tan fuerte que pensó que se haría daño y todo. Ante su aparente mutismo, la morena siguió hablando.

-Sigo pensando que lo de Kathryn es un alucine – comentó – ¿por qué ese obstinación continua a hacerla mi mejor amiga o, ahora, mi pareja? Es decir, Regina la engañó tanto a ella como a cualquiera, de hecho, realmente dudo que fueran amigas en la serie.

-Pero era uno de los personajes más cercanos a la alcaldesa en la primera temporada, Lana, digamos que es normal que la vean como una posible amiga de Gina – argumentó la rubia.

-Gina, eh... - Lana meneó la cabeza – estás pasadísima de fanfics, Jenn.

-Molan, ¿qué puedo decir?

-Esas confianzas con la Reina no sé si te son permitidas – Lana lo dijo con esa voz grave tan propia de Regina y le provocó un escalofrío a Jenn - ¿le has preguntado si le apetece que la llames así?

La rubia tomó aire y se sosegó para seguirle el juego – sabes perfectamente que ella adora que la llamé así.

-No ponga en mi boca palabras que yo no he dicho, Señorita Swan – Jenn sonrió al oír la forma de llamarla.

-Te fascina y lo sabes, Gina – aseguró Jenn poniéndose en lugar de su personaje – incluso, estoy segura de que quieres ser feliz conmigo.

-No tengo idea de dónde ha sacado semejante calumnia, Swan.

Las dos comenzaron a reír por la forma en la que habían cambiado de ellas a los personajes tan naturalmente.

-Se me hace que me hubiera costado conquistar a Regina siendo Emma, de haber estado abierta esa opción – comentó Jenn.

-Puede, creo que no tanto como piensas – garantizó Lana – Regina puede ser dura a veces, pero creo que estaba totalmente colgada por Emma.

-Si tú lo dices, debe ser verdad – Jenn hizo una pequeña pausa – al fin y al cabo tú estás totalmente pérdida por Emma Swan.

-Y tú por Regina Mills – objetó Lana como defensa.

-No lo negaré, la alcaldesa me tiene completamente loca por ella – Lana no dijo nada y Jenn pensó que tal vez aquello había sido algo así como excederse.

-Igual espero que Emma rescaté a mi Regina de esa terrible esposa que tiene en el fic, esa Kathryn nunca fue digna de confianza, ni en la serie – señaló la morena – le gustaba Charming, eso dice mucho.

Jenn se partió de risa al oír aquello - ¿qué tenía de malo mi papá?

-Solo las ñoñas se interesaban en él – aseguró Lana – no es por ofender, pero vamos, Snow y él eran tal para cual.

-Pues yo te vi bastante por él en el primera temporada – replicó Jennifer – tu Regina estuvo a punto de comérselo de cena.

-Era una estrategia para superar a tu madre.

-¿Así quieres agradar a tu suegra? – Jenn fingió estar disgustada.

-No te mueras de celos, anda – le respondió Lana – no hace falta que defiendas el honor de tu madre sólo para no demostrar que querías estar en su lugar.

-Oh, créeme que de estar en su lugar hubiera salido bien saciada de esa cena – su voz descendió unas octavas – y tú también, preciosa.

Y en un total y absoluto silencio que nació, Lana Parrilla bufó intensamente.

-Oh, vaya, ¿quién bufa ahora? – apuntó Jenn entonces – y no tuve que convencerte de mostrarme las bragas.

Las dos rieron, pero Jennifer no tenía idea de lo mucho que había conseguido subir la temperatura a toda Italia, o eso le parecía a Lana que sentía que de la nada ya era el maldito verano.

-Pero, oye, ¿has dicho que me lían con Marian en un fic? Es una broma, ¿verdad? – cambió la morena rápidamente de tema.

-Ojalá fuera una broma, ese fic existe, se llama Photograph y puedes encontrarlo si lo buscas seleccionando a las dos como parejas, es una suerte de trío raro – Jenn hizo una pausa que demostraba su consternación – Regina estaba con el ambientador de pino, pero él muere o algo así y termina enredada con su esposa – resopló – está embarazada y yo no he leído tanto para saber cómo termina, pero esperaría cualquier cosa.

-Es rarísimo – Lana demostró su total escepticismo – que me líen con Mal, bueno, todavía puede entenderlo – expuso – los personajes siempre tuvieron como esa especie de relación tensa-amistosa que da para pensar así, pero con alguien como Marian – se rascó la cabeza – tres planos habremos filmado juntas como mucho.

-Pero eran potentes y tú acabaste siendo su "reemplazo" en la vida de Robín por así decirlo – Jenn suspiró – además adoran liar a Regina con medio mundo, hombres y mujeres.

-Lo sé, por suerte se han fanatizado sobre todo con verme con Emma.

-Si, por suerte – estuvo de acuerdo Jenn – oye ¿vamos a la próxima convención con una camiseta de Swan Queen? Ya sabes, tú en Operation Con y yo en Wales.

Lana se rió – ¿el mismo fin de semana? – preguntó - ¿no quieres que vayamos con la misma camiseta ya que estamos? Incluso, podría autografiar la tuya y yo la mía.

Jennifer sonrió – y no volveremos a ver el sol hasta dentro de 25 años por andar matando gente – ambas sonrieron – si ya con que nos pongamos una camiseta parecida saltan las alarmas, imagínate.

-Lo sé, la gente no acepta que vivimos en el mismo período de tiempo y, por tanto, con las mismas tendencias de moda – Lana suspiró – por eso necesitamos perdernos por Europa para andar tranquilas.

Jenn sonrío de medio lado – siempre nos quedará Europa – dijo guiñándole un ojo al vacío tratando de consolarla, aunque Lana no la viera.

-Si un día me canso de todo y quiero una vida más tranquila, puede que lo consideré como destino permanente – declaró la morena.

-¿Me llevas contigo cuando eso pase? – quiso saber la rubia.

-No pensaba irme sin ti, Señorita Morrison – advirtió Lana, haciendo sonreír a Jennifer.

Siguieron hablando del viaje de regreso de Lana y lo que estaba haciendo. Al igual que Jennifer le pidió que no olvidará avisarle a su hermana Deena que iría a buscar a Lola para llevarla de paseo uno de estos días. Se prometieron mutuamente seguir leyendo, aunque estaba claro que Jennifer había adelantado la lectura, pero juró que necesitaba repetir algunas cosas o todas.

Y cumplió su promesa. Volvió a Estado Unidos porque era lo que tenía que hacer y lo hizo mucho más feliz de lo normal sólo porque era consciente que al final del camino volvería a ver a Lana. Italia se avisaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero ella tuvo su fanfic y su imaginación para pasar el tiempo. Y a Lola que era como tener un trozo de Lana con ella. Caminó con las dos mascotas a su lado que estaban encantadas de estar juntas y juguetear a su alrededor. Había prometido a Deena que gastaría energías junto a Lola así que aprovechó para correr un poco e incentivarla a moverse más, pero cuidando de no excederse con Ava. Tenía que pillar un día a Lola y salir a correr con ella, las dos solas. No sería esta vez, pero tendría más oportunidades. Quizás por alguna playa o en la zona montañosa que había cerca de dónde vivía la morena. Estaba segura que Lola iba a ser una buena compañía. Cansada de correr se detuvo y dejo que su pequeña recobrará el aliento también. Se sentó en unos bancos que había en el paseo. Lola vino hacia ella entusiasmada y las tres compartieron el agua que llevaba en la botella.

-¿Qué crees, Lola? – le preguntó - ¿piensas que Lana nos echa de menos? – la perra ladró – a ti seguro, lo sé, pero ¿pensará en mí? – se detuvo unos segundos y suspiró – yo no dejo de pensar en ella, ¿puedes creerlo? – acarició las orejas del animal – no paro de pensarla, de recordarla, estoy – hizo una pausa – perdida – añadió finalmente con un hilo de voz.

Se puso de pie y siguieron camino. Dejó a Lola nuevamente con Deena que no dejó de agradecerle el haberle ahorrado el paseo de la tarde. Jenn le dijo que no había nada que agradecer y que cuando viera a Lana le daría sus saludos. La hermana de la morena quería que se quedase a cenar aunque tenía un compromiso y no pudo aceptar. Se fue, pero con la promesa de regresar después de volver de Europa.

Llegó a su casa y, luego de ducharse, se tumbó con su Tablet a buscar el sitio en el que se había quedado. Quería repetirlo, no sólo estaba fascinada por la forma en que esta relación de Emma y Regina había mutado mientras crecía, sino también por la forma en la que la rubia le había hecho saber a la morena que estaba enamorándose de ella. Desde el sueño que le relató sobre esa mujer en sus fantasías hasta esas manos unidas a través del vidrio componiendo una declaración muda y perfecta del amor que estaba naciendo entre las dos.

El primer beso que se dieron Emma y Regina fue un evento que Jennifer volvió a repetir padeciéndolo prácticamente. Padeciendo por cambiar a Regina por Lana y a Emma por ella. Lo leyó y las imágenes se agolparon en su mente, pero todas se deshicieron cuando cerró los ojos y dejó vagar su imaginación de una manera diferente. Abriendo la puerta a una agitada Lana que caminaba al interior de su piso con los ojos clavados en ella y la besaba dejándola con el alma llena de mariposas. Sus labios mezclándose y Jenn que podía percibir perfectamente su aroma aunque Lana no estuviera allí. Esos labios, esos labios torneados, magníficos. Los deseaba rozándose con los suyos.

Julia tenía razón, tal vez su afición por los fanfics radicaba en la oportunidad de concebir escenarios en los que besar a Lana con la excusa del personaje. Tocó sus labios con los dedos y así con los ojos cerrados siguió besando a Lana en su imaginación.

Del otro lado del mundo, Lana respiraba con la garganta apretada. Esa vendedora de lencería irreverente de la que su personaje se había enamorado, le estaba haciendo el amor a Regina. Con torpeza y un cuasi temor, guiada por los deseos de la morena y el ritmo que quisiera imponer, pero estaba haciéndolo. No era la primera vez que leía una escena entre Emma y Regina, pero si era la primera vez que todo su cuerpo parecía responder a cada gesto, a cada palaba. No tenía dudas de por qué era que ocurría, ella estaba totalmente colgada por Jennifer y eso ejercía un aliciente extra. ¿Cómo había ocurrido esto? ¿Cómo?

Cómo estaba claro, habían estado unidas de una manera especial desde que se reencontraron. Estaba haciendo la pregunta incorrecta, la correcta era ¿cuándo? Parecía sencillo de responder, pero no lo era. Tenía que ser sincera consigo misma. Ella llevaba mucho más tiempo pensando en Jennifer de forma diferente, desde antes de casarse con Fred. Quizás no lo hubiese admitido, pero le gustaba y por eso sus personajes mostraban tanta tensión. Por eso su Regina miraba así a Emma. Ahora lo tenía más claro, le había atraído desde la primera vez que puso sus ojos en esa mujer. La conocía desde antes, pero compartir el tiempo en pantalla con ella había revuelto las cosas. Jenn era una mujer muy atractiva con una energía especial que se le había colado en el cuerpo nada más verla. Aun así, siempre habían sido muy cautelosas para acercarse. Ella porque notaba como se sentía y, aunque no quisieran, también lo notaban los espectadores, tenía que ser cuidadosa. Lo achacaban a los personajes, pero el guion no decía nada. Era su interpretación lo que hacía todo.

Jenn se distanció y le rompió el corazón. No lo admitiría, pero era así. Aunque ahora hacía todos los méritos para que pudiera curarse.

Su relación cambiaba cada nuevo encuentro, cambiaba incluso la forma en la que se hablaban por teléfono o que se enviaban mensaje. Puede que ninguna hubiera acertado a ponerlo con palabras, pero se transformaba. Al final, no se diferenciaban tanto de la pianista y la vendedora de lencería, a ellas también les había llevado su tiempo, también su relación había cambiado poco a poco. ¿Acabarían igual que ellas? ¿Rindiéndose a la atracción? ¿Jennifer la correspondería o sólo se lo estaba imaginando? Lana estaba casi segura que lo que estuviera pasando entre ellas no tardaría en pasar factura y sería inevitable tener que enterarse, lo que no sabía era quién de las dos tendría el arrojo para hablar primero, para dar el primer paso.

Las dos suspiraron al leer la escena del piano. Jenn acarició su cuello con una de sus manos, inconscientemente. La temperatura de su cuerpo estaba por encima de lo normal y existía una única culpable. Daba igual que fuera Regina la que atrajera a Emma hasta el borde del piano y repasará con la lengua su intimidad dándole placer. Su mente estaba frita a imágenes de Lana en la misma situación, en la misma postura, pero en el sillón en el que estaba sentada arrodillada delante de ella y mirándola con el mismo deseo que podía entrever Emma en los ojos de Regina. Bufó pensando en qué iba a decirle a Lana cuando en alguna próxima llamada le preguntará sobre el fanfic. No iba a poder silenciarse si sacaban el tema del piano, se le iba a notar. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para serenarse y no dejar a sus manos hacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos. Sentía como si traicionaba a la morena si se dejaba llevar, pero cada vez estaba más claro que tenían que hablar del tema, tenían que aclarar que pasaba. Fuera para mal o para bien, tenía que romper el hechizo que la tenía atada a Lana, ya sea para empezar a olvidarla o, si era cierto lo que percibía del otro lado, para dejar de alucinar y empezar a vivir.

Lana estaba igual de agitada con la escena del piano y meneó la cabeza dando una vuelta por la habitación donde dormía buscando sosegar la presión que le causó a su cuerpo haberse imaginado contoneándose con los dedos de Jenn en su interior. Con todas las ganas de gemir su nombre en medio de un orgasmo. No era Jenn y no era ella, pero no podía más que desear cambiar su vida para que fuera como ese fanfic, para ser la pianista que encontraba al amor de su vida en un tren, siempre que ese amor fuera Jennifer.

-No lo puedo creer – dijo mirando las luces de la noche de Milán – realmente, estoy enamorada de ella.

Se tomó el rostro y suspiró. Esto era más que un simple sentimiento. Este sentimiento en particular lo cambiaba todo.

_Unos días después..._

-Entonces, ¿ya rumbo al aeropuerto? – le preguntó Lana.

-Sí, lo que te he dicho – comentó Jenn concentrándose en tomar bien la salida hacia el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles – estoy camino a Europa otra vez.

-Que palo, ¿no? – expuso Lana con una sonrisa – dos viajes largos como estos en menos de dos semanas.

Jenn sonrió – no me molesta si puedo pasar tiempo con las personas que me interesan.

La morena se mordió el labio y celebró sutilmente esa frase apretando los ojos, disfrutando las palabras – espero que valga la pena.

-Estoy segura de que valdrá la pena, Lana.

La voz de Jenn hacía que la morena se sintiera completamente traspuesta. Carraspeó suavemente - ¿y Ava? ¿Con tu hermana o tus padres?

-Julia – respondió la rubia con simpleza – por cierto, tu hermana ofreció sus cuidados, pero ya estaba comprometida con la mía.

-¿Deena? – Lana se asombró de la actitud de su hermana, no porque la tuviera sino porque no sabía que tenía tan en cuenta a Jennifer.

-Sí, tu hermana, parece que Ava le ha caído bien.

-¿Solo Ava? – Lana se rió suavemente ante esa declaración – yo creo que no solo Ava.

-Bueno, me invitó a cenar el día que fue a por Lola – confesó la rubia.

-Pero ¿qué dices? – la morena se partía de risa – que atrevida mi hermana.

-No te pongas celosa, seguramente cuando llegues te invitará también – le aseguró Jenn.

-¿Te quedaste a cenar?

-No, tenía un compromiso, pero hemos quedado para luego de mi regreso de Europa, te ha enviado muchos saludos, pero te los daré al llegar a Italia.

-¿Me los darás? – quiso saber la morena.

-Sí, me ha dicho que te dé muchos saludos y cariños de su parte – Jennifer sonreía de forma evidente – así que prepárate.

Lana soltó un siseo – interesante, estoy lista para tus cariños, Jenn.

La rubia bufó – así me gusta – dijo antes de reírse y luego añadió - ¿has terminado de leer el fanfic?

Lana tomó aire notablemente – oh, lo amé, es perfecto – reveló con la voz llena de entusiasmo.

-Lo sé, ¿verdad que es una pasada de historia?

-Me encanto que tuvieran un final tan precioso, tan perfecto – Lana sonreía abiertamente.

-Oh sí, está tan bien desarrollado ese amor – Jenn suspiró – primero se molestan mutuamente y luego se cuidan tanto, hasta amarse tan profundamente.

-Sí, la forma de Emma de abordar a Regina y sacarla de su mutismo, la forma en que la protege y se preocupa por ella – siguió Lana – a veces a costa de su propio bienestar.

-Pero Regina no se queda atrás – argumentó Jenn – la defiende frente a Kathryn, la pone en su sitio si la agrede, le asegura que no va a dejarla pasar y la ayuda a recuperarse de sus fantasmas del pasado.

-Sí, son perfectas la una para la otra – reflexionó Lana.

-Lo son – Jenn hizo una pausa – confieso que lo de la hija me descoloco un poco, demasiado drama.

-Sí, quizás sin eso tendría el mismo impacto, pero es cierto que eso hace que el final sea más bonito – expuso Lana – además que hace que la interacción con Henry tenga mucha más sustancia.

-Ya, puede ser – la rubia suspiró – soy Swan Queen shipper, ¿eh? Después de esta historia, no hay nada más para mí.

-Concuerdo, es hermoso lo que podrían haber creado para nuestras chicas si hubieran querido – la morena estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato.

-Bueno, casi llegó al aeropuerto, en poco tendré que cortar – le dijo Jenn – excepto que me quieras acompañar hasta la sala de embarque.

-No encuentro nada mejor que hacer – aseguró Lana.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Estás en Italia y prefieres quedarte al teléfono conmigo hasta llegar a la puerta de embarque?

-Lo digo y lo re afirmo – admitió Lana - ¿qué pasa? ¿Prefieres que corte?

-No, quédate – Jenn se vio así misma sonriendo – quédate conmigo cuanto quieras, de hecho, no pienso colgar hasta que no me multen.

Lana sonrió audiblemente – pues tendrán que multarte entonces porque no voy a cortar.

Ambas pensaron que era un sutil juego de _"corta tú" _tan típico en las parejas, pero con azafata incluida. Se quedaron hablando hasta que Jenn no tuvo más remedio que cortar la llamada, pero no lo hizo hasta asegurarle a Lana que la próxima vez, pasará lo que pasará, ella no cortaría.

**Bueno... ¿Y? ¡Se viene ITALIA!**


	35. 34- Italia Contigo II (Roma-Milán)

_Una vez más, el mérito para "Ese Tren, esa mujer, ese asiento" en la parte en que es utilizado a los fines de este fic. Nota en el anterior capítulo._

_Saludos a MadMack, que gusto verte por aquí! ^^_

**Italia contigo II**

La llamó porque no existía otra acción que quisiera realizar más que esa. Llamarla. Escuchar su voz, quería escucharla reír y hacerle una broma. Con el permiso para llamarla cuando quisiera y sin preguntar, llamó y Lana no atendió, pero cuando se iba a dormir pensó que tenía que intentarlo otra vez. Quería intentarlo. Era tonto porque iba a verla en poco tiempo, pero quería tanto oírla que cómo evitarlo. La llamada le pitó en los oídos y rogó para que estaba vez fuera atendida. Rogó a un buen dios porque la voz de Lana le llenó los oídos.

-Hola – dijo suavemente.

-Hola – Jenn sentía que al no pronunciar sus nombres hacían de la situación algo más cercana, intima incluso – perdona la insistencia – se excusó.

-No, que va, perdóname tú por no atender antes – Lana se recostó en su cama en Roma – pensé que estarías durmiendo ya y no quise llamarte por eso.

-Espero no haberte pillado durmiendo – Jenn hizo un gesto mudo de disculpa al pensar que realmente era una hora extraña para llamar.

-No, tomé una ducha antes ir a la cama y vi tu llamada hace unos minutos.

Jenn paladeó la información tratando de no dejar que la idea de Lana saliendo de la ducha hiciera tanta mella en su cuerpo.

-Me alegra haber llamado, entonces – mencionó con una sonrisa de medio lado – quería saber qué harás el pasado mañana a las 11 y 30 – le consultó a la morena.

Lana se tomó unos segundos – nada, pero esperaba hacer planes con una rubia muy especial.

-Oh, entonces tendré que adelantarme y ganarme su cita – Jenn sonrió al escuchar la risilla de Lana por la línea – Albergo Hotel Fontana, está en la segunda planta del edificio, sé puntual, por favor.

-¿Eso es delante de la Fontana di Trevi?

-Lo es – contestó Jenn sencillamente.

-Lo recordaste – Lana sonrió de forma tal que Jenn pudo notarlo – que detalle.

-No podía no recordarlo – Jennifer hizo un gesto con los hombros – me pareció información muy útil.

-Vale, pero luego de esta cita dejaremos tus cosas en mi hotel y me tocará a mí, te prometí la mejor pizza y pienso dártela – ahora le tocó a Jenn sonreír de forma evidente ante las palabras de Lana – me he informado para no decepcionarte.

-Es imposible que pudiera decepcionarme aunque la pizza sea la peor de la tierra.

-Jenn, Jenn – Lana sonrió – siempre sabes muy bien que decir, pero ya que has llamado quería consultarte algo – hizo una pausa - ¿te apetece ir hasta Milán por carretera o por tren? Nos llevaría más tiempo, pero podríamos pasar por algunos sitios o en tren, con el de máxima velocidad, ver algunos paisajes al menos.

-Me apetece lo que te apetezca – respondió la rubia – lo cierto es que ya he visto la tradicional de Italia y lo que quiero es pasar tiempo contigo – se estiró un momento – el tren es una opción interesante así llegamos menos cansadas de la carretera.

-Hecho – Lana tecleó algo en su ordenador portátil – pásame tus datos para comprarte el billete.

Jenn le dio los datos que necesitaba Lana y en poco tenían billetes para salir de Roma temprano el segundo día. Milán las esperaría a mitad de mañana. Dos días era muy poco, pero era más de lo que habían estado juntas nunca fuera de las horas de trabajo en la serie. Lana le contó que tenía una habitación doble en Roma y otra en Milán para las dos. Evitó la idea de quedarse con familiares porque según dijo prefería tener a Jennifer para ella sola, aunque en Milán irían a comer con una prima de su madre. La pasta típica que hacían en Italia al estilo de las abuelas. A Jenn le pareció una idea estupenda.

-Vaya – dijo de repente Lana – será como en el fanfic – agregó riendo. Luego Jenn la escuchó bostezar.

-Cierto – Jenn sonrió – tendré que incordiarte mucho entonces.

-Emma no sólo incordia a Regina, también la cuida, la escucha y la abraza con bastante frecuencia – comentó Lana.

-¿Quieres que te abrace con bastante frecuencia? – quiso saber Jenn.

-Eso ya lo haces – Lana bostezó y, a pesar de sus intentos por ocultarlo, Jenn la oyó.

-Cuanto sueño escucho por aquí – le dijo la rubia.

-He estado todo el día para arriba y para abajo, la verdad estoy agotada – reveló la morena.

-¿Quieres que nos despidamos para que te vayas a dormir? – mientras lo decía escuchó a Lana bostezar nuevamente y por los crujidos a su alrededor imaginó que se había acostado en la cama.

Ella hizo lo propio en su cama en el hotel de Montreaux.

-Dijiste que no cortarías por nada del mundo – replicó Lana y Jenn podía sentir como la voz de la morena sonaba pesada.

-Y no pienso hacerlo, tú lo harás antes de quedarte dormida – le indicó.

-No lo voy a hacer – aseguró Lana.

-Lo harás o te quedarás dormida conmigo oyéndote – volvió a decirle Jenn y no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Lana?

-No lo voy a hacer... – la voz de la morena sonó casi sin fuerza y luego de unos segundos solo escuchó una respiración pausada del otro lado.

-Vaya, realmente estabas agotada – dijo Jennifer y suspiró mientras escuchaba el ritmo de las respiración de Lana por la llamada sin cortar.

Se acomodó mejor en la cama – he prometido no cortar, Lana, y no pienso hacerlo – le dijo a su durmiente compañera de llamada. Pensó que quizás iba a quedarse dormida, pero escucharla dormir resultó ser tan embriagante que no pudo contener su imaginación. Dibujó a Lana a su lado en la cama profundamente dormida, con el peinado desprolijo y una expresión sosegada. Se imaginó a si misma mirándola y acariciando su cabello o su piel. Quizás abrazándola contra ella para que se sintiera segura.

Era tal el mundo idealizado al que el sueño de Lana la indujo que comenzó a pensar en lo que sería dormirse cada noche con esa imagen o despertar con ella. En tener la oportunidad de ver la mirada chocolate de Lana justo antes de cerrar los ojos para descansar, en dormir innumerables siestas en sus brazos o despertar con el aroma de su perfume colándose por sus poros. Mentiría si una parte de ella no estuviera segura de que dormir frente a esa posibilidad podría convertirse en lo mejor o lo peor, dependiendo como se mirase. Jenn adoraba dormir, pero pensaba que lo aborrecería si tuviera que cerrar los ojos y dejar de ver el hermoso rostro de Lana. Al mismo tiempo, dormir con Lana podría convertir esa acción en el elemento más sublime sobre la tierra. Relajarse con la morena a su lado, hundirse en el sueño sintiéndola suya no parecían tener nada con qué compararse antes.

Dormir con ella, vivir con ella, despertar para besarla e irse a dormir besándola. Tocándola. ¿Quién dijo que el paraíso era una utopía? Era tanto el deseo que le reptaba por su cuerpo y su corazón que Jenn pensó que ahora entendía todas las canciones de amor que alguna vez había oído.

Paso el tiempo y no estuvo segura de cuanto, pero la respiración de Lana sólo incrementaban sus ganas de quedarse con ella para siempre. Sentirla tan sosegada le generaba la sensación de estar en el lugar correcto. Lugar que sería perfecto si pudiera verla también. Sentirla.

Pestañeó y pudo sentir como Lana respiraba muy profundamente, soltando el aire. La oyó carraspear y se imaginó que se había despertado.

Lana miraba confusamente su móvil que iluminado le mostraba una llamada en vigencia, una que tenía más de 3 horas en el registro del tiempo.

-¿Jenn? – preguntó con la voz más grave de lo normal.

-Sí, aquí estoy – respondió la rubia.

-Oh, Jenn, me he quedado dormida, lo siento tanto – se disculpó Lana - ¿por qué no has cortado?

-Porque te dije que no lo haría – se excusó ella con simpleza.

-Pero tienes que ir a la convención mañana, estarás agotada.

-Me da igual, no iba a cortar, no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo – volvió a aclarar.

-Creo que te mereces que corte yo la llamada, has ganado esta contienda – anunció la morena.

-No lo he hecho por eso.

-¿Y qué has hecho todo este tiempo mientras yo dormía la mona? – preguntó Lana.

Jenn se quedó en silencio un segundo y luego respondió – soñar.

-¿Te has dormido también? – quiso saber la morena.

-No – anunció Jenn con un suspiro – Buenas noches, Lana.

-Buenas noches, Jenn – respondió la mujer cortando la llamada y procesando la respuesta de la rubia. No había dormido, pero había soñado. Había soñado despierta. Lana suspiró taxativamente. ¿Sería que Jenn soñaba despierta con ella?

_Lana volvió a reproducir aquel pequeño audio. La voz de Jenn se coló por sus oídos y sus poros se estremecieron. "Oh, no, no pares, por favor". Eran unos sencillos 4 segundos de insensatez que la estaban volviendo frenética. La cadencia de la voz de Jennifer al decirlo y el hecho de que Lana podía imaginar su rostro transfigurado de placer, hacían que ese audio fuera una delicia, una delicia tentadora y desquiciante. Que ganas de conseguir que lo dijera, que ganas de oírselo decir en un contexto mucho más íntimo. Si algún día Jenn le decía esa frase en verdad, ella sucumbiría de calor. Lo tenía por seguro._

_Lo volvió a escuchar y se llevó las manos al rostro para relajarse – Basta, Lana, ¡basta ya! – se reprendió – si vuelves a escucharlo morirás antes de tiempo, date cuenta – terminó de amonestarse y se lanzó en la cama resoplando._

_Mañana, mañana vería a Jenn._

Jenn se sentó en la mesa que estaba mejor ubicada de las que quedaban justo frente al balcón. La cafetería le guardó amablemente la maleta y le ofreció la carta. Ella pidió dos advirtiendo que esperaba a una amiga para tomar un café. La Fontana di Trevi bullía como cualquier día jueves con todos los turistas que por allí pasaban, más los locales. No era ni fin de semana, ni época alta de turismo así que eran menos de los habituales, pero no por eso pocos. A Jenn le parecía bien el ajetreo, era el necesario para pasear desapercibido.

No había hablado con Lana desde el día anterior cuando estaba en la convención. Como habían quedado de acuerdo antes no había razón y, además, se sentía algo cohibida pensando en cómo se había dejado llevar con la tontería enviándole aquel audio. Cuando se escondió en el lavabo de los invitados y apretó grabar no estaba pensando en realidad. Entre el estrés que tenía por la tarde autógrafos y la gente yendo o viniendo, y las ganas enormes de ver a Lana, no pudo centrarse para reconocer que aquello era sobrepasar una línea muy delgada. Lo envió y por un momento pensó que Lana la enviaría al demonio, pero no fue así en absoluto. La morena reaccionó abrumada y un pelín celosa, hasta posesiva. Dijo que quería que todo lo picante fuera para ella y Jenn se meció en esa corriente sin mayor oposición. Por mucho que bromearán, las dos eran conscientes de que jugaban con fuego. El intercambio que le siguió sobre cómo se torcían sus conversaciones y si eran broma o no, no dijo nada y lo dijo todo. Quedaba claro que no eran indiferentes.

Ahora tenían que verse y a Jenn sus piernas le parecían hechas de mantequilla a pleno sol, con 30 grados a la sombra. Tenía que serenarse así que lo hizo mirando la fuente y a la gente lanzando sus monedas con una fe absoluta en un ritual centenario, pero que era solo una superstición. Al final, los deseos son más una cuestión de voluntad que de milagro. Sintió su mirada antes de verla realmente y supo que cuando se girará se daría de frente con la mujer que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos los últimos días. Lana la observaba de pie a un lado de su mesa con la mirada clavada en sus ojos y una expresión enigmática que hizo que la rubia tuviera que pasar saliva. Sonrió suavemente y la mueca de Lana se aligeró en consonancia.

Se puso de pie y en silencio caminó los pasos que las separaban abrazándola – Hola – susurró.

-Hola, Jenn – Lana suspiró en sus brazos y cuando se separaron observó alrededor – siempre al detalle, la fuente y el café.

-Digamos que estoy colaborando con Italia para que te enamores de este país – Jenn hizo una mueca de confusión – no entiendo muy bien por qué.

-Las razones son lo de menos – Lana sonrió de medio lado –, pero ten por seguro que estás consiguiendo tu objetivo, me siento más enamorada.

Jenn sonrió y las manos le temblaron. El hecho de que Lana no aclarará mucho le hizo sentir cosquillas en la piel. A pesar de todo lo que habían compartido y bromeado por mensaje, estar frente a frente le generaba una timidez nueva. Parecía como si recién se conocían. El camarero les preguntó que deseaban beber recomendando el capuccino de la casa y un bocadillo salado de salmón. Aceptaron la oferta.

-¿Qué piensas de eso? – le preguntó Jenn a Lana señalando la gente que se agolpaba alrededor de la fuente.

-Que es una obra preciosa de la arquitectura y si a lo que te refieres es al asunto de la superstición con la moneda creo que todos tienen derecho a creer en algo – hizo una pausa – hay que tener fe en lo que sea.

-Está sería la cuna de la fe, ¿no? - Lana asintió a su pregunta – supongo que es lógico.

-¿Y tú? ¿A qué le tienes fe, Jenn?

-A que si haces cosas buenas te pasan cosas buenas, imagino – respondió Jennifer cuadrándose los hombros.

-No siempre, pero la mayoría de las veces eso es cierto – estuvo de acuerdo la morena.

-Le tengo fe a las personas que conozco y que no se rinden, a que los pequeños detalles o esfuerzos pueden dar enormes recompensas – comentó la rubia.

-Como un cappuccino en un sitio frente a la Fontana di Trevi – le respondió Lana.

-¿Me dará una gran recompensa?

-Dependerá de lo que valores una nueva memoria conmigo – replicó Lana sonriendo.

-Entonces, sí.

Lana se mordió el labios – me alegra tanto verte aquí, Jenn.

-Y a mí me alegra haber venido – confesó su compañera.

-Bienvenida a Italia – chocaron sus tazas y bebieron tranquilamente, mientras hablaban del hermoso día que hacía, de lo que querían hacer y Lana le daba a Jennifer la noticia de que Bex estaba embarazada.

La rubia le pidió que la llevará al centro de compras para comprarle algo a su "hermana". Así hicieron. Finalmente, Jenn le compró un body al pequeño futuro o futura sobrina del corazón de Lana. Era lo más práctico para un bebé recién nacido. Era precioso y lo acompaño con un peluche de un perrito parecido a Ava.

-¿Se los darás de mi parte? – quiso saber al dárselos a Lana para que los guardará al llegar al hotel.

-Claro que sí, pero tendré que explicarle que hacia contigo.

-Explícaselo – Jennifer se cuadró de hombros – es Bex, dile cuanto quieras, sé que ambas son muy cercanas – hizo una pausa – es como otra hermana tuya y Deena ya sabe que nos vemos así que ¿por qué no Bex?

-Es como mi familia, tienes razón – completó Lana - ¿vamos a seguir el paseo por Roma?

Jenn asintió y salieron de hotel riendo de un par de tonterías que había soltado la rubia sintiéndose más relajada ya. Caminaron por diferentes puntos de Roma y Jenn se dejó guiar por la morena de aquí para allá aprovechando algunos datos que había aprendido en los últimos días. Fueron al Palacio y a los Jardines de Quirinal, al Palazzo de Barberini y a la basílica Santa María in Trastevere.

Al final, Lana condujo a Jenn hasta la pizzería Da Baffetto que se suponía la mejor de Roma. Cruzaron el río Tiber y pasaron por Campo de 'Fiori, un mercado de la zona que estaba lleno en ese momento. La rubia ya se sentía agotada, pero la energía de Lana la hacía sentir viva a pesar del cansancio. Eligieron una pizza del menú, la capricciosa, para compartir y ensalada caprese, además de un delicioso pan tostado con olivas, tomate, jamón y rucula. Lo cierto es que todo estaba sabrosísimo, incluida la cerveza que bebieron.

Jenn le pidió a Lana volver andando al hotel, algo que les demandaría al menos una hora, pero que compensaron con un helado en una plaza preciosa cerca del río. Si algo tenía Italia era que encontrar dónde parar era sencillo con tantas basílicas y plazas. Pararon a beber una copa en el bar del hotel en el que Lana paraba y siguieron hablando por largo rato sobre diferentes temas.

Al regresar a la habitación ya habían dado las 2 de la mañana. El tren salía a las 9 y en el hotel tenían previsto llamarlas una hora y media antes para que se alistarán. Compartían la habitación, aunque cada una tenía su propia cama en diferentes cuartos. La de Lana era la que se veía al entrar y Jenn no dudó en lanzarse encima ni bien llegaron hasta allí.

-Qué bonita es Roma – dijo estirándose – ya había estado aquí, pero que bonita.

-Lo sé – Lana se recostó a su lado – voy a darme una ducha, tienes tu propio cuarto de baño, deberías hacer lo mismo – le sugirió – puede que mañana no tengamos mucho tiempo.

-Vale, pero sólo si luego me lees un poco del fanfic del tren – pidió Jenn con una mueca tierna que era un absoluto chantaje – por favor.

-Son las 2 de la mañana Jenn, en poco nos llamarán para levantarnos – la rubia insistió acentuando la mueca – vale, ¿qué quieres que te lea?

-El capítulo dónde Regina le explica a Emma porque su relación es como la canción de Yann Tiersen – Jenn sonrió – cuando lo leía me pareció maravilloso y deseé oírlo con tu voz, imaginar a Regina contarlo así tal cual lo hace.

-Es bonito, sí – Lana se puso de pie – y tú eres muy fan de Regina.

Jenn movió la cabeza afirmativamente – la más fan de Gina.

Lana bufó con una mueca divertida – ve a ducharte anda que el tiempo corre y no querrás que me quede dormida.

-Voy volando ahora mismo, majestad – la rubia se perdió en su cuarto mientras oía a Lana reír.

Ducharse fue cuestión de un cuarto de hora o un poco más considerando el cepillo de dientes y ponerse el pijama. Cuando salió de su habitación, la morena seguía en el cuarto de baño así que se recostó dónde estaba antes y buscó la página del fanfic para dársela a Lana cuándo llegará.

La morena sonrió al verla recostada con su pijama en la cama que le pertenecía, sonrió de una manera luminosa haciendo que Jenn sonriera también. Se recostó a su lado con la cabeza y parte de la espalda apoyada en el cabecero como Jenn que le pasó lo que quería oírla leer y terminó por recostarse del todo con la cabeza en la almohada mirándola expectante.

Comenzó a leer sintiéndose transportada por la historia al mismo momento en que Regina tocaba _Comptine d'Un Autre Été de Yann Tiersen_ y explicaba a Emma como ella era el ritmo seguro de la canción, el que interpretaba con su mano izquierda. Mientras que Regina era el vertiginoso ritmo de la melodía de su mano derecha, que comenzaba sosegado, pero ambos al encontrarse poco a poco se descompensaban. Se volvían caóticos hasta que empezaron a confiar la una en la otra y ritmo más melodía cambiaban. La melodía tenía dudas y sentía, el ritmo seguía allí latiendo expectante. Se terminaban de unir y sosegar dulcemente cuando ambas se daban cuenta que las dos tenían los mismos sentimientos.

Lana no podría determinar exactamente cuándo, pero hasta que llegó a este punto de su lectura estaba acariciando el cabello de Jenn tiernamente. Como aquel día en su casa. Y la respiración de la rubia era muy relajada, muy suave. Estaba dormida. Siguió leyendo igual, aunque no fuera escuchada. Leyó aquel beso que se daban en la historia y que significaba tanto para las dos. Se detuvo antes de continuar con lo que Regina le cuestionaba a Emma y abandonó la Tablet sobre la mesa de noche. Jenn se giró para acomodarse de lado mirando justo en la dirección contraria a donde estaba la morena. Lana no se permitía dejar la caricia y se daba cuenta que ellas se parecían también a la pieza de Tiersen. El ritmo y la melodía. Ella había mostrado toda su fragilidad durante el reencuentro y Jenn había permanecido invariable a su lado, soportando el peso de sus cambios.

_-"Me pregunto, sin embargo, cuándo el ritmo revelará sus propias dudas"_

Repitió en voz baja la última de las frases de Regina y la hizo suya. Apostaba a que ellas compartían el mismo sentimiento, pero estaba segura que Jennifer no había tenido tiempo a mostrar su lado vulnerable. Meneó la cabeza porque le era imposible temerle a la rubia viéndola tan tranquila. Pensó en abandonar la cama y marcharse a la de Jenn, pero su cuerpo se resistió. Se acomodó como pudo a un lado de la rubia y mantuvo un codo firme para poder mirarla un poco más. Quería darle un beso de buenas noches, pero le parecía un atrevimiento despertarla. Así que se conformó con la tibieza que le producía estar cerca. Se relajó con suavidad a su lado para no despertarla y Jenn como reacción al cuerpo que reposaba a su lado se acomodó más cerca todavía. Con toda la inconsciencia del mundo de los sueños, eligió su compañía. Lana sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos una vez.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo ya no eran las 2, ni las 3, sino las 7. No había dormido mucho, pero Jenn estaba dormida en sus brazos. ¿En qué momento habían elegido abrazarse? Cómo podía saberlo. Solo estaba rodeándola y ella no parecía incomoda con esa situación, dormía igual que al comienzo de la noche. Sería tan sencillo inclinarse y besarla, hundirse en su boca, pero Lana ya había cometido un delito y no quería abusar de su buena fortuna. Tenía claro que Jenn sentía algo por ella, pero en lugar de hablarlo se habían dispuesto a pasar juntas aquel día sin mayores emociones. Hasta terminar así, durmiendo mientras ella rodeaba la cintura de Jenn manteniéndola contra su cuerpo. No quería moverse para no despertarla y fue por lo mismo que reprimió todos los deseos que tenía de besarla.

¿Cómo sería despertarse con Jenn así cada día? ¿Cómo sería verla en rutina como una constante y no como un evento extraordinario? Imaginarlo la hacía feliz, solo imaginarlo. Llegar a casa y encontrar a Jenn en el sofá cuidando de Ava y Lola, levantándose a abrazarla, hacer la cena juntas y beber una copa. Reír mucho, leer juntas, conducir sin destino. Viajar, bailar, dormir. Una vida normal. Besarla. Cerró un momento los ojos pensando en los labios de Jenn que descansaban tan cerca y tan lejos. En rozarlos con los suyos, en besarlos tanto como pudiera. Suspiró y notó como Jennifer se movía.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada verde de Jenn clavada en sus ojos. Pestañeaba con lentitud, con la inconsciencia de estar apenas despertando. Jenn aspiró aire estirándose y luego bostezó.

-Ey – dijo – me he quedado dormida.

Lana sonrió – sí.

-Lo siento – la voz rasposa de Jennifer llenó sus sentidos – creo que esa caricia que me diste pudo con mi voluntad, no es una queja.

-No tengo ninguna tampoco.

-Soy abrazadora – comentó luego la rubia como excusa al ver lo cercana que estaban.

Lana se cuadró de hombros – yo también, da igual, no me dieron ganas de separarme – insinuando que estaba despierta.

-¿Qué hacías? – le preguntó Jenn.

-Soñar – Lana uso la respuesta que Jenn le dio por teléfono unas horas antes.

-Entonces lo siento, te he despertado, estabas dormida también – supuso Jennifer al oírla.

-No, no lo estaba – Jenn abrió los ojos un segundo con confusión, pero la mirada de Lana tan intensamente clavada en la suya hizo que olvidará todo lo demás.

Necesitaban hablar, necesitaban decirse lo que sea que pasará por sus mentes. El teléfono de la habitación sonó y ambas dieron un salto comenzando a reír.

-El karma es cruel, Lana – le dijo Jennifer antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su habitación – y creo que no nos quiere.

Lana atendió el teléfono y pensó que Jenn tenía razón porque cada vez que se acercaban algo sucedía que retrasaba la conversación. El recepcionista le dijo que había un problema con el camino a la estación por lo que debían salir antes. Así que se vistieron, desayunaron y en poco tiempo estaban rumbo a la estación del tren de alta velocidad. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta ya estaban dormidas otra vez. Estaba claro que ambas necesitaban descansar más, pero las ganas de estar juntas eran más fuertes. Cuando estaban a media hora de destino, Jennifer despertó a Lana y le ofreció un café para que se espabilará.

-Bien, ahora vamos a ir con tu familia, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es una prima de mi madre que es un encanto, ya verás – le contó la morena – además, cocina una pasta riquísima.

-Me parece genial.

-Me han contado que esta noche hay un espectáculo en el Arco della Place, de fuegos artificiales, no sé si podremos ir porque es muy tarde, bueno, luego de las 12 de la noche – le explicó Lana.

-¿Y queda muy lejos del hotel? – quiso saber Jenn.

-No, está a unas calles.

-Pues vamos – propuso tranquilamente.

-Tienes que levantarte muy ponto mañana para ir al aeropuerto – le indicó Lana - ¿segura que quieres estar despierta tanto tiempo?

-¿Cuántas veces podemos pasar tiempo juntas así? No pienses en mi partida, piensa que aún estoy aquí – le pidió Jenn y Lana sonrió – Arco della Place allí vamos – anunció festiva haciendo reír audiblemente a la morena.

Lo cierto es que la pasta de la tía de Lana era en verdad una delicia. Recibieron a Jennifer como una parte más de la familia, brindándole desde un riquísimo café al llegar y dos platos de pasta diferentes que prepararon solo por su visita: Fusilli alla norma y Penne Rigate alla trapanese. Ambos típicos de la gastronomía siciliana, de dónde provenía la familia de la madre de Lana.

Cuando salieron de la casa, era mitad de la tarde y ambas habían comido demasiado.

-Creo que necesitamos un gran paseo por Milán, Lana – Jennifer acentuó el "gran".

-Déjamelo a mí – la morena la tomo de la mano para dirigirla hacia el sur.

Caminaron aprovechando para ver los más importantes puntos de la ciudad, al menos a los que llegaron. El Castillo Sforzesco y el Parque Sempione que están muy cerca, Plaza del Duomo y Piazza Mercanti, la Catedral de Milán y, para terminar, caminaron por el Naviglio Pavese, un canal muy pintoresco. Volvieron al hotel cuando ya era la hora de cenar y lo hicieron en el propio restaurante que había allí.

Las 11:50 las pillaron desprevenidas conversando y salieron muy apuradas a ver si podían pillar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en el Arco que quedaba a unas dos calles caminando por la vera del parque cercano. La gente se agolpaba por los puentes de alrededor, ellas trataron de buscar un sitio donde pudieran ver bien. Por la posición todos sabían que habría que mirar por detrás del arco. Cuando encontraron un sitio cerca del centro de puente se apoyaron tranquilamente en el mismo para esperar.

-Quedan 2 minutos – anunció Jenn.

-Estupendo, justo a tiempo – Lana suspiró con una sonrisa.

Como surgido de un mundo al que ellas ignoraron durante dos días como ausentes de quién era cada una, una voz en perfecto inglés preguntó algo inesperado.

-Oye – la chica parecía hablar con alguien cercano - ¿esa no es Lana Parrilla?

Lana y Jenn abrieron los ojos de par en par. Olvidando el espectáculo y todo lo que les costaba moverse entre la gente, la rubia tomó la mano de Lana y salió disparada hasta el arco contrario del puente dónde estaban. Tomaron las escaleras unos segundos después, mientras seguían esquivando transeúntes. Corrían como si no existiera nada, incapaces de detenerse para ver si aquel grupillo de chicas las seguía o simplemente al perderlas de vista se olvidaron de Lana. Giraron en la siguiente curva y bajaron hasta la mitad de la escalera, los sonidos del ambiente las ensordecían, pero al encontrar la calma por detenerse pudieron oírse por primera vez. Se reían. Las dos por igual estaban riendo completamente superadas por la situación, por ser un par de fugitivas en su vida. Toda la tensión la arrojaron al vacío con unas risas inesperadas.

Lana se apoyó en la pared que estaba detrás de su espalda tratando de serenarse y Jenn observó que habían quedado a unos metros de la vista del arco.

-Creo que podremos verlo desde aquí – dijo – por poco y nos pillan.

Se giró para observar a Lana y su mano viajó sola hasta la cintura de la morena que la contemplaba con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que se deshizo cuando vio la forma en que Jenn comenzó a mirarla al cabo de unos segundos, como si cayera en un hechizo y la arrastrará con ella. Esa forma en que sus ojos la reconocían como queriendo consumirla.

Lana soltó todo el aire que llevaba en sus pulmones cuando, luego de tragar saliva y humedecer sus labios, Jenn levantó su mano y pasó su pulgar por los suyos, apretándolos suavemente. Su capacidad de respiración nació y se murió de inmediato al reconocer como Jennifer rompía poco a poco los centímetros que las separaban. Los rompía acercándose a su boca y sus labios lo sabían porque vibraban en el aire de la expectativa.

No sabrían decir que ocurrió primero. Si fueron los fuegos artificiales o el choque de sus labios, pero cuando ocurrió lo segundo el mundo entero se apagó. Se apagó Italia y se apagó la vida que las rodeaba, se apagaron su identidad y lo que eran que no fueran sus labios o sus cuerpos. Sus corazones que latían trastornados rompiendo el silencio y la oscuridad a la que se castigaron por no separar sus labios. Sentir ese beso las tenía completamente cautivadas. El roce sedoso de sus labios apoyándose y deslizándose evitaba que pudieran respirar.

Se separaron lentamente, sin alejarse del todo. Jenn abrió los ojos, notando el estruendo y la luminosidad del ambiente grabándose en los ojos llenos de Lana. Llenos de ella porque no acertaba a dejar de mirarla exhibiendo esos labios que le parecían más atractivos que nunca, que brillaban en la oscuridad.

-Oh, vaya... – susurró cuando el tirón que le dio su cuerpo fue evidente, tirón que decía "no es suficiente". Allí estaban sus labios disociados de su voluntad siendo el instrumento de sus deseos. Necesitaba más, necesitaba beber la delicia que brotaba de esos hermosos labios.

Atrapó la boca de Lana y a ella de paso contra la pared de la escalinata, escuchándola gemir contra sus labios. Aquello fue como una llamada de emergencia para su apetito, se permitió explorar más, apretar con sus labios los de la morena y danzar más apresurada por ellos. Las manos de Lana en su cabello le dieron absoluto sentido al movimiento y la forma en que entreabría sus labios era un aliciente a su espíritu aventurero. Lamió suavemente los labios de la morena y la escuchó gemir de nuevo. La caricia intensa en la que los labios de las dos se sumieron se mantuvo todo lo que les permitió su lado humano.

Falta de aire, Jenn se desprendió del movimiento y se apoyó su frente contra la de Lana. El espectáculo había acabado y el mundo giraba completamente ignorante de todo lo que sucedía entre ellas. De cómo sin ver los fuegos artificiales, habían visto la más brillante y perfecta de las explosiones. Explotaron con sus labios rozándose la primera vez, para empezar a reunirse de nuevo a medida que sucedían el resto de fricciones. Pero diferentes, como sí partes de la una y la otra se unieran en el proceso y lo cambiarán todo. A ellas y a lo que las rodeaba. Para siempre.

Jenn acarició el rostro de Lana con ternura – vamos – le dijo ofreciéndole la mano y caminando de regreso al hotel. Sin hablar, solo mirándose la una a la otra con los labios hinchados de besos y las ganas desatadas.

Entraron al ascensor y subieron cada piso en silencio hasta entrar en la habitación, sonriéndose con una complicidad nueva. Cómo si el beso de antes hubiera quedado incompleto, Jennifer estrechó a Lana contra ella mientras volvían a besarse. La experiencia anterior les sirvió de estímulo y la lengua de Lana caminó desafiando la cordura de Jenn, entrando en su boca. El roce con su lengua la hizo temblar por completo y notó que la morena tenía los mismos temblores recorriéndole el cuerpo. Las lenguas danzando en un baile único y particular. Húmedo y atronador. Un beso profundo que entendía a consciencia a ambas bocas y se apresuraba por conocer más. Un beso que no era un beso cualquier, era el primero que vivían juntas y el primero que les causaba tanto alboroto en su interior. Continuaron el beso, pero lo fueron ralentizando poco a poco, superadas por tantas sensaciones. Se apartaron rozándose la nariz mientras recuperaban la respiración.

-¿Vamos a dormir? – le preguntó la rubia a Lana y está agitó la cabeza afirmativamente. Se entendían sin palabras.

En total silencio, incapaces de decir nada, se pusieron los pijamas en sus cuartos y Jenn volvió con Lana haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas darle las buenas noches, pero la morena la tomó de la mano acercándola a su cama.

-Duerme conmigo – le pidió y Jenn asintió porque no se veía capaz de soltarse.

Se recostaron dejando que el cuerpo calibrará todas las emociones que las recorrían. El beso que compartieron les daba la primera de las respuestas, por ahora con eso les bastaba. Con eso y los brazos de Jenn envolviendo a Lana, respirando a la vez hasta dormirse las dos con una sonrisa en los labios. 

**Deseando que realmente lo vean como algo bonito y especial... deseando haber conseguido que su expectativa este satisfecha con este pequeño viaje de 2 días, especialmente con el final.**

**Gracias por Leer y cuénteme cosas! **


	36. 35- No es para menos II

**No es para menos II**

Jennifer despertó lentamente. Su móvil vibró en la mesa de noche anunciando que era hora de ir abriendo los ojos. Y lo cierto es que no fue su móvil lo que realmente la incentivó a abrirlos, sino la morena a la que sostenía en sus brazos. Lana dormía plácidamente apretándose a su cuerpo con la espalda apoyada contra ella. Rodearla con los brazos había sido su elección antes de dormir y no se habían movido ni un solo centímetro en toda la noche. Soltó un brazo tratando de no despertarla y acarició el cabello de la morena. Al incorporarse para verla mejor, en lugar de despertar, Lana se aproximó más a su cuerpo haciendo que Jenn casi quedará sobre ella. Aunque no sabía que tan atrevido era hacerlo, la rodeó un poco mejor y apoyó su rostro sobre el de ella. Lana suspiró en sueños haciendo que Jenn sonriera y besará su mejilla dulcemente. Se mordió el labio al separarse de su piel. Se habían besado, ¿verdad? No era un sueño y por eso estaban tan cerca en esa cama prestada.

Besó nuevamente la mejilla de la morena y le susurró – Lana, tengo que irme.

La morena cansada de todo lo que habían hecho estos días parecía no conseguir despertar y como respuesta se giró hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Jennifer. La rubia tragó saliva tratando de que la sensación placentera que le causaba esa posición.

-Lana, preciosa, tengo que marcharme pronto.

La morena pareció reaccionar y retrocedió saliendo de su cómodo refugio con un suspiro.

-¿Ya?

Observó a Jenn con un ojo abierto y un ojo cerrado. La rubia se agachó y besó su mejilla con ternura un par de veces – sí, tengo que llegar en una hora al aeropuerto – dijo acariciando el rostro de la morena.

-Voy contigo – respondió Lana incorporándose.

-No, no hace falta – replicó Jennifer – no tendré tiempo más que para pasar por la seguridad y abordar.

-Aunque sea hasta la puerta – rebatió Lana terminando de ponerse de pie – no es negociable – agregó.

-Vaya, que autoritaria, pero ¿no sería mejor que te quedarás a descansar? Tienes que ir a la convención – argumentó Jenn.

-Cuando regresé, dormiré un poco más – Lana se estiró y bostezó – venga, ve a vestirte, el taxi no tarda.

Jennifer meneó la cabeza y entró en su habitación a aprontarse. Estaba terminando cuando sonó el teléfono. Por las palabras de Lana imaginó que el taxi estaba esperando. Salió con su maleta y Lana la esperaba con la puerta abierta. Le sonrió dulcemente con su sonrisa de recién despierta.

-Unas gafas de sol y ya – dijo Lana poniéndose las suyas mientras Jenn la imitaba.

-¿Segura que quieres ir?

-Segura – dijo ofreciéndole la mano a la rubia quién no se dejó insistir y la tomó entrelazando los dedos con los de Lana. No dijeron nada, pero se mantuvieron así hasta entrar en el taxi. Luego, Lana se encargó de explicarle al taxista que dejarían a la rubia y ella volvería al hotel. Cuando se recostó en el asiento, Jennifer la rodeó con su brazo y la morena recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la otra mujer. No lo pudo evitar y le besó la frente unos segundos.

A pesar de que no estaba tan cerca, el aeropuerto llegó a ellas mucho más rápido de lo que esperaban y la separación se hacía inminente. El taxista le dijo que la dejaría en la puerta de embarque de su aerolínea. Aprovechó el momento para observar a Lana y le quitó las gafas para verla mejor.

-Gracias, Lana, Italia nunca será igual gracias a ti.

-Eso debería decirlo yo que me tendré que quedar aquí sin ti – replicó la morena quitándole ella las gafas también.

Las dos se abrazaron estrechamente y suspiraron al tenerse tan cerca. Como era una costumbre no habían hablado y es que la comodidad de estar cerca era tan engañosa que parecía que no lo necesitarán. Jenn aprovechó que el coche se detuvo para besar la mejilla de Lana nuevamente.

-Escríbeme, por favor.

-¿Cómo si pudiera hacer algo diferente? – fue la respuesta de Lana.

Se observaron un segundo y finalmente Jenn dijo adiós, saliendo del coche y tomando su maleta. Iba a marcharse dentro cuando escuchó la voz de Lana decir "espere, será sólo un segundo". Estaba claro que hablaba con el hombre que conducía el coche, así que Jenn se giró para ver qué pasaba, pero no pudo ver nada.

No pudo ver nada porque su cuerpo fue arrasado por el de la morena que sosteniendo su rostro chocó los labios contra los suyos. Jenn permaneció unos segundos estática, arrasada por las sensaciones que esos sedosos labios le provocaban. Gimió notando el jadeo de Lana contra su boca. Un beso sencillo y sin florituras le causaba una conmoción. Un beso que hacía real todo el ensueño vivido en la noche anterior y por eso era mucho más que sólo eso. Tan apetecibles eran esos labios. Soltó la maleta y utilizó sus dos manos para atrapar a Lana por la cintura contra ella. Su boca se puso en marcha y consiguió que los labios de la morena se entreabrieran. Profundizaron el beso, saboreando la sensación de empezar el día así.

Lana la soltó con el pecho subiendo y bajando por la falta de aire – Buen viaje – le dijo y sonrió entrando al coche.

Jenn fue incapaz de contestar. Se quedó quieta viendo el taxi marchar, con la maleta olvidada y los dedos rozando sus labios que hormigueaban inflamados. Bufó al cerrar un momento los ojos y rememorar el beso – Menudo viaje – susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

En el coche, Lana respiraba apretadamente y sonreía sin poder creer su atrevimiento, pero sin arrepentirse para nada. Ese beso le había dejado todos los sentidos despiertos.

-Es difícil decir adiós a nuestra pareja, ¿no? – el taxista le habló dando por sentado que lo que había visto era una despedida entre dos mujeres en una relación.

Lana despertó de su fantasía con la pregunta – no, nosotras... - iba a explicarse, a decir que no tenían una relación, pero entendió que daba igual. Aunque no lo fueran, la emoción se le parecía – sí – rectificó – es bastante difícil.

Jenn llegó a Wales con la mitad de la mañana y tenía el tiempo justo para parar en el hotel, dejar su maleta y cambiarse de ropa. Había desayunado en el avión y no consiguió pegar ojo por mucho que quiso. Sólo tenía la mente para pensar en Lana. Lana, Lana, Lana. Lana sonriendo, Lana hablando, Lana robándole el mejor beso de despedida de la historia.

Abrió el chat de Lana y se detuvo, quizás estuviera durmiendo o con Bex y Sean. Luego, pensó. Entonces buscó otro contacto.

**Jenn:** La he besado, a Lana

Julia: ¿Qué?

**Jenn:** si, y ella a mí

Julia: ¿en el hombro otra vez?

**Jenn:** No idiota, en el hombro no, esta vez en la boca

Julia: OMG

Julia: ¿Y qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Qué le dijiste tú? ¿Quién besó primero a quién?

**Jenn**: yo la besé primero a ella, en una escalinata de Milán, bajo unos fuegos artificiales

Julia: venga ya, ¿estás segura que no lo soñaste?

Julia: Suena a película de verano

**Jenn**: no tuvo nada de película ni de verano

**Jenn:** aunque fue algo increíble

**Jenn**: sé que los fuegos artificiales suenan a cosa de pelí, pero así paso

**Jenn**: y créeme, eso fue lo de menos, estaba viviendo mi propio espectáculo

Julia: Oh la la, veo que mi cuñadita besa bien

Julia: porque ya es mi cuñadita, ¿no?

**Jenn**: bueno, no lo hemos hablado aún

Julia: ¿qué?

**Jenn**: que era tarde y nos fuimos a dormir, y luego tuve que irme muy pronto

Julia: ¿QUÉ?

**Jenn**: eso, que no lo hablamos

Julia: ¿Y qué cojones haces enviándome mensajes a mí?

Julia: ESCRIBELE YA

**Jenn**: ¿debería?

Julia: la besaste, por amor de Dios, claro que deberías.

**Jenn**: buena, ella me besó antes de despedirnos esta mañana

Julia: te besó y por eso, con más razón, claro que deberías hablarle

Julia: imagínate que piense que te incomodo besándote

**Jenn**: no, ¿por qué pensaría eso? Si respondí al beso.

Julia: porque siempre le hablas y hoy no, boba

Julia: va a creer que hizo algo malo porque en estas cosas las dos son medio tontas aparentemente

**Jenn**: pero no es así

Julia: pues deja la tontería y escríbele

Julia: no me hagas darte una patada en el trasero cuando te vea

**Jenn**: vale, vale, tengo que ir a sacarme unas fotos con el productor, luego le hablo

Julia: más te vale idiota, mantenme informada, te quiero

**Jenn**: sí, sí, claro idiota, yo también

A varios miles de kilómetros, Lana observaba su teléfono preguntándose si Jenn le escribiría o no. O si debería escribirle ella. No, que fuera Jenn, ella la había besado y había arriesgado bastante con ese movimiento. Necesitaba saber que Jenn no estaba ofendida o incomoda, ¿qué mejor que actuando normal? ¿Podrían volver a actuar con naturalidad? ¿Quería hacerlo?

Claro que no. Esos besos habían dado vuelta su vida, no quería regresar hacia lo que habían dejado atrás. Le gustaba lo que estaba pasando entre ellas, aunque también sentía que no había dicho nada de todo lo que quería y que, aunque mientras pasaban los días juntas no importaba porque se tenían la una a la otra, ahora que estaban lejos desearía poder hablar con Jenn. Llamarlo como lo que era, un beso que lo cambiaba todo, que no era algo menor. Bufó y ni siquiera notó que la puerta se abría hasta que la persona que entró no le habló directamente.

-Hermanita – la voz de Bex le sonó estridente aunque no la levantó realmente, el impacto iba en la sorpresa - ¿qué te tiene tan distraída?

Lana se levantó lanzándose a su abrazo sin contestar – Bex, cariño, felicidades – dijo tocándole la incipiente panza – que alegría me estás dando con esta noticia, es una bendición.

-Para ti que no te duele la espalda – bromeó la pelirroja sentándose en el sofá al lado de Lana –, pero tienes razón, estoy muy feliz - acarició su barriga - por cierto, nos han dado un espacio muy grande esta vez.

-Sí, parece que luego lo ocupará más gente, pero por el momento es nuestro.

-¿Y entonces? – Bex volvió al tema que habían abandonado anteriormente por hablar de su embarazo - ¿qué es lo que hace que estés tan distraída?

-Nada – aseguró Lana – por cierto, tengo regalos de la tía – mostró unas bolsas que había en la mesa cercana.

-Sí, venga, trata de cambiar de tema, más estoy segura de que te traes algunas cosilla entre manos.

-No sé de lo que hablas – aseguró Lana acercándose a las bolsas de regalo. Evitó la de Jenn momentáneamente, quería pensar cómo explicarlo – bien, aquí está el primero – le pasó un paquete que contenía prendas de vestir.

-Si no fuera porque adoro los regalos, ya estarías aquí explicándome que pasa por esa cabecita tuya – Bex tomó el paquete -, pero tienes suerte de que me encanten – lo movió tratando de escuchar si sonaba a algo duro o blando – volveremos al tema más tarde.

Bex fue abriendo los regalos de Lana y maravillándose, tan entusiasmada como una cría de 8 años en Navidad. Finalmente, Lana tomó la bolsa de la compra de Jennifer y suspiró. Tampoco había una razón para negarle la información a Bex, sobre todo cuando ya lo habían hablado ella y la rubia, pero Lana estaba segura que su hermana del corazón se lo notaría, notaría que algo estaba pasando además de lo evidente.

Suspiró antes de girarse – este – acercó el regalo a su la otra actriz –no es mío en realidad.

-¿No? – Bex hablaba mientras lo abría descubriendo el body y el peluche – oix, pero que tierno – dijo abrazando al perrito - ¿de quién es?

Lana carraspeó – de Jennifer – si giró tomando la siguiente bolsa de compras – este si es mío – dijo alcanzándosela a la pelirroja y viendo sus expresivos ojos estáticos como nunca - ¿qué?

-¿Has dicho Jennifer?

-Si.

-¿Qué Jennifer?

Lana tragó saliva – Jennifer, la única Jennifer que conocemos.

-¿Morrison? – Bex pestañeó un par de veces – ¿Jennifer "Cara de póker" Morrison?

-No la llames así – Lana la reprendió rodando los ojos – además, me ha dicho que ha hablado contigo hace un tiempo atrás.

-Sí, hemos hablado, pero no pensé que me haría un regalo para el bebé y mucho menos que te lo daría a ti, ¿desde cuándo son amigas?

Lana reprimió el "si tú supieras" tratando de sonar neutral – desde hace unas semanas y me ha dado el regalo a mí porque ha estado aquí estos dos días.

-¿Aquí? ¿Ha venido a Italia? – preguntó Bex.

-Sí.

-Pero no se ha quedado para la Operation Con – dijo la pelirroja con mala cara.

-Tenía un compromiso previo en Wales.

-Veo que ahora abogas a su favor – la pelirroja hizo una gesto de sospecha – se han vuelto muy buenas amigas, ¿no?

Lana estrechó los ojos – pues sí, me ha acompañado mucho estas semanas y – hizo una pausa meneando la cabeza – me hace bien, ¿vale? Me hace sentir especial.

Bex se quedó en silencio un momento mirando a su amiga – espera, ¿qué tan buenas amigas se han vuelto?

-Muy buenas – respondió la morena evadiendo su mirada.

Bex se quedó en silencio un segundo leyendo a través del lenguaje corporal de Lana cierta incomodidad y su insistencia con continuar con los regalos no hacía más que incrementar esa sensación que tenía en el estómago - ¿ustedes han resuelto sus asuntos pendientes?

Lana pestañeó varias veces antes de soltar una risa muy poco natural - ¿asuntos pendientes? Pero ¿de qué hablas, Bex? – se movió de su asiento avergonzada – asuntos pendientes, dice – le dijo a la nada.

Bex sonrió de medio lado – está clarísimo que sí.

Lana la observó moviendo la pierna nerviosamente, pero sin parpadear – ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Por favor, Lana, todo el staff sabía perfectamente que ustedes tenían asuntos sin resolver que las mantenían todo el día de mal humor – expuso Bex riendo – te he preguntado algunas veces por tu relación con ella y sólo has resoplado o la has criticado porque no la entendías.

-Y eso no ha cambiado, ella me explicó lo que le pasaba y lo entendí – explicó – ha cambiado sólo eso, no quita que me hubiera sentido así en ese momento, pero no puedo vivir en el pasado.

-Y me encanta, Lana – la pelirrojo tomó las manos de su amiga y la atrajo al sofá – ven, no te estoy reprochando esto, sólo quiero entender y entender – repitió haciendo que Lana la observará con confusión – es decir, está claro que hablar de ella genera en ti un brote antinatural de vergüenza, necesito saber por qué.

-No es verdad – replicó Lana, pero antes de que pudiera seguir argumentando nada Bex la interrumpió.

-El bebé necesita saber – hizo una mueca de pena – tenemos un antojo, Lana, no querrás que el bebé salga con una mancha con la forma de la cara de Jenn, ¿no? – Bex sonrió de medio lado – igual si que quieras.

Lana le dio un golpe en el hombro y resopló para no reir abiertamente. ¿Desde cuando era tan transparente? Suspiró - ¿qué quieres saber?

-Lo básico, ¿qué tan amigas son?

-Muy buenas – dijo Lana.

-¿Y?

Lana resopló – y más, nos besamos.

-¿Te besaste con Jennifer Morrison? – su voz sonó tan aguda y vibrante que Lana temió que todos se enterasen fuera de la puerta así que prácticamente se lanzó sobre Bex para que se callará – vale, lo siento - dijo la pelirroja en un susurro – te besaste con ella, ¿besaste, besaste? – Lana asintió – vaya, sí que son amiguitas, ¿no?

-Vete a la porra – soltó Lana rodando los ojos.

-Conmigo nunca has sido tan amiga – se quejó la pelirroja con una mueca divertida.

-Es que sería casi incesto y mejor no.

-No, mejor te quedas con Jenn – Lana reprimió como pudo su sonrisa, pero fue en vano lo único que logró fue que su respiración escalará – dios, te trae que babeas si escuchas su nombre.

Lana bufó – me haces arrepentirme de contártelo.

-Venga, sabes que tengo razón – luego le habló a su barriga – bebé tendrás una nueva tía – le dijo haciendo que Lana se sintiera abrumada, pero al mismo tiempo ilusionada – se llama Jenn y es una rubia un poco tonta a veces, pero otras es tan mona que nos regala un perrito tan tierno como este – le hizo una caricia a la panza con el peluche - ¿quieres llamarlo Jenn? ¿Cómo tu tía?

-Aún no es su tía – reveló Lana – es decir, es tu tía por adopción no por vinculo.

-¿No se besaron?

-¿Y desde cuando besar es sinónimo de relación? – objetó Lana.

Bex hizo una mueca de reflexión –es cierto, pero ¿intentas decir que no te mueres de amor por ella?

-Si me muero de amor o no por ella no es lo único que importa, también importará lo que ella piense – expuso la morena.

-Sí y por lo que entiendo se besaron, eso más los rumores que existían durante la serie – Bex sumo uno más uno en el aire – yo creo que esa relación está a punto de consumarse – le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Calla! – Lana sonrió divertida – esto no tiene que salir de estas paredes.

-Solo si me prometes contármelo todo – le exigió su amiga y Lana asintió – estupendo, pero dime ¿realmente sentías algo por ella antes?

-Puede – Lana se cuadró en los hombros – puede que sí, creo ya sentía algo por ella.

-Puede o lo sentías – Lana meneó la cabeza y Bex se rio - ¿y ahora?

-Estoy volviéndome loca por ella – Lana suspiró – estoy enamorada – dijo perdiéndose en quien sabe que pensamiento.

Bex se acercó suavemente y cuando Lana quiso darse cuenta la tenía casi encima - ¿y qué tal besa? – preguntó con una sonrisa tonta.

-No pienso decirte absolutamente nada – le contestó la morena poniéndose de pie.

-Oh venga, Lana, no seas aguafiestas – se quejó la pelirroja – y, sobre todo, habla con ella, si te hace tan feliz merece la pena que lo intentes – luego resopló – aunque ponga esa cara de póker por cualquier cosa que suceda.

-No pone cara de póker – repitió Lana defendiendo a Jenn.

-¿Y qué cara pone? – insistió Bex riéndose y sacándole la lengua – cuéntamelo.

-Una que tú nunca verás – replicó Lana haciendo que Bex se riera con fuerza.

-Miren que celosa resulto mi hermanita de sus cosas – dijo mientras por fin se dignaba a seguir mirando sus regalos.

Por fin, después de mucho marear la perdiz por unas horas lo hablaron. Lo dijeron. Abandonaron la era de la timidez o la comodidad y le hicieron frente. Dijeron lo que pensaban y eso era que deseaban repetir cada beso. Tanto que Jenn le anunció a Lana que volvería en unos días con ella, que no podía esperar para besarla otra vez. Hablar aunque fuera en mensajes sobre lo que sentían fue como la llegada de una lluvia de tranquilidad. Ambas entendían que ahora estaban en el mismo camino, que se empezaban a sentir de la misma manera. Lana no podía pensar que significaría para su relación, pero le bastaba con que Jenn viniera a verla y le prometiera besarla. Incluso hablaron sobre haber solamente dormido y llegaron a la conclusión de que era lo mejor para las dos. Querían jugar a un ritmo que no fuera desesperado. Que fluyera libremente como su actual relación. Si el ritmo las había llevado a esos besos, ¿por qué cambiar? ¿Por qué desconfiar del camino?

_Me gustas más de lo apropiado para una amiga_, le dijo Lana a Jenn y ella aseguró que lo tenía claro. El vacío en el estómago que le causaba ese recuerdo lo tenía muy presente, lo sentía casi continuamente. Estaba enamorada y Jenn parecía vivir una emoción parecida. No quería especular, pero las ilusiones que marcaban el ritmo de su respiración y la empujaban a pensar en Jenn y en su boca casi por defecto eran muy atractivas. Tenía que verla, volver a llamarla, escuchar su voz y sentir sus besos. No era para menos, la vida estaba cambiando.

La morena se dejó caer en su cama aún desarreglada de la noche anterior. La almohada olía a Jenn todavía y ella suspiró hundiéndose más en la cama. Perdida en el recuerdo del sabor de los labios de Jenn, de la cadencia de su lengua. Perdida en el espectáculo que no vio y en el verde de esos ojos que se grabaron para siempre en sus pupilas. Se durmió pensándola y soñó que dormía en sus brazos otra vez. Empezó la mañana con una sonrisa nueva.

**¡Muy bien! capítulo un poco de transición para que hablen con otras personitas lo que les pasa, pero ya estamos en camino. Relación naciendo...**


	37. 36- Fracasadas II y Amigas II

**Fracasadas II + Amigas II**

Lana se rozaba los labios releyendo los mensajes de Jennifer. Quiero comerte esa boca, había escrito la rubia. Hablaron de morder, de besar hasta el cansancio, se preocuparon en dejar claro lo mucho que deseaban repetir esos roces de labios, esa fricción nueva, diferente que ahora las ataba. Que las tenía con la cabeza en cualquier parte, excepto en la vida que deberían llevar. Lana de verdad había querido actuar normal, actuar como si le importaran las obras de arte, las esculturas, la historia de Italia, la gente que no se llamaba Jennifer. Completamente inútil. Lo único que tenía capacidad de hacer era pensar en Jenn. En su boca, en besarla. En esos ojos preciosos, en lo dulce que había sido todo el tiempo desde que volvieron a verse aquella primera noche de pasta rellena en su casa.

Se estaba enamorando. No es verdad, lo estaba completamente. Hacía tiempo que ya lo estaba. Cada segundo en que su mente caminaba hacia Jennifer era como si el velo que había colocado cuidadosamente para no pensar en la rubia estuviera dejando ver las señales de que nada de esto era algo tan reciente. Reprimido, si, reciente, mucho menos.

Ella sintió algo diferente por la rubia desde el momento cero de su encuentro. Nunca negaría que la encontraba atractiva, pero de ahí a admitir que quiso besarla después de la primera toma era otro cuento. Aquí estaba confesándolo y otorgándole una explicación a esa tensión tan intensa entre Regina y Emma. Antes, durante la lectura de fanfics, habían culpado a la alcaldesa y la sheriff por el entusiasmo que sentían, por la fascinación que les causaba cada historia. Se habían escudado en esa rubia y esa morena cada vez que hablaban de ser felices la una con la otra. Regina y Emma fueron, eran y serían importantes siempre para su relación. Eran parte de la raíz que el destino había jugado para que pudieran conocerse. Pero hoy, con el alma desatada, Lana podía decir que ella era la verdadera razón por la que Regina sentía tantas cosas por Emma que no se condecían con su supuesta relación formal. Ella, que a pesar de ser nominada, galardonada y recordada por esa actuación tan enorme, había dado una de las peores performance de su vida, dejando que aquellos sentimientos se escapasen y tocasen los corazones de tantos fans. Al punto en que ya no fueron ni represión ni secreto, solo un rumor a voces.

Lo más impresionante es que Jennifer le había asegurado que ella se sentía igual respecto a Emma. Que si Lana había fracasado como actriz, ella también. Jennifer Morrison, la mujer que era dueña de unos ojazos que podían tanto helarle el corazón cuando la ignoraban como quemarlo por completo cuando la miraban solo a ella, decía sentir cosas similares. ¿A quién quería mentirle? Ella con esa declaración de fracaso mutuo se sentía encanta aunque su actuación fuera tan mala como para que le dieran el premio a la peor actriz del planeta.

Pero lo más importante de todo era que Lana era consciente de cuanto la deseaba Jenn y eso no tenía comparación con nada. Quería besarla. Su mente lo repitió varias veces más y lo repetiría todavía un poco más hasta que se volvieran a ver. Acarició tiernamente sus labios con los ojos cerrados como si fueran el más preciado tesoro. Sólo debían susperar esos dos malditos días como los había llamado la rubia, solo dos.

Bex le había mandado un mensaje con un par de preguntas sencillas.

**Bex:** _¿_Es Jenn la tía Jenn ya? ¿O sólo es Jennifer Cara de póker Morrison, la no tía?

Lana meneó la cabeza cuando lo leyó, pero le respondió.

_Lana:_ Jennifer es por lo pronto la rubia con la que tengo una cita en dos días.

_Lana:_ una que incluye besos y mordiscos

**Bex**: OMG, cuéntamelo todo

_Lana_: no, hay cosas que una mujer embarazada no puede hacer

_Lana_: entre ellas, cotillear, no es un buen ejemplo, mamá...

**Bex**: como no me respondas, te bloqueo

_Lana_: sabes que no lo harás porque te puede la curiosidad y la posibilidad de que te responda existirá siempre

_Lana_: hoy, mañana, pasado, en 3 años

**Bex**: tu sobri nuevo quiere saber

_Lana_: hasta que no me lo pueda manifestar por su cuenta son todas patrañas

**Bex**: Lana, por fa... me va a dar algo...

_Lana_: pues te sientas, descansas y comes algo dulce

_Lana_: eso siempre sienta bien

**Bex**: tú sí que te vas a comer algo...

_Lana_: adiós Bex

_Lana_: y espero que mi sobri no pueda escuchar los pensamientos de su madre

_Lana_: pobre ángel

**Bex**: y mientras evitas responderme

**Bex**: pero te dejaré porque me apetece comer algo

**Bex**: no será una rubia como a ti, pero es igual de dulce

_Lana_: sin detalles de lo que vayas a "comer" o a hacer, por favor

**Bex**: ¿me discriminas por no ser tan lesbiana como tú?

**Bex**: claro, como ahora te van los pechos

_Lana_: no me van los pechos

**Bex**: perdón, es verdad, no te van los pechos, te van los pechos de Jenn

_Lana_: Adiós Bex

Por mucho que insistiera no le dijo nada más. Se adoraban como verdaderas hermanas así que nunca habían tenido reparos en decirse nada la una a la otra. Así que las confesiones o las bromas eran moneda corriente, como las preocupaciones mutuas. Lo que no era moneda tan corriente era poder hablar con Jenn de la manera que ahora hablaban. Bueno, luego de dar vueltas sin poder concentrarse en nada, Lana se rindió y llamó a Jenn que estaba en Londres con unas amigas suyas de esa ciudad. La rubia no tardó más que dos llamadas en responder.

-Ey – la voz de Jenn sonó del otro lado del teléfono evidenciando una sonrisa.

-Hola – Lana sintió que no podía aguantar la sonrisa – perdona, ¿te estoy molestando?

-Es imposible – Jennifer hizo una pausa corta y agregó – es imposible que tú me molestes de alguna forma, Lana.

Ella suspiró al oír su nombre pronunciado por Jenn – ya, es que sé que estabas con tus amigas y yo no quería interponerme, pero – tomó aire tratando de no sonar con la voz ahogada por la ansiedad – tenía ganas de escuchar tu voz un minuto.

Pudo oír la respiración de Jenn y supo que había conseguido alterarla – Lana, te echó mucho de menos – dijo consiguiendo que su voz vibrará por todo su cuerpo – en verdad, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo espantoso para no irme volando ya a Italia.

-Sé que no debes porque tus amigas no te han visto en algún tiempo y yo te veré mañana, pero créeme que desearía que estuviéramos las dos en Los Ángeles a unos minutos de distancia en coche.

-¿Vendrías a cenar a mi casa esta noche?

Lana sonrió al oír la pregunta de Jenn. Estaban divagando, pero le daba igual, soñar no cuesta nada – sí, llevaría a Lola para que conociera tu casa.

-Oh, Ava estaría encantada – respondió Jenn – y yo también.

-Lo sé, adoras a Lola – Lana sonrió a la nada imaginando la sonrisa de medio lado de la rubia.

-No sólo a Lola – fue lo que dijo la otra mujer sin mucho preámbulo.

-¿No?

-No – Jenn hizo una pausa – es una suerte que Ava este acostumbrada a recibir visitas porque tendrá que hacerse cargo de cuidar bien de Lolita.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde estarás tú mientras tanto?

-En mi sofá, besándote como una desquiciada – Lana respiró profundamente y notó como Jenn hacia lo mismo del otro lado – cuando llegue a Florencia pienso no soltarte por lo menos por 4 horas seguidas.

-¿Solamente 4 horas? – le preguntó la morena.

-Esas 4 horas son solo para empezar, como un ensayo general – ambas rieron y luego se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de la compañía- ¿crees que es normal que no deje de pensar en ti? – cortó Jenn finalmente.

-Creo que si no es normal no tienes de que preocuparse, Señorita Morrison – Lana sonrió mirando las luces de la ciudad – ambas sufrimos de la misma maldición o hechizo.

Jennifer rio suavemente – al final va a ser verdad que eres una bruja.

-Veo un problema con este hechizo o maldición, Jenn – Lana llamó la atención de la rubia – que si empezó con beso no creo que podamos romperlo con otro.

-No veo por qué no hemos de intentarlo igualmente – Lana sonrió ante la respuesta de Jenn y se mordió el labios – varias veces por día, muchos días a la semana, todos o casi todos.

-Apoyo la moción – respondió ella – y si no se rompe, mejor – se hizo el silencio que Lana interrumpió – cambiando de tema, he decidido alquilar un coche para nuestra estadía en Florencia.

-¿Y eso? – Jenn mostró interés por la información - ¿a qué se debe esa decisión?

-Pues a tener más autonomía, a poder ir a casa de una amiga que me está enseñando cocina, a poder hacer carretera conmigo – respondió Lana.

-Ajá – Jenn espero a que Lana siguiera, pero no lo hizo – ¿por qué siento que no me estás diciendo todo?

Lana bufó divertida – me conoces demasiado, Jenn.

-¿Me matarás?

-Oh, es posible que si decido matarte algún día lo disfrutes muchísimo.

Fue el turno de Jennifer para bufar intensamente – muy bien, tienes mi atención, pero dime más sobre ese coche, ¿por qué?

-Porque quiero ir a buscarte al aeropuerto, ¿vale? – expuso la morena – me has ido a buscar en su momento y fue una de las cosas más dulces que has hecho.

-Y quieres ser dulce conmigo – Jenn sonrió apoyándose en el balcón del restaurante dónde estaban por cenar - ¿cómo es qué eres tan mona, Lana?

-Solo doy lo que me das siempre – Lana oyó el ruido ambiental - ¿dónde estás? – preguntó.

-He salido a hablar contigo al exterior del restaurante – contestó Jennifer – hace una noche preciosa.

-Lo sé – Lana observaba las luces de la ciudad y decidió hacer lo mismo que Jennifer, ir al balcón y apoyarse en la barandilla – aquí también.

-Me gusta tu voz – le dijo Jenn – al teléfono, me gusta cómo suena – comentó.

-Y a mí me gusta hablar contigo, ¿para qué voy a mentirte?

-No lo hagas, dime siempre lo que piensas y lo que quieres – fue la respuesta de la rubia.

-Lo que quiero es volver a Milán, a esa noche, a tus brazos.

-No será Milán, pero estoy cerca de poder abrazarte.

De repente se oyó un ruido cerca de Jennifer. Una voz no identificada de mujer se escuchó por la línea - ¡Ey! ¡Jenn! Si no vienes ya te quedarás sin cenar.

-¡Vale, Vale! – respondió Jennifer – lo siento, una de mis amigas, tendré que dejarte, pero oye vuelve a llamarme cuando quieras – suspiró – también estaba deseando oír tu voz.

-Ve a cenar, buen provecho, Jenn.

-Gracias, preciosa – contestó la rubia – hasta ahora.

Al cabo de unos minutos la rubia volvió a enviarle un mensaje contándole que sus amigas de Londres no le permitían volver a hablarle, al parecer estaban un poco celosas de Lana. La morena podía únicamente reírse porque ellas no tenían ni idea de las enormes diferencias que había entre su relación con Jennifer y la de ellas. No hay como comparar cristales tan diferentes, sobre todo porque el de ella y Jenn no paraba de cambiar constantemente.

¿Qué era lo que venía ahora? Estaba claro que su relación ya nunca sería la misma. No eran amigas y hasta había cometido el desliz de utilizar la palabra con "e" para describirse a sí misma. La palabra con e, vaya tontería, ¿por qué le daba temor repetirla ahora? Enamorada, enamorada, enamorada. Lo extraño es que no había asustado a Jennifer, sólo parecía haberla emocionado y hasta le había asegurado que no le disgustaba que la usará para referirse a ella. Entonces, ¿qué venía ahora?

Si Jennifer quería algo pasajero con ella lo habría tomado la primera noche. Es decir, lo habría tomado en Milán. Le hubiera hecho el amor esa misma noche y luego se hubiera marchado sin mirar atrás. Ambas lo hubieran hecho porque el orgullo a veces puede más que cualquier otro sentimiento. Lana dudaba que Jenn sólo quisiera acostarse con ella. Porque querría acostarse, ¿verdad? Estaba hecha un lío, más lo pensaba y más se liaba. Mejor concéntrate en Jenn, se dijo, concéntrate en lo que te dijo.

Jenn quería besarla, pero también quería cenar con ella. No, no sería algo pasajero. Estaba destinado a ser algo especial, podía sentirlo. Lo sentía vibrar en su piel. Ese futuro al que ella y Jenn se dirigían se podía sentir cuando respiraba, era inevitable. Había comenzado en Milán y mañana, en Florencia, se haría mucho más tácito, mucho más presente. ¿Qué venía después cuando volvieran a Los Ángeles? A las vidas de las que podían huir un poco cruzando un océano. A esa en la que tenían que cuidar cada cosa que decían porque decir más o menos, poco o mucho, o ser una persona normal que puede decidir que si quiere beber, comer o tener un vicio no estaba del todo permitido.

¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿Conseguirían tener una relación del tipo que fuera teniendo que esconderse de todo el mundo? Tampoco se imaginaba haciéndolo público, ni siquiera se imaginaba a Jennifer llamándola mi novia o mi pareja. Sus mejillas se incendiaron cuando su mente dibujó perfectamente la voz de Jennifer diciéndolo.

-Eres una adolescente tonta, Lana – se reprendió a sí misma - ¡por favor! Ya déjalo estar. Déjalo fluir como la mujer madura que eres, no tienes 17 años.

Suspiró y trató de no pensar en que quería volver a llamar a Jennifer, sino en aguantar los 60 minutos que le daría para hablarle un poco más tarde. Ver la tele en italiano era una idea estupenda para distraerse, sobre todo si tenía que concentrarse en entender algo de todo lo que decían allí. Así dejaba pasar sus segundos esperando la hora y recordando a Jennifer en cada rubia que aparecía en las imágenes.

La rubia por su parte había evadido a sus amigas y sus preguntas todo lo que le fue posible. Lauren sabía que iba a ver a Lana y se encargó de contarlo al resto. La pregunta era el por qué y cuándo fue que habían retomado el contacto. Jennifer comentó que se habían reencontrado desde hacía unas semanas y que su relación era inmejorable, por lo que deseaba aprovechar la cercanía para verla en Italia. Le habían preguntado porque tanta insistencia en hablar con ella cuando estaba a punto de viajar a verla a lo que dijo que era para ponerse de acuerdo sobre temas del viaje.

No hubo más preguntas, pero ella tampoco tenía pensando decir nada más. Sea como fuere aún era todo muy reciente y si la relación que estaba naciendo prosperaba entonces lo contaría con detalles. No iba a ocultárselo a su entorno más cercano, aunque tenía que escoger cuidadosamente a qué piezas decirlo porque de ello dependería su libertad para estar juntas a futuro. Así que no iba a pecar de tonta.

Bueno, siempre que hubiera algo que contar, aun no sabía si se estaba adelantando a los hechos o no. Siempre estaba la opción de que Lana no quisiera continuar con lo que estaba pasando entre ellas. Que se echará atrás o que simplemente no tuviera mayores intenciones que alguna relación informal más por la guerra de hormonas que por emociones o sentimientos. Pero tenía la casi certeza de no ser la única en este lío emocional, Lana había asegurado que se le vería la cara de enamorada si la miraba públicamente. No se utiliza una palabra como esa solo con la intención de meterse en la cama de una persona, de tener sexo y nada más. Ella no lo haría al menos.

De repente, se vio resoplar. Pensar en hacer el amor con Lana era algo que últimamente la visitaba de manera recurrente, pero no conseguía asimilarlo. Tarde o temprano sucedería. Se lo estaban tomando con calma y pensar el por qué le daba escalofríos. Parecía como si ambas estuvieran tratando de reafirmar que aquello no era algo corriente, que para ambas era importante esta relación. Por eso, hacer el amor con Lana era una opción asegurada, pero sucedería cuando tuviera que suceder.

Se apuró a terminar de cenar y a tratar de no pensar tanto en Lana para poder prestarles algo más de atención a las chicas. Hizo fotos y las subió a su Instagram aprovechando para ver las historias de la morena. La última copa le pareció eterna y a los tres minutos de que la sirvieron acabo bebiéndola de un golpe.

-Tranquila, rubia – Lauren se rio de ella – ¿intentas emborracharte sola?

-No, intento marcharme al hotel pronto – Jenn se puso de pie oyendo los reclamos de las demás – nos hemos pasado el día juntas, estoy muy cansada y mañana debo tomar un vuelo.

-Todavía no me creo que quieras marcharte en plenas vacaciones.

-Ya lo expliqué y no pienso retomar el tema – cortó Jennifer – venga, no sean pesadas.

-Vale, vale – las mujeres levantaron las manos en señal de rendición – anda, ve con tu Lana – el retintín de la voz de Lauren le llegó cuando ya salía. Se giró y les sacó la lengua en respuesta, pero luego les tiró un beso a todas marchándose.

Caminó los 50 pasos que las separaban del hotel y su móvil sonó cuando traspasaba la puerta principal. Sonrió al ver quién llamaba.

-Hola, preciosa – dijo dulcemente.

-¿Así es cómo piensas saludarme siempre que te llame?

-Así y de muchas otras formas que me despiertas cuando pienso en ti – Lana suspiró casi de manera exagerada y Jenn sonrió – estaba deseando oír tu voz de nuevo.

-¿Te vuelvo a interrumpir? – quiso saber la morena.

-No, que va, para nada – contestó Jenn – lo cierto es que no aguantaba más y tampoco podía concentrarme con ellas pensando en que me llamarías – sonrió suavemente – me marché al cabo de una hora porque estaba segura que me llamarías pronto, estoy entrando en mi habitación de hotel.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando la tarjeta de ingreso del hotel y quitándose el abrigo mientras tanto con una sola mano. Se lanzó sobre su cama estirándose.

-¿Has abandonado a tus amigas para hablar por teléfono conmigo? – quiso saber Lana con una sonrisa que se hizo evidente.

-Abandono sería no quedar con ellas, esto es adelantar la hora de despedida – Jenn paladeó como decir lo siguiente – yo lo llamaría más bien priorizar a la mujer que más me interesa por sobre todo lo demás.

-La mujer que más te interesa – Lana repitió las palabras de la rubia – es increíble que me llames así.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nunca me había imaginado que tú me vieras de esa manera, Jenn.

-Yo creo que te veía de esa manera desde hace mucho tiempo – la rubia suspiró – ya te lo he dicho, sentía por ti cuando estábamos en la serie – hizo una pausa – ya sabes, una fracasada.

-Cuéntame más, por favor, dime que sentías.

Jenn se mordió el labio – me sentía atraída a ti, a veces quería besarte – hizo una mueca de malestar - y luego, cuando te casaste, me porte como una idiota porque me sentía despechada.

-Y por eso te alejaste de mí.

-Nunca me lo había planteado realmente hasta ahora, pero si lo piensas es bastante evidente – confesó la rubia riendo – nos llevamos bien hasta el año en que te casaste, al principio traté de dejarlo pasar y de actuar normal, pero luego fue insostenible, yo – el silencio se hizo con el momento por unos segundos, la ansiedad de ambas evidenciándose – me rompía al verte con él o al oírte hablar de tu familia.

-Lo siento tanto – dijo suavemente la morena.

-No, no lo sientas – Jenn respondió tratando de tranquilizar la voz quebrada de Lana – no es tu culpa, Lana – meneó la cabeza - ¿por qué lo sería en primer lugar, cielo?

-No sé, no sabía que te sentías así y he estado culpándote de ser una mala persona todo este tiempo.

Jennifer resopló – y tenías razón, Lana, no tenía derecho a tratarte como lo hice, no sabías que yo ya sentía algo por ti en ese momento – se río – ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

-Da igual, me faltó poco para empezar a juzgarte en ese momento – replicó la morena.

-Mira Lana, estoy segura que si hubiera sucedido al revés, si yo me hubiera casado y tú tuvieras que verlo seguramente no habrías reaccionado como yo – hizo una pausa mirando el techo – estoy segura por tu manera de ser que no me habrías castigado sin decirme nada como hice yo.

-Eso no puedes saberlo – objetó Lana.

-Lo sé, tienes mucha más mano derecha que yo.

-O sólo miento mejor que tú – respondió la morena – depende como se miré no habla tan bien de mí.

-Da igual, no me castigarías porque tienes un sentido de la justicia más elevado que el mío.

-Creo que tienes una estima por mí que está por encima de mis posibilidades, al fin y al cabo, las dos callamos lo que sentíamos y sufrimos en silencio – Lana notaba lo importante que eran estas conversaciones, estaban limpiando el escenario del pasado, rompiendo las cargas que quedaban allí para empezar de cero – las dos decidimos culparnos mutuamente cuando debimos tomar la responsabilidad de no poder dar el paso y entendernos mejor.

-Pero la que dejó de hablarte y de tratar contigo fui yo – replicó la rubia – eso no se puede negar y, por eso, te pido perdón de nuevo – Lana iba a interrumpir, pero Jenn se le adelantó – no, déjame terminar – dijo – ahora debo pedírtelo mucho más porque a la vista de los sentimientos que compartimos – prefirió no darle una forma definida y llamarlo amor tan pronto – creo que entiendo como debiste sentirte, quizás yo me sentí rechazada de tu mundo porque perdía la posibilidad de tenerte de otra maneras en mi vida, pero tú sufriste mi rechazo directo y eso debió dolerte mucho más que a mí.

Lana suspiró – no importa, ya es pasado, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que si – aseguró Jennifer.

-En ese caso tendrás mucho tiempo para compensar cuánto creas que debes compensarme - fue la respuesta de Lana mientras sonreía dulcemente.

Jennifer se mordió los labios – besar – hizo una pausa - ¿besar serviría como compensación a mi estupidez?

-Es un buen comienzo, Jenn – contestó la morena con el corazón palpitándole.

-Quiero besarte, Lana – le dijo Jennifer – quiero besarte tanto.

Lana suspiró profundamente – lo sé, me siento igual.

-Pero no solo quiero eso, también quiero cuidar de ti – le aseguró – quiero darte seguridad y protegerte, quiero hacerte sentir todo lo bueno que te quité en su momento – Jenn trató de serenarse – no quiero hacerte promesas ya ni mucho menos hacértelas por teléfono, pero quiero que sepas que voy en serio, para mí esto no es algo que vaya a caerse o cerrarse así nada más.

Lana hizo un silencio quizás un poco más largo de lo que Jennifer esperaba así que la rubia preguntó de repente.

-¿Te he asustado diciéndote esto?

Lana sonrió – no, me has dado una razón más para sonreír – le respondió – no sé exactamente donde vamos y no quiero que lo hablemos por teléfono tampoco, pero quiero que sepas que para mí esto es igual de importante.

Jenn suspiró sonriendo – me encantas.

-¿Vendrás a cenar a casa cuando estemos en Los Ángeles?

-Pensaba que tú vendrías a cenar a casa – comentó Jennifer.

-Hay muchas noches, Jenn – fue la respuesta de Lana.

-Es verdad, también quiero que vayamos juntas a pasear con Lola y Ava – planificó la rubia.

-Detrás de casa hay una zona estupenda para eso – le aseguró la morena.

-Lo sé – Jenn sonrió - ¿volveremos al Dreams Garden?

-Eso tenlo por seguro – Lana suspiró – hay muchas cosas para repetir y descubrir juntas.

Jennifer se sumió en un silencio tranquilo hasta que al final lo rompió llamando la atención de la morena.

-Lana.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando vaya a cenar, ¿me invitarás a desayunar?

Lana sonrió ante la pregunta – no tengas ninguna duda de eso – aseguró.

Se quedaron conversando hasta que las golpeó el sueño sobre todo y nada en particular, con la esperanza de que se verían al día siguiente muy presente. Porque vendría Florencia y con esa ciudad podrían consumar muchas de las dudas que tenían. Y quizás empezar con alguna promesa. 

**Bueno y qué? Qué piensan?**


	38. 37- Amigas II (Florencia)

**Amigas II (Florencia)**

Jenn se bajó del avión solo deseando llegar al aparcamiento para encontrarse con Lana. Con la excusa del coche alquilado podían verse desde los primeros minutos en que estuviera en Florencia. No iba a quejarse. La seguridad la retuvo unos minutos porque a esa hora del día había algo más de gente de lo normal, pero la paso inmediato pudo. No traía más que una maleta pequeña así que, acostumbrada al protocolo, fue preparándose para dejarlo todo en la cinta y salir de allí. Los guardas la saludaron con la tosquedad propia de los funcionarios públicos y ella agradeció esa normalidad. Cruzó la puerta hacia el ascensor y cuando entró pulsó la **'P' **hacia el aparcamiento. De camino, mientras los números se reducían en el visor, pensaba cómo la encontraría. No tenía ni idea de cómo sería el coche. Y lo cierto es que al salir del ascensor tampoco pudo prestarle atención al coche porque había una morena demasiado hermosa apoyada contra el mismo. Jenn no pudo evitar su sonrisa florecer al verla allí con sus enormes gafas oscuras y una sonrisa similar.

-¡Ey! – dijo inmediatamente y vio como Lana daba la vuelta al coche apretando un botón que abrió el portaequipaje.

-¡Ey! ¿Ponemos la maleta detrás? – lo preguntó, pero no lo estaba preguntando, lo estaba haciendo, así que Jenn se dejó llevar.

Caminaron por lados opuestos hasta el final del vehículo y entre las dos subieron la maleta dentro. Sus manos se rozaron cuando la maleta tocó el interior del portaequipajes y ambas se quedaron quietas mirándose. Los dos centímetros que hacían a Jenn un pelín más alta jugaron a su favor y se inclinó lentamente hasta rozar la boca de Lana que la recibió con un suspiro. Le dio un beso y luego otro. La soltó para cerrar el portaequipajes, pero le sostuvo la mano de inmediato asegurándose que se apoyará contra al coche para continuar con el beso de bienvenida.

Jenn sostuvo sus labios sobre los de Lana y gimió al oírla jadear contra su boca. Para el resto del mundo eran sólo la postal de un beso entre una pareja de mujeres, para ellas eran el comienzo explícito de todo lo que estaba por venir después. Se besaron durante sendos segundos soltándose y retomando el contacto, explorándose dulcemente.

-Y así es como he recordado a Italia estos últimos días – comentó Jennifer cuando se separaron haciendo que Lana se riera y tirará de su camiseta para continuar con el beso.

Las manos de Jenn se anclaron en las caderas de Lana y la morena rodeó su cintura. Disfrutaban de la fricción de sus labios y de la incursión fugaz de sus lenguas rozándose. Lana sonrió cuando el beso fue ralentizándose poco a poco.

-Vamos a casa, Jenn.

-A dónde tú quieras, preciosa – contestó la rubia y subió al coche por el lado del acompañante. Apoyar la mano sobre la que Lana cuando la mantenía en la palanca de cambios fue tan natural como sonreír sin cesar.

Finalmente, Jenn fue consciente de una cosa y la expresó en voz alta – es azul eléctrico – dijo.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Lana mientras tomaba una de las salidas más cercanas en la carretera.

-El coche – contestó – es azul.

-Claro, ¿no lo habías notado? – preguntó la morena.

-Resulta que una hermosa morena me distrajo lo suficiente para no notarlo – explicó Jenn.

Lana sonrió de medio lado y meneó la cabeza – eres tan encantadora.

-Y tú me dejas sin aliento cuando sonríes – replicó Jennifer haciendo que la sonrisa no le cupiera en la cara a la morena.

-Debo conducir y tú no me ayudas, me distraes demasiado – le dijo Lana respirando profundamente.

-Entonces ya sabes cómo me siento – al ver los ojos entrecerrados de Lana levantó las manos – vale, vale, me guardo todos los cumplidos que me salen cuando te veo para un momento en que no estemos en la carretera.

Lana condujo un poco más de media hora hasta las cercanías del Río Arno y detuvo el coche frente a un edificio bastante amplio. Invitó a Jenn a seguirla y tomó el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso. Entraron en la puerta contigua al mismo y Jenn se dio cuenta de inmediato que no era un hotel.

-¿Es un piso?

-Sí – dijo Lana – tengo una amiga que conoce al dueño de estos edificios, me explicó lo ideal de la zona y, no voy a mentirte, las vistas me enamoraron – descorrió una cortina enorme y allí estaban las vistas de la ciudad, con el río como centro de la imagen.

-Wow – Jenn observó el verde de aquel río hermoso que le alcanzaba las pupilas y el marco de aquellos puentes junto a la ribera. El sol brillaba apenas por la hora, pero era un aliciente perfecto – es preciosa – susurró.

-Lo es – Lana la observaba a ella y Jenn suspiró al darse cuenta de que no hablaba de la vista.

-Y luego soy yo la que es encantadora – Jennifer se mordió el labio y sonrió – ven aquí.

-Estoy aquí – pinchó Lana sin moverse.

Jenn entornó los ojos – aquí – indicó señalando el sitio delante de ella.

Lana caminó los tres pasos que la separaban de Jennifer - ¿aquí? – Jenn asintió y se inclinó a darle un pequeño beso en la boca, luego la giró sosteniéndola por la cintura y apoyándose en su hombro.

-¿Y ahora qué piensas? – preguntó refiriéndose a la vista desde el enorme ventanal.

-Que es mejor de lo que recordaba – la morena se recostó en la casi imperceptible caricia que Jenn le ofrecía con su mejilla – me parece increíble que estemos así – confesó.

-¿Quieres que hablemos sobre esto? – le preguntó la rubia.

-No, quiero que nos aprovechemos de este enorme sofá familiar que venía en el paquete – respondió Lana señalando el mueble en forma de 'L' que conformaba la pieza principal de la distribución de la sala.

Jenn arqueó una ceja – ¿es esta una propuesta indecente?

Lana se rio – no, pero me dijiste que no me soltarías por 4 horas y yo no estoy viendo nada de eso.

-Imperdonable – exageró la rubia tirando de ella para sentarse ambas.

Jenn le acarició el rostro a consciencia antes de inclinarse y besar sus labios soltando un suspiro que lo llenó todo. Luego quedaron ellas y el roce de sus bocas, ellas chocando a una velocidad mayor o más sosegada, dependiendo de las ganas y del sentimiento que las inundaba en el momento. Lana no tenía claro cuando había sido la última vez que besaba por tantos minutos, sin preocuparse de nada más. Besar y dejarse besar era la principal de sus preocupaciones. Explorar, sentir como la piel de Jenn se despertaba si rozaba su labio inferior tímidamente con la lengua, ver sus ojos cerrados cuando distraídamente los besos pasaban de ser terreno de la boca a asunto de las mejillas. Notar como buscaba el contacto cuando el territorio que invadía era su mandíbula o su cuello.

Y cómo todo su ser convulsionaba si Jenn buscaba venganza a tanta invasión con su propia boca, convirtiéndola en su asunto esta vez.

Se recostó contra su cuerpo y vieron caer la noche sin separase, acariciándose y besándose dulcemente. Mirarse se había convertido en una afición excepcional. Observar los gestos de la otra, observar cómo no podían evitar tocarse. Los minutos en que se habían rozado las yemas de los dedos le habían provocado un millón de aleteos en el estómago a Lana. Así era como nacía una pareja, con un torbellino de emociones que se confundía y que dejaban a las personas que vivían el proceso de simbiosis en un estado de absoluta consternación sin que ello fuera algo malo. Algo incómodo.

Lana suspiró notando como era hora de cenar y se incorporó para preguntarle a Jenn si quería cenar en el piso o fuera, pero se encontró de frente con un beso que le causó un pequeño gimoteo involuntario. Al parecer, a Jennifer tener su boca demasiado cerca le despertaba los sentidos.

-No es que me parezca mal lo que estamos haciendo – Lana soltó un pequeño jadeo ante esos labios tan insistentes -, pero es hora de cenar y me preguntaba si quieres salir o quedarte aquí.

-Aquí – contestó sin pensárselo mucho la rubia apretándola contra ella y besando sus labios con intensidad, para luego moverse dejando una hilera de besos pequeños en la mandíbula de Lana – me gusta nuestro refugio.

Lana sonrió dejándose hacer - ¿te apetece una ensalada, algo de pan y un jamón muy sabroso que he comprado en el mercado?

-Me apetece lo que quieras – Jenn continuó besándola y luego suspiró antes de ponerse de pie y ofrecerle la mano a Lana – ven que te ayudo con eso.

-Puedes descorchar el vino que hay en la nevera – dijo la morena y se puso a lavar las verduras de la ensalada que tenía ya preparadas para alguna cena o comida.

En poco habían cenado y aprovecharon la noche clara para quedarse en el balcón del piso, sentadas en un sillón de dos cuerpos que había allí fuera. Mucho más rustico, pero igual de cómodo cuando lo que se necesita es cercanía. El vino les había aflojado un poco la lengua y reían recordando momentos de la serie.

-Los mosquitos eran lo peor – decía Jenn bebiendo un poco de su copa – los odié.

-Y ellos a ti – comentó Lana – menudo zarpazos te dabas para quitártelos.

-No iba a dejar que me picarán – respondió la rubia – soy una chica mala – luego miraron las luces de la ciudad - ¿aquí no hay?

-No – Lana negó con la cabeza afirmando sus palabras – aún no hace suficiente calor.

-Mejor, así puedo concentrarme sólo en ti, preciosa mía – Lana sonrió encantada antes las palabras de la rubia y se inclinó a besarla.

-Eres de lo que no hay, ¿ya me consideras de tu propiedad? – preguntó.

-Bueno, extraoficialmente puede que sí, pero te prometo no decírselo a la prensa – respondió la rubia.

Se quedaron viendo las estrellas un segundo en silencio, tomadas de la mano.

-¿Has hecho esto antes? – preguntó entonces la morena.

-¿Qué de todo esto? – quiso saber Jenn.

-Estar – Lana hizo una pausa reflexiva – no sé si estar es correcto, pero es lo mejor que me sale ahora, estar con una mujer quiero decir – aclaró inmediatamente.

-¿Me preguntas si me había interesado por una mujer antes? – Lana asintió así que Jenn respondió a la primera pregunta con una historia personal – cuando estudiaba artes conocí a una chica – contó acariciando la mano de Lana con el pulgar – era una preciosa morena ahora que lo pienso, nada que ver con tu belleza, pero era guapa o a mí me lo parecía - sonrió de medio lado – supongo que tengo un patrón.

-¿Con las morenas?

-Sí – Jenn continuó entonces hablando – el caso es que ella y yo nos volvimos muy cercanas, pasábamos tanto tiempo juntas que empecé a confundirme y la besé cuando volvíamos de una fiesta – explicó – y no me rechazó así que comenzamos una suerte de relación clandestina que duró unos meses, ella quería más y yo empezaba a pensar seriamente en esta carrera así que no era una opción.

-¿Terminaron bien?

Jennifer resopló – supongo que no terminamos mal, el caso es que nunca he conocido a ninguna mujer que me hiciera pensar en querer llevar mi clara bisexualidad al plano público – reveló – ninguna de las mujeres con la que he estado me ha hecho sentir esos deseos.

-Así que hay más además de la morena guapa de tus clases de arte – señaló Lana.

-Hay más o hubo más, mejor dicho – Jennifer asintió con neutralidad – algunas duraron meses, otras sólo días, otras solo una noche – hizo una pausa – nunca les mentí y a todas les dije lo que había, que seríamos buenas amigas, pero que no pasaría de ahí.

-¿Por tu carrera? ¿Tienes temor de que crucifiquen por ser bisexual? – quiso saber la morena.

Jennifer asintió y luego carraspeó – sé que estamos en un mundo que ha cambiado, donde ser valiente es lo que se juega más y mejor, pero cada día que miro alrededor veo como la hipocresía sigue siendo un elemento en ese trasfondo que es más importante de lo que se quiere hacer creer – tomó la mano de Lana y la besó - aunque digan que no les importa, sí que importa luego.

-Así que es como si te reservas tus amigas para tu intimidad y tus novios para la prensa – Jenn hizo una mueca de desencanto, pero asintió – es como llevar una doble vida.

-Es llevarla, aunque nunca he engañado a mis parejas - reveló - si estaba con ellos, estaba sólo con ellos y con ellas igual - luego hizo una mueca extraña - también es cierto que nunca me interesó darles otro estatus que el de amigas frente a mi entorno – explicó la rubia – al menos hasta ahora.

Eso consiguió la total atención de Lana - ¿hasta ahora?

-Sí, tengo ganas de cambiar las cosas y sólo es por ti – le hizo una caricia a la morena en el rostro mientras hablaba – me gustaría que si esto que nos pasa prospera, que creo que lo hará, al menos esa es mi intención – ambas tenían los ojos hundidos en los de la otra sin pestañear – llegará el día en que estés preparada para visitar el hogar de los Morrison como lo que serás y no como mi amiga, y yo quiero llevarte de la mano muy orgullosa.

La morena pestañeó activamente - ¿hablas en serio?

-Estoy yendo muy rápido, ¿verdad? – Jennifer hizo un gesto de vergüenza – quizás no es un buen momento...

Lana la calló con un beso acelerado y profundo. Se asombró así misma con la ferocidad que la embargaba cuando las lenguas de ambas se acariciaron lánguidamente y solo les quedó gemir de manera intensa. Mantuvieron sus bocas unidas hasta que el aire se les quedó corto y se tuvieron que separar.

-No puedo ofrecerte salir públicamente, no estoy preparada para eso – reveló la rubia y notó como Lana posaba un dedo en sus labios.

-No lo busco tampoco, de hecho me impresiona que quieras darme más que a las demás chicas – expuso sonriéndole – entiendo lo que te pasa con todo esto de nuestras carreras porque yo vivo siempre más libremente las cosas, pero aun así me cuesta, casi no puedo hacer o decir nada sin que a alguien le parezca mal.

-Lo sé, es un peso extra – estuvo de acuerdo Jenn.

-Sí y si no quieres que nadie lo sepa, al menos del público, creo que podré manejarlo – reveló la morena con tranquilidad – sólo no te alejes de mí, ¿sí? El mundo hablará de nosotras y mucho porque ya lo hacen, pero tú recuerda que digan lo que digan lo que vale es lo que vivimos.

Jenn asintió y la estrechó contra ella – eres tan preciosa, no concibo pensar en no tenerte en mi vida.

-Pues tenme en tu vida, Jenn – le pidió la morena – no me dejes ir.

Se besaron una y otra vez para matar las amenazas de un mundo que cambiaba, pero que aún no lograba sacudirse del todo las viejas estructuras y que, a peor, las montaba sobre las nuevas tecnologías como una excusa de liberación en la que la libertad realmente no existía. En la que todos eran juez, testigo y víctima. Pero ellas estaban en Italia, bajo la luna de Florencia, sin redes que las apabullarán a pesar de las miles de notificaciones que yacían bajo la superficie de sus teléfonos, sin tener que preocuparse por la prensa o los rumores. Apenas, por mantener la cercanía entre las dos.

Jenn aprovechó una pausa de los besos que estaban desesperadas por darse - ¿y tú? ¿Has tenido alguna experiencia?

-Lo mío es más bien bicuriosidad que bisexualidad – confesó Lana – cuando era más joven experimenté con una amiga, pero bueno sólo fue eso – acarició su nariz con la de Jenn – al menos hasta ahora.

-Ajá – Jenn utilizó esa muletilla para mostrar interés.

-Ahora me considero bastante más lesbiana que bisexual – desveló riéndose – tú me haces sentir bien interesada en las mujeres.

-¿En las mujeres? – preguntó la rubia entrecerrando los ojos con sospechas.

-Las mujeres, tú – explicó Lana – da lo mismo.

-Oh, claro que no da lo mismo – Jenn la estrechó contra ella – que mujeres ni mujeres, tú te quedas conmigo.

-Que pretensiosa, Señorita Morrison – dijo Lana divertida – ni siquiera me lo ha pedido.

-¿Debo arrodillarme y eso?

-Mínimo.

-Que pretensiosa, Señorita Parrilla – contestó Jenn remendando a Lana -, pero ¿sabes? Me lo guardo para otro momento porque quiero que exista algo de efecto sorpresa en el acto.

-Me parece bien – concordó la morena y se recostó en el sillón junto a su preciosa compañera.

Se fueron a dormir cuando ya era bastante tarde y a la misma cama. No pensaron en pasar del abrazo porque aún dejaban a las cosas macerar lentamente. Despertarse en este nuevo universo dónde ellas podían dejarse llevar por las ganas fue como despertarse en el mejor momento de la tierra. Las dos remolonearon perezosas hasta que levantarse fue una obligación. Lana quería que fueran a una clase de cocina con su amiga Rafaella y Jenn no pudo más que decir que sí. Había tanta alegría en la forma en que hablaba de ello que negarse le parecía un delito. Además, la comida siempre era algo bueno. Tomaron una café en una cafetería en la ribera del río Arno y compartieron un bagel con queso crema.

Tomaron la carretera hacia el sur para llegar hasta casa de Rafaella y Jenn se alegró de haber venido porque la mujer era un encanto en verdad. Les enseño a cocinar albóndigas de carne para la boloñesa perfecta. A Lana cocinar se le daba muy bien así que Jennifer estuvo más tiempo admirándola que aprendiendo. Lana le mostró con una sonrisa su primera albóndiga perfecta y Jenn no pudo evitar hacerle una foto en la que la morena salía sacando la lengua mientras mostraba su creación.

-Luego te la paso para que la subas al Instagram – le dijo Jennifer.

-¿No quieres quedártela?

-La tendré y, de todas maneras, te tengo a ti para mí – la rubia le sacó la lengua – en vivo y en directo.

Lana sonrió – eso es cierto.

Rafaella les enseñó los detalles así que prepararon juntas una boloñesa como la que solía hacer con su abuela más la pasta casera más sencilla de la zona de Florencia y la Toscana, los pappardelle. Pero no los cocieron sino que los guardaron para la cena de la noche ya que la anfitriona quería hacerles ella misma la comida del mediodía. Hizo crostini como entrante y bistec a la Fiorentina como principal. Todo estaba sabroso y marcharon de la casa de la cocinera con una sonrisa en los labios. Lana le avisó que no vendría a la clase de la mañana siguiente y Jenn aprovechó para sacarse algunas fotos con ella, además de sacarle a Lana con Rafaella.

Marcharon de regreso, pero en lugar de ir a casa se quedaron en la zona opuesta de la ribera del Arno. Pasearon por el Ponte Vecchio y el Ponte de la Santísima Trinidad, y terminaron el recorrido admirando el Museo de Galileo y las obras de la Galería degli Uffizi. Cuando el sol estaba ya cayendo caminaron hasta la Piazza de la Signora y el Palazzo Vecchio que sobresalía entre los edificios a algunas calles. Pérdidas entre los turistas y una ciudad llena de arte, ellas no sobresalían para nada así que aprovecharon para caminar tomadas de las manos y disfrutar de ese entorno tan cultural, tan diverso por el influjo de los migrantes y los turistas. Escucharon a una banda callejera en la plaza y despidieron el día con otra sonrisa.

Lana volvió al coche y propuso como última actividad del día rodear la ribera hasta el último puente y volver por el otro lado a su piso, algo que Jenn aceptó de inmediato. Llegaron a casa al cabo de media hora aunque debían admitir que lo único que hicieron fue hablar divertidas, en lugar de mirar la ribera. Jenn se marchó a la ducha, mientras Lana hacía la cena. Intercambiaron posiciones, Lana a la ducha y Jenn a organizar la mesa. Como la noche volvía a estar clara, decidió que mejor en el exterior y se las arregló para colocar una mesa plegable en el balcón y los sillones en posición para cenar. Pilló la botella de vino y la dejó en el botellero sobre la mesa. Platos, cubiertos, servilletas y el pan. Se sentó a esperar que Lana acabara aprovechando para mirar las pocas estrellas que brillaban, a pesar de la luz de la ciudad.

-Voy empezar a pensar que tienes algo con los balcones – la voz sedosa de Lana invadió su espacio y le causó múltiples escalofríos.

Jenn se giró y la observó a un palmo de la puerta. Sonrió al verla un pelín despeinada, tan al natural que su belleza era mucho más impresionante. La llamó con el dedo. Lana caminó los pasos que la separaban de Jenn y sabiendo qué era lo que quería, se inclinó para besar sus labios moderadamente.

-Debemos cenar antes que se enfríe, pero de postre me pido un millón de besos de tus labios perfectos – dijo la morena y Jenn asintió.

-Cuenta con ello.

Cenaron a la luz de la luna y de unas velas que Lana trajo desde la habitación. Brindaron bebiendo vino tinto y comiendo la pasta que tenían reservada desde la clase de cocina. Todo estaba excelente, eso pensaba Jennifer, pero lo más magnífico de todo era esa mirada oscura y perfecta de la mujer que amaba. Eso hoy lo tenía más claro que nunca. La amaba muchísimo y hubiera dado lo que sea por vivir cada día con ella. Como el de hoy o como cualquier día de rutina. Volver cansada a casa para encontrarse esa sonrisa a veces dulce, a veces pícara, muchas veces sensual, que Lana derrochaba a su alrededor.

Conversaron sobre el día siguiente y Lana le anunció que harían un pequeño viaje fuera de la ciudad. Sería una excursión corta porque lamentablemente Jenn debía tomar su vuelo a Londres a las 18, para llegar a su vuelo hacia Los Ángeles. Ya había despachado las maletas con un servicio extraordinario de la empresa así que sólo debía llegar al aeropuerto y abordar. El tiempo era justo, pero ella había querido alargar lo más posible su estadía con Lana.

Se encaminaron al interior cuando la noche comenzó a sentirse más fría y Jenn sostuvo a Lana por la espalda, sentándose en el sofá y arrastrándola con ella.

-Te debo el postre – dijo antes de rozar sus labios castamente y separarse. Tiró de Lana hasta colocarla sobre ella, a horcajadas y acarició su espalda bajando las manos hasta las caderas. Lamió sus labios inconscientemente viendo como la morena no podía separar sus ojos de ellos - ¿quieres más?

Lana bufó – sí – dijo pasando su pulgar por los labios de Jenn – tengo sed de probarlos.

Jenn la atrajo de un tirón vehemente hacia ella y colapsó sus labios sintiéndose encantada al notar como al cuerpo entero de la morena tembló bajo su influjo. Se sintió repentinamente poderosa por poder conseguir esa reacción y, al mismo tiempo, completamente intimidada por el estremecimiento que nació en su columna vertebral cuando Lana movió sus labios como respuesta. Entreabrió sus labios producto de una necesidad urgente que nació en su estómago y Lana aceptó la invitación colando su lengua que rozó la suya, provocando que ambas gimieran. Jennifer la apretó contra ella con los dedos mezclándose en su cabello y Lana profundizó su exploración como efecto inmediato. La sensación de esa lengua invasiva e inescrupulosa enredándose con la suya, buscando dominarla y sentirla, era tan asfixiante que la temperatura de Jennifer creció varios grados en segundos. Estaba contando los segundos para entrar en combustión. Puede que ella hubiera besado más mujeres en el pasado, pero esta mujer en particular le ponía las ganas a mil demasiado de prisa. Tendrían razón quienes dicen que el amor lo cambia todo.

El beso se detuvo unos segundos sólo para poder mirarse a los ojos con la agitación latiéndoles en el cuerpo. Jenn acarició el rostro de la morena.

-Que hermosa eres – susurró – yo siempre te vi hermosa, pero nunca tanto como ahora.

-Es lo que haces en mí – reveló Lana apenas sonriendo – tú sí que eres hermosa, siempre lo has sido, pero te prefiero así de cerca, así de mía.

Jenn la acercó a su rostro y no dudó en besarla nuevamente. Besarse parecía una droga, una acción adictiva que las sumía en una agradable sensación de placer del que no podían escapar tan fácilmente. Que tampoco querían dejar de sentir y a cada roce de labios, repetirlo era insuficiente y lo notaban en la forma en la que sus cuerpos se pegaban involuntariamente, en la forma en la que la humedad del beso se volvía menos silenciosa y más palpable haciendo que el placer llegará a nuevos puntos. Sus labios bailaron y sus manos cambiaron de rumbo al sentir el roce tibio de la lengua de Lana. La tomó intensamente de las nalgas, apretándolas y acercándola más a ella.

Lana gimió con desespero y encendió un apetito nuevo, atroz, que llevó a Jennifer a cambiar el objetivo de su boca, vagando por la mandíbula inferior y el cuello de la morena. Notó cómo levantaba la cabeza y la dejaba besar su piel. Sentía tanto calor que pensó que estallaría. Fueron los temblores en el cuerpo de Lana y sus manos estrujando su camiseta las señales que la devolvieron a la realidad. Estaban yendo demasiado rápido, ni siquiera habían hablado de todo y podía notar cierto nerviosismo en Lana. No quería que se asustará así que cesó lo que hacía, aflojó el abrazo y apoyó su frente con la de la morena.

La vio tragar saliva y suspirar – Dios... eso ha sido – su voz habitualmente segura sonaba casi como si estuviera a punto de perderse – intenso.

-Siento haber sido tan apasionada – le dijo Jennifer.

-No, no quiero que te disculpes por eso – Lana le besó la nariz consiguiendo que Jenn hiciera una mueca – me ha gustado mucho, pero también me gusta el ritmo que llevamos, más sosegado, me gusta pensar que nos lo tomamos como algo más que lo de siempre.

-Lo sé – Jennifer sonrió y siguió acariciando el rostro de la otra mujer – estoy loca por ti, Lana.

-Quiero seguir besándote un poco más – pidió la morena y Jenn sonrió.

-Soy la mujer que necesitas – contestó Jenn y Lana la besó dulcemente, pero entonces la rubia se separó rápidamente – si te pillan esas ganas de besar, búscame, siempre estaré dispuesta.

-Dudo mucho que me pillen esas ganas si no estás tú – reveló Lana -, pero lo tendré en cuenta.

-Más te vale.

Siguieron besándose hasta que ir a dormir fue una necesidad demasiado importante. Necesitaban dormir para poder levantarse y salir de excursión al día siguiente. Lana se quedó dormida ni bien tocó la almohada arropada en los brazos de Jenn. A la rubia le fue un poco más difícil, no podía apartar su mirada de esa mujer preciosa que tenía una expresión muy tranquila estando con ella.

-Eres tan hermosa – susurró suavemente – tan preciosa, tengo mucha suerte de que me dejes tenerte así – meneó la cabeza – y te lo digo cuando no puedes oírme, que tontería – acarició la mejilla de Lana y esta se movió un segundo, pero luego volvió a respirar reposadamente. Jenn se mordió el labio – mañana voy a pedírtelo, te lo prometo, mañana ya no me lo voy a callar.

**People! Cuanta miel, no? ;) Se vienen los capítulos finales de entre los cortitos, muy melosos a su manera... Cuenten cosas!**


	39. 38- Lago de Como II

**Lago de Como II**

Despertar sintiendo el peso de Jenn sobre su cuerpo, ¿quién podría resistirse a sentir con ese agarre tan dulce? Lana desde luego no. Se giró entre los brazos de Jenn y depositó un beso en el hombro de la rubia. Ni siquiera había abiertos los ojos cuando ya tenía los labios rozando esa piel tersa y perfecta. Toda la ternura que brotaba en sus labios decidió vagabundear sin escrúpulos desde el hombro hasta el cuello. Unos centímetros que ya había conquistado en el pasado cuando ni siquiera tenía derecho a hacerlo. Escuchó a Jenn aspirar aire y soltarlo. Apenas se movió así que ella vio en su poco movimiento una luz verde que le permitía seguir explorando. Cada beso que daba le provocaba una huella en los labios y era consciente de que esa marca no se marcharía aunque pasaran los años. Estaba tomando el camino sin retorno de amar a Jennifer libremente y cuando se entregara a ella no podría abandonarse a nadie más, su cuerpo no lo permitiría. Su corazón tampoco. ¿Era acaso imprudente sentirse tan presa de este sentimiento? ¿Debía tener más cautela? Era difícil dar una respuesta positiva a esas preguntas cuando la causa de su precaución dormía con una expresión sosegada y segura en sus brazos.

Jennifer suspiró y abrió uno de sus ojos sintiendo a Lana sobre ella mirándola. La morena acarició su rostro y su cabello con dulzura.

-Buenos días – susurró la rubia.

-Buenos días, Jenn – Lana se inclinó y besó sus labios castamente.

-¿Has dormido bien, preciosa? – quiso saber Jenn estirándose y sonriendo cuando la morena se acomodó sobre ella aprovechando el espacio. La abrazó acariciando suavemente su espalda con las manos.

-Mucho – contestó Lana – ¿y tú?

-También, al menos hasta que tuve un sueño perfecto dónde una hermosa mujer morena me besaba el hombro y el cuello, y me acariciaba el rostro – se mordió el labios – y entonces desperté – hizo una pausa – y me di cuenta que la vida real era mejor que el sueño.

Lana sonrió – tonta.

-Y te encanta esta tonta.

-Muchísimo – aseguró comenzando un beso que les demandó más minutos de los esperados o planificados, pero ninguna se quejó por ello.

**Cortona**. Así se llama el sitio al que Lana la estaba llevando. Un sitio dónde se filmó la película "Bajo el sol de la Toscana" que protagonizó Diane Lane por la que obtuvo un Globo de Oro. Iban por la carretera consciente de que les quedaba casi una hora para llegar al lugar. Apenas estaba saliendo el sol y ellas compraron café con pastelitos de hojaldre para no perder el tiempo en hacer el desayuno. Escuchaban música por la radio y conversaban sobre cómo organizarían el día. Estando a una hora de camino y para evitar retrasos, Jenn había preparado su maleta para salir pitando al aeropuerto ni bien llegaran.

Hablaban del paisaje sin preocuparse de las nubes que se avizoraban en el horizonte. El tiempo estaba inestable, pero la app de clima decía que era algo transitorio. Tampoco les importaba. Con lluvia o sin ella, lo que deseaban era estar juntas y compartir el momento.

-Julia lo sabe – dijo de repente Jennifer.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Lana.

-Lo nuestro – Jenn hizo una pausa pensando en cómo seguir – esto que nos pasa.

-¿Se lo has dicho? – Lana sonrió de medio lado – que chica más atrevida has resultado.

-Bueno, no me ha preguntado solamente qué nos unía cuando fuiste a visitarme a Dortmund – explicó Jenn – y soy bastante débil a su curiosidad.

-¿Te ha preguntado de verdad eso de si prefiero arriba o abajo?

Jennifer comenzó a reír – no, no, tanto no, pero digamos que me amenazó con patearme el trasero si no aclaraba las cosas contigo.

-Oh, tengo una aliada – la morena mostró su satisfacción.

-Pienso camelarme a Deena – aseguró Jennifer.

-Pues creo que algo intuye porque ha insinuado que me van las rubias.

-¿De veras? – Jennifer sonrió de medio lado – es que se te nota mucho.

-A las dos, cariño, a las dos – Lana continuó con el juego de palabras – no creas que con Bex te será tan sencillo como con Deena – comentó e inmediato agregó - tampoco es que sepa que piensa realmente mi hermana ya que no la veo desde hace semanas, pero estoy segura que no dejará pasar mucho más nuestro acercamiento.

-Esto quiere decir que Bex lo sabe también – sacó en claro la rubia.

-¿Esperabas otra cosa? – Lana la miró de reojo – fue darle tus regalos y que no pudiera escapar hasta contarle todo – hizo un gesto con los labios – ahora hasta me hace bromas sobre lesbianas.

-¡Madre mía! – Jennifer se rio de manera audible – es algo que tengo que oír.

-Es algo que tendrás que padecer, Jenn – advirtió Lana – créeme.

Cortona resultó un lugar hermoso, una pintoresca ciudad en una colina con aire renacentista. Una preciosa postal europea. Caminaron viendo diferentes puntos y aprovecharon para hacerse algunas fotos que por ser de las dos, no podrían subir a sus redes. Lo cierto es que sólo deseaban estar cerca, el escenario era algo superfluo. Jenn aprovechó para tomar de la mano a Lana siempre que pudo y la morena le regaló algunos besos inesperados. De entre todo lo que había en Cortona lo que más sobresalía era la torre en la zona del Palazzo Comunale y hasta allí fueron las dos cuando se cansaron de andar de aquí para allá. Tomaron algunas fotos y pararon a disfrutar el sol en una pequeña taberna que tenía una galería exterior que nada tenía que ver con el tamaño de su interior.

-¿Te gusta la peli? – preguntó Jenn mientras bebía un poco de té helado – digo 'Bajo el sol de la Toscana'.

-Sí, bastante – explicó la morena – es una película que puede resultar inspiradora.

-Cuéntame – le pidió Jennifer.

-Seguramente ya la has visto, Jenn.

-Pero quiero oír tu perspectiva – hizo un gesto de chantaje emocional – por favor.

Lana rodó los ojos – vale, no te voy a explicar la sinopsis porque ya la sabes, pero para esta mujer que está huyendo de una depresión mientras ve como su mundo se desmorona, este sitio es una oportunidad.

-Una oportunidad.

-Sí, para encontrarse consigo misma, para ser diferente también, ¿sabes? – aclaró Lana.

-Sé, se enamora de este lugar y comete la mayor locura de su vida cambiándola justamente – expone Jenn – renuncia a su vida de siempre por una nueva, más pintoresca, mucho más llena de obstáculos, pero más satisfactoria.

-Satisfactoria en su sencillez, es lo que tienen los sitios nuevos, los que no son casa, que nos aportan una sencillez que hace todas las cosas más agradables y posibles – Lana suspiró antes de agregar – si algo me gusta de esa película es que creo que no es una historia romántica, no va de ella recuperándose a través del amor de un hombre, sino de ella recuperando su amor propio gracias a las personas que la rodean.

-Aunque conoce a un hombre – dijo Jenn -, pero es cierto que él no es lo esencial.

-Él es solo un recordatorio de que ella puede volver a amar a otra persona y que ha superado el trauma de su divorcio, lo bonito es todo lo demás – miró como el sol brillaba entre los laterales de la torre – el paisaje y la gente que los rodea, pero sobre todo ella misma.

Jennifer sonrió viendo como Lana se perdía en sus pensamientos, como al momento de reflexionar parecía mirar el cielo buscando concentrarse o abstraerse, como movía ligeramente los labios enfrascándose en esas ideas que invadían su mente. Sería el lugar o el momento, pero Lana Parrilla le quitaba el aliento cuando sonreía como ahora, cuando la miraba cómo ahora.

-¿Qué?

-Que eres demasiado hermosa – dijo la rubia.

-Debe ser este lugar, al parecer te ayuda a sentirte libre y hacer o decir lo que quieres, hay una película que lo confirma – Lana sonrió y formuló en voz alta una duda – me pregunto si Diane Lane hubiera hecho lo mismo estando en su lugar habitual.

Jenn frunció el ceño - ¿crees que no?

-No lo sé, creo que gran parte de su valentía y arrojo tuvo que ver con estar lejos de casa, de las presiones y las personas de siempre – la morena se cuadró de hombros.

La rubia leyó el entrelineas de inmediato. Esto no iba de Diane Lane, ni de una película. Era una duda expresaba en forma de analogía que podía fácilmente adecuarse a su situación personal. ¿Hubieran llegado ellas tan lejos bajo el sol de la vida cotidiana, de la rutina? Al fin y al cabo, fueron Dortmund, Milán y Florencia las que las habían visto cambiar. Sonrió de medio lado entendiendo las dudas de Lana, pero conociendo una respuesta a esa pregunta. Una que tenía que recordarle, otra que pensaba vivir con ella.

-Dortmund, Milán o Florencia fueron nuestra Cortona, ¿eso es lo que piensas? – vio como Lana suspiró sonriendo.

-No sabía que podía ser tan transparente – dijo.

-He aprendido a conocerte mejor, Lana, es sólo eso – Jennifer se acercó a la morena y sostuvo su mano – y déjame decirte que olvidas algo importante – la morena la observó interesada – este camino lo iniciamos en casa, fue en casa que empecé a mirarte de otra forma, fue en casa que nos reencontramos y nos acercamos – sonrió de medio lado – fue en casa que me diste aquel beso en el hombro, ¿sabes?

Lana se tapó el rostro riendo – no me lo recuerdes, que vergüenza pase cuando abriste los ojos – confesó tratando de que sus mejillas no notaran el calor que le subió por el cuerpo -, pero tú te mantuviste tan tranquila que no pude más que sentirme mejor.

-Te vi incomoda y no quise generarte más de lo que ya tenías, quería que no huyeras de mí – admitió Jenn.

-Y te vengaste esa noche en Dortmund – expuso Lana.

-Más que vengarme, me deje llevar y pensé que debía expresar mis intenciones – comentó Jennifer – como creo que debo expresarlas ahora también.

-¿Ahora? – preguntó Lana - ¿a qué te refieres?

-A que quiero que sepas que me da igual si es Milán o Cortona, yo no quiero que las cosas entre nosotras cambien al llegar a Los Ángeles – Jennifer suspiró – o si quiero que cambien, pero no pretendo alejarme sólo porque haya más fotógrafos o más conocidos, o porque nuestros agentes nos llamen cada día.

-¿Y qué quieres que cambie entonces? – Lana dominaba a duras penas su respiración, tratando de sosegarla y que no se notará.

-Quiero avanzar, quiero que me sientas como yo te siento – Jenn entrelazó su mano con la de Lana y se puso de pie, para luego hincar una rodilla frente a ella.

-Pero ¿qué haces? – Lana se precipitó intentando que volviera a ponerse de pie.

-Dijiste que debía ponerme de rodillas.

-¡Sólo estaba bromeando! – objetó la morena.

-Y yo solo intento mostrarte que estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que haga falta, si quieres que este de rodilla para pedírtelo, lo estaré – explicó – porque estar de rodillas para hacer esto no es un sacrificio, es un honor para mí.

Unos pocos transeúntes y gente en la taberna empezaron a comentar entre ellos. Nadie entendía del todo lo que hablaban, pero la imagen decía mucho.

-Están pensando totalmente otra cosa – expuso Lana mirando alrededor.

-Me da igual lo que ellos piensen, concéntrate en mí – le pidió la rubia y obtuvo su atención – en Dortmund te expresé mis intenciones con un beso y nos llevó hasta el que nos dimos en Milán – dijo – y Milán nos trajo aquí, pero necesito que veas que no soy solo la chica de los besos y que quiero ser más.

-Eres Jenn, no eres cualquier persona – indicó Lana.

-Lo sé, pero es la forma en la que piensas en mí lo que quiero cambiar – expresó Jenn – quiero que un día, cuando estés preparada y quieras hablar de mí con tus amigos o tu familia, no tengas temor en decir lo que hay entre nosotras aunque ahora parezca sólo una etiqueta convencional – Jenn respiró profundamente – creo que lo estoy liando un poco para preguntar – sonrió al ver la mirada fija de Lana.

-Sólo pregunta – le pidió la morena.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Lana Parrilla? – su respiración se veía agitada y Lana se mordió el labio al verla tan alterada – quiero vivir esto contigo, nos lleve a donde nos lleve y quiero que sepas que voy en serio, que esto no es algo al paso para mí...

Jenn iba a seguir hablando, pero Lana la puso de pie de un tirón y apoyó un dedo sobre sus labios - ¿puedo responder primero? – la rubia sonrió y asintió – sí, quiero, quiero ser tu novia, Jennifer Morrison.

Jennifer sonrió feliz y besó sus labios apasionadamente, apretando a Lana contra su cuerpo y suspirando al sentirla temblar. Oyeron a la gente aplaudir alrededor, imaginando que se habían prometido o algo así y rieron en el beso.

-Dado nuestro mundo cotidiano dudo que alguna vez pase, pero si un día decides pedirme matrimonio ya te has cargado el truco de ponerte de rodillas – le dijo la morena.

-Ya me inventaré algo – aseguró Jennifer besando sus labios por unos segundos – la pregunta es sí me dirías que sí.

-Puede – respondió Lana riendo y disfrutando un poco más de los labios de su compañera – venga, sentémonos antes de que venga el cura del pueblo a querer casarnos – comentó viendo como la gente seguía atentas a ellas dos.

-¿Crees que aceptaría un "si, puede" como respuesta? – preguntó Jenn.

-Lo que realmente me asombraría es que no saliera huyendo al ver a dos mujeres juntas - reveló Lana.

Las dos siguieron conversando tomadas de la mano. El teléfono de Lana sonó al cabo de unos minutos.

-Es Bex – dijo Lana viendo la imagen de su hermana del corazón en la pantalla - ¡Hola hermanita!

-Hola – respondió la pelirroja del otro lado de la línea, mientras Jenn llevaba la mano de Lana su boca y la besaba dulcemente, murmurando algo que contenía la palabra novia haciendo que Lana no pudiera evitar la sonrisa - ¿sigues con la rubia? – preguntó Bex notando la pausa prolongada.

-Sí – le respondió distraídamente Lana – estamos paseando por el interior de la Toscana.

-Pásamela – pidió Bex.

-¿Eh?

-Que me la pases – ordenó la pelirroja.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿para qué? – quiso saber Lana, mientras Jennifer notaba la tensión en su cuerpo.

-Cosa de las dos – replicó Bex – ahora pásamela, por favor.

Lana separó su oreja del móvil – quiere hablar contigo – le dijo a Jenn y la rubia pestañeó apresuradamente - ¿quieres...? – pudo oír como Bex murmuraba algo que posiblemente fuera "por supuesto que quiere, más le vale querer" aunque no la podría afirmar porque la oía muy bajo.

Jenn levantó la mano y tomó el móvil anticipando mentalmente la puya que le daría la 'hermana' de su novia – Hola Bex.

-Así me gusta – fue la respuesta de la pelirroja – que atiendas tus llamadas como niña buena.

-¿Cómo estás, futura mamá? – Jenn no pudo más que divertirse ante las palabras de la otra mujer.

-Pesada, cansada y deseando un bote de helado de fresas – explicó Bex – ah, mi bebé y yo tenemos un antojo, necesitamos saber si ya eres la tía Jenn o no.

-¿La tía Jenn? – la rubia no consiguió disimular la sonrisa.

-Sí, sí, ¿te has declarado?, ¿vas a hacerte cargo de lo que tus besos provocan o sólo te dedicarás a besar a actrices morenas por donde vayas? – Bex comenzó a preguntar una cosa y su voz sólo se detuvo un segundo para respirar antes de preguntar de nuevo - ¿han aclarado lo que sienten o siguen haciéndose las tontas? En fin – dijo - ¿eres la tía Jenn de mi criatura o sigues siendo solamente Jennifer _Cara de Póker_ Morrison?

-¿_CARA DE POKER?_ – la voz de Jenn sonó aguda y alta asustando a Lana que se tapó el rostro imaginando lo que pudiera estar diciendo su hermana por el teléfono. La rubia soltó una de sus típicas risas espontaneas - ¿así es cómo me llamas?

-Así es como te llamamos – apuntó el plural – o te llamábamos, puede que mi hermana se invente nuevas formas – Bex carraspeó -, pero no hagas esperar a una mujer embarazada, ¿eres o no la tía Jenn de mi criatura?

-Sí, soy la tía de tu futuro retoño – contestó Jenn.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Así me gusta! – exclamó Bex encantada – y cuida bien de mi hermanita, eh, que no tenga que reclamarte nada, ahora ponme en altavoz, por favor.

-Como ordene la señora – contestó Jenn colocando el móvil de Lana en la mesa y haciendo caso.

-¿Has acabado de incordiar a mi novia? – le preguntó Lana ni bien se oyó el sonido de la línea.

-¡AY! ¡QUE MONA! ¡QUE MONAS! – Bex se mostró encantada – las shippeo, hacen una pareja preciosa.

-¿Eso era lo que querías decir, Bex? – preguntó la morena.

-No, quería decir que deben venir a Vancouver a visitarnos porque quiero ver de primera mano esta relación.

-¿Y debemos viajar nosotras? – quiso saber Jennifer.

-Tú aún estás a prueba, ¿sabes? – la voz de Bex sonaba alegre, pero Jenn supo que no era broma, Lana y ella se querían demasiado – te conviene hacerme caso.

-¿Sí te llevó a Lana hasta Vancouver para cenar contigo me tendrás en mejor estima? – preguntó la rubia entonces - ¿dejarás de llamarme cara de póker cuando menos?

-Si no te comportas como la cara de póker de siempre quizás si – aseveró la pelirroja.

-¡Bex! – se quejó Lana.

-Vale – la voz de la pelirroja sonó condescendiente -, pero ¿vendrán?

-Sí, puede – respondió Lana haciendo reír a Jenn - ¿es esa una respuesta aceptable?

-Perfectamente aceptable – Bex hizo una pausa – podría llamar a Ginni y Josh, los padres deberían estar presentes en la reunión familiar.

Jennifer meneó la cabeza – eres consciente de que no somos familia, ¿verdad?

-Somos tu ensayo para los verdaderos – replicó Bex – y, además, puede que Ginni no lo sea, pero sí que es cotilla como tu falsa madre y necesita esta información.

-Eso es verdad – dijo Jenn y Lana soltó una carcajada – vale, llámalos.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó la morena acariciándole la mano - ¿quieres hacer esto?

-Quiero, que mejor que nuestros amigos para empezar.

-Seremos discretos, no sé preocupen y me encargaré de que Josh amordace a Ginni – garantizó Bex – puede que hasta le guste – agregó haciendo reír a las otras mujeres – y tú, Señorita Parrilla – señaló intensamente – luego te llamaré, quiero los detalles picantes – luego cortó.

-Sin decir adiós ni nada – Lana rodó los ojos – tan Bex, pero multiplicada por dos.

-Bueno, ahora mismo ella lleva a un pequeño o pequeña Bex dentro, así que no estás tan errada – Lana asintió y Jenn entonces agregó con una sonrisa de medio lado – por otra parte, si ella pudo aceptar tu "si, puede" creo que debería ir a buscar al cura del pueblo.

-Oh no, Señorita Morrison – se negó Lana – quiero ver que se inventa si esa ocasión llega a ocurrir.

"Lo bueno si es breve dos veces bueno" es una frase hecha que mucha gente utiliza para consolarse o para remarcar que hay que disfrutar de las cosas. Y Jenn si que disfruto mucho de estos días, pero se estaban apagando. O eso sentía mientras Lana conducía en absoluto silencio hacia el aeropuerto luego de haber pasado el resto del día caminando de la mano por aquel pequeño y pintoresco sitio. Caminando y besándose. Ahora el único contacto que las unía eran sus manos alrededor de la palanca de cambios. En el momento que apareció el aeropuerto frente a ellas, Lana suspiró.

-Sólo son unos días – dijo regalándole una sonrisa que si quería consolarla no lo logró para nada.

-Lo sé, pero no eres nada convincente – comentó tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Ni tú.

Entraron al aparcamiento en el que hacía dos días se habían encontrado y Jenn bajó del coche consciente de que no tenía mucho tiempo para abordar, lo que significaba que tenía poco tiempo para despedirse. Muy poco.

Lana sacó su maleta y cerró el portaequipaje – te veré en Los Ángeles en unos días – susurró.

Jenn le sonrió y tomó su mano acercándola a ella – ven aquí – musitó contra su cuerpo – necesito que mi novia me bese – anunció haciendo reír a la morena.

-¿Ah sí?

-Si.

Se enganchó con sus labios a su boca como si fuera lo único sobre la tierra que pudiera mantenerla con vida. Un beso que no comenzó casto como otros porque estaba cargado de emociones. Necesitaba sentir los labios de Lana jugar con los suyos y grabarse en su cuerpo para soportar la espera. Lamió los labios de Lana y la morena entreabrió su boca permitiendo el roce de lenguas que las hizo suspirar y jadear.

-Mi novia – murmuró la morena contra su boca separándose apenas para coger aire y volver a mecerse contra ella, a besarla con pasión hasta que fue Jenn la que tuvo que tomar aire.

Se separó y la observó un segundo. Su boca se sintió sedienta al ver cómo había en esos ojos chocolate mucha devoción, pero también deseo. Deseo que se reflejaba como una oscuridad en la que su cuerpo le pedía hundirse salvajemente. Se contuvo como pudo, temblando de pies a cabeza y separó los labios para despedirse, pero se vio gimiendo de sorpresa y placer cuando Lana tomó su rostro con fuerza besándola profundamente. Sus manos reaccionaron a esa invasión espontánea y desesperada con una acción aún más irracional para una despedida de 2 minutos en un aparcamiento. Levantó a Lana del suelo apoyándola contra el coche y arrasándola con su propia boca. El calor subiendo. ¿Por qué tenía que marcharse cuando sólo deseaba hacerle el amor? Destino cruel.

Lana gemía contra su boca y sus manos profundizaron el beso con un empuje preciso en la nuca de Jenn. Estaban en el punto correcto para entrar en combustión y ambas lo sabían. Lo sabían porque tenían cada poro de la piel despierto, porque sus lenguas no paraban de rozarse húmedamente y porque lo único que hacía la ropa en sus cuerpos era estorbar.

Jenn comenzó a besar el cuello de Lana respirando aceleradamente y gimoteando en cada roce de su boca – tengo que irme, Lana – prácticamente lo gimió -, pero deseo tanto hacerte el amor.

-Y yo quiero que lo hagas, quiero sentirte contra mi cuerpo – Lana hizo propias sus palabras hundiendo los dedos en el cabello de la rubia y dejándose amar -, pero tienes que irte – cerró besando de nuevo la boca de Jenn y soltándola.

Se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron la una de la otra porque seguir cerca era una tentación demasiado intensa para convertirse en una locura.

-Te veré en Los Ángeles – le gritó Jenn antes de subirse al ascensor – así de agitada eres lo más hermoso que he visto nunca en la vida – las puertas se cerraron delante de ella antes de que la morena le respondiera, pero pudo ver su sonrisa perfecta y eso le bastaba. Se recostó en la pared metálica y suspiró mordiéndose el labio.

Lana subió a su coche y Florencia perdió sentido cuando Jenn desapareció de su vista, de su alrededor. Llegó a la casa siendo la mitad de la tarde y al poco tenía la maleta hecha, había hecho un par de llamadas, una a Rafaella y otra al dueño del piso, y estaba subiéndose ella y a sus pertenencias al coche. El GPS con su robótica voz solicitó un destino.

-Lago de Como – dijo con la voz muy clara.

-Calculando – luego de unos segundos comenzó las indicaciones – 3 horas y 45 minutos por la A1...

Lana sabía que llegaría tardísimo, pero no tenía problemas con conducir por la noche. Además, el sitio tenía múltiples hoteles y ella podría reservar una noche durante el camino con el manos libres. Todo le daba igual, pero necesitaba seguir sintiendo a Jenn un poco más y sabía que adoraba ese lugar. Necesitaba seguir sintiéndose conectada con ella aunque no estuviera respirando el mismo aire o quitándole el aliento con sus besos.

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? ¿Alguna está decepcionada con la historia o tiene críticas? Me gustaría saberlo **


	40. 39- Casa II

_Bueno... se vienen capítulos picantinos a partir de aquí, debo confesar que por algunas razón shippeadora o algo parecido se me subió poco a poco el Morrilla +18 a la cabeza y no paró más jajaja _

**Casa II**

Lana llegó a Lago de Como más rápido de lo que esperaba y se tomó una foto en uno de los últimos paseos. Hacía frío, mucho. El cielo estaba entre despierto y dormido, sonrió echándose hacia atrás y la subió al IG. Así cuando Jenn decidiera entrar se la encontraría. Lo que no esperaba es que tuviera tiempo para hablarle antes de abordar. Así que se lo contó. Lo cierto es que tenía un plan, pasar el último días antes de marchar a Milán a saludar a la familia, conociendo bien el Lago y la zona. Todavía tenía el coche así que podía darse ese placer. Se sentó a cenar en un restaurante de la zona que se había hecho popular por una serie de Netflix gracias a la perra de los dueños. Se hizo una fotografía con Ice y la guardó para enseñársela a Jenn, como un tesoro personal para dos amantes de los caninos.

La noche seguía fría, pero estaba preciosa. Jenn interrumpió su cena, pero no le importaba. Se escribieron durante unos minutos y la rubia le regaló el mejor de los postres, un te quiero que en su voz sonaba a perfección. Repitió el audio al menos unas 7 veces antes de irse a dormir en la cama de un hotel en el que había terminado de manera totalmente improvisada. Necesitaba moverse porque hacerlo le ayudaba a no sentir que Italia perdía forma y energía, le ayudaba a no desear saltarse las leyes de la física y materializarse en Los Ángeles, olvidando Europa y todo lo que no fuera Jennifer. La rubia estaría viajando rumbo a casa y tenía intenciones de buscar a Lola para cuidar de ella. Lana tendría que esperar a la fecha y hora de su ticket de viaje, dentro menos de tres días. Tres días que ella había configurado como Lago de Como y Milán, luego preparar las maletas y marchar.

Hizo un pequeño viaje en barco al día siguiente y recorrió la ribera del lago disfrutando del paisaje a pesar de lo ventoso del lugar. El sol no apareció del todo durante el día así que se sentía como si su sensación de morriña se estuviera reflejando en el paisaje. Echaba de menos a Jenn, muchísimo. Busco a su hermana en el whatsapp para advertirle sobre Jenn y Lola, pero también para distraerse un poco.

_Lana_: ¡Ey! Hola hermanita.

**Deena**: Hola Señorita italiana

_Lana_: tonta xD

_Lana_: oye, Jenn buscará a Lola en estos días

_Lana_: hoy no creo, pero mañana casi seguro

**Deena**: Mmm... veo que alguien se encargó de darte los cariños que te enviamos

_Lana_: ya cállate, hablaremos cuando vuelva.

**Deena**: pero ¿va todo bien?

_Lana_: perfectamente, anda, hablaremos, lo prometo

**Deena**: oye, voy por la tarde noche a la ciudad, puedo llevársela.

_Lana_: sería una buena idea, no quiero abusar de ella

**Deena**: sí, claro, seguro que no quieres

_Lana_: ¡Deena! No seas guarra, anda.

_Lana_: ¿te paso su contacto y te comunicas tú?

**Deena**: hecho, estaremos en un mismo huso horario

**Deena**: dime a qué hora llegará

_Lana_: creo que para las 12 del mediodía estará allí

**Deena**: bien, en tres horas serán la 1 y le mandaré un mensaje

_Lana_: cuéntame lo que sea que te diga

**Deena**: síiiii, te contaré todo lo que me diga tu preciosa Jenn

_Lana_: venga ya, no te burles de mí.

**Deena**: no me burlo, si sabes que adoras saberlo todo de tu preciosa Jenn

_Lana_: ¬¬

**Deena**: :*

_Lana_: suerte que te quiero :*

A las 3 horas, cuando tomaba un té y veía como se alzaba la noche, Deena le aviso que Jenn había aceptado su oferta y le había pasado la dirección de su casa para que llevará a Lola. Con lo que estaba claro que Jenn ya había superado el viaje de regreso. Pensó en llamarla, pero se retuvo porque sabía que la mujer necesitaría descansar un poco. Se conformó mirando la luna y esperó a que fuera Jenn la que decidiera escribirle.

En Los Ángeles, Jennifer al cabo de hablar con Deena, se dejó caer en el sofá todo lo larga que era. Había pasado a buscar a Ava en el camino y la pequeña saltaba a su alrededor. Ni siquiera notó cuando se quedó dormida, no hasta que el cuerpo se le despertó de repente y tuvo la sensación de que habían pasado dos días, pero no. Apenas habían pasado unas horas y era todavía la tarde del mismo día en que había vuelto a casa, aunque no eran horas para escribirle a alguien que estaba a 9 horas de distancia, posiblemente durmiendo. Suspiró haciendo lo que más le apetecía en ese momento, abrir Instagram y rastrear a Lana. Vio la foto de ella en el Lago de Como que la esperaba desde el día anterior y sonrió. Lana se había estirado para tomarla así que se apreciaba un poco del sitio, pero a ella el sitio no le importaba en realidad. Podía ser muy hermoso, de hecho lo era, pero nada se comparaba a la belleza de su morena.

Acarició su sonrisa en la foto y tuvo la impresión de que tenía los labios más atractivos de la tierra. Y es que los tenía. Ava dio un par de vueltas a su alrededor aprovechando para pedir atención y ella palmeó el sitio a su lado consiguiendo que su pequeña mascota en un par de botes se le subiera encima. La acarició contenta de tenerla con ella.

-¿Me has echado de menos, mi pequeña? – se dedicó a los mimos son una sonrisa en los labios – yo también – luego le mostró el móvil - ¿has visto lo preciosa que es mi chica?

Ava gruñó ligeramente.

-Es cierto, lo es, se lo he pedido, ahora es mi chica – le aclaró y la pequeña giró la cabeza hacia un lado como si pudiera entenderla - ¿puedes creértelo? Lana Parrilla es mi chica – Ava ladró una vez más, se bajó de su falda y con dos vueltas alrededor de su cuerpo se sentó a dormitar en el sofá.

Ella se quedó mirando la foto y luego todas las que tenía guardadas en su móvil de Florencia. Su sonrisa bobalicona lo decía todo, estaba totalmente colgada por esa mujer. Tocaron el timbre de su puerta y supo que Lola ya estaba con ella. Dejó pasar a Deena y le agradeció por traerla. Lola y Ava juguetearon por todo el piso, mientras se saludaban a su manera.

-Gracias por traerla – le dijo a la hermana de Lana.

-Tienes cara de estar muy cansada, ¿seguro que no te molesta tener que cuidarla?

-Oh no, estoy feliz de tenerla en casa, además ella nunca es una molestia– aseguró Jenn mirando a Lola jugar – si es una monada.

-Te dejo sus cosas, cualquier cosa ya tienes mi número y puedes llamarme – le pasó una pequeña mochila que contenía lo esencial para Lola.

-¿No quieres pasar? No hay mucho en casa, pero puedo ofrecerte una bebida fresca – le dijo la rubia.

-No, no, tengo una cena con amigas ahora, pero gracias – Deena hizo una mueca de contención, pero finalmente abrió la boca para hablar – tú y mi hermana, ¿todo bien?

Jenn carraspeó un segundo, no sabía hasta qué punto debía o no hablar – estimo que quizás te ha contado algo.

-No, en realidad estoy especulando – confesó la otra mujer – aunque me ha dicho que hablaríamos cuando volviera.

-Entonces, hablarás con ella cuando vuelva.

-Oh, que aburrida – Deena se rio de la cara de Jenn y saludó con la manos – ya me marcho, pero prométeme que cuidarás de ella, ¿eh?

-Lo haré, cuidaré bien de tu hermana – le garantizó Jennifer.

-Hablaba de Lola – dijo Deena antes de cerrar la puerta -, pero gracias por la confirmación.

Jennifer se quedó mirando la puerta con la boca abierta – que astuta – murmuró meneando la cabeza. Tenía que cuidarse de su cuñada la próxima vez.

Lola se acercó a ella. Jenn la acarició debajo de la cabeza y detrás de las orejas – Lola, hermosa, ¿cómo estás?, ¿echas de menos a Lana?- la perra comenzó a ladrar y a recorrer las habitaciones de la casa, quizás impulsada por el nombre de su dueña – no está aquí, cariño – le anunció viéndola entrar y salir – si estaría aquí deberías buscarla en mi – hizo una pausa y su voz bajó para terminar la oración – cama – soltó aire y se lamió los labios – desnuda – cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Imaginó a Lana en la cama desnuda y las marcas de sus labios por la piel. Jadeó sólo de pensarlo – espero que te duren las ganas, Lana, porque yo estoy que me muero – suspiró y fue a buscar a Lola para darle algo de comer.

Cenó mirando a las pequeñas compartir su comida húmeda y bebió un poco de agua fresca deseando irse a dormir pronto. Una vez que estuvo instalada en la cama sólo dio un par de vueltas sin conseguirlo. Bufó. Estaba muriendo de cansancio, pero parecía incapaz de dejar de pensar en su novia. La echaba de menos y no era la única. Al cabo de unos minutos una muy despierta Lola apareció en su cuarto y apoyó su cabeza en la cama mirándola con unos ojazos que mostraban que estaba un poco nostálgica o incomoda.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? – le preguntó acariciándola un momento - ¿quieres ir a casa?

Se puso de pie y llenó su mochila con un par de cosas que necesitaría. Rebuscó en su bolso y tomó las llaves que tenía dentro desde hacía unos días.

_-Son mis llaves, llévatelas, por favor – le dijo Lana – puedes necesitar algo para Lola._

_-Sabes que sólo son dos días, ¿verdad? – le respondió Jenn – creo que podremos arreglarnos._

_-Nunca se sabe, llévatelas – Lana insistió – me las devuelves cuando regresé y ya._

_-O no te las devuelvo – respondió pícaramente Jennifer._

_-¿Me vas a robar las llaves, Jenn? – quiso saber la morena._

_-Tal vez._

El beso que le siguió a esa respuesta era algo que sí que valía le pena recordar y repetir. Tomó a las dos mascotas y se las llevó al coche. Era tarde, pero daba igual. En casa de Lana, cada una tenía algo importante para poder pasar la noche. Ava tenía a Jenn y a Lola, Lola estaba en su casa y resultó que Jenn consiguió algo mucho más interesante que todas sus expectativas. El perfume de Lana en su cama. Se hundió en ese aroma perfecto y comenzó a suspirar de gusto. En poco estaba totalmente dormida.

Del otro lado del mundo, Lana se despertó y tomó un café, poniendo en marcha el coche rumbo a Milán. Cuando llegó se acercó a saludar a su familia para despedirse y luego hizo las maletas. El audio de Jenn la pilló por la tarde, mientras compraba algunos regalos para su familia por la ciudad.

_-¡Ey! ¡Preciosa!. Hola. ¿Cómo estás? Preparándote para marchar imagino. He llegado bien y ya estoy más descansada. Te echo muchísimo de menos, preciosa. No te das una idea. ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ti? ¿Por qué no paro de pensar en tu sonrisa y tus labios perfectos? Quiero verte y besarte, te quiero tanto. Lo digo muy en serio –se escucharon unos ladridos - ¡Ah! Vengan aquí pequeñas, vengan – se escucharon a los ladridos más cerca – estoy hablando con Lana – las dos ladraron más intensamente – sí, Lana, ustedes saben muy bien quién es Lana, ¿verdad? – imaginó a Jenn acariciando a las dos perras – es la mujer más hermosa que hemos visto nunca, ¿verdad? Lo eres, Lana, eres eso y tanto más. Nosotras nos vamos a seguir caminando por ahí y disfrutando del día. Tus chicas te esperan en casa con muchas ganas de verte. Cambio y fuera. Te quiero._

Y las ganas de teletransportarse volvieron de inmediato. Todas las horas esperando que Jenn le escribiera valieron la pena sólo en un audio de un poco más de un minuto. Siguió hablando con ella que le contó que estaba quedándose en su casa, la llamó "amor" y "mi amor" inconscientemente. Jennifer fingió que se había desmayado del gusto. Ya estaba, grifo abierto, no pararía de llamarla de formas cada vez más cursis cuando la viera. Una vez iniciado no podía detenerse. Como cada segundo le costaba más detener las imágenes que se formaban en su mente y que contenían a una muy desnuda, muy jadeante Jennifer Morrison. Lana nunca había considerado a las mujeres como objetos de deseo, pero el estatus de Jenn era otra cosa, como Jenn no era cualquier mujer tampoco. La deseaba tanto que su cuerpo se calentaba cada vez que se le iba la cabeza fantaseando. El hecho de que en dos días pudiera verla y tocarla lo hacía todo mucho más potente.

Cuando volvió a meterse en la cama pensando en que sería su última noche en Europa, llamarla le pareció completamente necesario. Jenn atendió a su primer intento, sólo tuvo que esperar 3 toques de timbre.

-¡Ey! Preciosa.

-Hola – Lana adoraba que Jenn fuera tan dulce con ella - ¿cómo están mis chicas?

-Tus chicas están descansado – le respondió Jenn – han correteado como locas toda la mañana y luego de una buena dosis de agua fresca, han caído redondas.

-Ajá, ¿y mi chica? – quiso saber Lana remarcando el "mi" – ¿mi preciosa y dulce chica?

Pudo notar la sonrisa en Jenn aunque no la viera – echándote de menos.

-Somos dos entonces, mi amor.

Notó el suspiro antes que la voz – Lana.

-¿Qué? – preguntó inocentemente - ¿qué pasa, mi amor? – arrastró la pregunta descendiendo el tono de voz unas octavas.

-Eres mala – contestó Jenn – me vas a volver loca.

-No te muerdas los labios – le dijo la morena tocándose los suyos mientras tanto.

-Y tú no te toques los tuyos.

-Adivino que estás haciendo lo mismo – expuso Lana sonriendo.

-Sí, no lo puedo evitar, estoy – Jenn hizo una pausa y Lana entreabrió la boca esperando el resto de la frase con los dedos aún apoyados en su piel – imaginándome tu boca sobre ellos.

Lana suspiró intensamente – y ahora soy yo la que me muerdo los labios – soltó los dientes y pasó su lengua por su labio superior e inferior, humedeciendo las yemas de los dedos que continuaban allí – el último beso en el aeropuerto se volvió algo – buscó una palabra concreta para resumir – intenso.

-Lo sé, estuve allí – admitió la rubia con un suspiro - ¿hablabas en serio?

-¿Hablabas tú en serio?

-Sí.

-Yo también.

Lana tomó aire y lo soltó – te deseaba muchísimo – carraspeó al notar como se le cerraba la garganta – te deseo muchísimo aún.

-Y yo, hermosa – Jenn suspiró profundamente - ¿te vas pronto a dormir?

-Ya estoy en la cama – confesó Lana.

Una pausa de varios segundos después, Jenn se dejó escuchar por el teléfono - ¿puedo acompañarte?

Lana tragó saliva – ojala pudieras, te echo mucho de menos.

-Me acostaré aquí en tu cama y me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas – le explicó Jennifer.

Lana trató de refrenar todas las sensaciones que crecieron en su cuerpo en ese momento, justo cuando sintió el roce de tela y se imaginó a Jenn metiéndose en su cama. No podía dejar de pensar en el deseo que crecía a cada minuto entre las dos. Se estaba desesperando por lanzarse a esa piscina, se veía tan tentadora. Quería amarla y dejarse amar, gozar en las manos de la rubia.

-¿Vas a dormir hoy en casa? – le preguntó tratando de no pensar en ello.

-Sí, pero mañana quiero que durmamos en mi casa, quiero que Lola se acostumbre al lugar contigo allí – le explicó la rubia,

-Tiene sentido – dijo Lana simplemente – por si vuelve a repetirse.

-Va a repetirse – Lana sonrió al oír la voz de Jenn – lo raro será que estando en el mismo territorio, o a menos de 100 kilómetros de distancia, no me tengas abrazándote cada noche.

-Me gustan tus intenciones – Lana suspiró estirándose en el cama - ¿vendrás a buscarme al aeropuerto de nuevo?

-Sí, no veo la hora de volver a verte, de volver a tenerte para mí.

Se hizo un silencio entre las dos en el que podía percibirse la tensión y Lana finalmente lo rompió – tú tienes más experiencia que yo en esto.

-¿En esto? ¿Estar con mujeres dices? – consultó la rubia.

-Sí, pero...

-Tengo entendido que has experimentado y lo demás será cuestión de dejarse llevar – explicó la rubia –, pero si no te sientes segura podemos esperar.

-No, no quiero esperar, Jenn – la morena sonrió – no me refería a eso en particular, aunque también es cierto, no me has dejado terminar.

-¿A qué te referías?

-A qué has dicho que solías, ya sabes, usar llamadas telefónicas para, bueno, intimar – Lana se tapó la cara. Pero ¿qué estaba pasando con ella? La vería al día siguiente y no parecía capacitada para esperar sin profundizar en sus deseos.

-Te refieres a sexo telefónico – Jenn pestañeó profusamente sin poder creérselo.

-No he dicho nada, Jenn, mejor me voy a dormir ya – el corte era evidente en la voz de Lana.

-No, no, Lana, no te cortes, mi amor – Jennifer obtuvo toda la atención de Lana después del apelativo – no lo decía por eso, sólo pensé que no te sentirías tan cómoda como para incursionar en esto.

-No puedo parar de imaginarte desnuda – la voz de Lana seguía mostrando corte, pero sus palabras no – no dejo de recordar ese beso y tu boca, tus palabras.

-Yo tampoco, yo he hecho más, Lana, te he imaginado en mi cama desnuda y con mis huellas en tu cuerpo – bufaron las dos y se mordió mucho los labios antes de continuar – ya ves que no eres la única que sufre esta especie de conmoción.

-Háblame, háblame de esas huellas, mi amor – Lana tuvo que tragar saliva para no perder la voz del todo - ¿dónde estarían esas huellas?

Jennifer respiró profundamente y notó como el aire atravesaba su tráquea con dificultad – en tantos lugares, amor, en tantos.

-Quiero oírlo, Jenn, dímelo.

La voz de Lana era embriagadora y desesperante – en tu cuello, en tu mandíbula, en la piel del nacimiento de tus pechos.

Lana jadeó enérgicamente - ¿qué...? – carraspeó - ¿qué harías?

-Lamerte los labios, besarte el cuello y morderlo hasta marcarlo, darle succiones húmedas a tu escote y tus pechos – sentía una fiebre internarse en lo profundo de su cuerpo – quiero que mi boca sea una huella imposible de borrar para ti.

-¿Por qué eres tan posesiva? – la voz de Lana sonó aguda y alterada.

-Porque, aunque siempre tengas tu libertad y tu voluntad, quisiera que tu cuerpo y tu corazón no me dejarán salir de tu mente.

Lana bufó y se mordió los labios – créeme que sin hacer eso ya lo consigues.

-Pero créeme que cuando lo haga lo disfrutarás muchísimo, mi amor.

-Vuelve a llamarme mi amor y te como toda entera – le advirtió Lana.

-No sé lo que esperas, mi amor – Jennifer lo susurró sensualmente y notó como Lana gruñía - ¿qué pasa? ¿Te estoy torturando, mi amor?

-Mucho, no te das una idea de las ganas de morderte que tengo ahora mismo – confesó la morena.

-¿Tienes calor?

-Demasiado.

-Voy a remediarlo cuando vengas aquí conmigo, preciosa – le aseguró Jennifer – lo voy a remediar toda la noche y todo el día siguiente.

-Oh Jenn – la morena cerró los ojos tratando de no morir de deseo – no sigas que no sé si soportaré hasta mañana.

-No tienes por qué esperar, preciosa, ya te dije que tienes tu libertad y tu voluntad, siempre las tendrás – la rubia tuvo que tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta – me encantaría pensar que te alivias pensando en mi esta noche, Lana.

Oyó a Lana reír con timidez del otro lado de la línea.

-Sólo si tú lo haces también.

-Me parece justo, me has encendido mucho haciéndome pensar en ti de esa manera – respondió -, pero no quiero que estemos al teléfono mientras.

-¿No?

-No, quiero volverme loca oyéndote gemir por primera vez cuando pueda tocarte con mis propias manos y no sólo con mi voz o con tu imaginación – le dijo – mañana mismo voy a hacerte el amor, Lana, y quiero descubrirte sorprendiéndome de cada reacción.

-Que digas eso sólo ayuda a que mi temperatura suba más.

Jennifer se mordió el labio - ¿estás, ya sabes, excitada?

-Sí – explicó Lana.

-Dime cuánto, solo eso – pidió Jennifer.

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? – preguntó la morena.

-Se imaginativa o visceral, preciosa, lo que quieras.

La morena sonrió – pervertida – dijo y deslizó su mano bajó la ropa que llevaba, jadeó conteniendo la mayor parte del sonido – mucho – repitió entonces.

Jennifer bufó – me encantas.

-Tú también, Jenn – canturreó Lana – recuerda que tienes que hacer lo mismo – oyó un rozamiento en la otra línea y a Jennifer tragar saliva con fuerza.

-Estoy muy mojada, amor mío – dijo simplemente.

Lana apretó las piernas para no gemir y guardarse esas emociones como sorpresa para Jennifer al día siguiente.

-Me encantas, Jenn.

-Te quiero, mi amor, has lo que quieras conmigo hoy y mañana.

Lana bufó – créeme que lo haré.

-Y yo.

-Te quiero, mi amor – la saludó Lana.

-Y yo a ti, preciosa – Jennifer le dio un beso a través de la llamada – buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana mismo.

-Escríbeme mañana antes de marchar.

-Lo haré.

-Piensa en mí.

-Créeme que lo haré – respondió Lana haciendo que Jenn se lamiera los labios – hasta luego, mi amor.

**Espero retroacción chiquis! Cuéntenme cosas, **

**¿esperan el próximo o no?**


	41. 40- Te necesito II

Ok, +18, pero ya lo sabían...

**Te necesito II**

Buscar a Lana era el objetivo primordial del día. Poco importaba el evento al que tuvo que concurrir ni las fotos que se tuvo que sacar. Poco le importaba nada más que pensar en buscar a esa mujer en el aeropuerto. Luego de despertarse por la mañana muy temprano y hablar con Lana unos segundos antes del abordaje, Jenn llevó a las dos perras al coche y volvió a su casa. Se preparó para el evento publicitario y dejó su casa lista para recibir a Lana. Volvió cuando faltaba una hora para que Lana llegará a Los Ángeles y se cambió la ropa a algo más cómodo. Se subió al coche y partió a buscarla.

Al llegar, estaba muy nerviosa y tuvo que bajarse del coche para encontrar serenidad apoyándose sobre él. Las enormes gafas ocultaban su rostro y en un aparcamiento al que todo el mundo llega para marcharse, una mujer en camiseta y jean, sin demasiado maquillaje es sólo una mujer más. Todos pasaban a su lado sin percatarse ni siquiera que estaba ahí. Cada vez que el ascensor se detenía y abría sus puertas su respiración se aceleraba un poco. Sucedió sin que tuviera éxito en tres oportunidades hasta que Lana apareció frente a ella. Se incorporó y allí estaba la sonrisa con la que había soñado los últimos días.

La morena dio varios pasos hasta llegar a su lado arrastrando las maletas y las soltó para abrazarla con fuerza. Un abrazo que acabo en un beso explosivo. Jennifer la levantó suavemente del suelo, apenas unos palmos y Lana rio rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la rubia.

-Creo que estamos llamando la atención – expuso y Jenn la soltó besándola dulcemente mientras tocaba el suelo.

-Bienvenida, Señorita Parrilla – le dijo besando su boca – bienvenida, mi amor.

Lana suspiró – es por esto que no pude disfrutar nada desde que te fuiste, nada de lo que haga sin ti tiene mucho sentido ahora.

-Eres preciosa – Jennifer tomó la mano y una de las maletas de la morena - ¿vamos a casa a ver a las niñas?

-Vamos.

El camino lo hicieron tomándose de las manos y aprovechando los semáforos para besarse tiernamente. Lana le preguntó sobre Lola y Ava omitiendo el tema "ellas" todo lo posible, pero las miradas cómplices decían mucho más que cualquier palabra en ese momento. Jenn tenía el corazón casi temblando porque una vez que Lana consiguiera tranquilizar el entusiasmo de Lola, ellas tendrían tiempo para empezar a entenderse a nuevos niveles. ¿Para qué mentir? Se moría de ganas.

-Allí está Little Tokio y si miras a tu izquierda puedes ver el observatorio – explicó Jennifer de repente consiguiendo una expresión confusa de Lana.

-Vivo aquí, Jenn – dijo meneando la cabeza.

-¡Ah! Es verdad, llevas tanto en Europa que lo había olvidado – bromeó la rubia consiguiendo una risa fingida de su acompañante que coincidió con el rojo del semáforo.

-Muy graciosa – le dijo Lana antes de besarla.

Un beso que empezó tierno y casto, y que poco a poco creció hasta profundizarse lo suficiente como para hacerlas suspirar con intensidad. Las ganas estaban tan a flor de piel que no podían reprimirlas. Fueron las bocinas de los coches detrás de ellas las que las despertaron.

-Vale, vale – levantó la mano la rubia y continuó conduciendo con normalidad a pesar de que se notaba como tenía la respiración agitada.

Nada más llegar a la puerta de la casa de Jenn, pudieron oír a las ocupantes precipitarse a la entrada y los ladridos agudos de Lola que dominaban el panorama. Era consciente de quién estaría por entrar por esa puerta.

-Prepárate para dar una buena dosis de amor – le advirtió Jenn – creo que presentía que vendrías, quizás te he nombrado demasiado hoy.

Nada más abrir la puerta, Lola saltó hacia Lana y faltó poco para que ambas rodaran en el suelo con el impulso, pero a último momento la morena consiguió aguantar al equilibrio.

-Lola, hola mi Lola, mi pequeña – se arrodilló para poder saludarla correctamente – hola mi Lola – la forma en que Lana pronunciaba el nombre tenía un algo que hipnotizaba profundamente a Jennifer – ¿me has echado de menos, mi niña? – Lana acarició a su pequeña y luego repartió sus manos con Ava sin soltar a Lola.

-Ven, te voy a entrar las maletas, tú encárgate de darles mimos – la rubia entró las maletas de la otra mujer, mientras ella tranquilizaba a las perras y les daba atención.

Cuando Lola se contentó de momento con sus caricias caminó hasta el sitio que tenía asignado en la casa de la rubia y con un par de vueltas se sentó visiblemente contenta mirando hacia Lana.

-Veo que ya estás bien instalada, ¿no? – Lana se acercó y le dio una caricia a Lola detrás de las orejas – eres una listilla tú.

Levantó al vista y notó como Jennifer se había perdido en el interior de la casa – Jenn – exclamó - ¿lavabo?

-Tercera puerta a tu izquierda por el pasillo – la voz de Jenn llegó lejana, pero aun así bien entendible.

La morena encontró la puerta de inmediato. Entró para lavarse las manos y la cara, suspiró mirándose en el espejo luego de secarse. Volvió al salón donde encontró a Jennifer sentada en el respaldo del sofá esperándola.

-Estaba dejando tus maletas en la habitación – explicó sobre su ausencia y cuando la tuvo a unos centímetros tiró de ella, acercándola a su cuerpo. Respiró en su cuello y luego suspiró con fuerza – estás tan hermosa, mi amor.

-Tengo un vuelo de 14 horas encima, todo lo hermosa que se puede estar en esas condiciones – le respondió Lana.

-Pues me quitas el aliento ahora mismo – se quedaron mirando un momento, Lana recostada sobre Jenn y Jenn sobre el sofá que soportaba su peso parcialmente apoyado – te quiero – le dijo finalmente rozando sus labios con la boca de la morena.

Lana suspiró en el beso y se dejó llevar por la sensación de esa boca explorándola suavemente. Nuevamente, el beso que comenzó improvisado y tierno tomó una cadencia diferente. Fue profundizándose hasta que rozar sólo los labios se volvió insuficiente y Lana usó sus dientes en el labio inferior de Jenn, provocándole un gemido. Las manos de la rubia caminaron hasta apretarla contra ella y pasó su lengua entre los labios de Lana, pidiéndole en silencio que los abriera. Su boca no le pidió permiso ni siquiera a ella para obedecer y se rindió a la evidencia. Su cuerpo iba a responder porque toda su voluntad estaba extasiada con la cercanía, con el calor.

Dejó que la lengua de Jennifer la invadiera y jadeó cuando se rozó con la suya. El beso las arrasó hasta consumirles todo el aire y se separaron sólo para volver a unirse segundos después, demasiado concentradas en seguir besándose. En la lengua de Jenn lamiendo sus labios, friccionando su lengua, explorando su boca. En el enredo en que se convirtió el beso cuando ella imitó el movimiento y ahogaron sus gemidos en el beso húmedo, caliente.

Jenn se separó de ella y la miró unos segundos antes de decir - ¿sería muy atrevido arrastrarte a mi habitación ahora?

-Si supiera dónde está te llevaría yo misma – le contestó Lana – así que te aconsejó empezar a moverte o puede que no lleguemos.

Jennifer se mordió los labios – me encantas – confesó antes de tomarla de la mano y encaminarla hacia adentro con el cuerpo temblando de excitación.

No llegaron de inmediato porque las ganas de besarse eran demasiado intensas y una pared recibió la espalda de Lana cuando Jenn no aguantó la presión en su garganta que la obligaba a besarla otra vez. Abrió la puerta caminando de espaldas, incapaz de dejar de besarla y una vez que Lana dio un paso dentro giró sobre si misma arrastrándola. Dos pasos más y la espalda de la morena dio contra el suave ajuste de la cama de Jennifer, que se recostó encima con todo su cuerpo y se inclinó pasando su lengua por el labio inferior de la morena. La movió de un lado a otro y luego friccionó la lengua de Lana hasta que quedaron enredadas en un baile ruidoso y chasqueante. Todos los besos que habían compartido se agregaban de una forma nueva en este beso que era sólo la casilla de partida para el deseo que les empezaba a quemar. Deseo que se tradujo en la camiseta de Lana desapareciendo de su cuerpo y en Jenn alejándose para verla mejor.

Se lamió los labios mientras sus manos recorrían la piel de esa hermosa morena que adoraba profundamente – eres perfecta, mi amor – se inclinó hasta su oído y susurró – no sabes cómo me pone tener así para mí – mordisqueó el lóbulo y comenzó a bajar por su cuellos sin detenerse más que para morder o lamer. Succionó la base del cuello de Lana y esta gimió.

Las huellas de las que hablaba Jenn en su última llamada comenzaban a sentirse en su piel, en su cuerpo, dejarán o no una marca explicita. Se perdió en el sonido de la boca de Jenn vagando por su piel y llegando hasta su escote. Las manos encontraron el cierre del sujetador y a Jenn le bastó un simple movimiento para desterrarlo de su cuerpo. Los movimientos cesaron repentinamente.

Abrió los ojos que no recordaba haber cerrado para encontrarse con la mirada oscura, perdida de la rubia. Perdida en su cuerpo a tal punto que Lana se sintió deseada por primera vez, mirada por primera vez. Daba igual sus anteriores experiencias porque esta estaba muy por encima de cualquiera, se sentía naciendo de nuevo en esos ojos verdes abstraídos en su cuerpo. En su cuerpo respondiendo a un llamado tan sutil que carecía de palabras, que se resumía en los ojos llenos de devoción y lujuria de Jennifer Morrison.

Aprovechando el hechizo en el que la rubia había caído, Lana le quitó su camiseta y Jenn cayó en picado sobre su cuello.

-¿Te has tocado pensando en mi ayer? – preguntó rozando su piel desnuda con la de Lana y gimiendo al notar los pezones erguidos contra la parte superior de su pecho – ¿te has tocado, mi amor?

Lana bufó desesperadamente con esa boca vagando tan cerca de sus pechos, pero sin llegar a tocarlos y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de la rubia – sí, lo hice.

-¿Y te corriste pensando en mí, Lana? – preguntó entonces la rubia.

-Sí, lo hice, pero creo que no sentí tanto calor tocándome como el que siento ahora mismo contigo sólo rozándome – lo dijo y le bastó prestar atención para notar como allí dónde la pelvis de Jenn presionaba su sexo estaba completamente mojado.

-Lo sé, me siento igual, ayer gemí tu nombre al correrme y me alegro de haberlo hecho – confesó Jenn – porque hoy estoy segura que esta sensación es por mucho muy superior – hizo una pausa -, pero la próxima vez que lo hagas quiero estar presente y verte.

Lana gimió y se recompuso sólo para hablar – que atrevida.

-Y eso lo dice la mujer que con los dedos enredados en mi pelo me empuja la boca hacia sus pezones – Jenn respiró sobre uno de los pechos de Lana y vio como ella separaba ligeramente la boca siguiendo sus movimientos, para luego abrir del todo los ojos al ver como su boca se precipitaba abarcándolo por completo.

Arqueó la espalda al sentir la lengua de Jenn rodear su pezón sin soltarlo de su boca y rozarlo deliberadamente con los dientes. Gimió intensamente y como reacción Jennifer succionó más intensamente su pezón.

-¿Te gusta lo que te hace mi boca, amor? – Jennifer llamó su atención y Lana tuvo que abrir los ojos para verla lamer y besar denodadamente su pecho pasado luego al otro, mientras pulsaba su pezón ya sensibilizado entre el pulgar y el índice - ¿te gusta? – no acertaba a responder porque le ganaban las sensaciones, pero su cuerpo era un intérprete formidable.

Arqueó la espalda acercándole el pezón a la boca a Jenn y esta sonrió – creo que sí – dijo y mantuvo los ojos sobre el erguido pezón – demasiado perfecta – señaló antes de metérselo a la boca y comenzar una succión sincronizada con el toque de sus dedos.

Lana gimoteó y abrió sus piernas un poco más permitiéndole a Jenn ejercer más presión con su pelvis – Jenn – murmuró echando el cuello hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

-No, mírame – le pidió la rubia pellizcando los dos pezones a la vez para marcar su necesidad de atención – no dejes de mirarme – le pidió mientras comenzaba a descender por su cuerpo – quiero que me veas haciendo esto, que sepas que soy yo.

¿Cómo dejar de mirarla? Era una pregunta que Lana no concebía una vez que cayó en las redes de esos ojos sacudidos por el deleite que la miraban fijamente y en la boca, la lengua y los dientes de Jenn dejando una huella húmeda que convergió en su ombligo. Jenn trazó con tres besos húmedos la distancia que había entre su ombligo y el botón de sus jean, el cual desabrochó tirando de la punta expuesta con sus dientes, sin dejar de mirarla. Las manos le sirvieron para quitarlo, arrastrando con ellos las bragas y las zapatillas, gimiendo mientras observaba por primera vez el cuerpo desnudo de la morena. Se volvió a posicionar entre sus piernas hundiendo la lengua en el ombligo de Lana durante unos segundos ejerciendo un mete y saca que la hicieron sollozar. Se mantuvo erguida sobre sus antebrazos y por inercia se lamió los labios observando la intimidad de su novia. Su respiración se alteró al notar el rastro de excitación que manaba de ella. Pasó un dedo que salió brillante y lo observó como si se tratará de un perfecto manjar.

-Tan perfecta – dijo antes de llevarlo a su boca y lamerlo – y tan deliciosa.

-¡Joder! – la morena parecía incapacitada para decir gran cosa con la temperatura de su cuerpo creciendo a un nivel tan intenso.

Jennifer lamió desde el comienzo de la intimidad de Lana hasta su ombligo enganchándose a los poros y el vello de esa pequeña parcela que se despertaron a su paso. Estaba hechizada ante esas reacciones viscerales del cuerpo de su novia. El aroma que despedía era demasiado hipnótico y tentador, sobre todo cuando ella ya sabía el manjar que la esperaba después de haberla probado. Ni dulce, ni salado, que delicia. Hasta en ese detalle tenía Lana que ser tan perfecta.

Descendió con su boca y le dio un beso al clítoris turgente de la morena que dominaba la imagen que tenía delante, regocijándose en la pelvis que se alzaba buscando su contando y en los gemidos que parecían crecer a cada segundo.

-Oh, joder, Jenn – Lana jadeó desesperada cuando la rubia comenzó a lamer lentamente su centro, pasando la lengua desde su entrada hasta su clítoris, para anclar su boca a este punto y succionar.

La humedad creció de manera evidente y Jenn sólo quería sentirla gozar en su boca así que comenzó a lamer cada vez con mayor velocidad el clítoris de la morena, la cual se movía frenéticamente por las sensaciones. Puso un dedo en su entrada, pero no la penetró, sólo jugueteó con él delineando sus pliegues. Los espasmos se hicieron más agresivos y tuvo que apoyar la otra mano para mantener a Lana contra su boca. Rozó el clítoris con sus dientes y luego succionó con fuerza notando como Lana estaba en el borde del clímax así que abrió la boca rodeándolo y conteniéndolo en su interior, mientras lo golpeaba con la lengua sin cesar. Lana levantó la pelvis completamente en señal de estar a punto de llegar.

Entonces, Jennifer la soltó y la levantó hasta dejarla a horcajadas sobre ella con su mano encajada en la intimidad de la morena que sollozaba por no haber alcanzado del todo el orgasmo, por estar al borde del precipicio. No la penetró sino que volvió a dejar dos dedos al borde de su entrada y hundió apenas la punta del tercero dentro. Lana gimió agudamente, empujando su propio cuerpo hacía los dedos de Jenn sin éxito.

-Por favor, Jenn – suplicó.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor – repitió la morena sintiéndose a punto de explotar, de desfallecer de placer.

Jennifer la sostuvo con su otro brazo a ella y acercó su boca al oído de la morena – pídemelo – susurró sensualmente y notó el jadeo profundo que soltó Lana – pídemelo, mi amor – repitió apretando los dientes para reprimir sus propias ganas de penetrarla, cuando la entrada de la morena sufrió un evidente espasmo de necesidad que ella pudo sentir contra sus dedos.

Lana tomó aire para controlar su respiración – fóllame – dijo con la voz grave cortándole la respiración a la rubia – fóllame, Jenn, te necesito – le rogó con desespero – hazme tuya.

La frase terminó interrumpida por un grito de placer que se expandió desde el cuerpo de Lana hasta su garganta cuando Jenn la penetró profundamente con un golpe de muñeca. La rubia gimió sintiéndose dentro de Lana y su entrepierna palpitó bajo la ropa que aún llevaba – siénteme dentro tuyo, mi amor – dijo mientras salía y volvía a entrar.

Las caderas de Lana se unieron al juego de su movimiento profundizándolo y ella resopló. Siguió entrando y saliendo a un ritmo firme con las paredes del interior de Lana apretándose contra sus dedos. Le estaba haciendo el amor a Lana Parrilla, a la mujer que había sido su fantasía y su quimera por tanto tiempo. A la que había amado en silencio durante años aunque ni siquiera lo supiera ella misma. A la que hoy amaba de forma consciente.

-Siénteme – susurró Jenn en su oído con la necesidad latente de hacer notar cómo en este mismo momento era sólo suya - siente como te estoy haciendo mía, Lana, grábate mi voz mientras estoy dentro tuyo – su voz causaba estragos en el raciocinio de la morena – guárdate la sensación de mis dedos dentro de ti porque esto que sentimos hoy es como volver a nacer, ya nada será lo mismo para ninguna después de ser mía, mi amor.

Lana gimió – por favor – suplicó de nuevo – quiero correrme contigo dentro de mí.

Jennifer sollozó al escucharla y aceleró los movimientos de sus dedos empujándolos con sus caderas, usando su otra mano para arrastrar a Lana hasta un beso desmedido, a una guerra donde sus lenguas eran las que batallaban al compás del movimiento de sus cuerpos. Jenn agitó los dedos y arqueó el mayor buscando sensibilizar del todo a su compañera. Notó como todo el cuerpo de la morena se crispó por completo y las paredes de su intimidad se cerraron aprisionando sus dedos. Lana gimió con fuerza su nombre devorada por el orgasmo. Ella mantuvo el movimiento en la medida que pudo para que aquel orgasmo fuera más largo, más intenso.

Lana dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jenn cuando el cuerpo le falló debido al placer y gimió suavemente, incapaz de hablar aunque lo intentará.

-No hables, tranquila, amor – le dijo la rubia- besando su frente perlada por el sudor y el esfuerzo, con mucha suavidad salió de su interior y la abrazó contra ella dejándose caer en la cama.

-Oh por favor, Jenn – Lana hacia esfuerzos para intentar expresar lo que sentía.

-¿Ha sido maravilloso para ti también? – preguntó dulcemente la rubia.

Lana mantuvo el silencio unos segundos más, recuperándose mientras besaba el hombro de la rubia y su cuello – sí, pero ¿por qué llevas tanta ropa? Deberías estar desnuda.

Jennifer se rio suavemente – puedes encargarte de igualar las cosas cuando quieras.

La morena desabrochó el sujetador de la rubia y acarició los pechos de Jenn con ambas manos, notando como se despertaban contra sus palmas. Se incorporó y sentó su sexo caliente contra vientre de Jenn que sollozó al notarlo. La rubia acarició su hermoso rostro y acomodó un mechón de cabello rebelde que caía sobre él – eres preciosa, Lana.

-Y tú me vuelves loca – dijo la morena pellizcando los pezones de la rubia que gimió con una mueca de absoluto placer – la expresión que tienes ahora mismo no voy a poder borrarla nunca de mi vida, voy a vivir pensando en verla de nuevo.

-Es lo que me haces, Lana, tú me haces sentir así – confesó Jenn-

Lana miró a la hermosa rubia que se dejaba hacer por sus manos y entonces sus labios se entreabrieron – te amo, Jenn – cualquier movimiento entre las dos se detuvo – estoy enamorada de ti.

La rubia sonrió y Lana fue testigo de cómo sus ojos brillaron – y yo te amo a ti, Lana Parrilla.

Decirlo en voz alta las condujo a una sensación de felicidad diferente. Se amaban, hacía tiempo que ambas, por separado, eran conscientes del amor que sentían por la otra. Luego lo comenzaron a profesar con hechos, con besos, con detalles. Ahora lo ponían en palabras y todo lo demás tenía sentido.

Se besaron dulcemente primero y el beso escaló hasta un grado de pasión diferente. Lana se soltó de su boca para descender hasta su pecho y quitarle el jean con las manos. Se incorporó para quitárselo del todo arrastrando el resto del atuendo, excepto una prenda, y al volver con su boca hasta su pecho, una de sus manos se perdió bajo las bragas de Jenn. Suspiró intensamente al notar la humedad que había entre sus piernas.

-¡Oh! – bufó y acarició con los dedos el sexo de la rubia que gimió con rudeza. Su propio sexo estaba comenzando a palpitar de nuevo antes ese descubrimiento – que mojada.

Jennifer quería decir algo, pero con la boca de Lana rodeando uno de sus pezones no pudo ni respirar -¡Joder! – pronunció con la voz ahogada cuando los dedos de Lana acariciaron su clítoris con un movimiento circular – ¡sí!

Lana estaba completamente hechizada por las sensaciones que se hacían indudables en el cuerpo de la rubia, por la calidez de su sexo y esos pechos perfectos que se ponían más duros a medida que prolongaba las succiones. Con ayuda de Jenn y sin decir una palabra, le quitó las bragas y se recostó sobre ella para seguir lamiendo sus pezones. Los dedos de Lana caminaron hasta la entrada de la rubia y esta levantó las caderas de inmediato.

La morena introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella y Jenn gritó asestada por un golpe placentero. Lana la contuvo con su otra mano, inmovilizándola con sus caderas. Comenzó a entrar y salir de su interior, mientras jugaba con los pezones de Jenn, embistiéndolos esporádicamente, encantada de la sensación de turgencia contra su lengua cuando los succionaba. Los ruidos de la boca y los dedos de Lana eran una tortura para los sentidos de la rubia que apenas acertaba a gemir, reprimiendo los movimientos involuntarios que ejercía tanto placer sobre su cuerpo.

-La sensación de estar dentro de ti, Jenn, es algo que no tiene comparación – le aseguró Lana soltando el pezón que mordisqueaba y lamiéndolo luego – eres tan perfecta – Jenn quería decir que la perfecta no era ella, sino la otra mujer, pero Lana estaba más interesada en tenerla gimiendo, así que no le dejaba mucho margen con sus atenciones – me gusta oírte gemir – se metió el otro pezón en la boca y aceleró el mete-saca de sus dedos – vamos, gime mi nombre, Jenn, quiero oírte gemir mi nombre, el nombre de la mujer que te está follando, que te está haciendo suya.

Jenn prolongó durante unos segundos un gemido de placer intenso y visceral – Lana – gimoteó suavemente luego – te amo, Lana, te amo – lloriqueó – sí, fóllame.

Los dedos de Lana comenzaron a entrar y salir más duramente de su interior, mientras ella descendió con su boca y se detuvo frente al clítoris de la rubia – quiero probarte – dijo antes de lamer con toda la lengua el punto de placer de la rubia – oh, dios – gimió y volvió a repetir el movimiento entre sollozos.

Ese sabor era algo de lo que no podría prescindir nunca más tampoco, así como de la sensación de sentirse atrapada dentro de Jenn que se hacía cada vez más evidente.

-Lana, me voy a correr – consiguió pronunciar la rubia.

-Sí, mi amor, córrete para mí, quiero sentir tu placer.

Dos golpes profundos de muñeca y una succión más tarde, el cuerpo de Jenn llegó al colapso gritando el nombre de la morena y dejándose penetrar más intensamente por ella que no cedió en el movimiento hasta que las paredes del interior de Jenn le impidieron moverse más. Jenn tiró de ella para besarla sin que saliera de su interior.

-Te amo tanto, mi amor – le juró contra su boca – eres increíble.

-Tú sí que lo eres – Lana se dejó caer y con mucha suavidad salió del interior de Jenn lamiendo los restos de su placer de sus dedos.

Jennifer respiró profundamente al verla y luego sonrió al verla reprimir un bostezo – venga, a dormir.

-Pero aún tengo ganas – se quejó la morena.

-Y tenemos tiempo de sobra para quitártelas, pero ahora prefiero que descanses un poco – cobijó a Lana entre sus brazos – no quiero que te duermas a la mitad.

-No creo que sería posible y si sucede puedes despertarme – Lana volvió a bostezar por el cansancio de un viaje largo y las emociones que acababa de vivir. Jenn tenía razón, su cuerpo necesitaba un tiempo muerto – te amo – murmuró de manera apagada con sus ojos cerrándose a pesar de que hacia esfuerzos para que no ocurriera.

-Y yo a ti, ahora duerme, preciosa, mañana podemos repetir tantas veces como quieras.

**¿Y? ¿Les gusto? Necesito que me digan lo que sea, pero digan algo, aunque sea "fatal" o "que te caiga una bomba"**

**Ah... no quiero levantar ninguna expectativa buena o mala, pero pero pero habrá +18 en el otro porque lo he tenido que desdoblar. Se me fue la olla un poco escribiéndolas jajaja!**


	42. 41- Oh Dios, que sexy

_Como habrán notado los cortitos se terminaron, pero la relación sigue._

**Oh Dios, que sexy.**

Lana se despertó reparando en las manos de Jenn en su abdomen muy quietas. Estaba casi segura de que esas manos la habían acariciado en la madrugada o quizás sólo lo había soñado. Se estiró un poco y se giró a ver a la rubia que dormía profundamente con el cabello desordenado. _Que hermosa_, pensó. Salió lentamente de la cama evitando despertarla. Sobre una silla encontró una bata con símbolos japoneses que se ataba en la cintura. Olía a Jenn. Se lo puso y disfruto la sensación de la seda en su piel. Caminó al exterior, cerrando la puerta. Las dos compañeras de piso se abalanzaron sobre ella.

-¡Ey! ¡Ey! – dijo con la voz muy baja, tratando de evitar que ladraran – tranquilas guapas – les pidió acariciándolas – Jenn está dormida y no queremos despertarla, ¿verdad? – las dos la siguieron a la cocina dónde se encargó de pillar agua fresca y alimento para rellenar los cuencos – aquí tienen – Ava y Lola se pusieron a comer encantadas así que ella volvió a la habitación sabiendo que luego tocaría la siesta post-comida por lo que estarían tranquilas.

Entró en la estancia dónde Jennifer seguía dormida notando como se había movido lateralmente, quedando recostaba boca arriba. Una de sus piernas desnudas surgía de entre las sábanas y Lana salivó a verla. _No queremos despertarla, ¿verdad?_, pensó ahora menos convencida que antes. Entró al lavabo y cuando salió sintió que sus ganas en lugar de descender crecían. Los detalles del cuerpo de Jenn que no se veían eran demasiado tentadores.

Normalmente, cuando despiertas a las personas dormidas suelen ponerse de mal humor, pero todo dependerá de cómo las despiertes. O eso pensó la morena, acercándose hasta la cama y tirando de la sábana hasta que el cuerpo de Jenn quedó a la vista. Tragó saliva al sentir todo el apetito que le causó la imagen, las ganas de explorar ese cuerpo. Se quitó la bata y se arrodilló en la cama separando las piernas de la rubia. Jadeó al ver cómo los estragos de la noche anterior permanecían aún en su cuerpo. Un chupetón en la entrepierna de Jenn dónde sus labios se habían posado mientras sostenía el orgasmo de la rubia como un desahogo a sus propias ganas. Gateó entre las piernas de la rubia y respiró profundamente. Era un momento tan íntimo y al mismo tiempo tan poderoso. Ella podía admirar y hacer lo que quisiera con ese cuerpo que reposaba ignorante a su merced. Observó la respiración sosegada de Jenn y se agachó a dejar un beso en el abdomen bajo de la rubia cuyo una reacción fue un ligero movimiento de cejas. Fue dejando besos en su ingle aprovechando un movimiento mecánico de Jenn para abrir más sus piernas.

Colocó las manos en los pliegues de sexo de la rubia y los abrió suavemente, descubriendo su clítoris. Jenn emitió un sonido que no tenía una forma definida. Lana quería que sus sonidos la tuvieran, quería oírla gemir otra vez. Su cuerpo se calentaba ante la expectativa de lamer ese punto nervioso del cuerpo de su chica, ante la expectativa de verlo reaccionar. Se lamió los labios y, sosteniendo la mirada en la expresión de la rubia, dejó que su lengua lamiera el clítoris frente a ella. Vio como la rubia expandía sus fosas nasales y su lengua vibró con el sabor del sexo del Jenn. Trazó un círculo húmedo alrededor del clítoris y la rubia gimió levemente, lo que consiguió que repitiera el movimiento en varias ocasiones, notando como el sexo de Jenn se humedecía y ese centro nervioso que era castigado por su lengua se endurecía rápidamente.

Lo golpeó duramente con su lengua y Jenn abrió los ojos de par en par tomando aire de manera repentina. Justo a tiempo para ver como Lana Parrilla con los ojos oscuros de lujuria abría su boca succionando su clítoris y lamiéndolo sin soltarse de él.

-¡Lana! – exclamó Jennifer – Dios mío...

No podría determinar qué era lo más excitante, si los movimientos de la lengua y la boca de su novia con las sensaciones que le causaban o verla entre sus piernas gimiendo descontroladamente mientras le comía el sexo. Quizás, era una combinación de ambas cosas, pero la mirada llena de deseo de Lana se le clavaba en el cuerpo y se sentía perder el control. Comenzó a mover las caderas para acelerar la fricción de la boca de Lana, sintiendo que iba a explotar húmedamente en cualquier momento. La morena trasladó sus manos hasta los pechos de Jenn pellizcándolos suavemente y provocándole más placer.

Ninguna acertaba a decir nada. Lana solamente gemía lamiendo el clítoris sin poder parar, encantada con la forma en que el cuerpo de la rubia reaccionaba, con la humedad que se formaba en su sexo. Jenn levantó las caderas y se corrió con un gemido profuso cuando la morena succionó enérgicamente su clítoris. Las caricias se ralentizaron a un nivel casi imperceptible, pero Lana no dejó de lamer mientras el cuerpo de Jenn se sosegaba de su orgasmo. La rubia bufó sintiendo esa boca que no se detenía y que parecía esperar para acelerar.

La lengua de Lana caminó desde su entrada hasta el clítoris y volvió a rodearlo. Jenn dio un pequeño bote cuando esto ocurrió, pero no la detuvo. Con un toque en su pelvis se acercó más a la morena. Lana la soltó un segundo y se mordió los labios.

-Dame más, Jenn, quiero más – el brillo en su boca y barbilla eran una muestra de su apetito.

Sostuvo las manos en el trasero de la rubia y se hundió en su sexo lamiendo lenta, pero apretadamente su clítoris mojándose con la humedad que manaba del cuerpo de la rubia y notando como el cuerpo que mantenía contra ella se tensaba nuevamente.

-¡Joder! – bramó Jennifer - ¡Joder! ¡Lana! ¡Joder!

-Dámelo – murmuró la morena contra su sexo y hundió su lengua en el interior de la rubia haciendo que se corriera más intensamente directo en su boca. Un gemido agudo se desprendió de su garganta y su sexo pulsó de placer.

-Toma – la voz de Jenn que no dejaba de mover sus caderas contra su boca le llenó los oídos – toma mi orgasmo, toma lo que es tuyo, Lana, bébetelo.

Y ella obedeció porque era incapaz de hacer algo diferente a disfrutar del goce de Jennifer en su boca. El orgasmo se mantuvo unos momentos prisionero de un concierto de gemidos y jadeos que ambas eran incapaces de detener. Finalmente, el cuerpo de Jenn aterrizó con fuerza sobre el colchón y Lana reptó por su piel hasta el rostro de la rubia.

-Dios, Lana – dijo esta al sentir su sexo palpitar por los orgasmos que había tenido – era cierto que me ibas a matar de placer.

Lana sonrió y besó su boca dejando que se saboreará en sus labios – desnuda eres demasiado tentadora, mi amor.

-Estás sucia de mi – dijo Jenn mientras lamía los restos de su orgasmo de la barbilla de Lana.

Lana bufó y Jenn la besó profundamente dejando que sus lenguas se rozaran. Con los temblores aún a flor de piel, se colocó a espaldas de Lana y la giró boca abajo besando sus omoplatos. Se estiró todo lo larga que eras rozando sus pezones con la espalda de la morena. Lana gimió y ahogó un sonido más profundo cuando sintió como Jenn abría sus piernas rozando su sexo.

-Veo que te ha gustado comerme, preciosa – jadeó Jenn levantándola con una mano en el abdomen y haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas – quiero follarte, Lana – le dijo.

-Sí, Jenn, te necesito.

Jennifer suspiró profundamente y soltó aire. Acarició el sexo de la morena y empapó sus dedos en la humedad que se acumulaba en sus pliegues. La penetró con cuidado para que el interior de Lana se acostumbrará a su invasión.

-Oh, mi amor – Jenn notó como Lana levantaba su trasero para dejarla entrar mejor y dejó caer su mano con fuerza media sobre su nalga. La morena gimió así que le dio una nalgada más fuerte, apretando los dientes – si reaccionas así siento que pierdo el control.

-¿Me amarás menos por follarme como una salvaje? – preguntó Lana moviendo sus caderas para que los dedos Jenn entraran y salieran de su cuerpo – porque yo acabo de comerte como una demente y ahora te amo mucho más.

-Lana – Jenn bufó – que sexy eres – dijo posicionándose para empujar sus dedos con las caderas iniciando un ritmo sensual que empezaba y acababa con su pelvis golpeando el cuerpo de Lana – no hay forma en que te amé menos, estoy loca por ti – movió sus dedos en el interior de la morena – si te quiero follar es porque me tienes totalmente enamorada.

El cuerpo de Jenn entonces se concentró en entrar y salir del interior de su novia, en arañar su espalda. Poco a poco las penetraciones se aceleraron y los movimientos de Lana también. Sus cuerpos estaban desesperados por mantener el contacto.

-Eres mía, preciosa, mía – susurró Jenn.

-Me encanta ser tuya – jadeó Lana – fóllame muy duro, Jenn.

La rubia aceleró las penetraciones y agregó un tercer dedo cuando la humedad se hizo más densa, llenando a Lana y haciendo que la morena gritará de placer. Siguió entrando y saliendo hasta que las contracciones del interior de Lana se hicieron más intensas. Entonces utilizó su mano para incorporarla haciendo que Lana la rodeará con sus brazos en el cuello. La penetró profundamente y movió sus dedos en el interior, y con su otra mano le estimuló el clítoris hasta que la morena se corrió en sus dedos gritando su nombre.

La sostuvo contra su cuerpo con los dedos en el interior de la morena, mientras besaba su cuello y lo marcaba con sus dientes. Lana giró la cabeza y se besaron iniciando los movimientos de penetración nuevamente. Jennifer sintió como los gemidos de Lana se aceleraban a medida que entraba y salía de ella. Fue cuestión de unos pocos golpes de muñeca para que Lana se volviera a correr y ella disfrutará de su placer con los ojos cerrados. Mantuvo la caricia en su clítoris durante el clímax hasta que Lana se soltó y la detuvo, demasiado sensible por el placer.

-Hablando de matar de placer – dijo Lana.

-Ven aquí – Jenn se dejó caer en la cama y la abrazó – te amo, preciosa, puedes despertarme como hoy cuanto quieras.

-Lo mismo digo – dijo la morena tratando de respirar y recobrar el ritmo habitual – no imaginé que fuera a ser todo tan satisfactorio.

-Lo sé – Jenn besó su frente – todo parece más intenso.

-¿Tú también sientes eso?

-Sí.

-Será por – Lana se cuadró de hombros antes de decirlo – el amor.

A Jenn le pareció demasiado dulce esa repentina timidez – será por el amor – estuvo de acuerdo.

Lana había dejado a Jenn durmiendo otra vez, luego de un merecido descanso en sus brazos. La rubia tenía esa facilidad para dormir que era admirable y lógica en este caso, teniendo en cuenta que habían caído rendidas después de hacer el amor. Lana sentía que le dolían músculos que ni siquiera sabía que estaban allí, pero se sentía demasiado satisfecha para preocuparse. La morena estuvo con sus pequeñajas un rato, jugando y mimándolas. Luego llamó a su madre para decirle que ya estaba en territorio norteamericano y que la vería para el día de las madres que estaba pronto a llegar.

El móvil de Jenn sonó un par de veces, pero Lana no se inquietó en despertarla ni en mirar quién era. Cuando se despertará Jennifer se encargaría. Decidió que beber y comer algo no estaba mal tampoco. Indagó en la nevera de Jenn encontrando algunas verduras y frutas que podría utilizar para un smoothie rico en proteínas, minerales y fibras. Encontró unas fiambreras con comida preparada de la que Jenn se llevaba a veces a las filmaciones y decidió que arroz blanco con pollo a la plancha eran suficiente.

Al utilizar la licuadora para la bebida sabía que Jenn no tardaría en aparecer y así fue. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se estiró mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba. Se había puesto una bata que le tapaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y al estirar los brazos notó que llevaba unas bragas blancas, algo que Lana no vestía dado que no quería rebuscar en sus maletas y despertarla antes de tiempo.

Jenn la cogió por la espalda, mientras servía la bebida – me podría acostumbrar a esto – susurró besando dulcemente su cuello.

-¿A un smoothie verde de kiwi, apio y espinaca? – preguntó la morena dejándose besar.

-A ti, vestida sólo con mi bata favorita trasteando por mi cocina – Jenn se detuvo entonces en la barra – que bien, comida y bebida, lo que estaba necesitando – comentó alegremente.

-Creía que habías comido muy bien - Lana sonrió de medio lado oyendo el bufido de Jenn.

-Ya lo creo, pero mi tripa está haciendo ruidos y hay ciertas delicias que son mejores saborearlas de postre para que perduren más tiempo en la lengua – Lana tragó saliva y meneó la cabeza porque sabía que Jenn estaba provocándola.

-No empieces – dijo.

-Es verdad, hermosa – reveló Jenn – pienso comerte de postre muchas veces todavía.

-Comida – la morena se giró poniendo los platos en las manos de Jenn – llévalos a la mesa y deja esas manos lejos de mí, por ahora.

-Por ahora, que conste – Jennifer se sentó y agradeció el licuado helado que le sentó muy bien - ¿las niñas? – quiso saber notando que no habían venido a por ella cuando se levantó.

-Has tardado un poco, ¿eh? – se burló Lana sacándole la lengua – están durmiendo en el balcón del piso y cómo he cerrado la puerta seguirán allí – dijo – están bien, han bebido y comido, luego vas a mimarlas un poco que seguro Ava te echa de menos.

-Lo haré – Jenn dio un bocado a su arroz y luego le sonrió.

-¿Qué? – quiso saber Lana.

-Que me parece un sueño todo lo que está pasando.

Lana hizo un gesto tierno – pues yo no soy un sueño, mi preciosa Jenn.

-Lo sé – aseguró la rubia acariciándole la mejilla y acercándose a besarla – esa es la mejor parte.

-¿Es normal que sólo quiera sentir que me tocas o me besas? – le preguntó la morena que concibió comer más lento y con una mano como la opción correcta para poder mantener sus dedos en contacto con los de la rubia.

-Dicen que cuando empiezas una relación amorosa todo contacto es necesario – Jenn se cuadró de hombros y continuó acariciando la mano de la morena – aunque si te digo la verdad dudo que quiera dejar de tocarte con el tiempo, me parece que no nos va a funcionar esa teoría.

-No funcionará porque si no me tocas, te voy a tener que tocar yo – advirtió Lana.

-Madre mía – Jennifer se inclinó y le dio un par de besos en los labios – serás mi perdición, amo que seas tan bonita.

Lana la detuvo – come, mi amor – Jenn se quejó sin decir nada en concreto – come y podrás seguir besándome luego, sin parar.

Suficiente para que Jennifer se contentará con mantener las manos tomadas y comer algo que le diera un poco de energía. Luego de comer, Lana la instó a dejar entrar a Ava y a Lola. Las dos entraron felices al salón y se dejaron acariciar por la rubia que tomó en sus brazos a Ava haciéndole carantoñas. Luego rascó a Lola detrás de la oreja y volvió a darles agua fresca de la nevera a las dos.

Marchó al interior de la habitación y Lana terminó de colocar los trastos en el lavavajillas. Se acercó hasta el balcón donde el sol le daba la bienvenida al momento posterior al mediodía. Unas manos recorrieron su cintura y Jenn apoyó su mandíbula en su hombro.

-Mañana debo ir al set a grabar unas escenas para la post-producción del piloto – explicó - ¿te quedarás a dormir?

-Sí, pero mañana me iré a casa, necesito deshacer maletas y ver cómo está todo – le contestó la morena dejándose abrazar más apretadamente.

-Te llevaré antes de ir al set – dijo la rubia.

-¿Vendrás a cenar, amor? – quiso saber Lana.

-Sí, ¿me vas a invitar a dormir también?

-¿Ya no quieres separarte de mí? – preguntó la morena sonriendo.

-Si puedo evitarlo, lo haré – contestó Jenn – sólo quiero estar contigo.

-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Que Jennifer Morrison era tan dulce – Lana se rio ante su comentario.

-Sí, soy más talentosa de lo que parece, se esconder mis cartas – se apretó contra ella – resulto que Cara de Póker es una máscara muy bien ensayada.

Lana rio en voz alta – al final, Bex va imponer ese mote.

-Yo prefiero que tú me llames de otras formas – Jenn uso sus manos para desatar la bata de la morena y mantuvo una a la altura de su pecho, mientras que descendía con la otra. Lana gimió muy suavemente pegando más su espalda a la rubia – me gusta el calor que desprende tu cuerpo, preciosa.

Masajeó uno de los pechos de Lana y su otra mano terminó en la entrepierna de la mujer. Metió un dedo entre los pliegues de su sexo extasiándose al notar el rastro de humedad y muchísimo calor desprendiéndose.

-¿Ya quieres estar dentro mío de nuevo? – susurró Lana cuando Jenn profundizó la caricia en su sexo.

-Si por mi fuera, viviría con mis dedos encajados en ti – la morena bufó y Jenn mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja – si por mi fuera no dejaría de follarte ni un solo segundo – tiró del pezón que tenía entre sus dedos y la giró para besarla con profundidad.

Con un empujón sostuvo el cuerpo de Lana contra la pared baja que oficiaba de barandilla del balcón y la incentivó a enredar sus piernas a nivel de su cadera. Con la lengua enterrada en lo profundo de su boca, embistió el sexo de Lana con sus caderas provocándole un gemido que quedó ahogado en su garganta.

-¡Jenn! – Lana gimió duramente cuando la rubia repitió el movimiento. Su sexo estaba completamente empapado y la adrenalina de estar en ese balcón a la luz del sol, donde todos los vecinos podían verlas, le causaba estragos en su cuerpo. Quizás, no había ángulo para verlas, pero de todas maneras la posibilidad conseguía que su piel ardiera.

Jennifer le dio otro golpe de pelvis y al siguiente lo acompañó con sus dedos penetrándola posesivamente. Ambas gimieron en la boca de la otra y comenzaron a moverse cadenciosamente a un ritmo lento, pero sostenido. Lana sostuvo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jenn e inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás para que los dedos entraran mejor en ella, la espalda alta contra la pared, la otra mano de Jennifer apretando sus nalgas.

-Me pones tanto, joder, ¡me pones tanto! – la rubia se sentía desesperar con los dedos húmedos pulsando en el interior de Lana, entrando y saliendo de ella – te amo, te amo – gruñó enérgicamente.

Siguieron así hasta que Lana comenzó a convulsionar con el cuerpo a punto de entrar en tensión por el orgasmo.

-Quiero tu orgasmo en mi boca, Lana – dijo de repente su novia.

-Sí, cariño, cómeme – pidió la morena.

-Necesito comerte, Lana – repitió la rubia y salió de su interior para tomarla del trasero, llevándola hacia dentro de la casa. Se dejó caer en el sofá quitando del todo la bata de Lana y haciendo que se aupará en el mueble hasta poner su sexo a la altura de su boca.

No le dio tiempo a acomodarse y la embistió con su boca, succionando profusamente su clítoris.

-¡Joder! ¡Jenn! – la rubia lamía su sexo de manera desesperada y clavó sus dedos en el interior de la morena mientras gemía sin parar – oh, mi amor – sus manos acariciaron un momento sus pechos y observó la expresión de lujuria que había en el rostro de su novia, no pudo evitar friccionar más rápidamente su sexo contra la boca de Jenn.

La rubia movió sus dedos en su interior y Lana sostuvo la caricia de su boca cogiéndola del cabello, moviendo las caderas desesperadamente.

-Me corro, Jenn, no puedo más – y cumplió.

Se corrió gritando el nombre de la rubia hasta que fue incapaz de mantener el equilibrio más tiempo y tuvo que apoyarse en Jennifer. La rubia la recostó en el sofá y se colocó encima, bajando hasta estar entre sus piernas.

-Voy a regodearme en el placer que te he generado, mi amor – Jenn sonrió de medio lado – con mi lengua.

Lana volvió a gemir – despacio, cariño, apenas me estoy recuperando.

Jennifer repasó su sexo y observó con dilección los espasmos que causaba en la piel de la morena – no puedes ser más preciosa y sensual, mi amor – la rubia reptó por su cuerpo y la besó – vas a tener que esforzarte para mantener mis manos lejos de tu cuerpo.

-Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte – Lana tiró de las mangas de la bata de Jenn desnudando sus hombros, mientras se incorporaba para besar la piel de sus hombros – me he dado cuenta que soy una total fanática de tu piel en mis labios – confesó surcando el cuello de la rubia con su lengua y dejando una hilera de besos.

-Me ofrezco de voluntaria para que te quites todo el mono de mi piel que tengas – Jenn abrió la boca lanzando un jadeo agudo cuando Lana rodeó el pezón con su lengua y luego lo mordisqueó – oh, sí, muérdeme.

La morena gruñó con ardor y continuó castigando con sus dientes los pezones de Jenn antes de tocar con sus dedos por encima de las bragas – ni bien te vi con ellas, supe que estarían perdidas – susurró sin separar del todo su lengua de la caricia – sino terminaban empapadas pensaba romperlas para desnudarte.

-¿Por qué cortarte? – Jenn gimió al notar como se rasgaba la tela de sus bragas - ¡joder! No pensé que pudieras.

-Me subestimas – le respondió la morena – hago bastante ejercicio, tengo fuerza en los brazos y las manos, y tú me pones a mil.

Jennifer suspiró agresivamente – ven, ponte así – le pidió deseando rozar su sexo con el de Lana.

-He oído hablar y lo he visto alguna vez, pero nunca lo he hecho – confesó Lana.

-¿No lo has probado en tu experiencia anterior? – mientras le hablaba la rubia iba tirando de sus piernas para que se ubicará en la posición que quería conseguir.

-Recuerda que yo no tengo tanta experiencia en esto como tú – Lana suspiró cuando su sexo apenas se rozó con el de Jenn – tendrás que enseñarme, al fin y al cabo no me consideré muy lesbiana antes de pensar en ti de esta manera.

-Me encanta pensar que soy la primera – Jennifer se inclinó un poco e indicó a Lana tomar un ángulo parecido – oh, sí, así – gimió al comenzar un roce lento entre las dos – lo cierto es que tu falta de experiencia no se había notado para nada.

-Supongo que lo compenso con la pasión extra que me ha dado la genética – aseveró Lana tratando de no perder la concentración al sentir el cuerpo de Jenn moverse contra el suyo – y también está el hecho de que tú elevas mi libido a otro nivel, nunca había sentido tantas ganas de estar con alguien, tanta lujuria de sólo pensarlo.

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca.

-Haces que te amé más todavía, mi amor – Jennifer aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas para que el contacto se hiciera más profundo.

-Oh, me encanta sentir tu sexo vibrar contra el mío, puedo notar como crece la humedad entre nosotras – gimió la morena absorbida por las sensaciones que le causaba el roce.

-Quiero que te concentres en sentir y en oír – Jenn aceleró el movimiento de su pelvis - ¿quieres que tengamos un orgasmo juntas?

Lana gimió – sí.

Ambas se concentraron en moverse y oír el sonido de sus húmedos sexos friccionándose uno contra el otro. Ambas gemían sin poder detener sus movimientos. Jenn levantó el brazo atrapando el de Lana y la enderezó, haciendo que el roce se concentrará en el clítoris de las dos. Lana jadeó al sentir como se rozaban. Su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo aparatoso.

-Oh, Dios, que sexy – sollozó.

Jennifer se lamió los labios – fóllame con ese cuerpo hermoso, mi amor, mueve tus caderas y fóllame.

Lana gimoteó – Te voy a hacer gritar de placer, mi vida – la morena comenzó a mover sus caderas con intensidad y sostuvo las piernas de Jenn para que se mantuviera inclinada, abierta a sus roces.

Bastaron algunos roces más para que Jennifer se tensará y comenzará a gemir el nombre de Lana. Verla a punto de correrse fue suficiente para que la morena alcanzará su propio clímax y las dos se vinieran a la vez. Mantuvieron la postura hasta que sus cuerpos dejaron de convulsionar y Lana se dejó caer sobre una desnuda Jenn, disfrutando del calor y el sabor salado de su piel. La rubia se inclinó a darle un beso a su chica.

-Te amo tanto – dijo – es tan bueno.

-Lo sé, gracias por enseñarme a darte placer, Jenn – reveló la morena besando la mandíbula de la rubia – quiero convertirme en una experta.

Jennifer sonrió – creo que no tendrás problemas con eso, el placer que siento en el cuerpo es lo más increíble que he sentido antes.

-Siento que hemos perdido tanto tiempo – señaló Lana – imagínate haber tenido estos momentos desde la primera temporada de la serie.

Jennifer se rio y luego bufó – vaya, 8 años de maravilloso sexo contigo – hizo un cálculo rápido – suponiendo que me aguanto a una vez al día nos hemos perdido de casi 3.000 orgasmos – observó a Lana – tenemos mucho placer para recuperar.

-Puede llevarnos desde 1 año follando como conejas o toda la vida si nos lo tomamos con calma – estimó Lana.

-¡Toda la vida! – exclamó la rubia – me pido toda la vida.

Lana se rio encantada – tonta, pero me apunto – se besaron dulcemente y la morena se separó al cabo de unos segundos -, pero pensándolo bien creo que esos 3.000 orgasmos estarían subestimados, no nos olvidemos que yo me vestía con los trajes de la reina malvada o la alcaldesa en esa época y me consta que a ti a veces se te iban los ojos.

-Pillada – Jenn sonrió – si empezábamos en esa época nos hubieran tenido que separar con fórceps.

Se rieron las dos y Lana besó a Jenn - ¡Dios! Que hermosa eres – se enderezó y acarició la mejilla de Jenn – me importa muy poco que perdiéramos 8 años, mientras me regales todos los que te quedan así.

-Eso seguro – Jenn suspiró – ya verás cuando tengamos 97 años y te despierte de tu siesta de las 6 de la tarde para morrearnos en el armario de la limpieza del asilo y tú me dirás: 'pero Jenn, si acabamos de hacerlo' y yo te diré '¿ah sí? meh...'.

-Puede que a esa edad no lo recuerde tampoco – aseguró Lana cuadrándose de hombros y abrazándola más apretadamente.

-Entonces solo tendremos una opción, preciosa – contestó Jenn – hacerlo otra vez por si no lo hemos hecho antes.

-Vamos a recuperar los 8 años perdidos a los 90, ya lo veo – sentenció Lana haciendo reír a Jenn que sólo se detuvo cuando sus labios se encontraron con los de la morena de nuevo.

**Vale! ¿Qué les ha parecido esto? ¿Me dan un "Oh, Dios, que sexy" o un "Meh"?**

**Buen finde! ^^**


	43. 42- Una copa antes de dormir

**Una copa antes de dormir**

Jenn dejó a Lana en su casa y siguió camino. La morena se llevó a Ava con ella porque cuando se preparaban para salir la pequeña se preparó junto a Lola a un lado de la puerta de salida y a la morena le partió el corazón dejarla sola. Las tres entraron a la casa en la que Lana no había estado en mucho tiempo y suspiró feliz de estar de regreso a su espacio. Aunque la forma en la que se sentía al volver distaba mucho de cómo había cerrado esa puerta. Volvía con un peso distinto metafóricamente hablando. Tenía lleno el corazón.

La casa pareció agradecer las ventanas abiertas dejando entrar una fresca brisa que lo llenó todo y lo limpió a su manera. Jenn había pasado por allí y eso era evidente. Algunas cosas no estaban en su sitio y Lana no tardó mucho en notarlo. Sonrió imaginándose a Jenn allí, tan por su casa y se dejó caer en la cama en la que la rubia había dormido algunas noches. Cama que era suya, pero que no tenía inconveniente en compartir.

Deshizo las maletas organizando el contenido entre cosas para lavar, cosas para guardar y cosas para regalar. Como todo viaje demasiado largo había acumulado unas cuantas cosas que se quedarían en casa, así que ubicarlas le llevó algún tiempo. Decidió ir de compras por la zona, tenía la nevera vacía excepto por un zumo de frutas, leche y algunos plátanos que imaginó eran un saldo del paso de Jenn. Les dejó agua fresca a las dos ocupantes y con su gorro deportivo se marchó al mercado que había cerca de su casa.

Pensó en volver a comprar pasta rellena, pero en Italia habían comido demasiado así que se decantó por comprar un marinado de ave y algunas verduras para saltear. Estuvo dando vueltas por el mercado como media hora y luego decidió regresar. Cuando estaba saliendo vio que tenía un mensaje en el whatsapp.

**Jenn:** ¿Estás en casa?

Lo leyó y le pareció extraño, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensárselo mucho porque frente a su zona residencial notó aparcado el coche de Jennifer. Observó que le había enviado el mensaje unos minutos antes, así que caminó rápidamente hasta donde estaba y tocó la ventanilla.

Jennifer la bajó y le sonrió, pero Lana notó que había algo en su rostro que no estaba allí cuando salió en la mañana.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? – preguntó la morena – creí que tenías que grabar unas escenas.

-No, fueron suspendidas, hemos tenido una conversación y luego nos han dejado marchar – explicó la rubia y a Lana algo en su tono de voz la hizo sentir extraña.

-¿Quieres entrar el coche al garaje? – cuestionó Lana.

-No, dejémoslo aquí por si nos apetece salir durante el día – Jenn se bajó y tomó la bolsa de la compra que llevaba su novia – venga, te ayudo.

-¿Va todo bien? – quiso saber Lana.

-Sí, claro – dijo Jenn sonriendo a pesar que se notaba que hacia un poco de esfuerzo – va todo bien.

Estaba claro que no, pero Lana decidió no presionarla más. No quería pensar en que su preciosa rubia, siempre tan dulce, tuviera falta de confianza para contarle. Ni tampoco que algo malo hubiera pasado relacionado con ellas porque de ser así se hubiera enterado, o eso creía. Algo pasaba por la mente de Jennifer, pero ella no la obligaría a decirlo hasta que no estuviera preparada.

Caminaron y entraron a la casa de la morena sin cruzar mayor palabra. Ava se lanzó a por su dueña hasta que recibió cariño, igual que Lola.

Lana le preguntó a la rubia entonces - ¿será que me puedes dar un beso?

Jenn sonrió sinceramente – todos los que quieras – la atrajo hasta ella y beso sus labios, abrazándola luego con fuerza. Había tensión en su cuerpo y la morena empezó a preocuparse por no poder entender lo que sucedía, pero decidió que tenía que dejar las cosas fluir.

-Iba a llevar a las niñas de paseo por los senderos, ¿quieres venir? – le preguntó.

-Me encantaría – aseguró Jenn.

Lana prestó algo de su ropa de deporte a la rubia. Ambas tomaron dos pequeñas mochilas de senderismo, agua para un paseo de un par de horas y unas barras energéticas.

Caminaron por el sendero más apartado que era el favorito de Lana ya que no había muchos transeúntes por ahí y entendía que era una buena fuente de ejercicios. Anduvieron cerca de una hora, intercalando minutos de marcha y de carrera. Llegaron al árbol donde Lana solía detenerse a descansar con Lola y que Ava conocía de la anterior excursión.

-Paremos un poco, ¿quieres? – dijo Lana – no quiero que Ava se canse demasiado.

-La llevaré mañana a hacer senderismo conmigo – le contó Jenn – aprovechando que mi madre está de viaje y no habrá festejo del día de las madres hasta el próximo mes, iré a Griffith Park a hacer algo de ruta.

-Es una buena idea – estuvo de acuerdo la morena – yo iré a ver a mi madre, como ya te había dicho.

-¿Quieres que te llevé a casa de Deena por la mañana?

-Sabes que tengo coche, ¿no? – preguntó Lana riéndose.

-Y tú sabes que yo voy a aprovecharme para ir besándote en casa semáforo, ¿no? – advirtió Jenn haciendo que Lana meneará la cabeza y se acercará a besarla.

Les dieron agua a las dos perras y bebieron un poco. Se sentaron apoyando la espalda contra el tronco y disfrutando de la brisa que había en esa zona más elevada. Lana pasó una de las barras energéticas a Jenn.

-Se está bien aquí – comentó la morena.

-Sí – Jenn se quedó en silencio y luego suspiró perdiendo su mirada en las vistas.

-¿Vas a contármelo o seguirás suspirando y ya? – la morena lo dijo con la mayor dulzura que pudo – sé que no debo presionarte porque tú no lo hiciste cuando yo estaba mal, pero existe una diferencia entre ese momento y este – dijo – en ese momento éramos amigas reencontrándonos, hoy estoy hablando con el amor de mi vida y puedo notar que algo le molesta.

Lana se quedó esperando a que Jenn hablará, pero no lo hizo así que quitó sus ojos de las perras y los fijó en ella. La rubia la miraba intensamente con la boca entreabierta.

-¿Qué? – preguntó al ver su expresión sorprendida.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que sé que no tengo derecho a pre...

-No, no, eso no, lo último – pidió Jenn sonriendo – lo del amor de tu vida – Lana agitó la cabeza sonriendo también.

-Que eres el amor de mi vida.

-¿Y me lo dices así? ¿Tan tranquilamente? – Lana se cuadró de hombros y Jenn tuvo que morderse el labio para no lanzarse encima – haces que me olvide lo mal que ha empezado mi día laboral.

-Me alegro, pero ¿qué tal si me lo cuentas? – pidió la morena.

Jennifer suspiró – han rechazado el piloto de la serie – dijo finalmente – a la CBS no le gustó y no quieren invertir en producirla, ya sabes cómo es eso.

Lana hizo una mueca de disgusto – ¿no la presentarán a otra cadena?

-No creo – contestó Jennifer – creo que han dejado claro que si hay un rechazo ya es un mal antecedente y no valdría la pena seguir invirtiendo en ello.

-Pero ¿no tenías que grabar algo hoy?

-Se suponía, pero finalmente pudieron terminarlo sin las escenas y no quisieron demorar la presentación más tiempo – Jennifer suspiró nuevamente – ayer me llamó mi agente, pero no atendí las llamadas, era para avisarme de que no sería necesario grabar.

-Oh, lo siento, Jenn – reveló Lana – yo oí tu teléfono y no te dije nada.

-Cariño, lo sé – la rubia tomó su mano y la empujó a sentarse entre sus piernas, envolviéndola en un abrazo – vi las llamadas al despertar, pero decidí no rehacerlas – le dio un beso en la mejilla – estaba demasiado feliz amándote.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora ya no tengo la serie, pero sigo siendo feliz porque resulta que soy el amor de tu vida – Jenn sonrió besándose el cuello de Lana y haciéndole cosquillas con la nariz.

-Tonta – dijo la morena.

-Puede, pero sigo siendo el amor de tu vida – repitió Jenn.

-Te amo – Lana se arrodilló girándose y besó los labios de Jenn manteniéndola contra ella con fuerza– eres el amor de mi vida.

-Y tú el mío, Lana – Jennifer acarició su rostro – llevó 8 años enamorada de ti, prácticamente desde que te vi por primera vez - se besaron profundamente y Jenn la soltó solamente para susurrarle – volvamos, por favor, quiero hacerte el amor.

Lana tomó de la mano a Jenn y llamaron a sus mascotas emprendiendo el camino de regreso lo más rápido que pudieron dentro de los parámetros que Ava podía soportar. Llegaron a la casa casi sin aliento y sudando por el esfuerzo. La rubia tomó a Lana entre sus brazos y la besó explorando su boca con mucho deseo. Despojarse de la ropa y acabar en la cama fue cuestión de segundos caminando hasta chocar con muebles o paredes. Gimieron una en la boca de la otra cuando desnudas rozaron sus cuerpos de manera desesperada.

Jennifer pellizcó los pezones de la morena y luego bajó la mano por su abdomen acariciando los pliegues de su sexo.

-Abre las piernas para mí, amor – le pidió y Lana obedeció con un movimiento sensual que hizo que Jenn jadeará – oh – dijo pasando su mano por las piernas de la morena, bufó recostándose de lado para poder verla bien – me encantas.

Sus dedos subieron por los pliegues y encontraron su clítoris, acariciándolo dulcemente. Lana gimió y Jenn sonrió besando sus labios. Desplazó su boca hasta el pecho que le quedaba más cerca y lo rodeó con su lengua encantada con la manera en la que Lana arqueó su cuerpo para acercarse más. Jadeó notando como sus dedos se humedecían en el contacto con el sexo de Lana. La morena movía las caderas de manera cada vez más acelerada en conjunción con los gemidos de placer que soltaba su garganta.

-¡Joder! Te amo tanto – susurró Jenn succionando luego el pezón de Lana y soltándolo para morder hasta marcar el borde interno del pecho.

Dejó la caricia un segundo y levantó los dedos lamiéndolos ante la mirada oscura de la morena - ¿quieres lamer también, cariño?

Lana tomó sus dedos y los lamió con su lengua – sabes a mí – dijo.

-Sí, eres deliciosa – Jenn gimió suavemente cuando Lana mordisqueó la yema de su dedo índice – llénalos de tu saliva que voy hacerte mía con esos mismos dedos que estas mordisqueando.

Lana se dio a la tarea y dejó mojados de su saliva tres de los dedos de Jenn. La rubia inclinó su mano y la hundió en la intimidad de la morena, lentamente.

-Sí, cariño, muy dentro de mí – suplicó Lana.

-¿Te gusta tener mis dedos dentro tuyo? – preguntó Jenn y su novia asintió – entonces, muévete y fóllamelos.

Lana bufó y comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo que los dedos de la rubia entrarán y salieran de su cuerpo, viendo como Jenn se mordía los labios mirándola - ¿así, mi amor?

-Sí, sí, cariño, sí, sigue – Jenn succionó el pezón de Lana sin dejarla de mirarla sonriéndole lujuriosamente – voy a comerte ese coño precioso que tienes – dijo comenzando a bajar por su abdomen hasta lamer la humedad que se acumulaba en el sexo de la morena.

Lana comenzó a gemir sentidamente y tomó el cabello de Jennifer acelerando sus caderas. Las succiones se hicieron mucho más ruidosas y la cadencia se aceleró hasta que Lana sufrió un espasmo placentero que la hizo caer hacia atrás, apretando más a Jenn contra ella. Sus caderas hicieron un movimiento circular hacia un lado y hacia el otro hasta dejarse caer. Jenn reptó por su cuerpo y besó su boca apresando la lengua de Lana con los dientes. La morena se saboreó en sus labios y luego limpió los dedos de la rubia.

Jenn bufó – que perfecta eres, Lana Parrilla.

Hicieron el amor varias veces todavía hasta caer rendidas. Abrazadas en la cama, recuperando el aliento, Jennifer acariciaba los brazos de Lana con ternura.

-Me encantas – repitió como por quinta vez en unas horas.

-Y tú a mí – dijo la morena - ¿siempre vamos a ser así?

-¿Así de insaciables? – Lana asintió y Jenn soltó una risilla – yo al menos, tú eres una diosa en la tierra, preciosa, será imposible no querer comerte cada vez que te vea.

Lana meneó la cabeza – me gusta.

-Y a mí – el estómago de la rubia sonó con fuerza – vaya, parece que tengo hambre.

Lana rio con ganas – creo que se te ha adelantado la hora de la cena – y luego añadió - ¿mucho ejercicio corporal, Señorita Morrison? – le dijo con guasa.

-Y tanto, pero ni una queja – Jenn hizo morritos - ¿vienes a la ducha conmigo?

Lana sonrió – claro, amor.

-Te faltó "de mi vida" detrás de ese amor – agregó la rubia acercándola con las manos hasta el lavabo del cuarto de Lana.

Luego de unas caricias y un poco de higiene mutua, Lana llegó a la conclusión de que no volvería a pensar en la ducha de la misma manera y que Jenn era demasiado pervertida para parecer siempre tan neutral en todo lo demás. Pero también era dulce y considerada, a pesar de que aún guardaba un poco de decepción detrás de la mirada producto quizás de lo sucedido con su serie frustrada. Prepararon la cena juntas, grillaron la carne de pavo y unas verduras, mientras bebían un poco de zumo de melocotón. Todo muy tranquilo, muy de casa.

-¿No prefieres un poco de vino, Jenn? – quiso saber la morena.

-No, dejemos la copa para antes de dormir – le pidió la rubia - ¿qué te parece visitar el Jardín de Anthony de nuevo?

-Me encantaría – anuncio Lana con los ojos llenos de brillo.

La rubia hizo una llamada para reservar su sitio preferido en la biblioteca de su amigo y Lana terminó de aderezar las verduras, colocándolas con la carne en los platos de manera impecable.

-Que sabroso está esto, Lana – elogió la comida la rubia – definitivamente, es algo que voy a adorar de estar contigo.

-Eso me alegra, cariño – le dijo Lana.

Comieron y conversaron durante una hora antes de dejar todo en orden. Se vistieron bastante informalmente y fueron a por la copa antes de dormir en Dreams Garden. Ambas saludaron a Tony y a Michelle, los dueños. Luego todo fue una noche de lectura, risas, caricias, besos y algunas cosquillas. Los tragos antes de dormir se lo bebieron, claro, pero lo que más hicieron fue halagarse mutuamente citando fragmentos de libros clásicos y no tan clásicos.

Como cuando Lana le dijo a Jenn que la amaba y ella le recitó "Sabes que estás enamorado cuando no quieres acostarte porque la realidad es por fin mejor que sus sueños" de Dr. Seuss. O cuando Lana le leyó a Jacinto Benavente: "En asuntos del amor, los locos son los que tienen más experiencia. De amor no preguntes nunca a los cuerdos; los cuerdos aman cuerdamente, que es como no haber amado nunca" y Jenn le aseguró que por eso estaba loca por ella.

Toda la lectura terminó en el sofá cuando la morena leyó "Soy lo que has hecho de mí. Toma mis elogios, toma mi culpa, toma todo el éxito, toma el fracaso, en resumen, tómame" de Charles Dickens. En el sofá, recostadas una sobre la otra en un abrazado tierno, besándose de manera desesperada.

-Te lo haría aquí mismo si pudiera – le aseguró Jenn rozando sus labios.

-¿El qué?

-Tomarte, Lana – gimió su nombre – muero por volver a tomarte.

Lana hizo una mueca de picardía - ¿y por qué no lo haces?

-Señorita Parrilla, es usted perversa – ambas se rieron y siguieron besándose.

-Lo haríamos aquí mismo – dijo Lana –, pero me gusta demasiado este lugar y no quiero que nos echen por comportamiento lascivo.

-Me conformare con seguir besándote un poco más – aseveró Jennifer y luego agregó -, pero en el próximo sitio público que no nos guste voy a arrastrarte a algún rincón solitario.

-Es usted perversa, Señorita Morrison – le aseguró Lana sonriendo.

Volvieron a casa cuando ya era tarde y hablaron de irse a dormir cuanto antes para madrugar al día siguiente. Tenían que desayunar y viajar hasta casa de Deena porque esperaría a la morena para ir hasta casa de su madre. Lola viajaría con ellas, asi que Jenn las llevaría y luego se marcharía a hacer senderismo.

Al entrar a la casa, Lana cerró la puerta y llamó la atención de Jenn – amor – dijo y cuando la rubia se giró, le lanzó algo -¡Atrapa!

Jenn reaccionó velozmente y sostuvo aquello que había sido lanzado hacia ella, algo que tintineó cuando toco sus manos, haciéndole un pelín de daño. Observó entre sus manos las llaves del piso de Lana.

Soltó una risa confusa - ¿qué es esto?

-Tus llaves – dijo la morena guiñando un ojo.

-¿Mis llaves?

-Somos dos chicas grandes que estimo que pasaremos bastante tiempo juntas a partir de ahora – la voz de Lana sonaba serena y reflexiva, pero estaba a cada segundo más nerviosa viendo el rostro de Jenn tan neutral – pensé que para que no ocurra que tengas que enviarme un mensaje para venir pues deberías tener llaves – explicó – igual ha sido demasiado pronto y realmente no estoy sugiriendo nada, solo pensé que sería práctico.

Jennifer empezó a reírse al ver los nervios de Lana.

-¿Qué? – preguntó la morena algo enfadada.

-Que creo que eres hermosa.

-Mira si no quieres las llaves puedes dejarlas sobre la mesa y haremos como si esto no hubiera...

No pudo terminar porque Jenn caminó los pasos que las separaban y la besó intensamente – te amo y estas llaves las voy a guardar bien guardadas.

-¿No te parece mal?

-Que va, solo que te me has adelantado – dijo la rubia.

-¿Adelantado? – quiso saber Lana.

-Sí, hace dos días que llevo unas llaves extra en mi llavero pensando en dártelas y siendo una cobardica – le confesó sacando su llavero y dándole un par de llaves – la entrada y la puerta de casa, por si alguna vez quieres venir de improviso a besarme.

Lana hizo un sonido de interés – eso es muy atrayente como proposición, notable y muy sugestivo – le susurró besando el cuello de Jenn.

-¿No íbamos a dormir? – indagó la rubia sintiendo como se le encendía la piel ante los roces seductores de su novia.

-Mañana por la noche, mejor – rebatió la morena arrastrándola hasta la habitación donde se entretuvo haciéndole el amor hasta saciarse.

Jennifer se detuvo delante de la casa de Deena por la mañana. Lana salió de un salto de su sitio y se abrazó a su hermana feliz de reencontrarse con ella. Se abrazaron riendo y soltando apelativos cariñosos. Jennifer sonrió de medio lado viéndolas.

-Jenn – le dijo finalmente su ahora cuñada - ¿cómo estás?

-Bien – la rubia la saludó con un beso en la mejilla en señal de confianza – aquí te traigo a tu hermana, ya ves, sana y salva.

-Ya veo, buen trabajo – contestó la mujer - ¿no vienes con nosotras?

-No, me dejo ese encuentro para alguna próxima vez, el día de las madres es demasiado – explicó Jenn sonriendo – por cierto, Feliz día.

-Gracias y creo que te entiendo – le dijo Deena – mi madre está deseando ver a su niña – le sacó la lengua a Lana que le dio un golpe en el hombro a cambio.

-Espero que tú estés en mi equipo porque tu hermana se ha camelado totalmente a mi hermana y estoy en desventaja – le aseguró Jennifer.

-Oye, ¿con qué esas tenemos? ¿Jugando con ventaja Lana Parrilla? – dijo Deena mirando a su hermana – despreocúpate Jenn, estoy en tu equipo, por supuesto.

-¡Ey! Lo conversaremos de camino a ver a mamá – replicó Lana.

-Pues ¿nos vamos? – preguntó Deena y miró de una a la otra.

-Vale – dijo Lana.

-Pues saluda a Jenn, ¿no? – dijo su hermana esperando.

Lana meneó la cabeza consciente de la intención de su hermana y se acercó Jenn que sonreía. Se cuadró de hombros y se estiró dándole un beso en los labios – hasta luego, amor.

-Hasta luego.

Lana se tomó una foto con Lola en la playa y la subió hablando de su reencuentro. Con todo lo que había pasado con Jenn no había tenido tiempo de anunciar en las redes su reencuentro así que aprovechó a postear algo con su mascota. Vio que Jenn había colgado una foto con Ava unos minutos antes y pensó que era una verdadera casualidad. Se cuidó de no tocar la foto porque le pondría un enorme me gusta, pero le gustaba en verdad. Le gustaba mucho. No tenía ni idea que esa fotografía desaparecería de las redes unas horas después ni todo el dolor de cabeza que iba a provocarle a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba.

**¡Ey! ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Qué piensan que va a pasar ahora? Cuéntenme cosas**


	44. 43- La fotografía

**La fotografía**

_Lana:_ ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

**Jenn**: ¿Qué cosa?

_Lana_: Quitar tu foto

_Lana_: ¿Por qué?

**Jenn**: Porque tengo derecho de hacer lo que quiera o crea mejor con mi intimidad

**Jenn**: No tienen derecho a atosigarnos continuamente

**Jenn**: Vivimos en la misma puta geografía, ¡Por Dios!

_Lana_: Y si lo sabes, ¿por qué dejas que eso te enfade?

_Lana_: Al quitar la foto consigues que vaya a peor.

_Lana_: ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de conjeturas que han hecho porque la quitaste?

**Jenn**: Recibo las mismas notificaciones que tú

**Jenn**: Claro que lo sé

_Lana_: No dejes que nos hagan esto, Jenn

_Lana_: Tienes que darte cuenta que era mejor la tontería del comienzo que todo esto

**Jenn**: Siento que sea tan imperfecta, pero hago lo que me parece mejor.

**Jenn**: Compartí esa foto como una muestra de mi felicidad, de un día bonito

**Jenn**: Pero no quería que la empañaran con teorías idiotas

_Lana_: ¿Tan duro es que te intenten acercar a mí?

**Jenn**: No lo saques de quicio, Lana, sabes que no hablo de eso

_Lana_: Has dicho que la empañaron con una teoría idiota

_Lana_: Esa teoría era que estábamos en el mismo sitio, en el mismo lugar

**Jenn**: Pero no era cierto

_Lana_: Y por eso te pedí que no te olvidarás de que lo que importaba era lo que las dos sabíamos, lo que las dos estábamos viviendo

_Lana_: No lo que dijeran los demás

_Lana_: Te advertí que el mundo seguiría hablando de nosotras, que era inevitable

**Jenn**: Pues siento ser tan poco razonable, ¿ok?

**Jenn**: Siento no estar a la atura de tus expectativas

_Lana_: No, Jenn, no digas eso

_Lana_: Sólo intento que entiendas que a veces la mejor reacción es no hacer nada

**Jenn**: Y yo quiero que lo dejemos, no quiero seguir hablando de esto

_Lana_: No te cierres en banda, por favor

**Jenn**: No me estoy cerrando en banda

_Lana_: Sí que lo haces, te conozco

**Jenn**: Sólo quiero un poco de espacio, estar sola un momento y pensar las cosas

**Jenn**: ¿vale?

_Lana_: creí que ahora había cosas que solucionaríamos juntas

**Jenn**: sólo necesito pensar, Lana, no hagas un drama

Lana no volvió a responder por mucho que esperó y esperó, en línea y desconectada. Quiso escribirle, decirle que no se enfadará, que no pensará mal de ella, pero no encontró las palabras y se sintió una basura. Una persona que no valía la pena. Tiró el móvil sobre el sofá y las paredes de su casa la agobiaron, la hicieron sentir pequeña y pérdida. Gritó de frustración pensando en el momento en que subió la foto, pensando en lo feliz y dichosa que se sentía cuando la tomó y en lo bella que le había parecido la fotografía de Lana con su pequeña. Lo bonitas que estaban las dos, la sonrisa perfecta de Lana. ¿Por qué tuvo que quitar la foto? Lana tenía razón, se había dejado llevar por esa vorágine estúpida que era la persecución de sus supuestos admiradores. Secó las lágrimas que se desprendieron de sus ojos claros producto de la impotencia que sentía.

Un admirador deja de serlo cuando atenta contra la libertad del objeto de su admiración. Para Jenn, muchas de esas personas que iban a las convenciones y juraban que tenían una absoluta adoración por ella, eran lobos disfrazados de corderos. En su aparente adoración la perseguían y la juzgaban como si no perteneciera a este mundo. Querían a toda costa que sus deseos sobre ella se cumplieran, desde que fuera perfecta hasta que hiciera una vida con quién ellos querían. Lana pasaba y padecía lo mismo. Incluso, algunas personas las trataban como objetos, las devoraban con la mirada y hasta intentaban traspasar el límite. En la espiral de sus fantasías, querían aprovechar el momento de tenerlas cerca para forzar un beso o un abrazo que poco tenía de amistoso. Como si ellas no tuviera voluntad o decisión, como si solo fueran una cosa de la que aprovecharse. Y era por eso que siempre había alguien con ellas durante los eventos, controlando el comportamiento de las personas que venían a verlas. Normalmente, por suerte, la mayoría se comedía y a los que no lo hacían podían mantenerlos alejados con un lenguaje corporal riguroso.

Los fans eran una fuente de alegría y de indignación en la misma medida. Aunque la mayoría eran personas dulces y cariñosas, los había demasiado obsesionados como para encontrar coincidencias en las cosas más estúpidas, como para insinuar que tenía relaciones con un colega casado o con una colega con la que supuestamente no se hablaba en años. Cada día, desde hací años, recibía notificaciones de toda clase sobre teorías y asuntos sacados de contexto. ¿Cómo compartir con las personas dulces y cariñosas su felicidad, cuando la minoría obsesionada tomaba las redes y arrastraba a los demás a su mundo de espejismos?

Hoy, ella tenía una relación con Lana, una relación secreta y especial, que solo les pertenecía a ellas. Sin embargo, la obsesión empañaba sus fotografías desde un ángulo completamente incorrecto. Aunque deseaba no prestarles atención, su imagen pública le preocupaba y lo había compartido con la morena antes, pero aún así la había lastimado con sus acciones y sus impulsos.

Desde que entraba al perfil de Lana de manera clandestina había notado como solían coincidir en sus publicaciones. Horario, estilo de publicación, intereses. Todo era muy parecido, pero era lógico. Primero, porque vivían en la misma zona, porque tenían la misma pasión por el arte y la actuación, porque tenían prácticamente la misma edad y sus intereses, en general, eran bastante similares. Sus diferencias radicaban en que a la rubia le gustaba salir de fiesta o a eventos con amigos, tenía una vida más publicitada y programada. Lana era un espíritu libre que adoraba viajar y la vida sencilla. Eventos los mínimos, mejor un museo o una hamburguesa con familia o amigos. Ambas tenían una adoración especial por sus mascotas por lo que solían pasar tiempo con ellas y compartirlo con la gente, porque era la más inocentes de sus verdades, la más genuina. Pero cada cosa que podían compartir era utilizada para sacar punta fina y encontrar secretos de manera forzosa.

Hoy, si alguien dijera que estaban juntas tendría razón, pero no podrían comprobarlo y para hacerlo usaban estrategias que eran más que mentiras. Otra vez, como si fueran solo una cosa de la aprovecharse, sin darse cuenta que la decisión de sacar esta relación a la luz era sólo de Lana y de ella.

Dolía no ser libre. Escocía como estar colgado de una cuerda con las manos desnudas y todo el peso de su cuerpo para sostener. Dolía no poder ser feliz como una persona normal o tener tanto miedo de serlo olvidándose del resto del mundo. Pasando de las opiniones y de los comentarios, pasando de la prensa ponzoñosa. Las paredes la agobiaron más y se levantó para tomar las llaves de su coche. Quería conducir y tratar de serenarse, le gustaba alejarse de la ciudad y los ruidos de siempre. Vio a Ava mirándola desde un rincón y pensó que su grito la había asustado, así que le hizo unas caricias para que se calmara.

-Lo siento, peque – le dijo con la voz quebrada – se me fue la pinza – Ava jadeó moviendo la cosa – ahora ve a descansar que hemos tenido un día muy largo – se quedó hasta que la perra se sentó en su cojín y se quedó mirándola – voy a salir, ¿vale? Tienes todo lo que necesitas para estar cómoda – su mascota la observó con neutralidad – te quiero – le dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Se sentó en su coche y salió del aparcamiento. Condujo mirando alrededor y su coche manejó solo hasta un sitio que conocía. Se detuvo sintiéndose mal consigo misma, sintiéndose egoísta y atroz. Volvió a entrar al chat que mantenía con Lana y seguía en silencio. Repasó su intercambio y sintió el peso del mundo en sus hombros, las manos desnudas escociendo más y no por la falta de libertad, sino por la repentina angustia en la boca del estómago. No lo pudo contener y sollozó apoyando su frente contra el volante del coche. ¿Seguiría existiendo una relación que esconder? La idea de que Lana pensará en dejarla por comportarse como una idiota le carcomía las entrañas.

-Por favor, háblame – le pidió al chat silencioso, sin atreverse a dar el primer paso, preocupada por el rechazo que pudiera encontrar.

Sabía que las dudas de Lana se debían a su anterior alejamiento y ella acababa de alejarse. Lana iba a enviarla lejos ni bien la viera, Lana la iba a dejar. _Dios, ¿quién es la dramática ahora?_, pensó. Eso era otro tema, la había acusado de dramatizar cuando solamente le señalaba una situación en la que podría haber actuado mejor y le ofrecía dónde apoyarse para desahogarse o resolverlo. _Lana no va a querer hablarme, no me va a perdonar este desplante_.

-Por favor, háblame – volvió a rogarle al teléfono – sé que soy una tonta, pero tú no.

En su casa, Lana estaba sentada en el sofá desde hacía demasiado tiempo sin moverse. Se había quedado mirando el teléfono en total silencio. Luego del intercambio de mensajes no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Jennifer había dejado claro que creía que estaba sacando de quicio su reacción, que dramatizaba. ¿Lo hacía? Quizás, sí. Quizás no debería haber pedido una explicación. ¿Quién era ella para poner en entredicho sus acciones? ¿Para tomarse la libertad de querer cambiar su forma de actuar? Ser su novia no era más que una etiqueta que no tenía una cláusula de derecho al cambio o a la transformación. Jenn le había dicho que la sociedad era hipócrita y que temía de lo que la industria artística le tuviera reservado, le había advertido que ese era su talón de Aquiles. Fue idiota pensar que lo que habían vivido o crecido juntas como pareja iba a cambiar la situación. Menos, a apenas unas semanas desde que había decidido dejarse llevar.

Los Ángeles iba a cambiarlas, Cortona estaba demasiado lejos ahora.

Conocía a Jennifer para saber que cuando se cerraba en banda le era difícil volver a acercarse. Tal vez tenía que ser ella la que la buscará, pero no quería presionarla tampoco. Se sentía una inútil y tenía el corazón crujiéndole por la sensación anticipada de perdida. ¿Y si iba a buscarla a su piso? Cara a cara las cosas no podían verse tan mal. Que estúpido le sonaba todo. Después de unos días en la gloria, fundiéndose contra el cuerpo de Jenn, ocupando su mente y su vida, a la primera muestra de hostilidad externa todo se había ido al traste. No era un buen antecedente y con Jenn las cosas iban a ponerse así en muchas ocasiones. No quería prejuzgar, pero la rubia siempre había sido de las que actúan borde ante las invasiones.

Tal vez Jenn tenía razón y sólo estaba dramatizando. O las dos lo estaban haciendo, pero ¿cómo saberlo? No había forma de anticiparse. Todo era nuevo y demasiado bueno para ser verdad. La vida no podía ser siempre tan generosa como había sido con las dos en los últimos meses. Ella conocía demasiado bien como la vida da y como la vida toma. Lo había vivido siendo una niña, una adolescente que quería brillar y que tuvo que perder para empezar. Perder un pilar entero, una pata de su silla. La vida tomó algo de su lado y a cambio le dejó caminar hacia una carrera artística. Aprendió a caminar soportando la perdida, pero lo consiguió a pesar de todo.

Hoy tenía otra pieza que sentía trascendental que cambiaba su vida por completo. Ese amor que tuvo que reprimir y vestir de amistad, luego de contrariedad, durante demasiado tiempo. Hasta el día en que las dos dejaron de jugar a las distraídas y decidieron dar un salto en caída libre. ¿En qué punto exacto soltaron sus manos o es que seguían juntas?

Respiró profundamente y tomó su móvil, buscando el chat que seguía inactivo y mudo desde hacía una hora. Meneó la cabeza negativa.

-No la atosigues – dijo rascándose la cabeza – no la presiones – se mordió la lengua tratando de no romper en llanto. Así que lloró suavemente porque la falta de Jenn era demasiado difícil de sobrellevar. Todo con Jenn siempre iba ser intenso, ya lo tenía claro. Fuera hacer el amor o el silencio absoluto, fuera lo que fuera, cada acontecimiento la iba a romper por dentro para bien o para mal.

Mejor ir a la cama, leer un libro y esperar un nuevo día. Las cosas podrían verse mejor por la mañana, ¿no?

El sonido de las llaves en a puerta la detuvieron en el centro de la sala donde se quedó estática esperando a quién estuviera del otro lado. La puerta se abrió revelando la figura de Jennifer. Lana sintió que la respiración se le agitaba y en sus oídos retumbaron los latidos de su corazón a la espera de una reacción. De cualquier cosa. Cosa que llegó con los pasos de Jenn caminando hacia ella y su cuerpo estrellándose contra el suyo. Le costó muy poco levantarla del suelo, tan poco como a sus propias piernas responder al llamado instintivo de esa fricción. Se enredó a su cintura y jadeó entre sus labios de manera desesperada. Su espalda dio contra un mueble de caoba que decoraba la estancia mientras su lengua se batía con el demonio húmedo que era la lengua de Jenn.

-Por favor – susurró la rubia en el beso, soltándose y atrapándola repetidamente antes de acabar la frase – por favor, mi amor – continuó antes de invadirla un poco más y volver a abandonar el beso – no me dejes, por favor, no me dejes.

-¿Qué? – Lana hizo un esfuerzo para que Jenn se detuviera y poder mirarla a los ojos.

Aquel ruego traspasando sus sentidos y haciéndola sentir liviana como si fuera una pluma.

Jenn apoyó su frente en la de ella, recuperando lentamente el aire de los pulmones.

-Soy una idiota, una bruta, debería haberme dado cuenta que sólo intentabas ayudarme – dijo – debería haberme dado cuenta que estaba demostrándote justo lo contrario a lo que quiero que sientas que es confianza en mí.

Lana sonrió tratando de esconder la mueca de la angustia que le pujaba en el cuerpo – no espero a que seas perfecta.

-Lo sé, pero ¿por qué tengo que ponerme así con estas cosas? – le preguntó Jenn mostrando toda su vulnerabilidad – ¿por qué me importan tanto?

-No lo sé – Lana trató de reconfortarla acariciando su mejilla – no lo sé, pero quiero que lo averigüemos juntas – le aseguró dulcemente – no me dejes afuera, Jenn.

La rubia atrapó nuevamente su boca y la besó profundamente. Sus lenguas se rozaron regando suspiros y chasquidos. Lana mordió el labio inferior de Jenn tirando de él para luego lamerlo y hundirse en la boca de la rubia.

Jenn se separó y la observó unos segundos – digámoslo.

-¿Qué?

-Al mundo entero – dijo la rubia – salgamos a la luz como pareja.

-Jenn es una locura – aseguró la morena.

-Lo sé, será como terapia de shock – aseveró Jennifer – si no hay nada que esconder y soy libre, puede que no te lastime, no quiero lastimarte.

-¿Harías algo así sólo por mí? – Jenn asintió y Lana sonrió dejando correr unas lágrimas por su rostro – no, mi amor, no quiero eso, no necesito que salgamos a la luz.

-Pero...

Lana la besó y las manos de Jenn apretaron su trasero moviéndola un poco más hacia arriba, acercando más su boca. El beso se volvió más desenfrenado y visceral, sus cuerpos estaban ávidos de sentirse y se notaba en la tensión, en el calor que emanaba de su contacto.

-No, no quiero que lo digamos, quiero que lo vivamos juntas de manera personal – Lana separó su boca, pero a cambio apoyó su frente en la de la rubia – quiero que crezcamos como pareja y que dejemos esta información para el momento adecuado.

-¿Estás segura? – los ojos sinceros de Jenn la llenaron de amor así que sonrió.

-Sí, pero sólo quiero que no te dejes enredar por los dichos de personas que no se enteran de nada, que no saben ni lo mucho que nos amamos, ni lo mucho que nos respetamos – la morena se tomó su tiempo para decirlo y para recorrer las mejillas de Jenn apartando algunas lágrimas – no te asustes, no dejes que coarten tu libertad, mi amor – dijo- esa fotografía era preciosa.

Jenn sollozó y asintió – lo sé.

-Deberás pasármela – le pidió Lana y Jenn asintió tratando de controlar su llanto -, pero luego – terminó la morena – ahora necesito que me hagas el amor, por favor – sus lágrimas saltaron absurdamente a pesar de que se sentía aliviada porque la corta ausencia había terminado, pero al mismo tiempo el temor de no volver a estar con ella hacia mella en su piel – por favor, Jenn – suplicó.

-¡Ey! – Jennifer se asustó al verla tan inquieta - ¡ey!, no llores, sea lo que sea te juro que te lo compensaré.

-Sólo no me dejes afuera, Jenn, no te vayas – pidió Lana y la respuesta a su demanda fue un beso perfecto que la hizo gemir.

Jenn recorrió parte de la sala con Lana contra su cuerpo - ¿Lola? – preguntó de repente dándose cuenta que no estaba.

-Con mi madre – dijo y dejó que Jenn recorriera su cuello con su boca – quería pasar un poco de tiempo con ella y no me pude negar – gimió desesperadamente cuando la rubia retrocedió hasta dar contra una pared.

-Lo siento, no puedo llegar hasta la habitación – explicó Jenn bajándola al suelo y quitándole la camiseta que llevaba – tengo que tenerte – dijo antes de tirar del jean y empujarlo hasta que arrastrará el calzado que llevaba Lana consigo – te necesito ya – la levantó y Lana volvió a apresar su cintura abriendo las piernas.

Jenn acarició el sexo de Lana sobre las bragas notando la humedad que comenzaba a crecer.

-Por favor, Jenn, tómame – le rogó la morena.

Jennifer hundió sus dedos por debajo de la prenda y gimió con fuerza cuando sus dedos tocaron la sedosidad húmeda del sexo de Lana que se extendía desde su clítoris hasta la entrada. La penetró con lentitud hasta que sus dos dedos tocaron las paredes de la morena, quién gimió arqueando la espalda.

-Oh – Jenn siseó - ¿así? – movió los dedos entrando y saliendo una velocidad muy lenta, pero con mucha profundidad - ¿así quieres ser mía?

Lana asintió siguiendo los movimientos con las caderas – te amo tanto.

Los movimientos se hacían lentos, pero más y más profundos. Ambas jadeaban y el cuerpo de Lana comenzó a sudar por la sensación que le causaba tener a Jenn dentro suyo. Con la boca surcando su cuello y los dientes apresando su piel por momentos, la rubia siguió entrando y saliendo, notando como las paredes de Lana se acercaban más y más a rodear sus dedos. La tensión del orgasmo se fue acelerando y Jenn la detonó como una bomba cuando salió por completo, metiendo un tercer dedo y apresando en una succión intensa la lengua de Lana con su boca. Su sexo se descargó en un húmedo espasmo de placer sobre aquellos dedos llenándola y el grito que dio al llegar fue amortiguado por la boca deseosa de su novia.

Con ella colgada de su cintura repitiendo espasmo tras otro, Jenn consiguió llegar a la cama y la dejó caer sin salir de su interior. Se distrajo mordisqueando la piel que aparecía de sus pechos.

-Quítate el sujetador – le pidió y Lana lo hizo sin dudar, jadeando al notar el aliento de Jenn en uno de sus sensibilizados pezones – no puedo estar sin ti, no puedo – aseguró la rubia antes de mordisquearlo ansiosamente – salí con mi coche a andar sin rumbo y terminé aquí, frente a tu puerta, he venido sin que nadie me traiga, ni siquiera yo misma.

Lana bufó notando como los dedos de Jenn se movían en su interior – Jenn.

-Sí, mi amor, ¿te das cuenta? Eres dueña de mi instinto, de mi voluntad – Jennifer mordisqueó el otro pezón y volvió a pulsa en el interior de Lana, notando como el placer la estaba por alcanzar nuevamente – te amo tanto que mi inconsciente te necesita y te busca sin que ni siquiera me lo plantee.

Rozó el clítoris de Lana son su pulgar y la morena tuvo un orgasmo más intenso que el anterior, mucho más caótico y funesto. Uno que la rubia alargó entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo con rapidez, mientras mordía sus pezones alternativamente. La morena se dejó caer perforada por el exceso de placer y en un último atisbo de energía tiró de la rubia para coronar ese momento de pasión con un beso.

Cuando consiguió recuperarse, se encargó de quitarle la ropa que Jenn llevaba con su ayuda. Totalmente vestida, frente a su desnudez, era como una afrenta a su necesidad. Cuando no quedó una sola prenda, Lana la observó de pies a cabeza y estiró su mano para deshacer la coleta que llevaba la rubia. Su cabello cayó hasta sus hombros con un brillo dorado hipnótico. Lana se acercó a la rubia y se sentó encima compartiendo un beso que tenía mucho de lujuria. Recorrió lentamente con su lengua los labios de Jenn, primero por fuera y luego por dentro sin entrar del todo, ni rozarse con la de la rubia. Un hilo de saliva quedó prendido entre las dos y Lana lo empujó con su lengua hasta la boca de la rubia que gimió al contacto.

Abandonó su boca y con un beso igual de húmedo repasó su cuello, sus hombros y su mandíbula hasta llegar a los pechos de la rubia, que se estiraba hacia atrás desde la posición sentada, con los codos como sostén, sólo por conseguir que Lana la recorriera de esa forma.

-¿Esta seria nuestra primera discusión o desavenencia? – preguntó la morena.

-Y esta nuestra primera reconciliación – contestó la rubia.

Lana sonrió y se quitó de encima de Jenn empujándola hasta quedar recostada – entonces, hay que mantener la reputación que tiene las reconciliaciones – dijo comenzando a recorrer las piernas de Jenn con su boca desde la parte interna de sus pantorrillas, avanzando con ojos felinos lo más provocativamente que podía – no podemos fallar.

-Si sigues así dudo que fallemos – Jenn bufó y abrió la boca de par en par al ver como Lana mordía sus muslos internos y se acercaba más a su húmeda intimidad.

-¿No vamos a fallar, mi amor? – la voz de Lana surgió seductora mientras fingía un tono de ingenuidad que hizo que Jenn jadeará sintiendo su sexo mojarse más – ¿vas a darme de beber en esta boquita? – le preguntó meneando la lengua de un lado a otro, rozando sus dientes.

Jenn asintió soltado un gimoteo que parecía salir de lo más profundo de su ser – sí, sí – dijo con la voz quebrada por el deseo y la necesidad – cómeme.

Lana abrió la boca y la dejó a unos palmos de su destino – dame de comer, Jenn.

La rubia gimió, justo cuando Lana notó como sus brazos hacían el esfuerzo necesario para arquear las caderas y sostenerlas, mientras el clítoris de Jenn se introducía en su boca y ella giraba la lengua alrededor. Las manos de la morena acabaron en sus nalgas y lamió con deseo, succionando y generando un ruido intenso que lleno la estancia. Jenn sólo podía gemir como loca. La lengua de Lana caminó hasta la entrada de Jenn, jugueteando en los pliegues alrededor hasta quedarse quieta justo en la entrada, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Jenn comenzó a desesperar notando como las manos de Lana movían su cuerpo para que la lengua la penetrará y sollozó al sentirla dentro.

Lana comenzó un mete y saca húmedo. Gimió con el sabor de su novia llenándole la boca, acaparando sus pupilas gustativas. Con el aroma de su intimidad secuestrando el aire que respiraba. Salió de su interior y la observó con los ojos oscurecidos notando la expectación en el rostro de Jenn.

-Mastúrbate, mi amor – le pidió la morena – quiero que te toques mientras te follo con mi lengua.

Jenn jadeó, pero accedió comenzando un movimiento lento sobre su clítoris que Lana se entretuvo observando con los labios apresados entre sus dientes.

-¿Te imaginaste que hacia esto cuando te masturbaste pensando en mí? – preguntó la latina antes de volver a introducir su lengua en el interior del sexo de la rubia, entrando y saliendo sin parar.

Jenn asintió antes de responder – sí, sí, mi amor.

-¿Me imaginabas entre tus piernas, amor? – Jenn asintió – que coincidencia más hermosa porque yo también me imaginaba entre tus piernas mientras me corría pensando en ti, me imaginaba provocándote un orgasmo con la lengua como el que vas a tener ahora.

Lana notó como Jenn gemía profundamente y su lengua tomó el control de la situación penetrando con un ritmo sostenido a la mujer. Sus dedos se enredaron con los de Jenn acompañando la cadencia de la masturbación y la rubia comenzó a moverse bajo ella aumentando la velocidad.

-No voy a aguantar mucho más – aseguró al cabo de uno segundos.

Su respuesta fue acentuar la caricia incrementando el ritmo de su lengua entrando y saliendo hasta que Jenn se corrió en su boca. Ella suspiró de placer a sabiendas que necesitaría una nueva ronda porque su sexo palpitaba necesitando a Jenn con urgencia.

Se separó de la rubia apoyando su barbilla en uno de los muslos de la rubia y sonriendo de medio lado la verla recuperar la respiración. Ella no estaba mejor, tomaba aire con premura debido al esfuerzo y al calor que sentía. Reptó por el cuerpo de la rubia y se unieron en un beso lleno de emociones.

-Te amo – le dijo la morena sonriendo y Jenn suspiró – me estaba volviendo loca antes de que vinieras, no sé cómo no fui a buscarte a tu casa.

-Yo también, amor – Jennifer la besó dulcemente – lo siento mucho.

-Ya estás aquí, no necesito mucho más – Lana le dio un beso en la mejilla recostándose sobre su hombro – sólo que no me dejes sola.

-No si puedo evitarlo – le dijo Jenn – si algo me enseño todo esto es que no quiero encargarme de todo sola como siempre – y luego agregó -, pero siento haberme comportado como si alguien o algo importará más que tú para mí, siento que hayas tenido que sentirte mal hoy por mi culpa.

-No importa, llevó tiempo esperando a que _el ritmo muestre sus dudas_ – indicó parafraseando a uno de los fics que habían leído juntas – la mejor parte es que estamos de acuerdo en resolver esas dudas las dos juntas.

_Referencia a Ese tren, esa mujer, ese asiento... Gracias escritora y traductora!_

_**Y bien! vieron que no soy una drama-queen y no he prorrogado el tema. No tengo intenciones de ahondar el drama. **_

**Jajajaja me va el rollo +18 con ellas, no sé porqué!**

**A partir de esto, sólo quedan 3 capítulos... así que ha disfrutarlos que se los quiere mucho**


	45. 44- Reunión Familiar (Vancouver)

**Reunión familiar (Vancouver)**

Tenía que hacer algo para que Lana se sintiera cómoda otra vez, más confiada. Aunque en parte lo habían resuelto con una reconciliación cargada de adrenalina, Jenn tenía la sensación de que su novia seguía a la espera de alguna nueva reacción desfavorable de su parte. Así que cuando hizo aquel llamado se preparó emocionalmente para la bronca que le iba a caer. Una bronca que llegó y que tuvo que aguantar sin rechistar, pero todo era por darle una sorpresa a Lana que la hiciera sentir más segura.

Cuando fue a casa de Lana unos días después al salir de un evento decidió contarle su plan.

-Haremos carretera hasta Vancouver – le dijo –cuatro días enteros, solo tú y yo, mi amor.

-¿Vancouver? – Lana hizo una mueca extraña - ¿por qué Vancouver?

-Porque es hora de presentarte a mis padres – los ojos muy abiertos de su novia la hicieron reír – a los de la ficción, amor, vamos a cumplir con el antojo de mi cuñada embarazada.

-¿Iremos a ver a Bex? – preguntó Lana con curiosidad viendo como Jenn sonreía en respuesta.

_**Unos días antes**_

_Una llamada, dos llamadas._

_-Hola – la voz de Bex le llegó fuerte y clara._

_-Bex, soy Jenn – dijo la rubia._

_-¿Jenn? – la sorpresa se dejó percibir fácilmente en la pelirroja - ¿qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo con Lana?_

_-No, no – se apresuró a decir Jennifer – es decir, ella está bien._

_-¿Y por qué suenas tan poco convencida?_

_Jenn suspiró – hice una tontería el fin de semana._

_-¿Qué clase de tontería? – la voz de Bex cambió radicalmente._

_-Ponerme tonta con las redes sociales – explicó la rubia – ponerme tonta y tratarla con desdén, con palabras estúpidas._

_-Es una suerte que no esté cerca, Jenn – dijo Bex – porque puede que ella y yo no naciéramos de los mismos padres, pero la defendería como si fuera de mi sangre y ahora mismo te daría una paliza por idiota._

_-Estás dándome una ahora mismo – Jennifer suspiró – no hace falta irte a las manos para eso – hizo una pausa – llevo dándome la misma paliza desde ese día._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque sé perfectamente que está esperando a que lo vuelva a hacer – reveló Jenn._

_-¿Y lo volverás a hacer? – quiso saber la pelirroja._

_-Trabajo cada día para que no suceda – aseveró la rubia – tengo malas costumbre, malas manías, soy la del mal ejemplo de siempre – confesó con la voz neutra -, pero la quiero demasiado para lastimarla y me he dado cuenta que soy incapaz de pensar siquiera en estar sin ella, me falta el aire si pienso en que estaré sin ella._

_Bex hizo una pausa - ¿quién pensaría que esa Cara de Póker escondería a alguien tan cursi?_

_Jennifer no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisilla – eso de la Cara de Póker no es tan así, puede que lo simule bien, pero yo realmente padezco y disfruto como todos._

_-Creo que a veces padeces más de lo que disfrutas, pero será cosa de Lana enseñarte a cambiar esa manía, si es que realmente quieres – concluyó Bex y luego agregó – dime, ¿de qué manera puedo ayudarte a recuperar la confianza de Lana?_

_Jenn sonrió – pues pensaba que podrías organizar una reunión familiar._

_-Si lo hago debes prometerme que no volverás a lastimar a Lana – Bex sonó muy contundente – número uno porque es una persona maravillosa que se está jugando por ti, aunque eso ya lo sabes – enumeró la pelirroja – número dos porque merece pasarlo mejor que la última vez que estuvo cerca de ti._

_-Touché – interrumpió la rubia._

_-Y sobre todo porque si no lo haces, cambiaré la paliza verbal por una mucho más física, ¿queda claro? – preguntó Bex._

_-Como el agua._

_-Perfecto, Cara de Póker – Bex respiró profundamente – así me gusta, entonces, ¿quieres que llame a tus padres?_

-Iremos a ver a Bex – le contestó entonces Jennifer a Lana dándole un beso en la nariz.

-¿Por qué? – quiso saber Lana mostrando curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pensé que lo habíamos dicho por decir – admitió Lana – que era para conformar a mi hermanita.

Jenn se cuadró de hombros - ¿no quieres?

-Sí que quiero, sólo me llama – Lana interrumpió sus palabras porque a Jenn le pareció muy interesante besar su cuello – la atención – susurró con la voz quebrada - ¿me intentas liar?

-Pensé que ya estabas liada – respondió la rubia quitándole la camiseta a Lana.

-Para que no te pregunte nada – repuso la morena mientras era dirigida hacia la otra habitación de la casa.

-No te veo muy en contra – objetó Jenn notando como Lana tiraba de la cremallera del vestido que llevaba esta noche y acariciaba su espalda con las dos manos.

-Porque eres una lianta.

El resto fue dejarse llevar y disfrutar de todas las ganas que tenían de rozarse.

Lana tuvo el tiempo justo para prepararlo todo. Habló con Deena que accedió a cuidar de Lola y también de Ava. A cambio, Lana convino ir a Disney con ella y sus sobrinos durante su próxima semana libre. La mañana siguiente ambas salieron en coche hacia Vancouver, lo cierto es que les llevaría un buen tiempo llegar, pero estaban entusiasmadas con el plan. La primera etapa era de 6 horas hasta Sacramento y una parada de una hora para comer. Luego, otra etapa de 9 horas hasta Portland para descansar toda la noche y seguir a la mañana siguiente. Irían cambiando de conductor para no cansarse tanto. Lana haría la última etapa ya que conocía perfectamente la ruta de entrada a Vancouver hasta casa de Bex, llegarían para la hora de la comida. Tenían entendido que Ginni y Joshua estarían allí. Ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que iban a anunciarles, Jenn se podía imaginar la cara de los dos al verlas llegar juntas.

Lana entró al coche después de parar en Sacramento y Jenn que iba descansando en el asiento del copiloto hablaba por teléfono con su agente.

-No, no quiero hacerlo – dijo con mala gana – me da igual que tan bueno sea, mi situación ha cambiado recientemente y no me apetece cumplir ese trato – Lana comenzó a conducir siguiendo el GPS y podía oír la voz del otro lado de la línea alterándose un poco – que no – repitió Jennifer – no me apetece y no creo que me ayude en nada – la mujer cambió la mueca de su rostro a una menos feliz – me da igual mi edad y todo lo que me digas, es un asunto personal y ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir, adiós, estoy de descanso así que no me molestes hasta el lunes.

Cortó la llamada y suspiró profundamente dejando el móvil en el salpicadero del coche.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí – contestó la rubia – mi agente que me recordó que había hecho un trato publicitario que ya no me interesa cumplir.

-¿Traerá muchas consecuencias? – le cuestionó la morena – legales, digo.

-No lo sé, quizás tenga que resarcir a la otra parte o quizás podamos resolverlo de manera civilizada – la rubia bufó con intensidad – le pedí a mi agente que consiguiera alguien que me reemplazará en el acuerdo.

-Pero insiste para que lo realices tú, ¿no? – interrogó la morena - ¿de qué trata?

Jenn suspiró – me da vergüenza decírtelo a decir verdad – dijo mirándola con una expresión de apocamiento.

-Venga, ¿soy o no tu novia?

-Lo eres, monísima – contestó la rubia pellizcando la mejilla de su hermosa compañía -, pero no me juzgues por favor.

-Venga – insistió Lana.

-¿Conoces el concepto del 'promance' o romance publicitario? – Lana abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquello – lo sé, no me mires así.

-¿Ibas a tener un romance publicitario? – preguntó la morena.

-Bueno, no iba a ser un romance publicitario o tal vez sí, no estaba definido – Jenn suspiró – es decir, en un principio sería algunos eventos, algún viaje, unas fotos, algunas publicaciones conjuntas y ya veríamos – explicó la rubia – es un actor que conocí hace unos meses.

-¿Y él está de acuerdo en que sólo sea un romance publicitario o quiere más? – preguntó Lana.

-No, él sabe que no tengo interés, es un buen chico, no me molesta ser su amiga porque me cae bien – reveló Jenn -, pero no quiero hacer esto – la miró a los ojos – ahora estoy contigo y no me apetece seguir por ahí.

-¿Quién es? – indagó Lana.

-Un actor de El Salvador, no ha hecho muchas participaciones importantes y esta no es la primera vez que hace, bueno, de novio pantalla para alguna actriz – sonrió de medio lado mostrando un poco de reprobación – tiene algo de experiencia.

-¿Y tú? – le preguntó Lana - ¿has hecho esto antes?

-No – aseguró Jenn – claro que no, ya sabes que estoy sola hace tiempo y es justamente por eso que mi agente propuso hacer un poco de ruido – comentó Jennifer -, pero no quiero, quiero cuidar de ti y pasar este tiempo contigo.

-¿No te ha preguntado por qué? – quiso saber Lana – ¿por qué ahora no quieres?

-Sí, le he dicho que estoy con alguien – respondió Jenn – se alegró muchísimo hasta que le dije que no le contaría con quién, entonces creo que se enfadó porque le niego esa información.

-Habrá pensado que tenía todo su asuntillo romántico solucionado – señaló Lana.

-Probablemente, pero cuando le dije que no lo sacaría a luz volvió con el tema del acuerdo para obligarme a decírselo – Jenn río ligeramente – es una estrategia para que le dé un nombre.

-Hazlo – dijo Lana repentinamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Decirle tu nombre?

-No, cumple con el acuerdo – Lana la observó de reojo tratando de no quitar los ojos de la carretera – si me aseguras que no habrá más que publicaciones conjuntas, algunas salidas o que se yo, hazlo.

-Es patético, ¿no? Creo que lo sabes – expuso la rubia sintiéndose mal.

-Mantendrá a la gente con la mente y la vista en otra parte que no sea nosotras dos por un tiempo – comentó la morena – eso nos permitiría, no sé, ser más libres.

-Podría hacerte daño, hacerte mal – le dijo Jenn.

-Podría, debes encargarte de que no suceda – Lana no podía detener el coche porque la carretera por ahora no le permitía salir de ruta, pero hubiera querido tomar de las manos a Jenn – puedes aprovechar momentos en los que yo no esté, como mi próximo viaje a Europa o las vacaciones familiares con mis sobrinos, o momentos en que estemos ocupadas.

-Pero debes decirme si algo va mal – le pidió Jenn – por favor, prométemelo, porque si te daña no me sirve para nada.

-Te lo prometo – le aseguró Lana – puede que un día, si es que me enfado, me ponga a subir mil imágenes sobre la honestidad y ser fiel a uno mismo, pero no tienen por qué saber que es por ti – la latina suspiró – aunque especularán que lo será.

-Seguramente – Jennifer la observó de medio lado - ¿qué hago si eso pasa?

-Llamarme, buscarme y besarme – indicó Lana con tranquilidad – hacerme el amor para que se me olvide lo mucho que me molesta o para recordarme quién es tu mujer.

Jenn sonrió de medio lado – tu mujer – ostentó la rubia – eso me encanta – luego agregó en un suspiro – lo haré, pero lo dejaré cuando ya no quieras más o cuando yo no pueda más, ¿vale?

-Vale – la morena sonrió y siguió andando por la carretera.

Llegaron a Portland muy entrada la noche. Cenaron en el hotel y se acostaron a dormir. Tenían que madrugar así que decidieron descansar, lo cierto es que el cuerpo no les daba para mucho más este día. Se levantaron a las 6 de la mañana y el hotel les preparó el desayuno para llevar. Jennifer condujo las primeras 3 horas y cambió la conducción a Lana en Seattle. Llegaron a Vancouver pasadas las 12 del mediodía y tardaron unos 7 minutos en llegar a casa de Bex.

La casa de ella y Marcus estaba en una zona residencial muy bien ubicada. Jennifer le envió un mensaje a Bex para avisarle que estaban por llegar a la casa. Jenn y Lana vieron como la pareja anfitriona aguardaba en la puerta principal con Ginni y Joshua.

-Es Jennifer – Ginni se asombró al ver el coche de la rubia aparcar a un lado del suyo – no me habías dicho que venía – le dijo a Bex sonriendo.

Bex hizo una mueca para tratar de disimular la satisfacción que le daría poder ver la cara Ginni cuando viera con quién venía la rubia. Había preparado muy bien a su marido para que no dijera una palabra. Ellos sólo mencionaron que venía Lana porque era lo lógico y Marcus había mantenido su promesa de no decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿Sin anestesia? – le preguntó Jenn a Lana.

Lana asintió – sin anestesia.

El coche aparcó y Jenn apareció por la puerta del copiloto haciendo que tanto Ginni y Josh se concentraran en la puerta del conductor. Lentamente, Lana apareció a la vista de los dos y ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – susurró Josh.

Ginni mostraba la mueca más impresionada que alguien le hubiera conocido jamás. Jenn dio la vuelta, llegó hasta Lana y le tendió la mano. Ginni y Josh pestañearon, Marcus se dividía entre mirar a una pareja y a la otra, y Bex estaba tremendamente encantada con la visión de sus invitadas.

Lana tomó la mano de Jenn y encararon juntas a las dos parejas, sonriendo ante las miradas de sorpresa y las de interés.

-Pero ¿qué está pasando aquí? – Josh no pudo evitar repetir la pregunta con mucha más intensidad.

-Oh – Ginni se tomó el rostro con las manos – ¡ustedes dos están juntas! – exclamó y luego pregunto - ¿están juntas? – la risa de Lana se dejó oír y el gesto de picardía de Jenn lo acompañó - ¡están juntas! – volvió a proferir con fuerza.

-Yo pensando que el hecho de que se presentarán las dos juntas era muchísimo – expuso Bex – y ustedes aparecen de la mano lanzando un bombazo – dijo sonriendo – miren que caras.

-Pero ¿cómo ha sucedido esto? – preguntó Josh.

-Porque no entramos, nos dan de comer que tenemos hambre y les contamos con calma – preguntó la rubia.

-Pero antes – Ginni las abrazó a las dos a la vez – que alegría verlas a ambas luego de tanto tiempo, la alegría de que estén en pareja me la voy a dejar para cuando terminen de contarnos toda la historia.

Lana abrazó fuertemente a Bex – hermanita – le susurró – y cuñado, enhorabuena por el bebé – dijo saludando a Marcus.

-Y a ti por la nueva relación, la verdad es que las shippeaba – explicó el hombre – bueno, a sus personajes en la serie, era una idea – hizo una pausa – sexy.

-Ya te digo – estuvo de acuerdo Josh consiguiendo que Jenn le diera un golpe en el hombro y Ginni hizo lo mismo en el otro brazo – luego dicen que no tenemos ningún gen en común, ¿sabes? – comentó el rubio sonriendo al ver el mismo gesto en su esposa y en su hija de ficción.

Todos entraron a la casa y Bex los hizo sentar a la mesa dónde todos comieron una sabrosa ensalada y carnes grilladas. Inicialmente, conversaron de las cosas que estaban haciendo y los dueños de casa les contaron que se mudarían pronto de la ciudad. Casi estaban despidiéndose de la casa y su etapa en Vancouver. Marcus no tenía mayores compromisos por la zona y tampoco los tenía Bex, así que posiblemente optarían por volver a Inglaterra o a Estados Unidos, dependiendo de algunos acuerdos por venir.

-Mi pregunta es – anunció Josh a Lana y Jenn - ¿por qué no han venido en avión como la gente normal?

-Porque es más divertido venir juntas por carretera y más fácil saltarse a la prensa o a los curiosos también - argumentó Lana.

-Paramos en Sacramento, dormimos en Portland, volvimos a parar a Seattle y aquí estamos – explicó Jenn – estamos encantadas con la travesía.

Bex entrecerró los ojos – esto se resume a queríamos meternos mano en carretera.

Su hermana de la ficción se cuadró de hombros – lo dijiste tú y no yo – contestó con una sonrisa.

-Viciosas – afirmó la pelirroja.

-No te das una idea, cuñada – le aseguró la rubia.

-Por favor, que tus padres están aquí – se quejó de manera fingida la pelirroja a Jenn -, pero cuenten, cuenten.

-Sí, cuenten – pidió Ginni con interés.

-No vamos a contar detalles sólo para alimentar el morbo de algunas – explicó Lana.

-Vale – dijo Bex y le hizo señas silenciosas a Lana sobre que luego le contaba – cuente lo que si pueden o quieren compartir.

-Sí, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué? – insistió Ginni – nos tienen esperando desde que llegaron, todavía las veo y me cuesta creerlo.

Jennifer sonrió y tomó la mano de Lana con naturalidad – pues ¿recuerdan que quería retomar el contacto con todas las personas del reparto? – Ginni y Josh asintieron – Lana era la única que me faltaba hace unos meses y después de mucho pensar en cómo retomar esa relación, que además estaba segura que sería la más complicada, decidí usar una noticia que había oído de mi agente para enviarle un mensaje.

-Casi me da un infarto cuando a las 12 de la noche de un día cualquiera me llega un mensajito de Jenn con un "Hey" – añadió Lana.

-"Hey", como Emma y Regina en la serie que solían saludarse o llamarse la atención así – comentó Joshua, mientras se servía un café y le servía a su mujer.

-Sí, en ese momento sólo podía pensar que lo único que nos unía era la serie – expuso la rubia – en fin, no se aguantó ni medio minuto para empezar a cuestionarme, no le valía mi excusa de quiero retomar el contacto algo que era cierto en verdad.

-La llamé.

-¿Así sin anestesia? – preguntó Bex.

-Sin anestesia.

-Veo que todo lo que hacen es bastante parecido – comentó la pelirroja.

-No la atendí, pero insistió y no pude negarme – siguió explicando Jenn – me disculpe y le prometí resarcirme por mi actitud anterior.

-Y lo hizo – aseguró Lana con rapidez – una vez que abrimos el grifo no parecíamos poder parar, buscamos todas las excusas posibles para poder quedar y vernos – Lana sonrió – fue a buscar a Lola a casa de mi hermana y a mí al aeropuerto cuando volví de Ghent.

-Y no fue la primera vez que cenamos juntas – argumentó Jennifer.

-Es cierto – admitió Lana – me ayudaste tanto cuando me sentía más vulnerable y me divertía hablando de nuestros personajes de la serie.

-Empezamos a shippearlos – reveló Jenn -, pero la verdad es que empezaba a resultarme difícil el desconectar a Emma y Regina de nosotras dos, cada vez pensaba más en ella.

Lana se mordió el labio al verla tan tímida con ganas de lanzarse encima. Ginni hizo un gesto de absoluto placer – se mueren por besarse, mírale las caras – le indicó a Joshua.

-Si quisiera besar a mi novia – Jenn se acercó y besó a Lana quién sonrió en el beso – la beso y ya – dijo al separarse – sobre todo estando en familia.

-Oh, dios mío – exclamó Ginni – son tan hermosas juntas.

-¿Eres fan? – quiso saber Lana.

-Somos fans – aseguró Joshua – por favor, muy fans – los otros asintieron.

-Los entiendo, yo también soy fan – aseguró Lana besando de nuevo a Jennifer.

-Bueno, bueno, chicas que somos gente sensible – objetó Bex – paren de contar amor empalagoso delante de los pobres.

-Lo dice la embarazada – Jennifer sonrió – amo a esta mujer, que quede claro, por eso la tengo que besar muchísimo así que prepárense.

-Están en esa etapa, ¿sabes? – dijo Marcus – esa dónde si no te besas, explotas.

-¿Has superado ya esa etapa? – preguntó su esposa y el negó con la cabeza – me parecía – dijo ella sonriendo.

-Da igual, dudo que yo pudiera dejar de querer besarla, sólo de pensar que a veces no estará cerca me entra el pánico – afirmó Jennifer.

-Ay el amor, el amor – exclamó Bex – me alegra que hayan decidido resolver todos esos asuntos pendientes que tenían, ya era hora.

-Verdad – corroboró Joshua.

-¿Por qué todos sabían que teníamos asuntos pendientes? – preguntó Jennifer.

-Porque no eran nada sutiles – contestó Marcus y el resto se lo quedó mirando - ¿qué? No habré estado en las grabaciones, pero oía todo lo que contaba Bex y las miraditas en algunos eventos decían mucho.

-¿Miraditas? – preguntó Lana.

-Luego estaba la forma en la que Lana echaba pestes de ti – dijo señalando a Jenn – cada vez que hablaba con Bex de la serie, el tema recurrente de Jenn-Jenn-Jenn...

-Cuéntamelo todo, por favor – le pidió Jennifer.

-Ni se te ocurra – lo amenazó Lana.

Pasaron una tarde entre risas y buena charla. Por la noche, Bex decidió que debían ir a cenar a un restaurante de la zona. Lana lo conocía de cuando vivía allí y le parecía apropiado. Llegaron a cenar un poco más tarde de lo normal, pero había un espectáculo en el restaurante que podían disfrutar luego de la cena.

Jenn y Lana eligieron dos vestidos muy cortos, bien entallados que casi provocan que no dejarán la habitación. Bex tuvo que golpear la puerta para que se separarán. Cenaron a la luz de las velas y rieron de las historias que contaba Marcus sobre sus producciones. Para cuando comenzó el espectáculo las luces del sitio se concentraron en los cantautores de jazz que tocaban en el escenario. Lana se levantó de su sitio durante la segunda canción.

-En dos minutos en el lavabo – le susurró a Jenn que sintió a su respiración crecer.

Observó que realmente nadie las miraba y tardó menos de un minuto en seguirla hasta el cuarto de baño del local. Bex se giró y al ver las sillas vacías agitó la cabeza sonriendo de medio lado.

-Salidas – murmuró.

Jenn entró al lavabo y Lana estaba apoyada en la pila - ¿necesitas hablar de algo, mi amor? – preguntó la rubia con sorna.

-Tendremos una charla muy especial – Lana se apoyó en la pila y se bajó lentamente el vestido exponiendo sus pechos desnudos - ¿no te parece?

La rubia resopló – ya lo creo – encajó su cuerpo en el de la morena y la besó con profundidad – veo que este sitio no te gusta particularmente, ¿no?

Lana sonrió dejando que Jenn succionará suavemente su cuello y tirándose hacia atrás para que llegará sus pechos – no, este sitio me da absolutamente lo mismo, no sirven hamburguesas.

La rubia rio antes de lamer uno de los pezones de su novia y subir las manos por las piernas de la morena – oh, dios, no llevas...

-No llevo.

-¿Lo tenías pensado desde antes? – preguntó la rubia acariciando el sexo de su hermosa novia.

-Me las quité antes de salir – reveló Lana.

-Y yo sin embargo sigo arruinando las mías – la rubia levantó del todo el vestido de Lana, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con el suyo, bajando sus bragas y apoyando sus pelvis una contra la otra.

Lana gimió al sentirla así – es imposible que me cansé de sentirte contra mí, amor de mi vida.

-Ni yo, preciosa – Jennifer aceleró sus caderas un poco para profundizar el roce- te amo tanto – dijo antes de besarla y enredarse en su lengua con pasión.

Lana había optado por una postura incomoda, pero muy abierta que permitía que sus centros se rozaran, se friccionaron apresuradamente sin parar de gemir. Jenn siguió besándola y pellizcó los pezones erguidos de su novia, haciendo que se arqueará y abriera más las piernas, algo que ella aprovechó para penetrar a Lana con sus dedos. La morena se irguió y Jenn la atrapó contra ella, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Te gusta, preciosa mía? – le susurró a Lana - ¿te gusta cómo te follo?

Lana gimió –sí, pero me gusta más cuando eres posesiva.

-Te haría mía a todas horas sólo para que supieras que tanto me perteneces – confirmó Jenn – joder, te haría mi esposa si pudiera.

Lana apretó la cadencia de su cintura para que los dedos de Jennifer se encajarán más profundamente en su cuerpo – algún día quizás.

-Me encanta que no lo elimines de tus planes – siguió bombeando dentro de Lana más aceleradamente notando como las paredes del interior de Lana apretaban más sus dedos – oh, cariño, córrete para mí.

-Te amo, te amo – Lana gimió profundamente cuando alcanzó el clímax y se dejó desplazar contra la pared del otro lado dónde Jenn la empujó con su cuerpo profundizando más las embestidas en su interior para prolongar el orgasmo, mientras lamía sus pezones - ¡joder! Jenn, te amo tanto, me haces sentir que muero de placer y de amor.

Los espasmos fueron cesando y Jenn ayudó a Lana a ponerse de pie, abrazándola para que dejará de temblar tanto. Salieron porque los minutos pasaban y era obvio que alguien necesitaría el lavabo tarde o temprano.

-Al llegar a la casa pienso hacerte mía toda la noche – le garantizó Lana cuando se sentaron en la mesa otra vez – tendrás que morder la almohada para que no se enteren todos.

-Creo que todos ya saben que no nos aguantamos nada – le murmuró Jenn haciéndole notar las caras de circunstancia de sus compañeros de mesa – no voy a reprimir los gritos de placer que me generas con tu cuerpo de diosa – Lana sonrió y besó su boca – así que espero que Bex tenga insonorizadas las habitaciones o mañana estarán los cuatro verdes de la envidia.

**¿Qué tal les pareció esta continuación? ¿Y Lanita en el restaurante? xD**


	46. 45- Llena de ti y de mí

_Bueno, jóvenes, este es oficialmente el capítulo final de esta historia. Lo sé, da penita, pero como siempre digo: hay cosas que terminan para que otras comiencen. Nos vemos al final de capítulo. _

_Advertencia:+18 (imposible parar este fenómeno) xD_

**Llena de ti y de mí**

**Bex:** Ginni-Gin

**Bex:** lo he hecho, se lo he enviado a Lana

_Ginni:_ ¿has aclarado que es para las dos?

**Bex:** ¿hacía falta? Es bastante obvio que era para las dos

_Ginni:_ tienes razón

**Bex:** ¿te has sonrojado?

_Ginni:_ ¡NOOO!

**Bex: **Sí, te has sonrojado xD

_Ginni:_ déjalo estar

**Bex**: ¿alguna vez has estado con una mujer?

_Ginni:_ no

_Ginni:_ ¿tú?

**Bex:** puede o puede que no

**Bex:** si necesitas una voluntaria para experimentar llámame ;)

_Ginni:_ ¿Qué?

**Bex:** es broma tonta jajajaja

**Bex:** sólo imaginar tu cara ahora mismo se me saltan las lágrimas

_Ginni:_ eres mala

**Bex:** puede

**Bex:** aunque con las hormonas puede que te vuelva a proponer esto y no en broma

_Ginni:_ ¿Qué?

**Bex:** también es broma, Ginni-Gin

**Bex:** si las hormonas me apuran quizás vista con peluca a Marcus

_Ginni_: ¿Qué?

_Ginni_: espera, esto también será broma, ¿verdad?

**Bex:** adiós, Ginni-Gin...

**Bex:** besitos donde más te guste que te besen

_Ginni_: ¡BEX!

**Bex:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya quieres más?

_Ginni:_ vete a la porra, ¡adiós!

**Bex:** jajajajajaja :*

_Ginni_: ¬¬

_Ginni:_ :*

**Jennifer aceptó la propuesta de su agente para llevar el romance publicitario** y comenzó a hacer algunas publicaciones en conjunto con la visita que hicieron a Disney, más específicamente a la Star Wars Zone. Miraba la foto que se había filtrado a las redes y era tan obvio que había sido tomada de forma no espontanea que le parecía estúpido que alguien creyera que estaba de romance. Ponía su cara de "cuanto amor que siento" mirando a Gerardo que esa foto podría haber sido perfectamente una instantánea para una película de comedia romántica. "Enamorándome de Chewbacca porque la Princesa Leia está en otra zona de Disney con su familia", así se podría haber llamado la película. Cuando más que peli hubiera sido un cortometraje. Uno que duró lo que tardaron en conocer la zona y en volver al hotel que compartía con Lana para pasar el resto de días con ella.

Su hermano Dani aprovechó para interrogarla sobre su nueva relación. No la publicitaria, sino la otra. La verdadera. Enterado por Julia de cómo estaban las cosas en la vida de su hermana, le preguntó que cómo iba eso de andar de paseo con un chaval cuando tenía una mujer tan hermosa esperándola en casa. Jenn se rio y luego le contó que para ella todo esto era trabajo, desde las fotos hasta las publicaciones. El resto prefirió pasarlo contándole a Dani sobre Lana. Lana es la mejor novia que una mujer puede tener, ese era el resumen. Los ojos le brillaban al hablar de ella y su hermano lo notó muy rápidamente.

-Estás muy enamorada – le dijo el chico – se te nota demasiado.

-Lo estoy.

-Entonces, ¿por qué jugamos a esto, Jenn? – preguntó señalando a su acompañante – no digo que salgas del armario, pero no sé, es raro.

-Porque por ahora desvía la atención hacia otro lado – explicó ella – aunque no sé si podré seguirlo mucho tiempo.

-Pues no lo sigas, de aquí te vas a ir a verla, a disfrutar de esa mujer maravillosa de la que hablas – le dijo - ¿cuánto crees que podrás fingir una doble vida?

-No lo sé, soy talentosa, ¿sabes? – declaró casi con pena -, pero no lo sé, me cuesta el doble de lo normal.

-¿Me la presentarás al menos? – cuestionó luego de unos segundos de pausa su hermano – digo no hay secretos entre nosotros y quiero conocer a la mujer que te hace sonreír de esa manera – Jenn sonrió por inercia – además, es muy agradable para la vista – admitió su hermano.

-¡Oye! Es de mi mujer de quién hablas, no te pases – se quejó su hermana.

-Si pudiera mostraría un cartel con un enorme "Aww" a toda esta gente, este momento lo necesita – le respondió Dani y la abrazó para contrarrestar su arrebato verbal – júrame que no dejarás pasar tantos sentimientos por dejar felices a un montón de idiotas con demasiadas inclinaciones hetero-normativas – le pidió su hermano finalmente.

-Promesa de meñique – aseguró la rubia haciendo el gesto de infancia con el que sellaban sus acuerdos.

-Si me llego a enterar que no lo cumples, me iré al equipo de Lana y créeme que no me costaría nada – amenazó su hermano riéndose ante la cara de indignación de Jenn.

-Voy a llevarla a casa para alguna de nuestras próximas reuniones – le reveló la rubia – mamá ya lo sabe también y sólo queda papá.

-Se lo contarás antes imagino – preguntó él y su hermana asintió – tienes que avisarme para no perderme ese momento.

-Promesa de meñique – repitió Jennifer y sonrió cuando su hermano la abrazó por los hombros de manera protectora.

**Lana abrazó a Jenn por la cintura ni bien la vio llegar a donde estaban** – lo que te he echado de menos es algo imposible de explicar – le susurró cuidándose de ni besarla frente a la gente que esperaba la atracción.

-Y yo a ti.

-¡Infiltrada! Por fin has vuelto – el sobrino de Lana llamaba de manera burlona a la "amiga" de su tía que había terminado por agregarse al viaje familiar a última hora – la tía no dejaba de mirar el móvil desde que te fuiste – se acercó y le dijo de manera confidente – me da que tiene una de esas apps para rastrear teléfonos.

-¡Sammy!

-¿Debería preocuparme? – le preguntó Jenn.

-Deberías – aseguró el joven – mi madre me estuvo siguiendo durante medio año con una de esas.

-¡Deena! – Jennifer observó con aspecto impresionado a su ahora cuñada - ¿dónde queda la privacidad y el libre de albedrío de este joven?

-Con las condiciones que atañen mientras viva conmigo – aseveró la mujer – bastante que ya no los sigo con mis apps del FBI.

-¿Tú eres de esas madres de "mientras vivas bajo mi techo"? – quiso saber entonces la rubia.

-Yo y toda la familia, no creas que mi hermana es diferente – advirtió Deena – digo por si estabas pensando en compartir más tiempo con ella – les guiñó el ojo.

-Jennifer sabe perfectamente cuales son mis condiciones "mientras vivas bajo mi techo" y créeme hermanita – reveló Lana sin contemplaciones – no se ha quejado nunca de ninguna de ellas.

-Yo no sé si quiero saber tanto – expuso Deena tratando de no pensar y viendo cómo se reían las otras dos mujeres – además, hay menores rondando, callarse.

-¿Podemos ir a algún sitio a tomar café o algo? – pidió Jenn y Lana la dirigió hasta el restaurante que estaba más cerca.

Eligieron la zona más alejada y escondida. Los otros sobrinos de Lana aprovecharon para hacerse selfies en el ventanal. Las fotos y las redes sociales eran su mundo. Sammy sin embargo prefirió quedarse con ellas tres.

-¿Nos vamos a tener que seguir escondiendo mientras venga la infiltrada? – preguntó Sammy.

-Sí, lo siento, cariño – respondió como disculpa su tía – sé que no es ideal, pero por ahora al menos.

-No, si es divertido, es como estar en plan espías – aseveró el joven – además, pones esa cara de estar festejando tu cumpleaños siempre que la miras, te quedas totalmente empanada – comentó sonrojando a su tía y observó a Jenn de arriba abajo – no sé qué le ves, pero bueno – fingió que no se enteraba para picar a la rubia que era su nueva afición.

-Oh, eres demasiado pequeño para notarlo, sólo lo notarías si trajera un petit-suisse en la camiseta – argumentó – o pudding de chocolate.

-¿Me estás llamando niño? – dijo él.

-¿Me estás llamando fea? – respondió ella.

-No – dijeron los dos a la vez y comenzaron a reír. Jenn se estiró y abrazó al joven.

Si la cara de totalmente empanada vendría con una versión extra large sería algo parecido a la mirada que les dirigió Lana Parrilla.

-¿Ves? – le indicó Sammy a Jenn – esa cara, pero no tan de me estoy derritiendo.

-Veo, veo – Jenn afirmó con la cabeza.

-No se mofen de mí – se quejó Lana cambiando su cara a disgusto y ganándose que la rubia la tomará de la mano, ofreciéndole una caricia sosegada para ganarse su sonrisa.

-Por cierto, ¿qué harás dentro de dos semanas? ¿El jueves por la noche? – preguntó la rubia.

-Creo que nada, aún quedaría algo de tiempo antes de tener que irme a Europa de nuevo – explicó – y las convenciones no suelen ser un jueves, ya lo sabes – hizo una pausa antes de preguntar - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me depara el destino?

-Cena en mi casa – dijo Jenn y Lana trató de hacer memoria sobre el por qué sería algo excepcional así que la rubia agregó para aclarar - en mi casa de Chicago, Illinois.

-¿Qué? – Lana pestañeó severamente.

-Si, en casa de David y Judy Morrison.

-¿En casa de tus padres? – preguntó para estar segura de que estaba entendiendo y la rubia asintió -, pero ellos no lo saben, ¿se lo anunciaremos así sin anestesia?

-Mi madre ya lo sabe, a mi padre se lo diré en estos días – dijo la rubia – ese es el siguiente paso.

-¿Estarán Julia y Daniel?

-Claro – respondió Jenn – no se lo perderían por nada del mundo.

Lana pareció salir de su asombro y reponerse demasiado fácilmente para lo que significaba ese acontecimiento – Bien, me parece perfecto – dijo con tranquilidad y Jenn entrecerró los ojos - ¿qué? – preguntó la morena.

-¿Por qué no estás flipando? – quiso saber Jennifer.

-Porque soy una persona adulta y madura – contestó Lana y viendo como la rubia seguía sin creerle, agregó con un suspiro – y porque mi madre viene en camino, llega en unas horas.

-¿Qué? – Jennifer abrió los ojos de par en par - ¿y no ibas a decírmelo?

-Sí, pero esperaba a que te hubieran traído al menos el café – Lana se cuadró de hombros – sabes que lo sabe y cuando supo que estábamos aquí contigo no pudo con la curiosidad.

Jenn observó un segundo la expresión de disculpa de su mujer – vale, lo entiendo, es normal – dijo suspirando - ¿debería preocuparme por algo? – preguntó a su novia y al resto de sus acompañantes.

-¿Con la abuela? – Sammy contestó sin reflexionar ni medio segundo – por todo, infiltrada, empieza a rezar que la abuela te preguntará cuantos rosarios haces por día.

-¡Sammy! – su tía lo riñó sin poder evitar reírse de las ideas de su sobrino – no, amor, no tienes por qué preocuparte, es una mujer muy interesante y dulce que estará más que feliz de compartir una conversación contigo.

-Pero no te olvides que es una madre también – intervino Deena – algún tercer grado puede que te caiga.

-¡Deena! – Lana estaba cansándose de regañar a todos – no les hagas caso – le pidió a Jenn.

-Oh, mis padres también son interesantes y dulces – comentó Jenn – y padres – agregó siguiendo la lógica – así que si me toca, te tocará también.

-Sé que lo haces a posta así que no me pondré nerviosa – Lana estrechó los ojos en señal de sospecha y retuvo sus emociones manteniendo la calma.

-¿Hay algunas forma de ganar puntos con mi suegra? – indagó Jenn - ¿algún consejo?

-No la llames suegra por ahora, mejor Dolores – dijo Deena.

Lo cierto es que Dolores era mucho más encantadora de lo que sus hijas habían mencionado. Desde que llegó y la saludó por primera vez se abocó a conocerla mejor. Jenn era consciente de que observó las interacciones entre ella y su hija. La vio sonreír cuando Lana la llamó cariño durante la cena así como cuando ella acarició su mejilla. Se marcharon al bar de hotel en busca de una copa final cuando los más jóvenes ya tenían que ir a descansar.

-¿Y dime, Jennifer? – la rubia prestó atención a la mujer - ¿van a tener una relación clandestina?

-Se viene el tercer grado – canturreó Deena.

-Por supuesto, el alcohol lo amerita – corroboró la mujer mayor sin inmutarse – entonces...

-¿Qué tal si me lo preguntas a mí, mamá? – terció Lana tratando de salvar a su novia del enredo.

-Está bien – dijo Jenn tomándole la mano – me gustaría contestar si es que te parece bien – quiso saber observando a su chica, la cual asintió – bien, Dolores, lo cierto es que si, al menos por un tiempo.

-¿Eso significa que no puedo decir que mi hija está bien y enamorada? – preguntó la mujer.

-No, significa que puedes decirlo, pero no puedes decir de quién – le contestó Lana – puedes decir que me hacen feliz como nunca me han hecho en la vida – siguió y el corazón de Jenn palpitó desbocado -, pero no puedes decir quién me hace feliz.

-Es decir que no podré darle el mérito a la mujer que te ama hasta ese punto – comentó Dolores – es casi injusto para Jennifer.

-Es una decisión tomada de manera común, dialogada y comprendida – explicó Jennifer – y tampoco podrá darle el mérito público a su hija por hacerme sentir en el cielo cada día, pero puede sentirse orgullosa porque lo hace.

-No te preocupes, mamá – le dijo Deena – son muy cursis, pero no se contagia.

-Lo bien que nos vendría contagiarnos de eso que las aflige – respondió la mujer con un suspiro – sólo quería tener claro que ambas son conscientes y están de acuerdo con la decisión de mantener el silencio – añadió entonces – no quiero ver a Lana sufrir, como madre no puedo permitirlo.

-Le prometo que no me permitiría hacerla sufrir y espero que eso no ocurra – Jenn sonrió a Lana – y si ocurre por lo que fuera prometo que haré lo que este a mi alcance para resarcirme.

-Confió en ti, Jennifer – dijo entonces la mujer.

-Lo importante, mamá – le pidió Lana – es que no olvides que lo que interesa es lo que te digamos nosotras, no lo que digan los medios ni nadie que no seamos Jenn, yo o allegados que sepan lo nuestro como Deena.

-No te preocupes – contestó Dolores – ya me has dicho que no debo prestar atención a los periodistas o a los fans – hizo una mueca de reflexión – aunque debería hacerle más caso a tu tía Candice, lleva siendo fan de la pareja de ustedes dos en la serie desde hace años.

El resto de la conversación fue entre risas y tragos.

**Unos días después**, luego de que Lana saliera del hotel con su familia, Jenn hizo una llamada a sus padres. Era la hora del desayuno y sabía que estarían en casa. El video llamado mostró a los padres de Jenn en la mesa.

-Hola cielo – dijo su madre.

-Hola hija – saludó su padre.

-Hola, ¿cómo están?

-Muy bien, aquí estamos en la rutina de siempre, mucho que enseñar todavía – le respondió su padre - ¿tú, hija? ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, quería decirles que voy a ir el jueves a la cena – explicó –, pero no voy sola.

-Oh, ¿con quién vienes? – su madre que estaba totalmente al tanto de lo que pasaba en la vida de su hija le guiñaba el ojo sin que su padre la vea.

-Con mi pareja – dijo ella algo cohibida.

-¿El chico ese? – preguntó su padre – el de las fotos en la prensa que estuvo con ustedes en Disney.

-No, él es un amigo – ella sonrió - ¿qué hablamos de no hacer caso a la prensa?

-Ya, pero bueno coincidía – dijo el hombre.

-No, no es Gerardo, es – Jenn tomó aire – bueno, es una mujer en realidad – señaló – salgo con una mujer.

Entre los tres se hizo un silencio de unos segundos y Jennifer se temió lo peor. ¿Sería que su padre no era tan abierto como ella imaginaba? De repente, su padre hizo una mueca de interés.

-No será esa muchachita, ¿no? – preguntó – la de la serie.

-¿Qué muchachita? – preguntó Jenn.

-Bueno, no es una muchachita a tu lado, pero para nosotros si – declaró – ¿sabes, Judy? La actriz que interpretaba a la reina malvada – estableció - ¿cómo se llama?

-Lana Parrilla – dijo su mujer tratando de no estallar de risa.

-¿Por qué piensas que saldría con Lana? – quiso saber Jennifer con una gran sonrisa.

-Es que cuando empezamos a ver la serie – relató el padre – le dije a tu madre que había bastante tensión entre ustedes y ella dijo que era cosa de la serie, del guion, pero nunca pasó nada entre los personajes – se cuadro de hombros – o sea que no era cosa de la historia.

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que es ella, papá? – preguntó Jenn.

Su padre tardó unos segundos en responder – que tu madre me debe 20 dólares.

-¿Qué?

-¡David! ¡No le cuentes a la niña que apostamos sobre su vida amorosa! – se quejó Judy.

-¿Ustedes también? – Jenn meneó la cabeza – mis hermanos apostaron si traería a una chica o un chico, ustedes si entre Lana y yo sucedía algo, ¿para eso soy buena?

-Es que tu vida privada al ser tan privada da para toda especulación, cariño – dijo David y luego se giró a su mujer – pues ve preparando los 20 dólares para esa cena, querida, habrá que agasajar bien a esa muchacha.

**Lana y Jenn entraron a la casa de la morena luego de una semana fuera**. Tenían que ir a un fin de semana de convenciones y luego irían a casa de los Morrison a conocer a la familia de Jenn. A integrarse a ella más bien. Luego de unos cuantos días lejos, el correo se acumulaba en la puerta de entrada así que la morena tomó sobres y cajas, ayudada por su novia, repasando de quién provenía cada cosa.

-Anda – dijo de repente sosteniendo una caja de tamaño medio en sus manos – esto es de Bex.

-¿De Bex? – preguntó Jenn para cerciorarse y Lana asintió - ¿te había dicho que iba a enviarte algo?

-Ni una palabra – la morena rompió el papel de embalaje y se encontró con un segundo papel que rezaba "Diver-sexual games" – oh Dios.

-¿Nos ha enviado un juguete sexual? – preguntó Jenn riendo divertida.

Lana mientras había abierto el sobre que estaba pegado a la caja. Dentro había una carta tipiada a máquina de forma automática por los servicios de envío del comercio – _Hola hermanita_ – leyó – _dada su reciente afición a permanecer entre las piernas de la otra, Ginni-Gin y yo les enviamos este regalito. Medida estándar. Querré los detalles. Saludos, la hermana-cuñada embarazada._

-Ábrelo – pidió Jenn con mucha curiosidad reflejada en su expresión.

Lana quitó la tapa a la caja una vez que consiguió quitar las cintas que las pegaban y se llevó la mano a la boca soltando unas risas – no lo puedo creer.

Jennifer estalló en una carcajada -, pero por favor – exclamó – quieren que lo experimentemos todo, ¿no? ¡Qué familia!

-¿Has usado uno alguna vez? – le preguntó Lana.

-Sí, pero no uno como este – dijo Jenn – es decir, no era así, doble – la rubia observó el objeto – y definitivamente no tenía los colores del arcoíris.

-Veo la mano de Ginni en ese detalle – comentó Lana.

-Casi que es el único detalle que tiene cara de ser de Ginni, por lo demás es todo muy Bex.

-Cierto – Lana carraspeó – se ve muy real – dijo y ambas tocaron el objeto – ok, la textura es particular – luego observó a Jenn - ¿te gustó usarlo?

-Yo lo usé en alguien, pero nunca usaron uno en mí – confesó la rubia.

A Lana la idea de penetrar a Jennifer usando ese falo enganchado a su cadera le resultaba particularmente excitante. Se mordió el labio mirándolo.

-Tiene la parte anterior más corta para quién lo usé – comentó la rubia leyendo por encima las instrucciones, aunque todo parecía bastante intuitivo – es decir, que esto – dijo rozando con el dedo la parte más pequeña – va dentro de la vagina de quién se lo ata alrededor, de esa manera tendrá la sensación de penetración aunque el objetivo principal es rozar áreas sensibles y moverse dentro – hizo una pausa – por eso tiene esta inclinación.

-Presionar el "punto G" – comentó Lana.

-Sí, en parte eso mismo – Jenn sonrió al ver el interés de la morena – de esa manera además si quién va a recibir el falo principal quiere hacerlo puede estimular a la otra persona tocándolo, jugando con él, moviéndolo – arrastró la voz gravemente.

Lana bufó casi inaudiblemente. Todo le parecía demasiado sexy. Tragó saliva cuando Jenn la envolvió por detrás y le susurró al oído - ¿quieres probarlo, mi amor?

La morena suspiró – sí, pero – se tomó un segundo para poder decirlo – quisiera ser yo la que lo usará.

Jenn se mordió el labio al oír su voz tímida - ¿quieres usarlo tú? ¿Conmigo?

-Sí, si te parece bien – Lana sonrió dulcemente – sé que antes lo has usado tú, pero me gusta la idea de usarlo yo.

Jenn dejó entrar mucho aire a sus pulmones - ¿quieres follarme con eso?

Lana bufó audiblemente – quiero.

-Dímelo – le pidió Jenn – dime que quieres follarme con eso.

-Quiero follarte con eso – Lana lo dijo de manera apresurada, parte por la excitación, parte por una repentina vergüenza.

-No, dímelo de verdad, hazme sentir que quieres hacerlo – Jenn mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja de Lana y la soltó – dímelo y me tendrás abierta de piernas de inmediato.

Lana tomó aire invadida por una lujuria que era profunda y nueva – quiero follarte ese coño hermoso con ese enorme falo como si fuera parte de mí.

-¡Joder! – Jenn gimió y la giró atrapándola en un beso lánguido, húmedo. Sus lenguas se rozaban hambrientas. Jenn rozó con sus dientes la lengua de Lana y le quitó la blusa que llevaba sin preocuparse por los botones ni por el cierre de su falta. Le dejó los tacones puestos porque le parecía aún más sexy así.

-¡Jenn! – exclamó Lana cuando la rubia pellizcó sus pezones sin ninguna cautela, deseosa de verlos erguidos.

-Siéntate, amor – le pidió – en el borde de la cama – se fue deshaciendo de su ropa y se besaron a medida que Jenn fue bajando hasta arrodillarse frente a la morena. El sexo de Lana ya rezumaba caliente – qué mojada estás – la rubia se lamió los labios ante la visión – realmente tienes muchas ganas de follarme, ¿no?

-Sí, me muero por tenerte así, por estar dentro de ti – susurró Lana abriendo más las piernas y dejando Jenn acariciará su sexo, metiendo un dedo en su interior.

La rubia se agachó y comenzó a lamer el botón nervioso de Lana y luego soltó un poco de saliva para lubricar mejor su entrada. Colocó con cuidado el arnés dentro, notando los espasmos que provocaba al hacerlo en el sexo de Lana - ¿estás bien, preciosa?

-Sí – Lana gimió cuando con mucho cuidado Jenn la puso de pie y la ayudó a ajustarse el arnés a su cadera – Jenn – gimoteó al notar como la rubia la rodeaba presionando su cuerpo desnudo contra la espalda de su novia.

La mano de Jennifer vagó por el torso de la morena mientras dejaba su hombro húmedo a besos. Llevó una mano hasta el falo y lo delineó con uno de sus dedos apenas rozándolo. Los ojos de Lana estaban clavados en lo que hacía Jenn con sus manos. Cuando llegó a la punta lo tomó ligeramente con los dedos y tiró de él hacia abajo causándole un espasmo placentero con el movimiento a la morena. Igual era el morbo, igual era que aquel apéndice moviéndose en su interior rozaba áreas sensibles, puede que fueran las dos cosas. Jenn lo tomó con la mano entera, mientras giraba con su otra mano su rostro y se enredaba con su lengua. Lana gimió en su boca sintiendo como su excitación crecía y reteniéndose en el beso todas las ganas de mirar aquella mano masajeando un objeto que, aunque no perteneciera a su cuerpo, sentía como suyo ahora mismo. Era a ella a la que su Jenn estaba acariciando.

-¿Estás preparada para hundirte dentro de mí, amor? – le preguntó la rubia al soltarla, girándose y golpeando con uno de sus dedos la punta del arnés, causando más placer a Lana.

-Sí, cariño, más que lista para follarte.

-Dímelo, Lana, dime lo que quieres – Jenn se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama con las piernas cerradas y ligeramente cruzadas – ya sabes lo que va a pasar cuando me lo digas – recordó pasando su lengua por su labio superior.

Lana sintió sus fosas nasales expandirse por el aire que entró en sus pulmones de repente, apretó los dientes antes de decirlo – quiero follarme ese coño perfecto tuyo.

Vio como Jenn entreabría su boca y abría completamente sus piernas, mostrando su sexo inflamado y brillante. La vio pasar sus dedos por los pliegues y delinear la entrada mostrándole a Lana que estaba lista – fóllame – le pidió, pero Lana negó con la cabeza.

-Aún no – dijo arrodillándose y dejándose caer hasta la pelvis de Jenn, lamiendo la entrada del sexo de la rubia y ganándose un gemido intenso como respuesta – primero, voy a asegurarme de que tú estés lista para mí.

Oyó a Jennifer bufar e introdujo la lengua en su interior - ¡Lana! – exclamó la rubia – ¡joder! – solamente podía oír los chasquidos de la lengua de la morena y sus gimoteos cuando no cesaba de lamer. Salió de su interior y giró su lengua por el clítoris de la rubia.

-Estás tan mojada, mi amor – dijo entonces hundiendo los dedos en su interior y poniéndose de rodillas – hermosa, hermosa y tan deliciosa – sacó los dedos de dentro y se mojó con ellos el arnés – voy a follarte, Jenn.

La rubia sólo gimoteó y levantó las caderas. Lana tiró de sus piernas y las apoyó en los hombros. Presionó la punta del falo contra la entrada - ¿vas a darme esto?

-Voy a darte cualquier cosa que quieras aunque nunca que le haya dado a nadie antes, serás mi primer mujer, Lana, la primera en hacerme esto – replicó Jenn abriendo más las piernas y sintiendo como la morena comenzaba a introducirse dentro con suavidad para no hacerle daño.

Lentamente, Lana sintió como su pelvis se apoyaba contra la de Jenn y el miembro que ahora poseía era apretado por las paredes de su coño al igual que las piernas de Jenn bajaron hasta la altura de su espalda media y la empujaron contra ella – Oh, joder – cada centímetro que el cuerpo de Jenn cedía era una vibrante sensación en su propio sexo.

-Lana, estás tan dentro, quédate así un minuto – pidió la rubia y ella se mantuvo en esa posición moviendo la pelvis de forma sosegada y circular.

Era tanto el placer que sentía que sollozó cuando Jenn movió las caderas siguiendo su ritmo lento - ¿te gusta? – preguntó.

-Sí, mucho.

Lana salió de su interior y se recostó boca arriba – muéstrame.

Jenn bufó y se encaramó primero dejándose caer hasta que el arnés la penetró totalmente – ahora te voy a follar yo – dijo apretando los dientes y comenzando a mover su pelvis para que Lana entrará y saliera de su interior. Lana sentía cada roce como suyo y la presión era completamente mutua. Pellizcó los pezones de la rubia y se vio así misma encaramándose hasta tomar algo del control, atrapando a Jenn en sus brazos y dejándola moverse a su antojo, pero inclinándose de manera que pudiera dar un golpe de caderas cada tanto para profundizar el impacto de la penetración.

Jennifer gritó enérgicamente la primera vez que lo hizo y volvió a hacerlo la siguiente. Lana se crecía en el placer que le mostraba esa hermosa mujer que era suya, tan suya – eres mía, Jenn – gimió cuando pudo hablar.

-Tuya, mi amor – respondió la rubia consiguiendo que la morena apretará los dientes y buscará comandar del todo del contacto.

Soltó sus brazos dejándola caer contra el colchón y tiró de sus piernas para penetrarla muy profundamente de un solo golpe. La observó un momento tan entregada, tan abierta a ella, tan sudorosa, tan gimiente. Tan abandonada.

-Júrame que nunca serás de nadie de esta manera, que siempre será a mi a quién me dejarás verte así – le pidió comenzando a golpear su cadera para penetrar a la rubia con el ritmo que le exigía su propia necesidad – júrame que me amas de esa manera, que amas tanto como para poder prometerme una vida llena de ti y de mí.

Jenn gemía – te lo juro, mi amor, te amo tanto – la rubia levantó las caderas para que la penetración se hiciera más activa y las paredes de su sexo rodearon el arnés – para ti son y serán todas las cosas que me pertenecen, soy tuya, tan tuya – la rubia comenzó a gemir más vehementemente – estás tan dentro mío.

Era un doble confesión, no sólo la llenaba físicamente, también lo hacía de otra manera – me llenas, Lana, me llenas completamente – la rubia gimió otra vez cuando Lana movió las caderas más agresivamente – estoy tan llena de ti.

-¡Mía! ¡Mía! ¡Joder! – gimió Lana apretando la cadera de la rubia y empujando más profundamente – siento las paredes de tu sexo rodearme y es como si me dieras latigazos en mi coño, como si me follaras a mí también.

-¡Dios! Lana sigue que me corro, mi amor, me corro contigo dentro de mi cuerpo – Jenn jadeó y Lana empujó más profundamente, mucho más vigorosamente - ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro, mi vida!

Lana dio un fuerte empujón y sintió como ella alcanzaba el clímax viendo a Jennifer retorcerse. Estalló junto con ella y se dejó caer sobre la rubia, estaba completamente arrasada por placer. Ambas se quedaron suspirando y respirando agitadas, se besaron dulcemente durante unos segundos. Con las frentes pegadas cerraron los ojos y Jenn deslizó sus manos quitándole la sujeción al arnés y levantándose hasta quitarlo del medio, arrojándolo cerca.

-Quiero beberme tu placer – dijo.

-Y yo, cariño.

La llamada silenciosa hizo que la rubia se girará sobre sí misma acercándole su coño a la morena y comenzando a lamer el suyo. Comenzó siendo un juego para recoger los fluidos del placer de la otra, pero al final comenzaron a necesitar más. Succionaron el clítoris la una de la otra y gimieron radicalmente cuando acabaron la una en la boca de la otra nuevamente.

La rubia reptó por el cuerpo de la morena.

-Creo que estoy muerta – dijo Lana.

-Yo creo que también, pero ¡cuánto placer se puede sentir al borde de la muerte!- comentó Jennifer.

-Te amo, Jennifer Morrison – reveló Lana besando su frente – te amo.

-Y yo a ti – sonrió de medio lado la rubia -, pero la próxima quiero ser yo la que te posea así – Lana se rio – hablo en serio.

-Lo sé.

-¿Le diremos a Bex que hemos disfrutado tanto del juguetito? – quiso saber Jenn.

-No, no le diremos nada, ni una palabra.

-Sabrá que lo recibimos – expuso la rubia.

-Eso sí, pero no sabrá nada más – Lana sonrió – si quiere enterarse que averigüé por su cuenta.

-¡Pobre Marcus!

Lana se rio con fuerza – eres mala, Jennifer Morrison.

-Y tuya, Lana Parrilla, soy tuya para siempre – dijo la rubia.

-¿Lo juras, mi amor? – preguntó Lana.

-Lo juro ahora ante ti – Jennifer sonrió dulcemente -, pero algún día lo haré el mundo, te lo prometo.

Se durmieron abrazadas esperando a que la vida fluyera hacia dónde quisiera llevarlas, así, amándose. Juntas para siempre, juntas para todo lo que restaba de vida aunque la vida se había asomado el día que Jennifer le escribió a Lana por primera vez en tres años. El amanecer llegó en Milán y hoy todo era sol. El sol eran las dos siempre que estaban juntas, sintiéndose renacer en cada caricia, en cada beso, en cada orgasmo. Siendo una para lo bueno y lo malo. Esperando a la vida para cumplir sus promesas pendientes, pero disfrutando mientras.

**¿The end?**

**Holi a todos y todas que leyeron, leen y leerán este fic. Hace tiempo yo no me imaginé escribiendo un MORRILLA porque no me veía con la capacidad para involucrarme. Unas jovencitas comenzaron a solicitar que alguien se atreviera por un grupo y pensé "bueno, ¿qué tengo para perder?". Eso nos trajo a este día, a este punto. Gracias a todos quienes siguieron la historia en el día a día de las actualizaciones, a quienes no se sintieron a gusto con ella y la dejaron, y a quienes están por descubrirla en el corto o largo plazo. Esta historia estuvo hecha desde mi amor por esas mujeres hermosas que suelen compartir detalles de sus vidas como un regalo a sus fans. No lo necesitarían, pero lo hacen en la medida que cada una puede o quiere. La historia se sitúa a comienzos de 2019 y, como pudieron ver, siguió (o trato de seguir) esas pequeñas cosas que compartían. El resto es producto de mi imaginación y quizás de mis deseos también. Me gustaría decir que las espío como decían algunas lectoras, pero sería una falacia, aunque quién quiera seguir pensándolo que siga. O si alguien piensa que tengo dotes de clarividente, puede eh jajajaja Ojalá.**

**¡A todos los que comentan, votan y leen, mi amor eterno!**

**Nos vemos en el epilogo.**

**V_Swing**


	47. 46- Epilogo

**Epilogo **

**Año 2023**

-A ver – Seth, el agente de Jenn intentaba entender las últimas palabra de su representada - ¿te vas a comprar un pueblo en Italia?

-Sí – respondió ella tranquilamente – en la zona de la Toscana, bueno, no lo voy a comprar yo sola, será una compra a medias con mi pareja y lo administrará una sociedad de la que seremos propietarias, una nueva empresa sin nombres propios.

-¿Un pueblo? ¿De qué va esto? – preguntó de nuevo el hombre sin entender demasiado – llevas años en pareja con alguien que es un misterio y ahora vas a realizar inversiones inmobiliarias en sociedad con esa persona – la forma en la que dijo la palabra persona le dio a Jennifer la base de que sabía que no era un hombre, algo que no lo inmutó porque le daba lo mismo.

-Sí, el punto es invertir en algo que nos generé placer, además de dinero – explicó – estos pequeños pueblos casi deshabitados se han puesto en venta desde hace años y supimos de uno en la zona de la Toscana que nos interesaba, lo compremos por 15 mil euros.

-¿Un pueblo entero por 15 mil euros? – pestañeó Seth – debe ser un cementerio.

-No lo es, quedan unos 100 habitantes como mucho, pero es muy pintoresco y particular – expuso Jennifer – la idea es restaurar algunas áreas y construir con complejo turístico, permitirle a la gente trabajar y repoblar la zona, esa será la verdadera inversión.

-¿Cómo piensas atraer a los turistas? – quiso saber el hombre.

-De varias maneras, número 1, aprovecharemos su cercanía al lago Trasimeno para convertirlo en un spa natural y una oportunidad para desconectar – dijo – será su atractivo fundamental; número 2, está cerca de Cortona y también de Florencia que son puntos centrales en La Toscana – hizo una pausa y sonrió – número 3, he convencido a un director popular de que es el lugar perfecto para filmar una película que será un gran éxito el próximo año y el sitio será un elemento central de la historia.

-Muy pensado te lo tienes – dijo el hombre – y estás demasiado confiada.

-Tengo absoluta seguridad que será una de las películas del año – respondió ella – además, trabajaré en su producción, contrato que te tocará negociar pronto.

-Estás perfilándote para el detrás de cámara más y más cada año – dijo el hombre - ¿es lo que deseas? ¿Dirigir y producir?

-Me encanta y lo disfruto muchísimo, no me importaría dedicarme a eso – Jenn se cuadró de hombros – ser actriz ha sido mi vida, pero también me gustan el resto de papeles en una producción.

-No lo veo mal, has trabajado como actriz en proyectos que han tenido mucho éxito y como directora o productora también – Seth suspiró – además, tienes que hacer lo que quieras hacer.

-¿Entonces por qué me cuestionas esta decisión? Es parte de lo que quiero hacer – argumentó ella.

-Porque este proyecto tuyo implica dos cosas – señaló él – en primer lugar que te atas a un territorio que no es Estados Unidos y en segundo lugar que te comprometes de una manera mucho más especial a tu misteriosa pareja.

Jenn rodó los ojos – no te miento que pensamos en ir mudando nuestra vida personal a Italia poco a poco, la idea es encontrar un refugio también, uno dónde poder vivir tranquilamente – explicó -, pero llevo comprometida con mi pareja desde hace mucho más tiempo – sonrió y sin inmutarse agregó – amo a esta mujer con todas mis fuerzas, es el amor de mi vida.

Seth sonrió de medio lado y elevó las cejas – vale, es la primera vez que la mencionas por lo que es, una mujer.

-Ya lo sabías, lo he notado – indicó ella con la mirada fija en el hombre.

-Bueno, sé leer entrelineas y tu reticencia a darme detalles o a utilizar términos como "mi novio" con lo sencillo que sería hacerlo me dieron algunas pistas.

-Me alegra y si te expongo nuestros planes o te confirmo este detalle es porque tengo la confianza suficiente para hacerlo, espero no arrepentirme – dijo con determinación.

-Olvídalo, jamás saldrá nada de mí sobre este asunto, es completamente tuyo y me siento honrado de que me lo expliques – luego hizo una mueca de interés – aunque más honrado estaría si me dijeras quién es.

-¿Qué cambiaría el saberlo? – preguntó ella.

-Calmaría mi absoluta curiosidad y me haría feliz – contestó el hombre riendo amablemente -, pero lo entiendo, ¿vale? Realmente no me hace falta saberlo por ninguna razón profesional.

Jenn sonrió de medio lado y suspiró la acercarse un poco – es Lana – murmuró apenas audiblemente.

Seth se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta – Michaela – le dijo a su secretaria - ¿podrías ir hasta la cafetería de la Cuarta que me gusta? – la chica asintió con una sonrisa – cappuccino y un bollo de crema – miró a la rubia - ¿te apetece algo, Jenn?

-Un latte de Matcha – dijo ella.

-Trae otro bollo para ella – le dijo el hombre a la secretaria – va a gustarte – le advirtió a la rubia y volvió a dirigirse a la joven que lo asistía – cómprate algo que te apetezca también, Michaela.

-Gracias, Seth – respondió la chica saliendo a hacer su recado.

-Eso nos da al menos veinte minutos – argumentó el agente sentándose en su sillón - ¿Lana? ¿Lana Parrilla? – Jenn asintió una vez – wow.

-¿Puedes culparme? – le preguntó ella.

-Desde luego que no, es muy atractiva – Seth bufó entre divertido e impresionado – tantos fuegos que hemos ignorado de los fans en las redes sociales y al final era todo verdad – pestañeó un momento – no me explico cómo pudo pasársele a la prensa.

-Porque somos cuidadosas – comentó ella – nunca salimos juntas en las grandes ciudades, ni vamos a las mismas convenciones o eventos, aunque vivimos prácticamente juntas desde hace casi 5 años.

-¿Estaba en tu casa alguna vez que fui a verte? – quiso saber el agente.

-En la habitación de al lado – Jenn se rió – eres muy distraído, Seth, la última vez que viniste esa perra que estaba con Ava era la suya.

-Dios mío – el hombre hizo memoria – la recuerdo bien, me has engañado totalmente – expuso con admiración – ambas son muy talentosas – entonces preguntó – ¿ella está con la serie de la NBC?

Jenn asintió antes de responder verbalmente – sí, van por la tercera temporada y creo que quedan al menos dos más.

-Su personaje ha vuelto a comerse un poco la serie, ¿no?

-Raro sería que no ocurriera – Jennifer se rio – tiene ese aire enigmático que hace que lo que sea que interprete lo llevé a otro nivel para el público.

-Lo sé – coincidió el hombre - ¿cómo piensa ajustar eso al nuevo proyecto?

-Bueno, cada año viajamos al exterior para perdernos entre la multitud así que elegiremos ir a ver cómo marcha todo a Italia durante el tiempo que aún este en la serie – expuso ella – nos arreglaremos, además en Italia nació lo nuestro, es especial para nosotras.

-¿Lo saben sus respectivas familias? – consultó el agente.

-Sí, los más cercanos al menos – le dijo ella – aparte de eso, algunos amigos muy cercanos, del espectáculo y que no pertenecen a la industria.

-Es increíble que no se haya filtrado ni un solo rumor por ningún sitio – el hombre suspiró – bueno, dile a Lana que cuentan conmigo si necesitan arreglar algún asunto con la prensa o las redes, ya sabes, para hacer mi trabajo.

-Claro, se lo diré y gracias Seth – Jenn sintió la necesidad de agradecerle al hombre.

-Espero que me invites a ese complejo tuyo cuando lo inaugures – instó el agente haciendo una mueca.

-Absolutamente, a ti y a tu esposa – aseguró la rubia – todo pagado.

-Más te vale.

**Año 2028**

La película triunfó como Jenn había previsto y también su complejo turístico. La sociedad que ambas formaron frente a la agencia fiscal en Italia tomó la razón social de Marie and María S.R.L., que les pareció menos obvio que Parrilla and Morrison o Swan-Mills. Al fin y al cabo, el complejo llevaba por nombre Trasimeno Toscana Spa. Sus nombres sólo figuraban en el contrato de constitución y los estatutos, así como en los papeles fiscales.

Nadie supo quiénes eran los propietarios del spa y del pueblo durante más de tres años.

Jennifer continuó con las producciones, participando como actriz en algunas series y pelis, pero abocándose a la dirección de series de televisión. Viajaba para quedarse en Italia todo lo que podía y al no involucrarse en proyectos de largo plazo se permitía pasar meses enteros en su residencia en la Toscana. Cuando en 2026 Lana concluyó su participación en la serie de la NBC se mudó casi definitivamente a Italia. En Milán comenzó a dar talleres de teatro en la academia de arte y a protagonizar algunas obras, una de ellas se hizo tan popular que le pidieron llevarla a Broadway por lo que tuvo que volver una temporada a Estados Unidos en 2028, entre septiembre y diciembre.

Ellas ya habían coincidido en mayo de 2028, para la convención del décimo aniversario de OUAT mostrándose agradables la una con la otra y sacándose fotos en el mismo recinto, al mismo tiempo. Incluso, se habían tomado unas fotos las dos juntas con algunas fans. Fue todo un acontecimiento, pero se mantuvieron lo más al margen posible de los comentarios como siempre.

Cuando la obra se estrenó y ganó popularidad, las dos tomaron una decisión importante. A Lana la habían invitado a visitar a Jimmy Fallon y aprovechó para contar un detalle inesperado al mundo. Contó que era dueña de un sitio turístico en Italia y que era por eso que pasaba gran parte de su año allí.

El conductor se quedó muy impresionado - ¿eres dueña de un spa en Italia?

-Sí, tengo una socia con la que elegimos el sitio y diseñamos la idea general, el resto lo hizo nuestro grupo de gestores y profesionales – explicó la morena.

-¿Y resides allí por esa razón? ¿Negocios?

-Por eso y porque me encanta – contestó la mujer – a ambas nos permite desconectar del mundo del espectáculo y descansar.

Jimmy levantó la mano – espera, ¿tu socia también es actriz?

-Entre otras cosas – comentó Lana sin inmutarse – también dirige y produce.

-¿Se puede saber quién es? – preguntó el hombre con cautela.

-Claro, es Jennifer Morrison.

El show tenía audiencia en vivo y un grito entre confuso e histérico pareció alzarse en el público.

-¿Tu compañera de Once Upon a Time? – Lana asintió -, pero ¿cómo pasas de colega en la actuación a socia financiera?

Lana pensó que esa era la pregunta clave a responder y a responder con una media verdad – bueno, debo decir que Jenn y yo hemos sido amigas desde hace muchos años, nos acercamos ya cuando la serie había acabado y nos volvimos confidentes.

La producción de Fallon hizo su tarea y le fue dictando al conductor algunos detalles interesantes -, pero si casi nunca se las ve juntas.

-Eso es porque tenemos vidas separadas, trabajamos es asuntos completamente diferentes y convivimos con gente que no tiene nada que ver con la otra – explicó con toda la tranquilidad que pudo –, pero también es cierto que nuestras residencias en la Toscana están conectadas por una oficina.

-¿Conviven en la misma zona durante el año?

-Coincidimos – más verdad a media porque Lana y Jenn hacían lo imposible para pasar todo el tiempo juntas y esa oficina de conexión era una invención distractora, siempre dormían en una de las casas las dos juntas – llevamos con el negocio por casi 4 años.

-¿Por qué esperar tanto para contarlo públicamente? – inquirió Fallon.

-Por tranquilidad, nos hostigan mucho sin saberlo ya y era como una manera de olvidarnos un poco de todo – dijo Lana – ahora mismo, ya no lo sentimos, ¿sabes? Creo que el hostigamiento es parte de nuestras vidas pase lo que pase, así que decidimos que no tenía mucho sentido ocultarlo más.

-¿Será que podemos comunicarnos con Jenn?- Lana meneó la cabeza divertida al oír la pregunta de Jimmy porque ellas sabían que eso iba a suceder - ¿está aquí también? ¿O en Toscana?

-Está aquí y seguramente viendo el programa – aclaró la morena – tenía que dirigir unos capítulos de un proyecto en el que trabaja.

-Producción, ubíquenme a Jennifer Morrison, no podemos dejar pasar esto – dijo el conductor y el público vitoreó – sí, ellos también quieren.

Jimmy y Lana siguieron hablando unos minutos sobre su trabajo como profesora en Milán hasta que al hombre le dieron un mensaje por su intercomunicador.

-¿Está Jenn? ¡Jennifer! – exclamó.

La voz de la rubia se dejó oír - ¡Jimmy! Buenas noches – por supuesto que las voces de las fans en el público se escucharon de inmediato – aquí estoy.

-A ver, llevas ¿qué? ¿Cinco años de socia de Lana y recién nos enteramos ahora? – dijo sin tapujos – cuanto secretismo.

-¿Quién no tiene secretos, Jimmy? ¿Tú lo cuentas todo? – contestó Jennifer sonriendo al ver la mueca del conductor.

-Touché total – el hombre tomó aire – aquí el punto es otro, ¿qué tal es compartir oficina con Lana Parrilla?

-Maravilloso como ella – fue la respuesta de la rubia – lo mejor son los sándwiches de aguacate que hace para los descansos.

-Lana dice que conviven algunas veces al año.

-Coincidimos más bien – interrumpió la rubia -, pero en esencia convivimos cuando estamos un pelín aburridas de nuestras residencias solitarias.

-¿Consideras a Lana una buena amiga?

-Absolutamente, posiblemente de las mejores que tengo y que tendré – aseveró con voz muy tranquila la rubia.

-Concuerdo – adujó Lana – así que para quienes pensaban que estábamos enemistadas, nada más equivocado.

-¿Me invitarán a ese spa tan maravilloso que tienen? – preguntó Jimmy.

-Claro que sí – aseveró Jenn – y si te pasas al mediodía puede que hasta te caiga un sándwich de aguacate también.

**Año 2029**

El darse a conocer como socia tenía una segunda intención bien definida: querían poder salir juntas a algún sitio sin que colapsaran las líneas de urgencia por los masivos desmayos. ¿Especularon los fans? Muchísimo, incluso había los que se acercaban a la zona del spa o al spa mismo para ver si las pillaban, pero no tenían consciencia de que las residencias estaban en una zona donde los altísimos árboles y setos impedían la vista. Excepto que alguien sobrevolará la zona no había forma de pillarlas y un helicóptero o avión o lo que fuera se oía mucho alrededor. La prensa estuvo atenta a ellas en Estados Unidos también.

Nada más dar a conocer la noticia y una vez terminó el contrato en Broadway de Lana, volvieron a Italia, pero sabiendo que las hostigarían en su refugio de manera particular durante algún tiempo a los pocos días hicieron un viaje de esos para perderse. Japón, Indonesia, Filipinas y un mes en las islas de la Polinesia. Casi tres meses fuera de casa ocupándose de los asuntos más inmediatos o urgentes por teléfono o internet.

Al tercer mes, uno de los gerentes les dijo que los fans habían mermado en número y que la prensa ya no se apostaba hacía semanas en la entrada al complejo. Ellos debieron desmentir la estadía de las dueñas alegando que habían partido de manera independiente de vacaciones. Jenn colgó fotos en Japón y la morena en La Polinesia, aprovechando parte de las vacaciones para subir memorias de los meses que pasaron en Estados Unidos.

Al volver a Italia, Lana subió su primera foto juntas tomando un mojito en la piscina de una de las residencias. Jenn la re-publicó y como era de esperarse recibieron toda clase de comentarios. Así pasaron los siguientes 7 meses, colgando fotos de vez en cuando y siguiendo con su rutina de siempre, cuidando el detalle. Hacia mitad de año celebraron una reunión con familia y amigos para celebrar el décimo aniversario del comienzo de su relación, que había ocurrido unos meses antes.

La fiesta se realizó en las residencias de las mujeres. Las familias se ubicaron en las residencias y los amigos en la zona más alta del complejo, en las habitaciones mejores acondicionadas. Fue una celebración pequeña para las familias, para algunos amigos más cercanos, como Bex, Ginni, Josh y sus familias, también para algunas personas que apreciaban en Italia y que eran sus cómplices en la rutina.

Lana estuvo nerviosa toda esa semana y Jenn se preguntaba por qué aunque no conseguía una respuesta de su preciosa morena. Ante la negativa a comunicarse, consiguió relajarla a base de caricias en zonas sensibles que su novia pareció aceptar encantada. Le susurró que la amaba mientras la penetraba intensamente hasta que tuvo un orgasmo. Pasaran los años que pasaran eran muy, pero muy pervertidas. Adoraban despertarse teniendo sexo, pasar el día haciéndolo y dormirse con el cuerpo cansado después de rozarse lujuriosamente. Después de recuperarse de su orgasmo, Lana se perdió entre sus piernas y la recompensó a vastos lametazos gimiendo mientras se comía su coño con afición.

-Te amo – le susurró – te amo, Jenn, eres mi todo.

-Y tú eres el mío – Lana se dejó besar.

Se quedaron en la cama dándose besos hasta que Judy llamó a la puerta para que bajaran a desayunar pronto.

-Mi suegra es bastante corta rollos – se quejó Lana con una sonrisa.

-Igual que tu madre ayer – repuso Jenn recordando que la interrupción del día anterior había estado a cargo de su suegra.

-Si mañana es tu padre el que aparece pediremos la lista de los próximos en interrumpir nuestros besos de las mañanas – Jenn se rió y Lana aprovechó para besarla profundamente.

-Cariño – Jenn tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para separarse – si sigues por ahí no bajaremos a desayunar.

-¿Tienes hambre? – quiso saber la morena besando su mandíbula y su cuello.

-De ti – aseveró Jenn dejándose llevar por el calor de esa boca – estoy deseando lamerte toda.

Lana bufó – tienes los 15 minutos que podemos tomarnos en la ducha.

Jenn se puso de pie y la alzó llevándola al lavabo de la habitación – será suficiente.

_Unas horas después_ era noche casi cerrada en la Toscana y el ambiente era de fiesta. La temperatura era perfecta y ellas estaban felices de poder ver las estrellas brillando en ese día especial. Había música y cenaron muy a gusto. Comenzaron a beber tragos, vino y cervezas. El ambiente era muy distendido y feliz. Escucharon las felicitaciones de todos por su relación y el padre de Jenn la animó a decir algo, mientras la morena se acercaba a su ama de llaves, Lionetta, para pedirle algo de manera secreta. La rubia la observó con curiosidad hasta que su padre la llamó la atención y comenzó a dirigir las palabras que pedían sus invitados.

-Bueno, ya les hemos dicho antes lo felices que estamos de recibir a padres, suegros, hermanos, cuñados, sobrinos, amigos que son como de la familia – dijo levantando la copa – todos ustedes son de alguna manera importantes para nosotras y las mejores personas con las que podríamos celebrar que llevamos viviendo 10 años de absoluto amor profundo – suspiró – todos han estado de alguna manera involucrados ya sea desde su comprensión y apoyo, como desde su silencio – sonrió – quiero decirle a la familia de Lana que me siento tan honrada de formar parte de ustedes y de que Lana forme parte de mi familia, ella es mi familia – dijo con emoción – mi precioso hogar, la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

-Entonces gírate, por favor – la voz de Lana se escuchó a su espalda y antes de girarse pudo ver los rostros asombrados del resto de los invitados y a Bex especialmente con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos mirando detrás de ella.

Se dio la vuelta sintiendo que se le moría la respiración al verla con una rodilla en el suelo frente a ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Lana? – susurró con la voz quebrada.

-El truco de la rodilla hincada ya lo había usado tú – dijo y Jenn reparó en la caja de terciopelo con dos anillos igual de preciosos – cásate conmigo y sé mi familia en todos los sentidos – podía ver los nervios en las manos temblando de la morena.

-¿Por eso has estado tan rara toda la semana? – le preguntó dejando que las lágrimas ganaran y cayeran por sus mejillas.

-Es que siempre hemos dicho que un día lo haríamos y creo que ya es hora – Lana de inmediato intentó bajar la tensión – podemos casarnos aquí en uno de estos pueblecitos, cuando tú quieras, muy calladas para que nadie lo sepa – había un rastro de súplica en sus facciones – muy en silencio, sólo quiero ser tu esposa y que seas la mía.

Jenn dio un paso al frente y estrechó a Lana contra su cuerpo besándola intensamente. Enredándose con su boca con lujuria tanta que sus invitados comenzaron a taparse los ojos algunos y otros a mirar más de cerca.

Finalmente, Bex reaccionó – bueno, bueno – se colocó delante de ellas – yo diría que eso es un sí, ¿no?

Jennifer se rió soltando la boca de Lana y la observó profundamente – es un mañana mismo si eso deseas – le respondió apoyando su frente en la de ella – te amo, nada me haría más feliz.

Lana le puso el anillo en su dedo anular – mañana no, pero quizás pasado mañana.

Se besaron un momento y luego Jenn colocó el anillo en el dedo de Lana – pasado mañana – sonrió dulcemente y se abrazó a su prometida.

No fue pasado mañana, pero fue unas semanas después. Mantuvieron a sus invitados entretenidos en la organización de una ceremonia íntima que sucedió en la alcaldía del pueblo a puertas cerradas. Dieron el "sí, quiero" para las pocas personas que las querían y en que podían confiar ese secreto. Desde el 30 de agosto de 2029 recibieron su libro de familia Morrison-Parrilla y se convirtieron en esposas ante la ley italiana.

**Año 2030**

David Morrison encendió el televisor inteligente que refractó en 3D por encima de la pantalla. Era la nueva tecnología disponible desde hacía unos años en el mercado. Eran las vacaciones de Navidad así que al año le quedaba tan poco de interesante como de duración. Con su dedo fue pasando por las imágenes buscando algo que le llamará la atención y lo encontró inesperadamente.

-Oh no – dijo con los ojos muy abiertos - ¡Judy! – vociferó y su mujer apareció a su lado en unos segundos.

-Pero ¿cómo? – preguntó la mujer.

-Llamar a Jennifer – vociferó a su teléfono el hombre y el tono de llamaba sonó fuerte en su altavoz.

-Hola, papá – respondió la voz de la rubia.

-Cariño – dijo el hombre – estamos viendo la noticia, ¿cómo se ha filtrado?

Delante de ellos se podía leer el titular "Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison se casaron en Italia hace más de un año".

La rubia parecía especialmente tranquila - ¿Importa eso? La cosa es que se ha filtrado y ya nos da igual.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? – preguntó su madre.

-No contesten a llamadas que no estén identificadas para que no los molesten por esto y avisa lo mismo a mis hermanos, la prensa puede ser muy pesada – detrás de Jenn podía oírse a Lana hablando algo con su madre, posiblemente por lo mismo - y estén tranquilos por favor.

-Me tranquiliza ver que te lo estás tomando mejor de lo que pensaba – dijo el hombre – imagino que no se dejarán ver por aquí por ahora.

-Imaginas bien – la rubia suspiró – nos escabulliremos un tiempo y luego ¿por qué no se vienen mamá y tú a pasar unas semanas?

-Lo planificaremos, cielo – contestó Judy – saluda a mi nuera y llama de vez en cuando, ¿sí?

-Cuenten con ellos, los amo – respondió la rubia sonriendo y colgó.

Lana colgó su teléfono y la besó tiernamente - ¿llamas tú a Seth?

-Sí – dijo Jenn marcando el número de su agente.

-Jenn – dijo el hombre - ¿cómo va todo?

-Bien, bien – la rubia suspiró – gracias por filtrar la noticia.

-Aun no entiendo a qué se debe, pero de nada – respondió el agente – sabes que tú y Lana me tienen a disposición, sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Jenn se rió – gracias Seth – comentó – la verdad es que nos cansamos de andar de secreto en secreto, ya basta de vivir así, es como si coartáramos nuestra libertad por no perder nuestra libertad, no tiene sentido, ¿verdad?

-Pues no – el agente entendió que se habían cansado de negarse cuando alguien preguntaban si estaban solas, así que lo entendía – que sepas que he recibido llamadas de 16 medios gráficos y 14 televisivos.

-Lo imaginaba – respondió Jenn – he escuchado pasar dos helicópteros por la zona residencial, parte de los medios locales habrán recibido buenas propinas para conseguir una exclusivas, así que – Jenn hizo una pausa - ¿por qué no dárselas?

-¿Qué estas planeando? – preguntó él.

-Quiero que pases la foto que nos hiciste con tu móvil ese día.

-No es la mejor foto.

-Lo sé – dijo ella -, pero bastará por ahora – hizo una pausa y añadió – Lana quiere que se la pases a su agente también.

-Perfecto – el hombre anotó en su agenda el recado – imagino que se van a escabullir en lo sucesivo, ¿no?

-Sí, estamos pensando en viajar a Islandia o a Cabo Verde, algo lejos de la vida rutinaria – contestó ella.

-Yo creo que el caribe está más que bien en esta época, hay sitios recónditos donde mantenerse lejos de los focos un tiempo – sugirió el hombre.

-¿Qué te parecería el caribe, amor? – preguntó Jenn.

-¿Tú en bikini? – consultó Lana – la vida perfecta.

Jenn se rió – gracias por la sugerencia, Seth, la valoraremos – le dijo – te llamaré cualquier cosa, por lo pronto no estoy disponible hasta marzo del 2031.

-Hecho – contestó él – buen viaje.

Jenn colgó la llamada y se sentó sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa – así que yo en bikini soy la vida perfecta – se asentó más profundamente sobre el sexo de su mujer rozándolo con el suyo - ¿y qué sería yo sin bikini, desnuda como ahora?

-El paraíso, el cielo mismo – Lana onduló las caderas dejándose llevar.

-Ya no somos un secreto, mi amor – gimió entre las sacudidas de su cuerpo Jennifer.

-Ya no – atestiguó Lana - ahora todo el mundo sabrá quién te acompaña, quién duerme contigo, quién te da placer – su sexo se encharcó ante las fricciones y sus propias palabras.

-A quién pertenezco – agregó Jenn moviéndose más deprisa – quién es mi esposa, mi vida entera – Lana gimió enérgicamente – a quién amo con todo mi corazón.

Se entregaron a un orgasmo prolongado y ambas se dejaron caer en el colchón abrazadas.

-Te dije que algún día se lo diríamos al mundo, ¿te acuerdas? – le preguntó la rubia.

-Me acuerdo, amor – Lana besó varias veces el rostro de su esposa – tu promesa está más que cumplida.

-Te amo, Lana – Jenn suspiró – no aguantaba más, tenía que decírselo al mundo – la rubia sonrió de medio lado – si no podía tomarte de la mano la próxima vez que estuviéramos en Estados Unidos iba a explotar.

-Me encantas, mi preciosa Jennifer – se besaron dulcemente – entonces, ¿el caribe? – Jenn asintió - ¿bikini?

-¿Para qué? Playa nudista – la corrigió la rubia mordiéndole el hombro.

-Pero ¿dejaras que todos me vean desnuda? – indagó la morena.

Jenn gruñó – está bien, bikinis – sentenció – bikini en la playa y desnudas a solas – mordisqueó el cuello de Lana – pienso romperte cada bikini que te pongas ni bien pueda, así que espero que lleves muchos.

-Me encanta – contestó la morena – llevaré la maleta llena – suspiró deleitándose con los dientes de Jenn rozando el comienzo de sus pechos – vida perfecta en sociedad y el paraíso en soledad.

Jenn la besó y luego la observó hundiéndose en sus ojos oscuros – sólo para que lo sepas, tú siempre eres mi vida perfecta y mi paraíso, con ropa o sin ella.

-Sigues siendo adorable – sonrió Lana dejándose acariciar.

-Aunque te prefiero desnuda – aclaró rápidamente la rubia.

Lana rió fuerte – y también una idiota.

-Y así me amas – respondió Jennifer.

-Y así te amo – estuvo de acuerdo su esposa.

_The_ _end_!

_Saludos a todas y gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero haberlas entretenido e ilusionado. A mí me encanto escribir este fic. _

_**¿Y qué? ¿Esperarán a 2030? Jajajajaajaja**_

_**Y Waji, no dirás que no te consiento. Aquí lo tienes en FF**_


End file.
